


Confía en mí [AU Reylo]

by MrsKenobiSolo



Category: Rey - Fandom, Reylo - Fandom, Reylu Au, Star Wars, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, ben solo - Fandom
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Medical, Armitage Hux Needs A Hug, AuModerno, Ben Solo Needs A Hug, Ben Solo recién llegado, Bisexual Rose Tico, Cirujanos, Doctor Ben Solo, Doctor Phasma, Doctor Poe Dameron, Doctor Rey (Star Wars), Doctores, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Sex, Eventual Smut, Family Problems, Friends With Benefits, Hospital, POV Ben Solo, POV Rey (Star Wars), Rey Needs A Hug, amigos con derechos, compañeros de trabajo, inappropriate language, medicos, single mother, violence not coming from the main characters
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:41:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 27
Words: 87,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26395087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsKenobiSolo/pseuds/MrsKenobiSolo
Summary: Au Reylo.Rey es una brillante cirujana cardiotoracica y madre soltera, una noche cansada de las suplicas de Rose decide salir pero las cosas no saldrán como se lo esperaba. Un par de tragos sumada a la compañía de Ben Solo, podría ser el inicio de algo hermoso o el comienzo de lo opuesto.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Rose Tico, Poe Dameron/Finn, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Reylo
Comments: 103
Kudos: 31





	1. Capítulo 1

**Author's Note:**

> Muchas gracias por darle la oportunidad a esto que viene maquinando en mi mente, espero lo disfruten y si tienen sugerencias o críticas constructivas siempre son bienvenidas si son realizadas con respeto💕.

Las temperaturas otoñales hacían su eco aquella mañana, el despertador sonó tan temprano como de costumbre y a regañadientes Rey estiró su brazo para apagarlo antes de que el sonido se colara en la habitación cercana. Miro el techo varios segundos mientras se espabilaba en la cama, luego decidió que sería prudente arrastrar su cuerpo fuera del colchón antes de que sea demasiado tarde.  
Se sentó en la cama, tomó el monitor de bebé y sonrió adormilada viendo a su pequeña hija aún durmiendo. Se llevó el monitor consigo al baño deteniéndose frente al espejo para recoger su cabello y lavar su cara, necesitaba despabilarse o de otro modo no podría hacer su rutina de ejercicios diarios, bañarse y luego preparar el desayuno antes de que la niña despertara reclamando su atención .

Al ritmo, aunque bajo, de Taylor Swift comenzó a calentar sin apartar del todo la viste del monitor. Unas cuantas canciones se dio tiempo fuera, comprobo que tuviera tiempo de bañarse y se dispuso a ello. Muy a su pesar, no tuvo el tiempo suficiente para preparar el desayuno. Entro con una sonrisa en la habitación de su hija, allí estaba la pequeña de 8 meses tratando de pararse sobre su cuna.

\--Ey Lucy--dijo con la dulzura de siempre-- ¿Ya quieres andar a las carreras eh?--rio suavemente y la tomo en brazos--buenoos días mi rayito de sol despeinado

Lucy se parecía mucho a su madre, algo que para Rey fue un gran alivió después de encontrarse sola frente al embarazo. A menudo evitaba pensar en aquel tormentoso noviazgo, sólo le traía recuerdos dolorosos y prefería centrar su atención en el presente, en su genial trabajo, en sus amigos pero por sobre todo en su hermosa hija.

  
***

\--Y? Ya te volvió a insistir Rose con el asunto?--Finn desde la banca entre los lockers, preguntó con cierto disimulo mientras se ataba los cordones de sus zapatillas

\--De verdad Finn?? Tu también??--dijo con cierta exasperación, dejo escapar un bufido. Rey tomo la parte superior de su ambo azul marino para ponérselo sobre la camiseta--Como sea, no pienso hacerlo...sabes que Lu está en esa fase donde no quiere a otro más que a su mamá y me sentiría mal si la dejo por un extraño

\--Sabes que Rose o yo estaríamos encantados de cuidarla--se puso de pie, Finn llevaba su ambo celeste

\--No dudo de eso--le sonrió de forma amable. Tomo su bata blanca con el logotipo del hospital y colocó su gafete con la foto en uno de sus bolsillos.

Caminaron a la par fuera de los vestuarios saliendo al pasillo en un silencio que no duró demasiado. Rey comenzó a contarle sobre las nuevas formas en las que Lucy trataba de ponerse de pie y lo emocionada que estaba de que pronto diera sus primeros pasos. Sin darse cuenta habían acabado en el final de su recorrido juntos, Finn debía ir al ala de radiografías y Rey a visitar sus pacientes antes de meterse de lleno en su primer cirugía cardiotoracica del día.

\--Por cierto, viste las nuevas?? Kaufman se retirará de la dirección... postularas?--la miro con atención--aunque creo que ya decidieron

\--Postular? Ni siquiera es una opción, tengo una bebé y dirigir un hospital es más de lo que podría soportar--torcio el gesto

\--Solo espero que el nuevo no sea un grano en el trasero--bromeo y juntos rieron un poco

\--Todos lo son, esa es la cuestión Finn--le dio un ligero codazo antes de dirigirse al ascensor.

***  
A las 16 pm Rey volvía a su ropa sencilla con su bolso cruzado sobre el torso, bostezo un par de veces buscando su auto en el estacionamiento y escucho la voz de Rose un poco detrás de ella. Suspiro, tenía una idea aproximada de qué se trataba pero junto todas sus fuerzas para tratar de ser amable con ella. Rose se acerco con rapidez a su lado, entrelazó su brazo con el suyo y camino mirándola con una amplia sonrisa. La diferencia de altura era considerable, así que Rose se encontraba elevando un poco el mentón, ella no dijo nada más que si podía llevarla a su casa de camino a la suya.  
Condujo en silencio, temiendo que si abría la boca su amiga atacaría, tenía muchas ganas de llegar a su casa donde Lucy la esperaría con su niñera, puesto que no le daba el tiempo de ir a buscarla por si se extendía más de su horario, Rose le había recomendado esa niñera en especial ya que la conocía por su hermana mayor y tenía muy buenas referencias de ese lado.

\--Asi que, qué planes tienes para mañana??--rompio el silencio al fin

\--Rose, no saldré con un desconocido si puedo evitarlo, no estoy para eso y...

\--Intentalo, Vamos--la interrumpio--parece ser un buen tipo y prometo que si haces esto te dejaré en paz sobre citas por 1 mes....2 meses??-- la miro con ilusión haciendo una especie de mirada tierna

\--Es del hospital? No quiero eso otra vez--se detuvo frente a la casa de Rose

\--Nono, es amigo de Jannah y creo que sería tu tipo...vamos es muy lindo, tierno, atento--se desabrocha el cinturón, giro un poco su cuerpo en dirección a Rey--te encantará!

Dejo las manos en el volante, temía no estar lista para meterse en otra relación pero no simplemente por tener una hija pequeña. Guardaba un secreto en si que no se había animado a contarles, sabía que estaba más fuerte que antes y aún así las especulaciones que su mente trabajaban la hacían imaginar escenarios donde la historia se repetía. Aún no podía lanzarse Por algo serio.  
Por otro lado pensó que podría arruinar la cita, de ese modo evitaría tener a Rose insistiendo y también alejaría a la persona involucrada de una forma decente.

\--Bien, lo haré y si falla no me insistieras por un mínimo de 2 meses--apreto el volante del vehículo y le dirio una mirada fugaz

\--Siiiiii--la abrazo inmediatamente muy contenta--preparare todo,no te preocupes por nada más que ponerte linda mañana

**

Rey aprovechó que la niñera tenía un poco de tiempo libre para poder darse una ducha rápida mientras ella cuidaba a Lucy. En menos de lo que pensó ya se encontraba sirviéndole jugo para ambas y caminando hacia su living donde Lucy apilaba bloques muy feliz.

\--Emm...Annie, por esas casualidades estas libre mañana hasta la noche?--le sonrió con algo de cansancio

\--Si, podría ajustar mis horarios si tienes que hacer horas extras o cirugía...no hay problema por eso--bebio un poco del jugo de naranja

\--Oh, no es una guardia ni horas extras...yo..mm... verás es más--rasco ligeramente su cuello, algo que solía hacer cuando se encontraba nerviosa

\--Como una cita?? No te avergüences de decirlo ni de hacerlo, eres una mujer joven y si tu miedo es que pueda pensar que dejas a tu hija no es para nada eso--dejo el vaso lejos de Lucy

\--Gracias, supongo--suspiro--no tardaré mucho, de todos modos si luego es muy tarde puedo llevarte a tu casa con Lu o quedarte a dormir...te pagaré por hora como siempre

\--Ya resolveremos eso, quedarme no es una opción...mi universidad está algo lejos y eso, tal vez le diga a mi novio que venga por mi--Rey enarco las cejas en su dirección--Oh no,no estoy diciendo que lo haré venir mientras usted no esté

\--Bueno, escuchar eso es un alivio--tomo a Lucy en brazos--vamos a merendar pequeña?

\--Debo irme, la lavadora está andando y me dijeron en el jardín que ya merendo--Annie comenzó a ponerse de pie para organizar un poco los juguetes en el suelo

\--Deja, lo hago yo...ve sin problemas querida. El dinero está donde siempre--beso la mejilla de Lucy--tal vez entonces tu y yo podríamos leer un cuento juntas

\--Gracias señora, recuerde que mañana debe ir a la reunión del jardín--se llevo su mochila al hombro--asi que vendré directo para aquí

\--Cierto cierto,la reunión...la traeré a casa yo. Que tengas linda tarde noche

***

Urgencias era un desastre, había ocurrido un accidente con un colectivo muy cerca de allí así que la mayoría de los doctores se encontraban tratando de atender a más de uno. Rose intentaba hablar con su amiga pero en cuanto había logrado cruzar unas palabras con ella, requirieron una consulta urgente de obstétricia.

Al cabo de un rato, Rey se encontraba tratando de reanimar a su paciente pero por más intentos que hacía junto a las enfermeras y el residente, no había logrado traerlo a la vida. Tal vez ya de había excedido del límite establecido pero no podía detener las descargas sobre su pecho, dejaron de suministrarle oxígeno y Rey se quedó quieta, el hombre había ingresado en plena tarea de reanimación, no habia nada más que hacer. Tal vez incluso ya había muerto antes de llegar al hospital. Miro el reloj de la sala de urgencias para anunciar lo inevitable.

\--Hora de la muerte, 14:20 pm--concluyo con un suspiro mientras se quitaba los guantes

Trago saliva, urgencias estaba consiguiendo un ritmo estable. No recibirían más personas del accidente y el peso de que pudo haber hecho más llegó así. Firmó los papeles correspondientes de su ahora paciente fallecido, se los dejo a la enfermera y camino hacia el ascensor. Necesitaba aire, solo podía conseguirlo en un sitió así que marcó el piso de la azotea. Miro hacia el techo del ascensor buscando calma, era el primer paciente que perdía desde su regreso por maternidad y temió que aquel hombre tuviera familia, ahora que sabía el significado tener una no podía evitar preguntarse qué sucedería si fuera ella o cómo se sentirían sus hijos, esposa, hermanos.

Apenas supo que había llegado, mucho menos que se encontraba sola. Salió del ascensor llenando sus pulmones de aire libre, limpio y puro. Se dirigió hacia el borde, Rose estaba de pie bebiendo algo.

\--Ey, también necesitabas aire--se puso a su lado

\--Si, fue una cesaría agotadora...gemelos!--sonrio con las mejillas casi tan rosas como su ambo y le ofreció de su vaso, Rey negó--y cómo te fue? Oí que iba completo el autobús y que sólo perdimos algunos

\--Si...yo...perdí uno--aparto la mirada de ella--un hombre de 50 años aproximadamente, llegó con la mujer de la ambulancia haciéndole rcp...tal vez incluso iría en ese bus de camino a casa, tal vez tenis hijos--bajo la mirada

\--No, Rey...no te metas en ese terreno--la abrazó de lado--no fue tu culpa y...

\--Y si hubiera sido yo? Si de camino a casa yo....Lucy, no quiero ni pensarlo--nego

\--Soy su madrina, sabes que la cuidare si algo malo pasa...cosa que no va a ser necesario porque tu harás eso! Se que estás asustada pero el mundo es asi, es aterrador y lo será aún más si pierdes tiempo concentrándote en esas cosa--la estrecho entre sus brazos--por qué no mejor piensas en la cena de esta noche?? Ya tienes que ponerte?

Rey tardo un poco en contestar, asimilo las palabras de Rose y cuando se sintió calmada decidió hablar.

\--Si, tengo un vestido acordé y no se me notarán los kilos post embarazo--hizo una mueca

\--Patrañas, estas perfecta y si no te conociera no diría que tuviste un bebé hace meses...que por cierto, ya estoy organizando su primer cumpleaños--sonrio animándola

\--Gracias,dime lo que necesites que me encargué yo...debo buscar a los familiares de mi paciente--la miro una última vez antes de alejarse

\--Hazlo rápido, vi en el tablero que tienes una cirugía pronto y no tendrás tiempo para la cita si se extiende--señalo Rose

\--Se la pasaré a Rogers, no es una complicada y el segundo mejor de este hospital lo haria muy bien--busco su celular del bolsillo--tengo consulta y dar de alta a un par

\--Aprovecha antes de que el nuevo jefe vea mal eso--señalo en su dirección

\--Pobre del que de intente meter sus manos en mis nuevos horarios--torcio el gesto alejándose de Rose

***

Parada de pie frente al espejo, Rey se observada a si misma y no podía evitar sentirse mal por aquello. Se repitió mentalmente que sólo lo iría a arruinar, que no requería ningún tipo de compromiso posterior. Arreglo por última vez su vestido negro ceñido al cuerpo, aunque no lo suficiente como para sentirse incomoda. Antes de partir se despidió cariñosamente de Lucy y un poco menos de Annie, acordó con ella que le avisaría cuando estuviera de camino a su casa.

Condujo en el completo silencio siguiendo las instrucciones del gps, estacionó cerca del restaurante y apagando el vehículo miro hacia el frente. Sacando el asunto de su mente, bajo de inmediato para acercarse al elegante lugar.

Rey espero en el sitio reservado un largo rato. Siguió esperando incluso después de eso. Una parte de si estaba aliviada y la otra completamente decepcionada. Se disculpó con la gente del lugar con escasas palabras, luego salió a caminar un poco. Decidió enviarle un mensaje a Rose sobre el fracaso real de la cita, guardo su teléfono antes de recibir respuesta.  
Siguió su marcha sin rumbo hasta toparse con algunas risas, llevo su atención a aquel sitio y sus ojos encontraron un bar algo rústico.  
Podría volver a su casa, hacer como si nada hubiera pasado o entrar en aquel lugar y fingir ser alguien más. Apretó ligeramente sus labios hasta volverlos una suave línea, entro sin más rodeos.

Camino abriendo su largo abrigo hacia la barra, se sentó en una de las bancas para estar a la altura. Saludo con un gesto al hombre detrás de esta para pedirle algo sin alcohol, no podía beber algo así estando amamantando aún a Lucy. A los pocos minutos dejaron frente a ella un refresco gaseoso con varios cubitos de ice, miro la servilleta del sitio y sonrió al ver el dibujo de un cisne allí.  
Llevo su atención hacia la tele en mute en una de las esquinas, la noticia del accidente estaba en todo su esplendor y Rey volvió a sentirse culpable. Si, era cierto que aquel día había perdido a alguien pero también había salvado a otros que estaban a su alcance. Con un largo suspiro miro al resto de la gente presente, muy ajenos a las noticias a excepción de un hombre alto de cabello oscuro cerca de ella. Parecía confundido por lo que sus ojos estaban viendo, Rey se perdió momentáneamente en sus lunares y al sentirse observado la miro a ella de frente. Se sintió incomoda por haber sido encontrada viéndolo, se removió en su sitió y él le sonrió con cierta timidez.

\--Hola-- dijo con total neutralidad en su voz, pero ese tono suyo había acelerado un poco sus latidos.

\--Hola - respondio con un pequeño saludo de mano y una sonrisa.


	2. Capítulo 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Intenté poner una imagen inspirada en este au pero aún estoy aprendiendo como funcionan las cosas, de todos modo les dejará el enlace abajo.
> 
> https://ar.pinterest.com/pin/863072716084655419/
> 
> Nota 2: lo escrito en negrita+cursiva son recuerdos. Lo escrito en cursiva y con ' ' son pensamientos y lo escrito en cursiva pero del lado derecho son notas/mensajes etc.

**_\--Hola-- dijo con total neutralidad en su voz, pero ese tono suyo había acelerado un poco sus latidos._ **

**_\--Hola - respondio con un pequeño saludo de mano y una sonrisa._ **

Acomodo su bata blanca del SGH rogando no encontrarse con Rose, había dormido muy poco y no tenía ánimos para comenzar esa charla. Sin duda su viernes no pintaba nada bien. De la sala de descanso se sirvió un café y busco su celular en el bolsillo para comprobar que Lucy hubiera llegado a su jardín.

**_Risas y más risas, sin motivos aparentes se había sentido cómoda hablando de cine con aquel extraño en el bar que respondía al nombre de Ben. Iba por su segundo refresco mientras él por su segundo trago de la noche._ **

**_\--Aun no entiendo como un hombre podría dejarte plantada - tomo un poco del maní salado, se sintió con confianza y la estaba dejando fluir, tal vez incluso producto del cansancio._ **

**_\--Ese es el menor de mis problemas, me alivió de que no asistiera -- extendio su brazo para servirse un poco_ **

**_\--Asi que eres una de esas personas - dijo más en tono de afirmación pero no le dejó margen a que respondiera--de las que piensan mucho las cosas_ **

**_Rey elevó su ceja izquierda en su dirección._ **

**_\--Deberia tomarme esto como una propuesta a algo? - se llevo el vaso a sus labios_ **

**_\--Eso dependencia-- Ben la miro con más atención_ **

**_\--Depende de ... qué? -- corrio un poco su cuerpo en dirección a él haciendo que su rodilla toque la de Ben._ **

**_\--De la respuesta que podría llegar a recibir -- toco apenas su rodilla con su dedo índice, luego la miro para comprobar que aquello no estaba fuera de lugar._ **

**_Rey lo observo con más atención, sin pensarlo dos veces se acerco a él llevando una mano a su mejilla y lo besó. Ninguno de los dos se apresuró, se tomaron su tiempo para disfrutarlo y para que sus labios se acoplaran a la forma del otro. Realmente lo estaban disfrutando_ **

\--Eeey! -- Finnió sacudió una mano en frente de Rey-- tierra llamando a Rey!

\--Que? -- se sobresalto -- oh, Finn no te vi

\--De eso ya me di cuenta

\--Que haces aquí? -- le sirvió un café en otro de los vasos descartables.

\--Venia a ver cómo estabas, acaso no puedo? -- sonrio y tomó su cafe --gracias

\--Sin preguntas de anoche, fui a la cita pero nada pasó porque él no se presentó. Fin de la historia, debo ver a mi paciente -- bebio comenzando a caminar

\--Bien, eso fue un paso supongo ...-- Empezo a seguirla

\--Y un paso para que Rose no hablé de ello por 2 meses - bebio otro poco - Escuchaste sobre la pequeña reunión cerca de recepción? Se presentará al nuevo jefe de cirugía, espero que no quiera meter sus narices en mi puesto

\--Dudo mucho que quieran quitarte tu título de Jefa del departamento de cirugía cardiotoracica, no hay otra mejor que tú - la ánimo

\--No es sólo eso, he estado working menos salvo este último mes -- comprobo la hora en su reloj

\--Tienes una hija Rey, entenderá eso sea quien sea -- saludo con un gesto -- avisa cuando lo conozcan

***

Revisó las camas en la habitación junto a la de descanso, no había nadie allí y tenía un par de horas libres antes de ponerse nuevamente en marcha. Subió a una de los catres, allí durmió plácidamente.

**_Las manos de Ben recorrieron de forma ascendente desde sus rodillas hasta sus muslos metiéndose debajo de su vestido. Rey profundizó su beso aún más al sentir una de sus manos rozando la tela de sus bragas. Sentada a horcajadas sobre él, en el sofá del desconocido con una casa llena de cajas de mudanza, sintió la creciente ereccion que la llevo a presionar sus partes íntimas y olvido que sus dedos estaban allí. Ben se quejó un poco._ **

**_\--Lo siento \--se disculpó entre risas contra sus labios_ **

**_\--Descuida -- Ben le sonrió besando su mejilla, bajo lentamente entre besos hacia su cuello para centrarse en esa zona. Rey soltó un leve gemido que enloqueció a Ben_** . 

Movió la cabeza tratando de repeler esos recuerdos, no era el momento ni el lugar. Bostezo bebiendo su segundo café, había dormido muy poco. Al llegar a su casa de madrugada, luego de haber dormido accidentalmente unas dos horas en la cama de Ben, debió llevar a Annie a su casa con Lucy dormida en su asiento de atrás y eso implicó que al estar otra vez en casa, se despertara y ninguna de las dos volvió a dormir. Debía despertar, su paciente la necesidad.

Rose entro dejando una caja de donas sobre la mesa, el resto de los titulares miro de inmediato en esa dirección incluyendo a Rey. Tomo una sin pedirle permiso.

\--Tienes una cara, te llamaron temprano o que? -- cuestiono

\--No preguntes, tengo una cirugía y no tengo tiempo -- le dio un gran mordisco a la dona

\--Bien, vamos a echarle un vistazo al nuevo jefe. Dicen que es guapo -- tomo el brazo de su amiga y la arrastro fuera de allí.

Rey siguió comiendo durante el corto trayecto hasta que se toparon con la gente, no le pareció muy apropiado que el nuevo se fuera a presentar como toda una estrella acaparando la atención del resto para con sus trabajos. Sólo quería comprobar que tan guapo era su jefe.   
Los murmullos fueron sesando cuando Kaufman comenzó sus palabras de despedida, la presentación del nuevo Jefe de cirugía y le dejó paso para que todos podrían verlo. ' _Pobre hombre, debe querer morir ... se. Oh DEMONIOS_ '

El hombre parado sobre los primeros escalones de la escalera cercana, aunque no necesita esa altura, resultó muy familiar para los ojos de Rey. Vinieron a su mente más imágenes de la noche anterior, los besos cada vez más apresurados, caricias aterciopeladas en su cuerpo, él quitándole el vestido, él buscando en su mesita de noche un preservativo, ella teniendo sexo con él y finalmente su propia imagen escabulléndose de su casa luego de quedarse dormida a su lado. De repente fue consciente que tal vez su actitud escapista no fue la mejor.

\--Es un enorme honor que la doctora Kaufman haya apostado por mi, espero y deseo que mi tiempo aquí no sólo sea beneficioso para ustedes, sino también para las personas que entran por esas puertas buscando alguien que los ayude, que los salve-- dirigio su vista a las personas alli. Los ojos de Ben se posaron en ella. Rey se dio vuelta de inmediato y Rose a su lado la miro confundida .-- He oído muy buenas cosas sobre el SGH ...

\--Debo irme, mi cirugía -- murmuro para ella y dejando de escuchar a Ben

Pidió permiso mientras iba abriéndose paso, necesita aire, alejarse de eso y pensar. Uno de sus motores impulsores de anoche había sido que no planeaba volver a ver a ese hombre y ahora ese hombre era su jefe. Se apresuró entre los pasillos para dirigirse a la habitación de su paciente, debía ordenar que la preparen para subir a cirugía. 'En algún momento debes enfrentarlo, Rey. No vas a estar huyendo de todas las juntas que tengas con él, no es muy ético 'pensó.   
Apenas llegó al ala de cardiología sus tres recientes que ocupaban su servicio esa quién comenzó a llenarla de preguntas sobre la asistiría. Rey los hizo callar a todos.

\--Esto es un hospital y ustedes como recientes ya deberian saber controlar sus tonos de voz, más aún si recuerdan que este es un pabellón delicado ... ahora, quién tiene el expediente de la señora Morrison ?? - lo miro con su cara de mamá molesta, la misma mirada que pocas veces le daba a su hija. Tiro su vaso de cafe en el tacho

\--Aqui-- la más bajita de los tres extendió el expediente para Rey

\--Kadri, me asistiras -- tomo la carpeta-- el resto hará mis post operatorios y estén atentos, urgencias podría necesitar consulta pero nadie tocará un bisturí sin mi permiso - abrio la carpeta, dio unos cortos pasos antes de detenerse-- y tengan cuidado, el nuevo jefe de cirugía ya está aquí ... no querrán hacer algo de lo que se arrepientan

Rey visitó a su paciente con total tranquilidad, le brindó confort y dejo que la residente la preparación para subir. Camino un poco buscando despertarse, pensó en volver a la sala de descanso pero descarto esa idea cuando vio a Ben doblar en una esquina. Cambio de dirección a las escaleras, haría tiempo subiendo escalón por escalón y aprovechó para revisar los mensajes del jardín. Respondió un par de audios y final se encontró en el piso de los quirófanos, miro su nombre en el tablero.

Al entrar para lavarse se hizo una trenza cocida que sujetará bien su cabello y se puso encima la cofia blanca con algunas flores.

***

Se sintió muy satisfechocha, más completa aún cuando le comunicó a la familia de la señora Morrison que la operación había sido un exito. Recibió un par de abrazos y tras eso se dirigió a la cafetería, estaba hambrienta, con la necesidad de recuperar energías pero olvido recoger su bata y allí tenía su identificación aunque ciertamente no la necesita para ser reconocía. Volvió sobre sus pasos a la sala de descanso, Rose la abordo de golpe junto a Dameron.

\--Dime por favor que lo viste! Estaba en urgencias cuando se presentó pero Rosie dice que está para comérselo -- Canturreo sin cesar Poe

Rey prefirió guardar silencio, qué se suponía que debía decirle, qué lo vio más que de cerca no era una opción viable. Rose tal vez guardaría el secreto pero no podía confiar del mismo modo en Poe, no lo culpa por su facilidad de hablar pero a veces le gustaría que fuera más discreto.

\--No creo que lo visto haya bien, debería entrar en cirugía, por cierto ... por qué volvemos a la sala? -- miro a Rey esperando que esta vez sí responiera

\--Olvide mi bata, mis cosas están allí -- respondio quitándose su cofia de la cabeza -- esperen aquí, ya salgo

Rey entro buscando en su perchero favorito su bata, la tomo para ponérsela y vio que al lado de ella estaba otra con el nombre de Ben. Miro con más atención el bordado de su nombre, supo así su apellido y no le hizo falta indagar la O luego del Solo, únicamente podría ser Organa y eso tenía mucho sentido. Después de todo, Organa era una leyenda, él en parte también lo era. Rey se sintió de repente muy pequeña. No tenía un apellido importante, más bien significaba la nada al provenir de una estación de bomberos donde fue encontrada cuyo nombre provenía de un heroico bombero que dio su vida por otros.   
Le pareció muy extraño encontrarse con su bata allí cuando él contaría con su propia oficina, tomo su propia libreta del bolsillo y escribio:

_Busca tu despacho, aquí te harás puré y no quieres escuchar eso._   
_\- R_

Lo puso en su bolsillo y salió como si nada, continuó su charla con sus amigos sobre otras cosas. Almorzó con ellos un largo rato haciendo tiempo para su próxima y última cirugía del día, la cual esperaba no se pospusiera por alguna urgencia, ni tenía ánimos de demorar más tiempo en ir a casa.

\--Oh, el jefe mando un email ... hay junta mañana temprano, sólo titulares de cirugía-- Poe guardo su teléfono

\--Ya era hora --Rose sonrió

\--Tu no eres titular de cirugía, perteneces a obstetricia--Rey cerro su botella de agua, busco en su bolsillo el celular y encontró el email con el aviso. Estaba cortando su mañana, Lucy debía venir al trabajo con ella y dejarla en la guardería de allí hasta poder llevarla al jardín.

\--La ginecología a veces requiere cirugías, soy de una rama semi quirúrgica y --saco su phone --me llegó el email, estoy dentro de la reunión

\--Maldita rosa --bufo

\--No vas a usar el color de mi ropa como insulto, el rosa no es malo -- se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa de suficiencia

\--A veces me siento como sapo de otro pozo, recuerdenme por qué somos amigos --Finn limpio sus manos con una servilleta descartable

\--No trataste bien en nuestro primer día como internos, igual también era tu primer día como radiólogo --Rey le tiro una papa, algo que hizo reír a Poe

\--Y porque estás en algo con Poe por más que nos hagamos los tontos --apunto Rose, Poe había dejado de reír

\--Como sea, ese no es su jefe? --Finn Dijo con la cabeza al hombre que acaba de entrar. Rey se deslizó cuidadosamente un poco hacia abajo en su silla.

\--Es él --Rose miro en su dirección sin ánimos o intención de querer ocultarlo. Ben se sirvió varias cosas, pagó y luego salió de allí -- Supongo irá a su despacho, la maldicion de ser Jefe ... todos te temen y nadie se te acerca

Rey tuvo el impulso de preguntar si llevaba si bata puesta pero no lo hizo, sería extraño. Se sintió estúpida por dejarle esa nota, "En qué estaba pensando?".

\--Debo irme --Rey se puso de pie --Tengo un reemplazo de válvula aórtica y decidir qué residente estará allí

\--Que pesadilla --murmuro Poe

No les hizo caso, salió de la cafetería comprobando la hora de su reloj. Contaba los minutos para poder irse y las posibilidades que había de evitar a Ben hasta la mañana siguiente, aunque no sabía si eso sería lo más indicado, ciertamente no conocía a ese hombre y mucho menos la actitud que podría tener en la reunión frente al resto de sus compañeros. Resoplo. No podía permitir eso. Cambio de dirección a último momento, conocía el camino, había ido un par de veces al despacho de la jefa anterior. Continuó bajando las escaleras mientras pensaba en como podría iniciar una conversación con él.   
No tuvo tiempo para eso, en el siguiente tramo de escalera vio a Ben subiendo con su celular en mano. Se detuvo en sus dedos, volvió de inmediato a subir la vista. Él se paro en seco un escalón por debajo de ella cuando la noto.

\--Doctor Solo - saludo como si nada

\--A noche sólo era Ben - dejo con cierto tono coqueto, guardo su celular en el bolsillo

\--A noche no sabía quién era usted, apreciaría su discreción sobre el asunto y apeló a su profesionalismo para trabajar --lo miro a los ojos, quería demostrar la sinceridad en sus palabras

\--Entonces eso --enfatizo en dicha palabra-- no volverá a pasar? Una cena o café tal vez?

\--No es prudente, tampoco soy de ese tipo de personas ni de las que se --miro en varias direcciones a que nadie se acercara-- acuestan con extraños de un bar y no quiero una cena, café o lo que sea .. .no estoy buscando una relación en este momento

\--Sera difícil, me gustó anoche pero si no quieres más de eso no voy a presionarte a nada --le sonrió con calidez -- esperaba verte en la mañana

Tenía que ganas de preguntarle a qué se refería exactamente con _Sera difícil_ , hacer caso a sus palabras? No tener una relación con ella? Prefirió no preguntar y dejar el tema por finalizado, también ignorando el hecho de que esperaba verla por la mañana.

\--Debo irme -- bajo sin mirar en su dirección

\--Suerte con tu reemplazo de válvula aórtica y gracias por la sugerencia en la nota, la tendré en cuenta Doctora Kenobi --voltio para mirarla bajar, Rey se detuvo pero no giro

\--Gracias --Continuo su marcha sintiéndose más relajada que antes.

***

Rey estaba en su living sentada en el suelo viendo como Lucy estaba de pie sosteniéndose del sillón, le saco una foto para compartirla con sus amigos. La mantuvo vigilada de que no se hiciera daño con nada, sonrió al escuchar algunos balbuceos por parte de ella.

\--Ma! - dije más claro que antes y se movió feliz en su sitio, volvió a balbucear algunas cosas mas

\--Ma..ma - Rey gesticulo muy feliz en su dirección

Lucy movió su boca imitando a su mamá pero no dijo más nada, de todas formas Rey se sintió muy contenta. Le dicho del jardín sobre sus nuevos intentos de hablar pero verla no tenía precio. Se puso de pie buscando el control de la tele, busco en youtube las canciones de la granja de Zenón, algo que alegro mucho a Lucy y comenzó a bailar aún sujeta del sillón. LUEGO DE UN rato SE CANSO, remplazo estar de pastel por gatear e IR A Donde quisiera AUNQUE Rey solo la dejaba Hacerlo d ond e no Corría ningún Riesgo.

Bostezo bastante, tomo a Lucy en brazos para ponerle la pijama y darle el biberón con la esperanza de que se durmiera pronto. Evito pensar a toda costa que sólo era cuestión de horas para estar en reunión con Ben.   
Arropó a Lucy en su cuna cuando al fin se durmió, acomodo el monitor para poder verla si lloraba y salió de allí completamente cansada.


	3. Capítulo 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sigo sin poder colocar imágenes aquí así que les dejo un Tablero donde iré poniendo imágenes inspiradas en los capítulos o cosas que me recuerden al au. La imagen es esa, si esto funciona solo deberán hacer clic en las palabras tablero e imagen para ir al enlace. Besos
> 
> Fracasé, este es el enlace https://pin.it/4RL1WVp

A diferencia del día anterior, Ben tenía pensado inetrarse al conjunto de ropa azúl, eso le ahorraría tiempo si algo pasaba o si llegaba algún paciente para él. Aunque también sintió que así podría integrarse aún más al nuevo grupo. Entro al hospital correspondiendo un par de saludos con apenas un gesto de asentimiento, por un momento pensó en usar las escaleras pero su instinto lo llevo a no hacerlo y emprendió camino hacia el ascensor. Las puertas casi se cerraban cuando vio a la apresurada mujer con una niña en brazos no llegar a entrar, sin pensarlo puso su mano para que las puertas se detuvieran y la mujer pudiera entrar. Allí vio que se trataba de Rey.

\--Gracias doctor Solo-+ajusto su bolso que amenazaba con caerse de su hombro

\--Doctora Kenobi--dijo en forma de saludo, trato de ocultar su sorpresa detrás de su tono formal pero verla con una niña muy parecida a ella lo intrigaba mucho --y está pequeña es?--miro a la niña, le dio una pero ella se aferró sonrisa aún más a su mamá

\--Lucy, mi hija que si no hubiera puesto la reunión tan temprano no deberia estar aquí-- Rey sonaba molesta, respiro profundo antes de continuar --lo siento, no fue una buena mañana ... no quise decir eso

\--Disculpa, no sabía que tenías una hija ... lo tendré en cuenta para el futuro --mira como Lucy tira su jirafa de peluche al suelo, Rey hace el ademán de agacharse para tomarlo pero Ben no le deja por temor a que se caigan. Sacude un poco el peluche antes de agitarlo cerca de la cara de Lucy y con una voz más chistosa dice --Hola pequeña, soy una jirafa ..

Lucy no lo deja continuar porque ya está tomando su jirafa, Rey sonríe un poco y mira a Ben unos segundos. Estaban solos en el ascensor.

\--Gracias, está en esa etapa donde quiere explorar todo ... incluso tirando las cosas --rio con suavidad

\--Lo se --compartio su sonrisa

\--Es cirujano pediatrico o tiene un don natural con los niños ??--pregunto con cierta curiosidad

\--Creo que soy encantador por naturaleza+- sonrio --y soy cirujano general

Rey hubiera querido decir algo más, tal vez refutar su afirmación pero los ascensores no suben y bajan infinitamente. Con un leve gesto de despidió de él, salió del ascensor rumbo a la guardería del hospital. Ben siguió a donde se disponía desde el inicio, cerro las cortinas de su oficina para colocarse el mismo ambo azul que el resto de los cirujanos, tenía muy en claro que además de dirigirse todo ese departamento aún planeaba ejercer la medicina. Tomo de su bata blanca la nota que Rey había dejado el día anterior, la guardo en el cajón sacándole toda la importancia que pudo, después de todo sólo había sido algo de una noche y por más que hubiera estado interesado en conocerla más, se debe conformar con hacerlo de forma profesional.  
Llamaron a su puerta, el acceso y su secretaria Nimma, algo entrada en edad, interrumpió su flujo de pensamientos con una gran pila de papeles por firmar. Ser el jefe no era tarea fácil.

***

Entro en la sala donde amablemente Nimma le había señalado como la de juntas, para su suerte ella lo acompañó con la excusa de repartir las copias sobre los presupuestos y dejar aparte lo nuevos recortes que planeaba hacer su Jefe. Ben sabía que posiblemente no se ganaría la simpatía de todos pero eran necesarios si querían mantener el hospital a flote, más precisamente su estatus de complejidad y el óptimo funcionamiento del departamento quirúrgico. Ben ocupo su silla en la cabecera de la mesa, fue saludando a cada uno de los titulares sin detenerse en ninguno en especial. El uniforme rosa de Rose desentonaba un poco con el resto pero aún así ella estaba contenta, Kaufman no había hecho hecho participar y ese era un punto a favor para Ben.

La última en llegar fue Rey, se sentó algo apresura y acalorada recogiendo su cabello. Ben prefirió no decir nada por más que no toleraba las impuntualidades. Comenzó la bienvenida a todos, trato de explicar lo más breve que pudo la forma en la que el presupuesto se había vuelto cada vez más insuficiente a causa de realizar estudios a pacientes que no lo necesitaban, omitió su opinión sobre Kaufman y el poco control sobre las cosas, no quería alarmarlos demasiado.

\--En la tercer hoja hay una gráfica sobre la cantidad de estudios realizados con un claro motivo--les dio un momento para que revisarán --como podrán ver, la disminución de ese número es alarmante ... a partir de ahora se verá reducida la cantidad de estudios que se realizan a los pacientes, buscando tener un mayor control

Algunos susurros comenzaron a ocupar un sitio en la sala, Poe cerro la carpeta y miro con a Ben.

\--Esta insinuando que no sabemos diagnosticar a nuestros pacientes? Porque esa es la impresión que está dando-- comento Dameron

\--No estoy diciendo eso, no los conozco aún y sólo me estoy basando en los datos que obtuve al llegar aquí --lo miro con seriedad

\--Cuando solicitan consulta quirúrgica de cualquiera de las especialidades - Comenzo Rey con la mano apoyada en la carpeta, dirigió su vista a Ben--algunas veces el diagnóstico no es preciso e incluso pueden haber complicaciones antes, durante y después de la cirugía que se corre del problema inicial y debemos descartar cosas --Ben estaba a punto de hablar pero Rey se apresuró a continuar--el bienestar de esas personas depende de nosotros, no podemos limitar sus posibilidades

\--No les estoy pidiendo permiso, es un ajuste al que deben acostumbrarse hasta que las cosas mejoren. Si necesitan exceder de la cantidad estipulada por caso que está sujeta en esta planilla deberán completar la forma correspondiente que será firmada por mí-- señalo las hojas para que Minna les reparta

\--Perfecto, básicamente les estamos poniendo en el dedo una etiqueta de la morgue--Rey empujo la carpeta hacia adelante para demostrar su desagrado con la medida

\--Y hasta que conseguimos la firma el paciente se muere--comento otro de los titulares apoyando la idea de Rey, aunque lo dijo en un tono más bajo temiendo ser despedido

\--Si leen la planilla--Ben la tomo para mostrarles

\--Disculpe Doctor Solo pero

\--Jefe Solo--aclaro con molestia en su voz, se estaba cansando de su insubordinación

Rey suspiro harta, incapaz de creer lo que sus oídos escuchaban. Le pareció que el hombre allí era uno completamente diferente al del bar, al de más temprano en el ascensor. No le gustó eso pero después de todo era su jefe.

\--Disculpe Jefe Solo pero dudo demasiado que un número en una planilla sea - Rey dejo su frase a medio camino, su beeper comenzó a chillar y lo tomo para leer el mensaje apagándolo .-- Señora Morrison - murmuro bajo para nadie en particular poniéndose de pie - Debo irme

Con apuro salió de la sala, Rose la vio correr en dirección de las escaleras a través del cristal. Fue tan rápido como pudo a la unidad de cuidados intensivos, busco el número de la habitación donde se encontró la señora Morrison. Las enfermeras estaban ayudando a Kadri con el código azúl, Rey entro de inmediato para hacerse cargo. No la dejaría ir tan fácilmente.   
Tras un par de descargas su corazón volvió a latir por su cuenta.

\--Hay que realizar una ecografía para ver su corazón y si hay algún problema con eso el Jefe Solo puede bajar personalmente a explicarle a su familia por qué Morrison tuvo un paro y por qué nadie está intentando averiguar qué pasa con ella - dijo en voz alta pero cuidando su tono frente a la paciente, nadie se atrevió a oponerse a Rey.

Tomo el ecógrafo cuando lo trajeron, controlo que la válvula reemplazada estaba funcionando correctamente, que no estaba deteriorándose y siguió observando hasta que visualizo al causante del paro.

\--Tiene un coágulo, no es muy grande pero hay que sacarlo antes de que ocasione otro paro e impida completamente el flujo de sangre, Kadri pide un quirófano y prepararla, luego lavate--la miro unos segundos --avisare a la familia

Rey salió de la habitación, apenas si tuvo tiempo a respirar que sus otros dos residentes reclamaban su atención para otra paciente que se encontró en una escabullida a urgencias y que, en palabras de ellos, ambos debían estar en el caso.   
No le dio más vueltas al asunto, encargo a Smith que avisará a la familia de la señora Morrison mientras iba con Davis a urgencias.

***

Ben atendió un par de consultas hasta la hora del almuerzo, aunque en realidad fue más allá del mediodía. Ingreso en la cafetería apenas dando un vistazo al resto, su reunión no había salido exactamente como lo esperaba y aún no logró una forma de resolver el asunto ni tampoco de hablar con la Doctora Kenobi. Seizó por el mostrador indicando lo que querían que le deslizarán hasta llegar a la caja, se detuvo para sacar su tarjeta y desde ese nuevo ángulo de vista Rey entro en su campo de visión. Estaba allí a unas cuantas mesas con otro grupo de doctores, alguien de espaldas a él, la mujer de ambo Rosa y un hombre moreno con ropa celeste. Pensó en acercarse para decirle cómo había terminado la reunión y contarle su plan a futuro, iba a hacerlo pero desistió de ello al ver que tenía a su hija sentada sobre su regazo. Cualquier asunto no urgente del hospital podría esperar a que su horario de descanso acabará. No sería él quien la apartara de su hija.

Encontro una mesa en el exterior empty, almorzar sólo en su oficina el día anterior no había sido gratificante, el aire limpio le vendría bien.  
Al acabar su comida, Rey estaba saliendo por las puertas de la cafetería al exterior con Lucy en brazos y acompañada del otro hombre en la reunión, el cual Ben había identificado como Poe Dameron el cirujano ortopedico. Vio a Poe señalarle varios árboles a la niña de forma muy alegre, no podía decir que Rey estaba de forma diferente y desde esa distancia no escuchaba su conversación pero si notaba que estaban teniendo una más que nada para la niña. Tal vez hubiera permanecido más tiempo observando desde su mesa si Poe no sufrió rodeado a Rey con sus brazos de una forma que revolvió el estómago de Ben. Dejo su charola con los restos de comida allí, se puso de pie y camino al lado opuesto de ellos. No miro hacia atrás ni pretendía hacerlo.

***   
Ben se encontró más tarde con Rey en el piso de quirófanos o más bien la ido a buscar, se acerco a ella con toda la paz del mundo y sin intención de pelear o discutir pero por la cara de ella, Rey no tenía las mismas intenciones que él. Aún estaba inconforme por tener que gastar tiempo rellenando una estúpida planilla y aún más por deber estar pendiente de su firma.

\--Si viene a decir que no debí realizar esa ecografía a la señora Morrison puede descontarlo de mi salario, no me arrepiento de mi decisión --termino de recoger su cabello con pequeñas hebillas y se colocó su cofia - la mujer está viva, recuperándose con la compañía de su familia

\--Me alegra saber que mis cirujanos son fieles a sus principios, si te hubieras quedaron en la reunión y-- le hizo un gesto para que lo dejara continuar al verla protestar--no estoy diciendo que no deberías haber corrido a salvar la vida de tu paciente, pero supongo que será un rasgo tuyo irte antes de tiempo aunque esto no sea algo controlado por ti

\--Rose ... la Doctora Tiico ya me contó que las restricciones son temporales, espero encontrar esas inversiones pronto -- hizo una mueca colocándose los cubre zapatos y entro en la antesala del quirófano 4, Ben la siguió imitando sus cuidados para poder entrar alli --creo recordar que acordamos ser profesionales y discretos sobre el asunto, si no le importa prefirira que me trate de usted del mismo modo que yo me dirijo a ... usted

\--Me gustaría saber si cuento con tu apoyo en esto, como jefa de cirugía cardiotoracica me refiero ... es posible que debas responder preguntas de los interesados durante el recorrido que tengo planeado--se cruzó de brazos, camino lentamente hacia ella e ignorando completamente su pedido de formalidad, no creia que eso fuera poco profesional ya que a menudo los colegas y compañeros de trabajo no lo eran entre sí, no habría diferencia entre ellos según como lo veia. Rey estaba sujetando su cofia oscura en la cabeza.

\--Esto no es un zoológico como para que extraños violen la privacidad de los pacientes, las galerías son sólo para doctores y estudiantes de aquí, bajo ningún punto de vista un puñado de inversionistas va a meter sus narices en mi quirófano y tengo la autoridad para hacer lo mismo con mi equipo--tomo el jabón sin siquiera mirarlo

Ben entrecerro los ojos en su dirección--Eres increíble--bufo, Rey siguio lavándose sin prestarle atención pero internamente tenía ganas de mirarlo.

\--Si no tiene más para decir, puede retirarse Jefe--marco de más esa última palabra, su corrección frente al resto la molesto

\--Estas en desacuerdo con mis medidas pero tampoco formas parte de la solución, me pregunto si hay más cosas en las que no te decide por completo--sonrio de lado como un triunfo personal, le había dicho el día anterior que no buscaba ninguna especie de relación pero hace rato la había visto con Poe. Ben tenía un punto allí, dejo su sonrisa de lado para tomar una postura algo más seria

Giro su cabeza en su dirección apoyaba las manos en el lavabo, algo que la hizo molestarse porque ahora debia comenzar de nuevo su lavado de manos, trato de descifrar de que iba aquello, iba a pedir explicaciones al respecto pero el universo no quería que eso sucediera. Smith entró muy alegre para prepararse, detuvo su entusiasmo ante la tensión palpable que noto. Ben saludo con una inclinación de cabeza y se retiro.   
Con un gruñido comenzó a lavarse desde el principio, Smith no hizo comentarios al respecto puesto que el rumor del pequeño conflicto dentro de la reunión había llegado a sus oídos y prefirió no involucrarse. La siguió al interior del quirófano cuando estuvo listo.

Ben camino por los pasillos hasta bajar a su oficina, Nimma lo estaba esperando para pasarle los mensajes que tomó para él. No esperaba ver el nombre de su padre allí, se sorprendió pero no lo demostró y dijo que hablaría con él por lo tanto no deben molestarlo a no ser que sea una emergencia. Se ubicó en su silla detrás del escritorio, levantó el teléfono y le marcó sin dudarlo.

\--Hola papá -- hablo de primera -- como te encuentras?

***

\--Espera un momento, me estás diciendo que el jefe subió sólo para explicarte el por qué de su decisión y buscar tu apoyo ?? Qué le hiciste a ese hombre, Rey ?? --metio en el asinto trasero el bolso con las cosas de Lucy

\--Y tú de qué lado estas ?? - coloco a Lucy en su sillita del asiento trasero, no la había llevado al jardín ese día a causa de la emergencia con la señora Morrison no tuvo tiempo para eso y prefirió dejarla en la guardería del hospital.

\--Bueno, si un jefe así de guapo subiera sólo para explicarme las cosas a mi y me pide apoyo yo le daría cualquier tipo de apoyo y si digo cualquier es cualquier ... aparte tiene razón, estas en contra pero no te dispones a ayudar y por lo que dices no te pidió que abrieras tu galería a ellos, sólo preguntas que podrías responder en el pasillo - cerro la puerta y abrió la de acompañante para entrar - a mi me agrada, me sumo a su departamento de cirugía y eso lo valoró mucho

Rey la miro con cara de circunstancias.

\--Es eso o que nos limiten a todos por tu culpa, Rey el hospital tiene grandes pérdidas últimamente y esto es necesario --a miro a través del espejo retrovisor y se abrocho el cinturón

\--No lo había pensado asi -- acabo de sujetar bien a Lucy y cerró la puerta de atrás para entrar en el lado del conductor -- no me gustan sus medidas en el hospital y es tan, Dios ni siquiera se cómo pude

\--Como pudiste qué? --la miro

\--Nada nada, olvidalo --se apresuró a decir

\--Mañana debes decirle que aceptas ayudar, aunque si otro te lo hubiera ordenado más que pedido ... claro tiene la desventaja de que arruinarías la visita pero pienso que es lindo gesto

***

La mañana siguiente Rey llegó antes de que Ben lo hiciera, había tenido el tiempo suficiente para reflexionar las cosas durante la noche y darle la razón a su amiga. Dejo un mocca latte sobre el escritorio de Ben con otra notita adhesiva en la tapa en señal de paz.

' _El café del carito cercano a la entrada e s mejor que e l de la cafetería o la sala de descanso para titulares, aprendera pronto los secretos de este lugar. _  
_-R '_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muchas gracias a todos por el apoyo y por leer. En especial a Lubamoon por tomarse el tiempo de explicarme cómo funciona el Ao3


	4. Capítulo 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No se olviden de revisar el tablero en pinterest con el mismo nombre que esta historia, conservo el mismo usuario y el enlace lo dejé en capítulos anteriores.
> 
> Gracias por todos sus lindos comentarios💕

Una semana había pasado desde que Ben Solo llegó al hospital, una semana en la que Rey había tratado con todas sus fuerzas congeniar con sus medidas, una semana con el horario saturado y una semana en la que apenas hubo saludos por los pasillos. Sin tiempo para más notas, tampoco es como si Ben estuviera esperando que aquello se reanudará en medio de ese caótico ajuste para todos, o si?.

Septiembre había dejado su paso a octubre y las personas solían aprovechar al máximo los últimos días de buenas temperaturas, aunque trabajando en un hospital era algo difícil. Para suerte de Rey, su dia no pintaba tan repleto y con algo de fortuna extra podría irse temprano a casa para salir con Lucy a pasear un poco. Sólo debía tener fe en que ninguna urgencia grave entrará por la puerta. Pidió en la estación de enfermeras el historial de la Señora Morrison junto a los papeles del alta, quería comenzar su día con una excelente noticia pero parecían muy alteradas y espero más de lo normal. Repaso con la vista lo que pudo del piso, como si estuviera buscando a alguien.

\--Aqui tiene doctora--la enfermera dejo sobre el mostrador lo solicitado con cara de molestia aunque no dirigida hacia ella. Le agradeció

La abrió hojeando los últimos resultados de los estudios mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia la habitación, encontró allí una nota adhesiva pegada en la parte superior con una letra que no le pertenecía. La despegó con suavidad para examinarla mejor.

_Espero no quieras realizarle un estudio de última hora sólo para molestarme :)_   
_Gracias por el café._   
_-B_

Inevitablemente se encontró sonriendo al finalizar de leerla, culpo a la estúpida carita por eso y la guardo en su bolsillo para entrar en la habitación de la Señora. Kadri estaba allí con ella y su familia, dejo que ella presentará a la paciente, no la decepcionó en ningún momento, sus palabras fueron correctas, no estaba asustada y tenía práctica en esto.

\--Asi que hoy la daremos de alta--Rey busco una lapicera en uno de sus bolsillos de la bata, vio a su otro residente del día llegar tarde, con su ambo celeste oscuro arrugado y no le gustó para nada eso--Torres, cuáles son las recomendaciones y los sintomas normales para su recuperación?--espero con paciencia mientras firmaba y entregaba los papeles junto a la lapicera al esposo de la señora--Kadri?

\--Andar con cuidado, no realizar esfuerzos...puede presentar dolor en el pecho, picazón, insensibilidad u hormigueo alrededor de la incisión, se recomienda un adecuado cuidado y limpieza para que no se infecte. A demás, la señora Morrison puede sentirse muy cansada, perder el apetito, estar deprimida, problemas para dormir o sentir debilidad en sus brazos--agrego sin dudar

\--Nada que no pueda soportar, la última vez apenas sentí eso pero era más joven entonces--dijo la señora muy alegre entre algunas risas al final

\--Muy bien, oficialmente puede irse a su casa--sonrio ampliamente, la Señora y el Señor Morrison le dieron un corto abrazo a Rey que ella aceptó sin dudar--La enfermera vendrá pronto con su silla de ruedas, espero verla recién en otros 10 o 15 años

\--Sin duda lo haré, usted es tan diferente a mi cirujano anterior. Casi lo olvido! James dale el regalo--le señalo a su esposo la bolsa junto a su maleta sobre el pequeño sobra ubicado a pocos metros de la cama. James hizo lo indicado

\--No hace falta, no debieron molestarse así--empezo a decir Rey pero no se pude resistir ante sus miradas. Tomo la bolsa de papel marrón, de allí saco una bufanda verde oscuro tejida y no dudo en pasársela por el cuello---Muchas gracias, es realmente muy linda--sonrio

\--La comencé después del pequeño problema que tuve--sonrio apenas, al borde de las lágrimas--si no hubieras actuado con tan rapidez no estaría por conocer a mi nieta

Ella se ocupó de consolarla y tranquilizarla. Una vez fuera de la habitación,puso sus brazos en jarra para mirar con disgusto a Torres. Ella comenzó a disculparse justificándose con haberse quedado dormida, Rey trato de ser lo más comprensiva posible.

\--Lo entiendo perfectamente pero mientras estés aquí dentro tienes que estar muy alerta porque a la próxima podría ser un paciente muy grave y no el dar de alta a una persona, se que debes estar cansada--miro también a Kadri--que deben estan cansadas, también lo estoy pero aquí dentro el cansancio es secundario. De acuerdo?

\--Si Doctora--Asintio de inmediato Torres

\--Si, sin duda alguna--Kadri le entregó el expediente de la señora a la enfermera

\--Bien, debemos prepararnos para la Lobectomía del señor Carlos--las miro y busco el expediente por su cuenta al no ver ninguna enfermera alli-- sabes qué es eso Torres?

\--Se extirpan los lóbulos del pulmón que tienen tumores a través de una taracotomia--dijo con orgullo en sus palabras

\--El paciente tiene uno localizado en el pulmón derecho, los estudios no rebelaron metástasis pero sería mejor hacer la cirugía ahora, antes de que alcancé los ganglios linfáticos--agrego Kadri

Rey permaneció en silencio hasta regresar frente a ellos, le dio el expediente a Torres y Kadri no ocultó la sorpresa de su rostro.

\--Tienes 2 horas para ponerte al corriente, me asistiras. Te veo en el quirófano 3, Kadri tu y yo seguiremos con la ronda de los post operatorios--tomo otras tres carpetas haciéndole una seña para que la siga

Kadria fue en completo silencio, la siguió a ver a la primer persona. Estar allí sólo le recordaba que la había asistido y que ahora no lo haría, no comprendía el motivo, había hecho todo bien sin cometer errores y sin embargo le daba el caso a otro residente que no sabía nada sobre el señor Carlos. Salieron de la habitación rumbo a la otra, Kadri se detuvo incapaz de dar otro paso sin abrir la boca.

\--Disculpe Doctora Kenobi, pero no entiendo por qué le dio a Torres nuestro caso...el Señor Carlos era también mi paciente, se todo lo que debo saber sobre él, sobre la cirugía y cómo se llevará a cabo. Con todo respeto, Torres está dos años por debajo de mi y no sabe ni la mitad de eso--la miro directamente sin vacilar

\--Lo sé, estas comenzado en tu cuarto año y desde el primer día sabes que quieres esta especialidad...has aprendido tanto que tu sola podrías hacer esa Lobectomía, este procedimiento no es nada nuevo para ti pero si para Torres y pienso que podría aprender mucho de ti y de mi--sonrio--no falta mucho para que tu también comiences a enseñar a residentes de años anteriores al tuyo, esperaba que te ofrecieras a ponerlo al día...aún puedes hacer eso o puedes pasarte más tiempo con pacientes en recuperación

\--Ire con él--asintio de inmediato más aliviada y feliz que antes.

***

Ben iba con algo de apuro por el pabellón de cirugía ignorando los reclamos y quejas de varias enfermeras, se acercó al mostrador para hablar con el hombre detrás del mostrador que administraba los tiempos en quirófanos. Tras una breve charla acordaron cancelar dos cirugías más del día, tomo el borrador de la pizarra blanca donde anotaban los datos de las cirugías a realizar y borró las dos elegidas. Estaba apunto de doblar hacia el otro pasillo cuando la voz de Rey lo detuvo.

\--Solo --lo llamó, estaba de pie frente a la pizarra con su cofia de flores en la cabeza y el ceño fruncido. Mala señal.

\--Digame--regreso sobre sus pasos hacia ella

\--Mi cirugía--señalo--ya no está y anoche figuraba para este horario...subí a prepararme sólo para encontrarme con el quirófano vacío, así que volví aquí y mi nombre ya no estaba

\--Ah eso, fue inevitable--comento

\--Podria explicarse, por favor??--trato de ser paciente pero realmente estaba difícil, apretó los dientes para no levantar su tono de voz. Eso le jugaría en contra y su paciente era más importante.

\--No tenemos personal, las enfermeras del primer turno a modo de protesta por estar saturadas no llegaron por lo que no hay suficientes enfermeras por el momento y las que aún quedan están demasiado ocupadas el día de hoy. Tendrá que ser mañana, si tenemos suerte

\--Me imagino que se sentirán saturadas por el reciente recorte, como sea... arreglelo, necesito hacer esa cirugía hoy si o si antes de que el cáncer de ese hombre entre en otra fase--lo miro

\--No puedo hacerlo, no hay personal para eso y dudo que otro cirujano quiere ceder su cirugía--llevo las manos a los bolsillos

\--No me importa, hagalo o expliquele usted a él y a su familia está situación porque no puedo dar la cara por algo de lo que no soy responsable--se cruzó de brazos--las enfermeras vienen saturadas desde el cambio de dirección cuando algunas se fueron, su trabajo era buscar más y hacer eso viable para el presupuesto--lo miro, no quería llegar a eso pero realmente necesitaba hacer esa cirugía--por favor--dijo más suavemente

\--Veré qué hago...dame unos minutos--miro la pizarra buscando qué podía aplazar para que dejara de molestarlo y, más importante aún, para complacerla

\--Necesita arreglar esto antes de que todo sea peor, las enfermeras son importantes y debe tratarlas de tal modo--miro la hora--15 minutos y mi paciente estará entrando por esa puerta, jefe--comento más relajada que antes

\--Dameron podría atrasar ese reemplazo de cadera --coloco su mano en el mentón pensando en voz alta, si no aceptaba lo obligaría a que si

\--Perfecto, Dameron lo hará sin dudar por mi--sonrio con mostrar los dientes y mirando la pizarra

Ben no supo con exactitud que parte de aquello le estaba incomodando pero definitivamente era entorno a Dameron y la forma en que él la abrazo cuando estaba con su hija volvió a su mente. Se alejó de Rey para comenzar a reorganizar la cirugía de ella aplazando a otra, algo que sin duda cargaría de más trabajo a las enfermeras.

\--Muchas gracias Jefe--se acercó a él--un consejo, busqué más personal o ellas harán valer su derecho a huelga--lo miro concentrado y con las cejas muy marcadas en su rostro por eso, olvido momentáneamente lo que estaba por decir perdiéndose en sus facciones

\--No tengo el suficiente presupuesto para eso, lo tendré en cuenta--termino de firmar y la miro, Rey apartó la mirada de inmediato rogando por no haber quedado muy evidente

\--Siempre se encuentra una nueva perspectiva si estás dispuesto a mirar desde otro lado--palmeo, de pasada, su antebrazo como solía hacerlo con Finn al darle un consejo, le salió tan natural acompañado de una suave sonrisa que Ben no tuvo la menor duda de que era un gesto genuino.

Rey tomo el fibron para completar en la fila de arriba del nombre de Poe, sus datos en cada uno de las columnas. Ben se retiró sin despedirse, debía solucionar el problema de las enfermeras antes de que las palabras de ella se hicieran realidad. Busco a Nimma con la esperanza de que ella las pudiera convencer pero muy amablemente su secretaria se negó, alegó que ellas estaban en lo cierto y que debía darles un alivio cuanto antes. Ben sugirió que no había presupuesto para más empleados, entonces Nimma le aconsejo que se hiciera de el. Un hospital sin enfermeras no funcionaría.

***

Por desgracia, las palabras de Rey se cumplieron. Las enfermeras y los enfermeros le notificaron en la tarde a Ben que estarían en huelga en unos dias, solicitaron personal temporal para esa fecha y regresaron a trabajar quienes no habían asistido ese día. Ben estaba en una encrucijada. Miro a su alrededor las cajas de mudanza, aún no había desempacado nada en su casa para estar más cómodo y cada vez que planeaba hacerlo un nuevo problema surgia. Suspiro abriendo una botella de cerveza, dio el día por perdido y espero que mágicamente una idea llegará a él.

Pero nada lo hizo. Sólo fue capaz de pensar en Rey. Extraño las risas de esa noche, su sonrisa y postura relajada con él, nada de eso había vuelto a ocurrir desde que la vio de pie entre la multitud su primer día de trabajo y hoy cuando palmeo su brazo, por unos segundos no sintió que lo estuviera atacando por cada cosa que hacia. Cerro los ojos unos momentos y se quedó dormido tratando de evocar su imagen nuevamente.

***

En el momento que había recibido la notificación imagino que para esa fecha tendría el problema resuelto, la realidad es mucho más dura que eso. Los días siguieron su rumbo, el temido día llegó y muchos de sus pacientes debieron ser trasladados al hospital más cercano. Los doctores se encontraron haciendo el trabajo de las enfermeras, algo que a la mayoría le molestó demasiado y no dudaron en hacérselo notar al jefe. Debieron cerrar urgencias por precaución, las y los enfermeras temporales eran demasiadas dispersas o inexpertas. Rey se encontró enseñándole a una de ellas como intubar a un paciente, no se quejaba como el resto pero si lo haría si su horario de salida de extendia. Apenas vio a sus residentes ese día, todos tenían la tarea de atender los pacientes ya ingresados hasta que el jefe encontrará una forma de resolver el problema.

Para el mediodía, Rey se sentó junto a sus amigos a descansar un poco. Comió su sándwich mientras los escuchaba quejarse por su pérdida de tiempo.

\--Vele lo bueno, pasamos tanto tiempo en quirófano que a veces a algunos se les olvida que son personas con sentimientos y preocupaciones , con familias... Atenderlos ahora te hara bien--sonrio jocosa para Poe

\--Tu cierra la boca--le arrojó una servilleta sólo por diversión, Finn rodó los ojos

\--Ya!--Rose intervino--no estamos para que se lastimen, comportense como adultos

\--Mejor dile a tu novio que se comporte o le hace una traqueotomía aquí mismo --miro a Finn antes de darle otro mordisco a su comida

\--Con qué? Con un cuchillo de plástico?--Poe se burló

\--No tienes a tu suerte, Dameron--contesto

\--El nuevo robot quirúrgico que Kaufman ordenó lo haría mejor que tú--rio, Finn le dio una patada por debajo de la mesa a Poe

Iba a contestar, realmente estaba lista para atacar pero las palabras de Poe le habían revelado algo importante que había olvidado. Se disculpó vagamente con ellos y comenzó a trotar fuera de allí. De la cafetería atravesó gran parte del hospital hasta poder llegar al ala quirúrgica, llegó al ascensor para poder subir al despacho de Ben pero su impaciencia por ir rápido la llevo a utilizar las escaleras. Una vez en el tercer piso bajo el ritmo buscando recuperar el aliento, lo vio a través de los ventanales, parecía muy afligido y derrotado. Rey sintió lástima por él.   
No vio su secretaria allí así que dio unos suaves golpes antes de entrar, no escucho mucho desde el otro lado pero por instinto tomo el picaporte y abrió la puerta. Ben levantó la vista de inmediato, supuso que venía a reclamar como los demás y se sintió más agotado que nunca para eso.

\--Kaufman firmó una solicitud para un robot quirúrgico hace varios meses--cerro la puerta y camino hacia su escrito, Ben cambio su gesto de inmediato como si le hubieran dado un baldazo de agua fria--supongo que eso implicaba mucho dinero, no se exactamente que pasó con eso pero si se cancela con una causa más que justificable le harán un reembolso y si! Se que eso hubiera mejorado el estatus de este hospital pero sin enfermeras no hay hospital el cual mejorar su estatus--metio las manos en los bolsillos de su bata--puede tomar mi sugerencia o no, esa ya es decisión suya

\--Ese robot quirúrgico seria una buena inversión--penso en vos alta--no sabía que este hospital había solicitado uno

\--Algunas decisiones son difíciles, como cirujano ya debe saber eso--lo miro--y aún hay muchas cosas que no sabe de este lugar

\--Gracias por la información, resolveré esto cuanto antes--comenzo a buscar en los cajones de su escritorio

Giro sobre sus talones para retirarse de allí, no estaba del todo complacida con su respuesta. Esperaba algo mas de efusividad en su agradecimiento, le estaba dando la gran solución a su problema y sólo se había limitado a unas pocas palabras. ' _Pero en qué estás pensado Rey??Tu no quieres_ _es_ o' se regaño así misma.

Ben pasó el resto de la tarde siguiendo el consejo de Rey, no porque se lo hubiera dicho ella, sino porque realmente era algo bueno y que solucionaría el problema hasta que los números de ingresos aumentarán. Acabo con un malestar en su cabeza a la hora de irse a casa pero aún así quiso hacer una última parada antes de irse, no sabía si Rey aún estaba allí y de cualquier modo si no veía la nota ese día, lo haría al siguiente. Comprobó que del otro lado del vestuario no se escuchará ruido y entro.

Con cuidado se deslizó entre los lockers buscando el de Rey, no la estaba acosando ni hostigando, sólo quería dejar una nota al igual que en el expediente de su paciente. Ben se repetía aquello para no sentirse fuera del lugar, rogaba que nadie entrará o no sabía qué excusa pondría para justificar su presencia allí. Finalmente lo encontró, la etiqueta que ponía "Doctora Rey Kenobi" sobre la chapa del locker, saco la nota cuidadosamente doblada de su bolsillo y lo metió por los bordes hacia al interior.

La incertidumbre lo golpeó cuando se sentó en su vehículo, temió que Rey lo considerará inapropiado y que se quejara en recursos humanos o algo peor. Suspiró, debia quitar esos pensamientos de su mente. Si no había mencionado nada al respecto por la anterior no habría problema alguna con esta, Rey se había metido en su despacho sin permiso a dejarle un café con una nota. ¿Que hay de diferente podría ser aquello de lo que él hizo?


	5. Capítulo 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ante todo quiero aclarar que no soy una experta en medicina, todos los datos médicos aquí expresados son producto de una investigación personal (debo decir, me llevo bastante tiempo) compuesta por la lectura tanto de centros médicos como artículos de investigación y estudios de casos clínicos que pude encontrar en internet, también de series o películas. Dicho esto, si alguien que sepa de estos temas no está conforme con mi trabajo o sabe que no es del modo que los escribo, sepan disculpar.  
> Mi intención no es engañar a nadie ni tampoco difundir información errónea. Por lo tanto, pido no me utilicen como una fuente de información ante sintomas similares y consulte a un médico.
> 
> Dicho esto, continuamos con el capítulo pero me pareció importante aclarar estas cuestiones ya que a futuro planeo continuar investigando para traerles capítulos parecidos a este.💕💕 Cariños a todos.

_El personal de enfermería, por no decir todo el hospital, te deben mucho. Deberían tratarte de maravilla ahora, asumo que no querrás alardear de ello pero tu y yo sabemos la verdad._

_P.D. gracias por tu ayuda_

_-B_

Cerro la nota con una sonrisa bastante embobada sobre la banca entre los lockers, se imagino a Ben entrando a hurtadillas en los vestuarios, se preguntó cómo un hombre tan alto podria pasar desapercibido para el resto pero no para ella. Río suavemente mientras sacudía la cabeza tratando de quitar esa imagen de él yendo de puntillas cual ladrón a medianoche. El ruido de la puerta metálica cerrándose con fuerza la sobresalto.

\--Qué es tan gracioso?--Rose se quitó sus botas de invierno para ponerse zapatillas más cómodas

\--Nada--se apresuró a decir, escondió la nota de su vista y se puso de pie para dejarla junto a su nota anterior. Había algo en todo eso que la hacía sentir bien.

\--No sonaba como nada--comento

\--Lucy entro en su noveno mes hace una semana lo que significa que para fin de mes tendrá 10 y tienes 3 meses para tu gran fiesta--cambio de tema

\--Si vamos a hablar de Lucy....--se sujeto las agujetas--que hermoso vidio de ella diciendo mamá!!! Amo por mil--exclamo

\--Visteee--Arrastro la palabra de emoción, tomo su ropa para doblarla y depositarla en el locker

\--Tienes que enseñarle a decir Rose o tía--metio sus botas en su casillero

\--Por suerte no me lo perdí, por suerte Lucy no estaba en el jardín o en la guardería de aquí o con su niñera--torcio el gesto--no me gusta perderme cosas de ella

\--Todo a su tiempo Rey--acomodo su bata blanca y lleno los bolsillos con sus cosas necesarias--estoy segura de que Lu no te reprochara nada, bueno tal vez si que no le digas quien es su padre

Cerro con fuerza la puerta de su casillero y miro a Rose con cara de pocos amigos.

\--Ese no es precisamente un tema que te incumba a ti y no quiero escucharte otra vez hablar sobre eso, crei que estaba claro--la miro con seriedad, Rose estaba sorprendida al inicio pero luego pasó a la molestia

\--Y yo creí que después de 1 año y medio ya habías superado el hecho de que te abandonó-- respondió a la defensiva

\--Él...ahg, olvidalo tengo que hacer rondas--volteo sin más dilatación, no tenía ánimos de eso.

Rey salió del vestuario tratando de no sentirse tan molesta, se cuestionó si fue demasiada dura con Rose. Despues de todo, su amiga, sólo sabía lo que ella quería que supiera y eso no incluía el asunto completo. Recogió su cabello de camino al área de cardio, allí la esperarían Torres y Kadri puesto que aún estaba en esa rotación. Apenas fue consciente de la presencia de Ben a poca distancia de ella, se puso nerviosa de inmediato no sabiando exactamente si debía decir algo sobre nota. Hasta el momento no habían hablado del tema en voz alta, el ascensor se abrió un piso por debajo del suyo y como vio que varios estaban bajando ella hizo lo mismo. No se quedaría allí sola con él.

Subió el piso que le faltaba por las escaleras, le alegró no tener que esperar a sus residentes porque ellas ya estaban allí. Dejo que Torres presentará a la primer paciente, después de todo ella la asistiría en su cirugía y le alegró ver que Kadri no parecía disgustada con eso. Torres estaba muy a gusto, los demás titulares no solían dejarla entrar en quirófano al ser un año inferior a los favoritos de cada uno pero Rey a diario durante una rotación trataba de enseñarles a todos por igual por más de que Kadri estuviera allí.  
Apenas tuvieron tiempo de caminar hacia la otra habitación que ya debieron dejar las rondas porque su beeper estaba chillando al igual que de ellas dos. Rey dejo la carpeta a la enfermera y salió apresurada a la sala de urgencias. Una vez allí se colocaron una bata amarillo claro descartable por encima de su ropa y busco la sala de traumas 1 como su mensaje indicaba. Ben estaba allí tratando de estabilizar a la persona sobre la camilla pero no parecía tener muchas ganas de permanecer acostado.

\--Que tenemos??--le pregunto poniéndose los guantes y con su atención puesta sobre el hombre

\--Francis Joel,Hombre de 27 años, estaba podando un árbol cuando cayó y luego varias ramas sobre él, tiene el abdomen rígido y dificultades para respirar--palpo con suavidad

\--Eso no es bueno--tomo el estetoscopio para poder escuchar su corazón y respiración

\--Mi esposa! Debo ir con mi esposa--el hombre intento levantarse, Ben lo sujeto por el hombro impidiendoselo

\--Joel necesito que se quede quieto y en silencio un momento--Rey lo miro con suavidad--buscaremos a su esposa y familia, la Doctora Torres la buscará no se preocupe, de acuerdo?

Rey le hizo una seña a su residente para que ubicará a su familia, espero a que el hombre se calmara para poder escuchar nuevamente su respiración. Ben la miro con atención esperando algún tipo de respuesta pero ella sólo le sonrió al paciente y dejo el instrumento a un lado.

\--Abdomen rígido, respiración decreciente del lado izquierdo...posibles lesiones internas--dijo con suavidad para no asustar al hombre y que sólo Ben la escuchara-- Pediste máquina de ultrasonido??--miro a Ben, se había olvidado de las formalidades tal vez dada la situación no lo veía como un jefe sino más bien un colega, un compañero y la persona que lo ayudaría a salvarle la vida aquel hombre, las formalidades y distanciamientos para dejar su noche en el olvido podrían esperar.

\--Esta entrando--señalo ligeramente con la cabeza a la enfermera cerrando la puerta tras de si, se hizo un poco a un lado para dejar espacio y luego tomo el ecógrafo para posarselo en el abdomen

Rose abrió la puerta de imprevisto--Rey necesito apoyo,tengo una embarazada con ritmo cardíaco lento y falta de oxigenación en sangre, Rogers está en cirugía y Stevens está fuera de la ciudad...no podemos mover la paciente a otro hospital, muy largo de explicar

\--Kadri ve--aparto los ojos de la pantalla para mirla, ella salió sin dudar.

Su residente siguió a Rose de inmediato hacia una de la camillas en urgencias. Ben detuvo su mano para poder observar con más atención las imágenes.

\--Segura que podrá sola?--giro el monitor en dirección a Rey para que pueda ver

\--Si, atiende pacientes por su cuenta hace tiempo, sabré procedimientos, diagnósticos y leer estudios--miro la imagen--Se interesó por cardio desde el principio, algunas personas saben lo que quieren y van por ello

\--Lo dices por algo en particular?--la miro con cierta curiosidad buscando un trasfondo en sus palabras, tal vez un indicio que lo guíe sobre qué caminos tomar con ella.

\--La imagen es difusa, necesitamos más claridad. Lo subiré para una tomografía y radiografías, me quedé sin residentes--se quito los guantes

\--6624, localizame cuando tengas los resultados--quito sus guantes para tirarlos

***

Rey observó las placas contra la luz, no se sentía muy esperanzadora y sabía que iba a tardar horas operando junto a Ben. Mientras lo esperaba a él, le envió un mensaje a la niñera para que luego trajera a Lucy a la guardería del hospital, sus lindos planes se habían arruinado y no podía exigir demasiado de Annie en época de exámenes. Pospuso las cirugías que pudo y otra la pasó para el día siguiente, dejo a Torres a cargo de sus pacientes para que explicara la situación y estuviera al pendiente de ellos. Gran responsabilidad para ella pero sabía que Rogers saldría antes que ella de cirugía, esperaba que fuera amable con Torres.

Ben llegó, se detuvo a su lado y observó casi tan pasmado como ella.

\--Su estómago subió al tórax--le señaló Rey-- y está tapando su corazón...hernia de vísceras lo que índica

\--Hernia diafragmática--concluyeron al unísono, en circunstancias diferentes tal vez hubieran reído juntos pero no hubo más que silencio cargado de respeto hacia su paciente.

\--Eso no es todo, la fuerza del trauma lesionó su aorta torácica--le mostró en otro ángulo de la tomografía--y esto de aquí--volvio a señalar en la cavidad torácica junto al estómago de la placa anterior--es el Colon, a su alrededor parece haber fluido y puede que materia fecal si es que hay ruptura de colón que podría infectar la lesión en la arteria aorta...una complicación fatal para él--hizo una pausa--se que sabes esto, es la costumbre de enseñar--Continuo observando como si así el problema se solucionaría al mirarlo fijamente.

\--Me encargaré de llevar sus órganos de regreso al abdomen y tu podrás reparar su aorta cuando lo haga, luego la hernia en el diafragma... esperemos que ningún órgano este dañado al abrir--la miro de reojo

\--Es joven, su corazón resistirá la cirugía--apago la luz de uno de los paneles--esperemos

\--Lo subiré, habla con su familia...eres buena tranquilizando a las personas--metio ambas manos en el bolsillo y salió del pequeño cuarto. Rey no se esperaba ese pequeño cumplido, tuvo curiosidad de saber cómo llegó a esa afirmación.

\--Jefe Solo--Rey se asomó por la puerta, Ben se detuvo a mirarla y le pareció que los paneles de luz para observar estudios nunca habían iluminado nada más hermoso que a ella--Los estudios y expediente del paciente, debe llevarlos--regreso al interior unos segundos para recoger las cosas

\--Cierto--murmuro volviendo al interior para recoger los papeles y carpetas.

Ben tomo las cosas que ella le fue pasando, le hubiera gustado volver a observala pero temió ser imprudente. Salió sin decir más palabras, camino hacia la habitación del paciente deteniéndose a medio camino para firmar varias cosas que Niima le indicó, al llegar vio cómo se encontraba, confirmó que en quirófano los estaban esperando y comenzó a subir con él. Se encontraron a medio camino con Rey, ella tranquilizó al señor diciendo que su esposa se encontraba bien y le deseaba lo mejor. Antes de que las puertas del ascensor se cerraran la residente de Rey entro con mucho apuró.

\--Doctora Kenobi, la mujer embarazada de la consulta necesita un bypass coronario con urgencia, está entrando en el quirófano 4 ahora y no hay más titulares disponibles para eso--hablo al borde de la rapidez

\--Bien, ya descartaste cualquier otra posibilidad? Recuerdas el procedimiento?--la miro con calma, Kadri asintio de inmediato y luego lo confirmo verbalmente--genial porque tendrás que hacerla tu si quieres que esa mujer y su bebé vivan

Kadri dio pasos dudoso cuando las puertas se abrieron y Ben movió la cama del paciente, Rey fue detrás de él esperando a Kadri. Ben ordenó a las enfermeras que lo ingresarán en el quirófano 3.

\--Escucha, tengo un paciente delicado aquí...tu me asististe en varios bypass, hiciste algunos pasos del procedimiento y sabes a la perfección lo que debes hacer. Estas lista para esto, ya estuviste en una cirugía tu sola podrás con esto...no eres imprudente, eres una mujer responsable con conocimientos y en la que se puede creer que hará lo que debe

\--Si pero era una apendicectomía--señalo con demasiada obviedad--y había alguien allí por las dudas

\--Estas lista para este siguiente paso, que importa si es ahora o en unos meses como debería ser --miro a Ben acercarse--mantendremos una comunicación por llamada, el jefe puede dar su autorización ahora de que esa sería una forma de supervisión excepcional dadas las circunstancias, no hay tiempo que perder...si seguimos con esta discusión tres personas podrían morir

\--Estas segura de que puede hacer esto?--Ben pregunto de brazos cruzados, había escuchado la conversación sobre la supervisión. Técnicamente los residentes no podian operar sin una supervisión del titular del departamento que involucraba al paciente y el procedimiento.

\--Si, ella puede--Rey lo miro directamente--estaremos muy cerca y ella dirá pasó a paso lo que hace así podré escucharla y saber que lo está haciendo bien, si hay algo que no puede controlar ire enseguida pero hasta que nosotros terminemos esa mujer ya estará en su habitación descansado. La Doctora Tico estará allí monitoreando al bebé y no dejará que ninguna de las dos muera

\--Arya S. Kadri tienes permiso para operar bajo la supervisión telefónica de la Doctora Kenobi, busca otro residente que te asista. Espero que entiendan, está es una situación única y ningún otro residente debe pretender algo similar, espero que ninguna aliente tales comportamientos o debere tomar medidas disciplinarias\-- dijo con un tono serio, en cuanto la residente se fue miro con autoridad a Rey--si tu residente mata a esa mujer, seras responsable por esto

\--Confia en mi, ella no la matará--se encogió apenas de hombros y camino hacia la puerta del quirófano, tomo un par de cubre zapatos desechables y se los colocó.

Ben imitó sus movimientos, coloco su cofia azul con ligeras estrellas ante la que Rey evito hacer comentarios pero le causó un poco de gracia, imagino que sólo usaría cofias oscuras y sin estampas. Ella utilizo una con varios puntos de colores, una ves dentro de la antelsada Ben se paro a su lado para lavarse, comenzó a limpiar debajo de sus uñas.

\--No te vi mucho esta semana hasta ayer--dijo sin más rodeos

\--He estado muy ocupada, más cirugías más ingreso al hospital y menos restricciones aunque ya había aceptado ayudar con lo otro --continuo concentrándote en sus uñas ella también

\--No recuerdo haberte escuchado estar de acuerdo--tiro el palillo en la basura, Rey lo miro

\--Crei que mi ofrenda de paz sería más que suficiente--tomo uno de los jabones

\--Cierto, tu café--sonrio, algo aliviado de mencionar su pequeño intercambio de cosas. Asumió que su nota no estuvo fuera de lugar--me alegra saber que cooperaras conmigo, Rey

\--Con el hospital, con usted no--seco sus manos y se colocó el barbijo, las puertas automáticas la dejaron entrar sin tocar nada y del otro lado la estaban esperando para ayudarla a ponerse la bata quirúrgica y los guantes

A Ben y Rey les hubiera gustado decir que fue una operación fácil pero hubo complicaciones que supieron sortear complementándose, trabajado juntos y también charlando un poco sobre cine cuando podían relajarse. Ella estuvo todo el rato escuchando los pasos, mediante llamada en alta voz aunque con mute de su lado, de la cirugía que Kadri llevaba adelante. Ben estaba muy a gusto, se sentía con la misma fluidez que la noche del bar y las leves risas de Rey lo estaban volviendo más cálido en su pecho. Ella debía reconocer que la charla informal con él le gustaba y que podría acostumbrarse a eso. Fueron interrumpidos por la elevación en el tono de Kadri, sonaba emocionada.

\--La mujer está estable, los signos vitales son normales. La cirugía fue un éxito--estaba que rebosaba de alegría, al menos esa impresión les daba

\--Ya vio Doctor Solo? Le dije que confiara en mi, se lo que hago--Rey pidio a uno de las enfermeras que le quitará el mute--felicidades Doctora Kadri--sonrio desde el interior de su barbijo, era una victoria por sobre él y realmente lo estaba disfrutando--pasare a verla más tarde en su habitación

Ben tuvo que ceder, debía reconocer su acierto, se limitó a asentir.

\--No puedo creer que nunca hayas visto Volver al futuro, en qué mundo vives?--pregunto muy dispuesto a seguir con la conversación previa a ser interrumpidos.

\--Asumo que esos grandes clásicos los debería haber visto en mi infancia o adolescencia pero no fui tan afortunada, los orfanatos y casas de acogida no tienen la suficiente variedad--termino de realizar un par de suturas

\--Asi que no tienes familia--la miro unos segundos, quería decirle que lo lamentaba o algo así pero no supo su sería lo correcto.

\--Si la tengo, mi hija, mis amigos y este hospital son mi familia

***

Ben camino por los pasillos del hospital, era de noche pero aun así la vida del hospital no se apagaba aunque si era menos que durante el día. Busco el número del habitación del hombre que había caído de un árbol, se sorprendió mucho al ver a Rey en la silla sofá semi recostada con su hija durmiendo sobre su pecho. Entro sin hacer ruido, tomo la manta infantil que vio sobre la otra silla y las cubrió con cuidado. Rey se despertó lentamente.

\--Gracias--murmuro--me quede dormida

\--No sabía que estabas de guardia hoy y con tu hija--hablo en tono bajo,tomo el expediente del paciente sobre la mesa móvil a los pies de la cama--No hubo cambios aún?

\--No lo estaba pero su esposa está embarazada, son nuevos en la ciudad, no tienen familia cerca y ella debía descansar así que le dije que me quedaría con él cuidándolo y bueno, Lucy estaba en la guardería desde esta tarde así que cuando me liberé fui por ella--miro a la pequeña, pasó de a un brazo por encima de su manta

\--Ve a casa, me quedaré con él--leyo un poco las hojas antes de cerrarlo

\--Gracias, aprecio su gesto Doctor Solo pero estoy bien aquí. No es tan incómodo como parece--busco los pies de su hija para quitarle los zapatos

Ben la observó, sabía que ella era capaz de hacerlo por su cuenta, la había visto hacer cosas realmente asombrosas desde que la conoció como dar su opinión y sostenerla en base de argumentos, luchar por el bienestar de sus pacientes, hacer las suturas con rapidez más delicadas que había visto,dar la confianza necesaria a sus residentes y supervisar una cirugía mientras realizaba una distinta y hablaba con él, entre otras que recordó en ese momento. Estaba maravillado con cada cosa que iba descubriéndolo de ella,no dudaba en absoluto de sus capacidades pero de todos modos por instinto se acerco a ella. Se agachó poniéndose de cuclillas y murmuro con suavidad que la ayudaría, Rey dejo que lo hiciera ya que estaba adormilada y no tenía una buena visión dada su posición.

\--Donde quieres que las dejé?--miro los pequeños zapatos negros de Lucy, le causó mucha ternura ver algo así de chiquito.

\--Alli está su cochecito--señalo en la esquina de la habitación más cercana a ella al cochecito gris con detalles en rosa--debajo está su bolso, si no es mucha molestia

\--No lo es--se acercó para dejar los zapatos donde le fue indicado--quieres que le baje...nose hay una parte que se supone baja y puede estar acostada no?

\--Si --dijo con una expresión divertida por sus palabras--se llama respaldo y eso sería un enorme favor--se puso de pie con cuidado

Busco el regulador de posiciones del respaldo, sin mucho esfuerzo lo dejo de la forma adecuada y tomó la jirafa justo cuando Rey estaba colocando a la niña en el cochecito, la arropó mientras sentía la respiración de Ben tan cerca que debió mirarlo aunque no sabía exactamente por qué. Él dejó el peluche al lado de Lucy, giro su cara al sentirse observado y quedó a escasos centímetros de Rey. Por más que Rey se perdió momentáneamente en sus lunares y en la forma de sus labios, se puso derecha alejándose de él.  
Ben se retiró un poco, se acerco a los monitores del paciente buscando algo que hacer pero miro a Rey de reojo

\--Segura que no quieres ir a casa?--hablo bajo, la miro

\--Samanta vendrá muy temprano así que tendré tiempo de ir a casa, tomar una ducha y descansar un poco antes de mi turno--comenzo a estirarse llevando los brazos hacia arriba, luego se inclinó hacia un lado y hacia el otro

Apartó la vista cuando la piel quedó expuesta por sus movimientos, recordar allí como había recorrido cada centímetro de ella no era lo más ideal. Dudo sobre si quedarse o no y espero hasta que terminara de estirarse para preguntar.

\--Te importa si te acompaño? Estas sola... Con tu hija y podría pasar algo con él--señalo a la camilla

\--Es el jefe, puede hacer lo que más le parezca pero si se va a quedar podría traer cafe--sonrio un poco--Tal vez algo dulce también--llevo sus manos hacia abajo para tocar sus pies pero sin hacerlo

\--Ahora ya veo que no debería sorprenderme tanto tu flexibilidad--sonrio de lado, salió de la habitación antes de que ella tuviera tiempo a protestar o recordarle nuevamente las dos cosas que le había pedido olvidarán.

En su defensa, estaban solos y nadie pudo haber escuchado eso. Se abrió paso hacia la cafetería del hospital, no dejaría pasar la oportunidad de tomar un café con ella, tal vez no sería en una linda cafetería con ropas informales y de día pero sería un café al fin, una idea que Rey había rechazado desde el comienzo. Solo esperaba que ella no se diera cuenta de aquello, que aún lo siguiera viendo como un café para no dormirse mientras cuida al paciente, incluso si fuera de ese modo, incluso si no intercambian palabras al volver. Ben lo veía de otra forma.


	6. Capítulo 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bien mi gente bella, en esta oportunidad tenemos una nueva "forma" en el capítulo que se usará también más adelante (mejor ya no hablo).  
> Las parte que esten posicionadas en el centro del texto serán utilizadas para canciones o fragmentos de ellas.  
> El resto sigue siendo igual.
> 
> Espero que disfruten este capítulo! Besoo  
> Pd. No olvide consultar el tablero de pinterest

Puso la otra silla frente a la de Rey, quien estaba al lado del cochecito de su hija moviéndolo ligeramente con el pie. Le dio su café a ella mientras se ubicaba en su lugar, luego abrio el paquete de chocolate para ella.

\--La cafetería estaba cerrada así que todo es de la máquina - bebio un poco

\--Sirve igual, gracias--corto la mitad del chocolate para dárselo a él

\--Es muy tranquila--miro a Lucy muy dormida

\--Cuando duerme lo es, tiene sus momentos en el día donde es pura energía y si no la despiertas con cuidado luego anda con mal humor--la miro, sonrió contra su voluntad--tambien come mucho, en esas cosas salió como yo

Ben hizo notas mentales sobre esos detalles, para archivarlos junto a las demás cosas que iba descubriéndo.

\--Y su padre?--bebio otro poco, quería saciar su curiosidad sobre Dameron

\--Yo no hablo de eso--aparto la vista de su hija y miro el café--jefe--agrego con algo de frialdad, Ben intuyo que esa línea de conversación no debería volver a repetirse, al menos por el momento

\--Lo siento, no quise...--comenzo su disculpa, ella le hizo una seña de que ya no hablará por el paciente y por su hija

Obedeció. Quedaron en silencio, salvo por los ruidos de las máquinas, bebieron el café entre miradas fugaces al otro pero no estaban incómodos. Luego terminaron el chocolate, Rey le ofreció una servilleta para que se limpiará las manos e incapaz de estar callada, o se dormiría decidio, hablar.

\--He oído que su madre, la Doctora Organa, está realizando una investigación sobre el Alzheimer en el Hospital General de Massachusetts--hablo con su tono formal,extendio la mano pidiendo su vaso a la par que se ponía de pie

\--Si, está muy concentrada en eso aunque no me dice mucho en realidad. Si no recuerdo mal, busca aliviar los delirios y las alusiones, también serían aplicables para la demencia no sólo para el Alzheimer--le entrego su vaso

\--Eso es muy interesante, sería algo muy positivo para quienes lo padecen...no me quiero imaginar lo que debe ser tener que vivir con alguien asi--camino hacia el cesto de basura más cercano y lo tiro

\--Mi padre...--dijo como dudando sobre decir aquello o no, pero continuó--él lo padece y si...es horrible incluso estando a la distancia, es horrible para mi madre pero su investigación es la única esperanza que le queda, así que fallar no es una opción para ella--comentó con voz apagada que rosaba la tristeza, Rey se sintió mal por su comentario pero no encontró palabras que pudieran animarlo o alentarlo y eso era mucho de alguien que tenía las palabras correctas en los momentos precisos.

Al regresar a su silla se detuvo a su altura, puso su mano sobre su hombro buscando que aquello lo hiciera sentirse bien o al menos mejor. Ben apenas tuvo tiempo de asimilar su accionar, el hombre en la cama no muy lejos de ellos comenzó a hacer ruidos con su garganta y mover un poco sus brazos. Rey alertada quito su mano posada sobre hombro de Ben para acercarse a la cama.

\--Esta despierto, hay que sacarle el tubo--hablo bajo

\--Quiere respirar--murmuro Ben detrás de ella, casi pisando sus talones

Bajó el respaldo de la camilla a la par que le pedia que se calmará, Ben lo desconecto del respirador y se puso los guantes antes de proceder con quitarle el tubo. A los pocos segundos, Joel estaba respirando por su cuenta. La Doctora Kenobi mediante el estetoscopio controlo que su respiración fuera la correcta, afortunadamente así era. Ben puso la camilla en una posición más derecha, acomodo sus almohadas para que este cómodo.

\--No me digan que estuve en coma y esa es mi hija--señalo el carrito en la esquina, Rey río bajito

\--No, es mi hija--se puso el estetoscopio alrededor del cuello como muchos doctores tienen la costumbre--estabamos haciéndole compañía como favor a Samanta, ya sabe las embarazadas nos hacemos las fuertes pero sólo queremos estar en la cama muy cómodas mientras nos hacen masajes--dijo con una sonrisa

\--Ni que lo diga, Sami no quiere dejar de dar vueltas por la casa preparándolo todo --miro como Ben tiraba en el bote de residuos peligrosos las cosas que ya no servían al igual que sus guantes

\--Esta parte no la puedo avalar, mi casa era un desastre y todo sin armar hasta que un día mis amigos llegaron para dejarlo listo a 2 mes del parto...estaba muy ocupada haciendo cirugías antes de estar de baja por maternidad--hizo una mueca--pero si compraba mucha ropa, amaba y sigo amando comprar ropa de bebé

\--Asumo que estuvo sola--la miro--que valiente y que imbécil el tipo,lo siento...no debe ser un tema fácil

\--Sola sola no, tenía a mi bebé y todo el apoyo de mis tres amigos...me ayudaron mucho en todo momento--le sonrió un poco--Deberia descansar, así estará mejor cuando venga su esposa... estaremos aquí afuera para no molestar

Ben asumió entonces, que Poe no sería el padre de Lucy, eso le trajo tranquilidad y cambio ligeramente su imagen sobre el. Se sintió imbécil por sentir rencor hacia alguien que no lo merecía, pero aún sentía ese pizca de envidia hacia el abrazo que había visto, quería abrazarla de esa forma pero no podía hacerlo. Sabía que no era debido.

Joel asinto, Ben ubicó las sillas donde estaban inicialmente y Rey movió el carrito de Lucy con cuidado.

\--Doctores--los miro,se detuvieron por temor a que algo anduviera mal --gracias por salvar mi vida

Luego de un poco de más agradecimientos, Ben abrió la puerta y la sostuvo para que ella pudiera salir sin complicaciones de la habitación. Caminaron juntos a la pequeña sala de espera, que más bien eran un par de sillas cómodas contra una pared entre dos habitaciones, desde allí podrían ver si algo pasaba con Joel. Por el movimiento, Lucy se despertó así que Rey la tomo en brazos acunandola antes de que comenzará a llorar.

\--Ven aquí Lucy-- se meció con ella despacio para que se volviera a dormir, comenzó a cantar muy bajito:

Incy Wincy araña,  
tejió su telaraña.  
Vino la lluvia,  
y se la llevó.

Salió el sol,  
se secó la lluvia.  
E Incy Wincy araña,  
otra vez subió

Ben sonrió un poco por la canción y otro tanto por la suavidad de su voz para cantar. Rey miro a Lucy, le dejó un beso en la frente y acarició un poco su carita.

La dejo en el carrito cuando sus brazos se cansaron, la arropó bien y se sentó en la silla de junto. Miro a Ben, habia olvidado momentáneamente su conversación inconclusa pero no creyo necesario reanudar ese camino, él había sido demasiado prudente como para dejar el asunto del padre de Lucy, así que Rey hizo lo mismo por Ben.

\--¿Cuándo será la visita de los inversionistas?--pregunto con tono bajo

\--Aún no lo se--se sentó junto a ella para no elevar su voz--tengo a alguien planeando algo diferente, es una buena idea y será algo más formal... necesitaré a todos los titulares que no esten de guardia esa noche

\--¿Noche?--fruncio el ceño, giro un poco su cuerpo para prestarle atención

\--Si, una gala de beneficencia en la cafetería...de cualquier forma se avisará con tiempo por los que tienen hijos--la miro

\--Eso sería estupendo, dije que ayudaría pero si es fuera de mi turno tengo que ver si Annie estará libre para cuidar a Lucy o si debo traerla aquí

\--Dije que lo tendría en cuenta y eso hago--tiro los hilos sueltos de su manga--cumplo mi palabra cuando debe ser

Rey miro lo que estaba haciendo, prefirió no responder. Bostezo. Se acomodó en la silla y miro al techo

\--Si ves jurassic Park veré Volver al futuro cuando pueda--cerro los ojos, escucho a Ben reír muy bajo y suavemente.

\--De acuerdo, lo haré--escuchó en respuesta

***

\--Oi el rumor de que cierta Doctora se la pasó toda la noche con cierto jefe cuidando de un paciente. Sabes algo al respecto o quieres que le pregunté al pequeño rayito de sol?--Rose miro con algo de suspicacia a su amiga

\--Lucy no te diría más que mamá y tal vez algún que otro balbuceó en intento de palabras--pincho con su tenedor de plástico varias verduras

\--¿Y bien?--Poe ocupó sitio al lado de ella

Comió sin decir nada, un error que luego lamentaría.

\--¿Lo hicieron en el cuarto de suministro o qué?--robo un par de papas, Rey trato de no ahogarse con la comida

\--Solo estaba cuidando a mi paciente y se ofreció a quedarse porque estaba Lucy, ya saben por si surgia algo--bostezo

\--¿Y dónde está mi sobrina hoy?--destapo su botella de agua

\--En el jardín, mañana planeo dormir todo el día y luego salir con ella--miro a Rose--pensaba en comprar su vestido para el cumpleaños pero tal vez sea demasiado pronto y crezca más

\--Lastima que nuestro día libre no coincide--Rose protestó

\--Estuve pensado y quiero hacer su pastel junto a las cosas dulces, así que eso quedará para mi cuenta--miro a Finn, estaba demasiado callado--¿Que tienes?

\--Oh, está así porque no le dije que mis padres vendrían a la ciudad y ahora no me habla por eso--Poe le saco impotencia al asunto--no era para tanto

\--¿Que no era para tanto? ¿Cómo quieres que me tome lo nuestro ahora?--Finn le habló directamente a él, Poe soltó sus cubiertos y levantó las palmas en señal de inocencia, aunque también cargado de cansancio

\--No vamos a tener esta conversación aquí, ya te dije lo que pienso

Poe tomó su bandeja para irse a almorzar en otro sitió. Rose quedó con su tenedor a medio camino y Rey prefirió no hacer comentarios. Finn al sentirse demasiado avergonzado por las miradas, no sólo de ellas sino de la gente más próxima a su mesa, se puso de pie yendo hacia el lado opuesto que Poe.

\--Bueno, eso no lo vi venir--Rose se llevó el tenedor a la boca

\--Ni yo, espero arreglen sus asuntos pronto--Rey comprobó la hora de su reloj--ay, me queda poco tiempo

\--¿Para? ¿Harás otra supervisión extraordinarias autorizadas por el potro que tenemos de Jefe?--comento como quien no quiere la cosa

\--Rose!--tocio

\--¿Qué? Tengo novia pero también ojos--abrio su jugo--y si, se que prometí dejarte libre por dos meses con mi asunto Cupido...creeme que de lo contrario ya tendrías una cita con él este sábado

\--No quiero estar cerca de él más de lo necesario--resoplo

\--¿Por qué? No parece ser mal hombre, si tiene en contra ser el jefe y que claramente no te agradan las medidas que toma pero no te hagas, no nací ayer Rey--la miro--me di cuenta

\--¿Cuenta?? ¿Cómo lo supiste?--la miro alarmada--iba a decirte, juro que iba a hacerlo pero es que prometió dejar el asunto en el olvido después

\--¿Dejarlo en el olvido?¿De verdad Rey? Todos deberían saberlo!

\--No, no quiero que todo el hospital lo sepa...seria muy vergonzoso aunque técnicamente yo no sabía que él era--fruncio el ceño

\--¿Qué debería avergonzarte?--bajo sus cubiertos--le salvaste las tostadas

\--Espera, ¿qué?--preguntó--¿De qué hablas?

\--De que le diste su solución, el otro día Poe mencionó el robot quirúrgico y tu saliste corriendo....luego Solo utilizo eso para arreglar el problema de las enfermeras. ¿Crees que no me di cuenta de que lo ayudaste?

Rey dejo caer en peso de su cuerpo sobre la silla, aliviada de que Rose no quisiera revelar su pequeña aventura con Ben Solo como estaba imaginando.

\--¿De que hablabas tú?--Rose la miro

\--Nada nada, olvidalo...y no lo ayude a él sino a las enfermeras, al hospital--recupero la compostura

\--Me gusta pensar que lo ayudaste a él, es lindo gesto--sonrió--oye, al final ya sabes cuándo se hará ese supuesto tour?

\--Sera una gala, al menos eso escuché por ahí...espero salga todo bien--tomó una servilleta para limpiarse las manos

\--Bien, iré a trabajar que se me terminó el descanso--beso su mejilla--saluda a Lucy de mi parte

***

_De todas formas no quiero el crédito, no es lo que busco y no obtendría nada con ello. Pensé en todas esas personas, en las que trabajan aquí y en las que se perderían la oportunidad de que mis manos salvarán sus vidas (jajaja). Chiste chiste._   
_-R_

Rio con las manos en la cintura, la nota estaba pegada en el interior de su oficina, más precisamente en la puerta. La noto al cerrar la puerta y aún no podía apartar la vista ella. Esta alegre de que Rey no decidiera romper aquello que iniciaron casi por casualidad. La quitó de allí para guardarla en el escritorio, junto a las demás que le había dado, tomo su bloc de notas del bolsillo y allí escribió con mucha paciencia.

_Sería realmente una lástima que alguien perdiera la oportunidad de conocerte, de que tus manos lo salven._   
_-B_

Lo guardo en su bolsillo para cuando la oportunidad surguiera, tratado de evitar pensar si sería una respuesta apropiada, si sus palabras fueran las correctas o que valdría la pena haber dejado que su mano siguiera ese rumbo caprichoso que sus instintos medios le estaban dictando. Permaneció en su oficina esperando, haciendo algo de tiempo hasta que alguien lo necesitará o que llegará otra pequeña tanda de informes por leer.

Tenía resuelto salir a tomar algo de aire, muy a su pesar Niima le habló a través del teléfono para avisarle que el Doctor Dameron estaba allí. Ben le dio permiso para que le hiciera pasar, de todas las personas en el hospital él no era precisamente al que más ansiaba ver pero era amigo de Rey y en cierta forma quería caerle bien. Dameron entro con su postura relajada que usualmente traía, se acercó al escritorio de Sólo y se detuvo.

\--Jefe, debo pedirle algo...se que es de imprevisto pero Jordán podría cubrirme, la cosa es que necesito el resto del día

\--¿De hoy?--preguntó

\--Si, mis padres vendrán a la ciudad y quiero ir a buscarlos al aeropuerto, pasar tiempo con ellos antes de la cena --miro la oficina--mañana volveré como siempre

\--Si no tienen inconvenientes con cubrirte no hay razón para oponerme, puedes ir--dijo sin más

\--Muchas gracias Jefe--asintio en su dirección y se dio media vuelta para salir de allí.

El Beeper de Ben chillo, vio los números y supo que debía ponerse en marcha rumbo a urgencias. Se puso de pie revisando que la nota aún esté en su bolsillo, salió avisando a Niima donde estaría y apresuró su paso hacia el ascensor. Tardó demasiado para su gusto, allí vio a Rey atendiendo a un adolescente en las camillas de urgencias, siempre tan atenta y alerta con cualquier anomalía que pudiera encontrar. Aparto la vista de ella para no distraerse más e inmediatamente camino hacia la pequeña recepción para averiguar quién lo había solicitado, aún no se aprendía todos los números que allí se manejaban. Le indicaron la cama 2, dio las gracias caminando hacia alli. Rose estaba atendiendo a una mujer embarazada que parecía estar quejándose de dolor y no precisamente por un parto.

\--Oh, doctor Solo al fin llegó--Rose lo miro--Ella es Marie, 28 años, con dolor abdominal en el cuadrante superior derecho, náuseas y ligera fiebre, estoy bastante segura de que es su vesícula, el bebé parece estar bien por el momento

\--Shene, es niño...no puede nacer ahora, es muy pronto para eso--dijo la mujer muy angustiada--solo tengo 27 semanas

\--Muy bien Marie, voy a palpar su abdomen y le haré un ultrasonido para confirmar--tomo un par de guantes-- ¿Hace mucho comenzaron los sintomas?

\--Cerca de una hora o menos tal vez--contesto con en quejido por el toque de sus manos--ya me había pasado hace unas semanas, la Doctora de otro hospital me aconsejó que no me sometiera a cirugía porque podia no volver a ocurrir

Ben tomo el ecógrafo para tratar de tener una imagen de confirmación, espero varios segundos hasta encontrar lo que sospechaba.

\--La ingresaremos, le daremos algo para calmar su dolor e insertaremos un catéter para suministrarle líquidos--tiro los guantes para tomar la carpeta de ingreso a urgencias y una lapicera de su bata--esperemos que mejore o tendremos que realizar una intervención quirúrgica--comenzo a anotar

\--Pero...--comenzo muy preocupada

\--La doctora Tico se encargará de ver que su bebé se encuentre bien, se que esta asustada pero si no mejora, la situación estable de su hijo podría complicarse--acomodo las hojas y la miro

\--Hay muchas probabilidades de que el embarazo siga su curso incluso después de la cirugía--Rose tomo su mano, le dio una sonrisa cálida--fue muy fuerte la primera vez y la cirugía es más segura durante el segundo trimestre

\--¿Quiere que llamemos a alguien?--pregunto Ben con amabilidad

\--Mi madre, mi esposo está fuera de la ciudad este fin de semana - contesto en tono triste

\--Le avisaré en seguida, pasaré en un rato para ver cómo sigue usted y Shane pero aquí será muy bien atendida - sonrio levemente, luego miró a Rose - Doctora Tico, tiene un momento?

\--Por supuesto, mi residente la llevará a un lugar más cómodo y seguirá las instrucciones del doctor - le aseguro a la paciente

Comprobó que su residente comenzara a seguir sus palabras para seguir a Solo hacia otro sitio, tenia una leve inclinación sobre de qué iba aquello.

\--¿Cuál es la taza de supervivencia para el bebé ?? - la miro

\--Si la presión del bebé bajar voy a tener que realizar una cesaría de emergencia, es posible que viva ... hay prematuros más chicos que logran salir adelante y 27 semanas no es un mal número --torcio el gesto--en ese momento se haría la cirugía en su vesícula, de lo contrario hay que estabilizarla y abrir de todas formas porque ya es un riesgo enorme para ambos ... aguanto lo que pudo

\--Entiendo, estare al pendiente y trataré de localizar a su madre - asintio hacia ella

Rose se marchó de allí, Ben se acercó a la mesa de recepción para preguntar por los datos de Marie y devolver la forma. Espero a que el enfermero buscará en la computadora el expediente digital de ella, allí encontrará los números de contacto para poder llamar. Rey se apoyo sobre el mostrador a su lado buscando una lapicera en su bolsillo, apoyo la carpeta que sujetaba por arriba las formas de urgencias. Suspiró, sus lapicera parecían haber dejado de funcionar.

\--¿Quieres una lapicera? - Ben tomo una de su bolsillo y se la dio, ella lo miro y la tomo

\--Gracias, por alguna razón siempre olvido cambiar las mías - hizo una mueca y se dispuso a firmar al final de su hoja, le extendió la carpeta a la enfermera - el chico de la cama 5 ya puede irse - apreto el botón de la lapicera para que guadara su punta, la extendió a Ben

\--Quedatela, tengo más y necesitas una - le sonrió

\--Gracias, jefe - sonrio levemente y la guardo en su bolsillo

El enfermero llamo la atención de Ben marcando el número para él, apartó la mirada de ella y tomó el teléfono para hablar con la madre de Marie y contarle su situación. Recordó la nota en su bolsillo, vio a Rey hablando con la enfermera aún a su lado asi que con disimulo saco la nota de su bolsillo y fingiendo un cambio de peso de una pierna a otra para estar un poco más cerca, deslizó como una suave brisa la nota en su bolsillo. Por un momento pensó que su nerviosismo lo estaba delatando, cada milímetro era esencial para no ser descubierto. Su corazón se enloqueció, la adrenalina fluyó por su cuerpo y tenía ganas de correr antes de que algo en él estuviera prendieron señales de neón que alertaran a Rey. Pero no fue asi.

  
Cuando la mujer del otro lado contestó, se alejó un poco de los ruidos para contar con privacidad.


	7. Capítulo 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno mi gente bella, aquí encontraran un formato ya conocido pero por si acaso... repasemos.
> 
> Partes en cursiva y ubicadas en el centro,son canciones.  
> Partes en negrita y cursiva, son recuerdos.  
> Partes en cursiva y del lado derecho, son las notas.
> 
> Besoooos💕

_He was the best of times, the worst of crimes_   
_I struck a match and blew your mind_   
_But I didn't mean it_   
_And you didn’t see it_   
_The ties were black, the lies were white_   
_In shades of gray in candlelight_   
_I wanted to leave him_   
_I needed a reason_

_**\--Deberia tomarme esto como una propuesta a algo?--se llevo el vaso a sus labios** _

_**\--Eso depende--Ben la miro con más atención** _

_**\--Depende de... qué?--corrio un poco su cuerpo en dirección a él haciendo que su rodilla toque la de Ben.** _

_**\--De la respuesta que podría llegar a recibir--toco apenas su rodilla con su dedo índice, luego la miro para comprobar que aquello no estuviera fuera de lugar.** _

_**Rey lo observo con más atención, sin pensarlo dos veces se acerco a él llevando una mano a su mejilla y lo besó. Ninguno de los dos se apresuró, se tomaron su tiempo para disfrutarlo y para que sus labios se acoplaran a la forma del otro. Realmente lo estaban disfrutando** _

_X marks the spot where we fell apart_   
_He poisoned the well, I was lying to myself_   
_I knew it from the first Old Fashioned, we were cursed_   
_We never had a shotgun shot in the dark_

_**Ben tomo su mano. No hubo palabras y de alguna manera sabían exactamente lo que el otro deseaba, lo que estaban dispuestos a hacer.** _

_You were driving the getaway car_   
_We were flying, but we'd never get far_   
_Don't pretend it's such a mystery_   
_Think about the place where you first met me_   
_Riding in a getaway car_

_**Salieron del bar apenas tomados por su dedo meñique, Ben trataba de encontrar su auto utilizando el encendido de su alarma. Ella consideró que tal vez lo mejor no sería que él manejará por el par de copas, que pese a estar muy lúcido, podría afectarle o detenerlos un control de tránsito. Rey detuvo la mano de él.** _

_**\--¿Queda muy lejos? Tengo mi auto cerca--miro en varias direcciones** _

_**\--No estamos muy lejos de mi casa, podríamos ir caminando si no quieres subir a mi auto--la miro** _

_**Rey hizo una mueca--Mis pies dicen lo opuesto, pero lo decía porque bebiste** _

_**Ben bajo la vista a sus tacones, guardo su llave en el bolsillo.** _

_**\--Quitatelos y sube,te llevaré--dijo dándole la espalda para que entendiera su punto. Rey se apoyo de su hombro con una mano, quito sus zapatos con la otra y al sentir el frío del suelo se apresuró a rodear su hombros con los brazos. En sincronía, Ben tomo sus piernas y se puso de pie.** _

_**Rey sonrío, se sintió comoda y decidió apoyar su mentón sobre su brazo izquierdo. Ben camino llevando a Rey sobre su espalda** _

_There were sirens in the beat of your heart_   
_Should've known I'd be the first to leave_   
_Think about the place where you first met me_

_**La bajo cuando llegaron a la puerta de su casa, busco las llaves en su bolsillo.** _

_You were driving the getaway car_   
_We were flying, but we'd never get far_   
_Don't pretend it's such a mystery_   
_Think about the place where you first met me_   
_Riding in a getaway car_

_**Cerro la puerta en silencio, la madrugada estaba en su apogeo. Con el corazón a mil miro la ventana de su habitación, deseando que Ben no se asomará por ella. Se puso los tacones y camino de regreso al bar, de regreso a su auto. Le pareció que el camino de vuelta era infinitamente más largo sola y en tacones, por un leve momento deseo que Ben la estuviera cargando como antes.** _

Rey imagino a Ben despertando al día siguiente sin encontrarla, buscándola por la habitación y por la casa llena de cajas sin desempacar que reclamaban la atención debida, la voz de Taylor Swift seguía animándola a eso y sintió muy suyas las estrofas "Don't pretend it's such a mystery. Think about the place where you first met me".  
Dejo caer el peso de su cuerpo contra el colchón y mirando el techo su reproductor de música aleatorio dejo Getaway Car para iniciar con illicit affairs. El universo conspiraba en su contra definitivamente.

_Make sure nobody sees you leave_   
_Hood over your head_   
_Keep your eyes down_

_**Lo abrazo con bastante fuerza dejando que el aire de sus pulmones saliera con diversas exclamaciones, poco le importó que Ben la considerara demasiado vocal. Lo estaba disfrutando, no podía contenerse y por lo que lograba escuchar no era la única en ese estado.** _   
_**Ben fue dejando los besos de su mejilla para pasar a su cuello, seguia con su movimiento de cadera, danzando y rozando los límites de su cima. Pensó momentáneamente en succionar con más fuerza la delicada piel del cuello pero Rey fue más rápida.** _

_**\--Marcas no--dijo reuniendo lo poco que le quedaba de cordura, se sorprendió de lo claras que fueron sus palabras** _

_**Ben obedeció. Apretó el agarré en su cintura buscando más profundidad y dejo que su boca siguiera bajando, depósito besos en su clavícula hasta llegar lo más cerca que podía de su pecho dada la posición. Rey lo apretó con sus muslos, contra su cuerpo, ansiando tener más de él si eso fuera posible.** _

_Tell your friends you're out for a run_   
_You'll be flushed when you return_   
_Take the road less traveled by_

_**Rey despertó en una nebulosa de felicidad que no había experimentado en un tiempo, noto un brazo alrededor de su cintura. Alarmada se giró de inmediato. Se alivió al ver que no era quien ella creía y de a poco fue incorporándose para no despertarlo. Permaneció sentada a su lado un par de minutos y cuando se aseguro que sus movimientos no pudieran despertarlo deslizó una pierna fuera de la cama, luego arrastro el resto de su cuerpo.** _

_Tell yourself you can always stop_   
_What started in beautiful rooms_   
_Ends with meetings in parking lots_

_**Recogió su ropa en silencio sin apartar la mirada de Ben, se retiró de la habitación para vestirse con más facilidad.** _

_And that's the thing about illicit affairs_   
_And clandestine meetings_

_**Calle abajo busco su auto con la alarma de este, recordó donde lo había dejado y se apresuró a subirse en él. Con las manos en el volante recordó a Ben, se convenció de que estaba haciendo lo correcto.** _

_And longing stares_   
_It's born from just one single glance_   
_But it dies, and it dies, and it dies_   
_A million little times_

_**El** _ **hombre parado sobre los primeros escalones de la escalera cercana, aunque no necesitaba esa altura, resultó muy familiar para los ojos de Rey**

Más imágenes de miradas fugaces hacia él invadieron la mente de Rey, algunas veces lo habían pescado a él haciendo eso. Bufo, tomo el celular y apago la música. No le estaba haciendo ningún bien recordar cosas para encajarlas con las letras, prefirió dejar ese asunto cuando el subidon de calor se había hecho presente. Miro el techo de su habitación respirando profundamente. Era la hora de la siesta de Lucy y en su día libre debería estar aprovechando para un montón de cosas, sin embargo estaba allí escuchando canciones de Taylor Swift y poniendo imágenes de Ben como si de un videoclip se tratará.

\--Estupida--musito para el aire

No sabía qué era peor, lo que su cerebro estaba haciendo para sabotearla o el hecho de que se encontraba bastante excitada por los recuerdos. Estaba haciendo todo lo posible para controlarse, para no pensar en él de esa forma porque ahora era su jefe y eso no era algo muy debido de su parte, pero aún así las imágenes no dejaban de llegar, de atacarla cada vez con más intensidad. Se removió en su lugar, pensó momentáneamente en satisfacer sus necesidades. Podría deslizar su mano entre su ropa interior, nadie tenía por qué enterarse de aquello. Pero poniéndose de pie se dirigió al baño por una ducha que bajara su entusiasmo.

***

Camino con las manos en la manillar del cochecito de bebé, decidió ir al parque con Lucy para tomar algo de aire fresco. Pasaban demasiado tiempo encerradas, de modo que luego de abrigarla como era debido, emprendió marcha desde su casa al pequeño parque, a unas cuadras de allí. Era algo que solían hacer juntas cada vez que podían, a Lucy se gustaba ver los árboles.

\--Lo lamento pequeña, todos los árboles perdieron sus hojas ya--se detuvo cerca de los columpios, dio la vuelta para mirarla--¿Que tienes ahí? Oh mira, atrapaste una hoja--le sonrió

\--Mamá--dijo y se la ofreció

\--Hoja, es una hoja--la tomo sonriendo--Ven, vamos al columpio

Tiro la hoja, se acercó a desabrochar su cinturón y la saco del carrito. Lucy aplaudió con sus pequeñas manos, sonrió señalando el columpio para bebés. Rey la colocó con cuidado allí, cuando estuvo segura la empujo con suavidad, entonces Lucy comenzó a reír.

Pensó en la nota que encontró el día anterior en su bolsillo, no era sonsa, sabía que los cumplidos tanto verbales como en la nota eran por alguna razón. Bajo ningún punto de vista ella podía aceptar tales cosas, debía ignorarlos y ,si estaba en si alcance, frenarlos antes de que se convirtieran en algo más. Una pequeña parte de ella protestó contra tal idea, esa misma parte era la que más anhelaba palabra de ese tipo. Otra opción viable sería deslizar la nota por debajo de su puerta advirtiéndole sobre que camino no tomar, sabía que él obedecería, se lo había demostrado en varias ocasiones aquello. A demás debía darle crédito por no hablar sobre la noche en presencia de nadie más, su comentario sobre su flexibilidad pudo derivar de su destreza en el quirófano, no sabía a ciencia a cierta qué estaba pensando Solo cuando dijo eso.

\--Mamá--dijo Lucy

Rey miro a su hija, decidió no dejar que Solo ocupará más sus pensamientos por el día. Siguió empujando con suavidad el columpio.

***

Aprovecho haber llegado temprano para dirigirse al tercer piso del ala este, comprobó que Ben no estuviera en su oficina ni que Niima revoloteara cerca para acercarse. Deslizó una nota por debajo de la puerta con gran agilidad y rapidez, luego salió de allí en dirección opuesta.

Ben se despertó de golpe, estaba tendido en un sofá ridículamente pequeño para él. Tallo sus ojos con la mano mientras su cerebro recordaba donde se encontraba, al ver con más claridad supo que no estaba en su habitación sino en la oficina. Se sentó buscando algo donde poder leer la hora, aún tenía varios minutos libres así que su mejor opción sería ir a su baño privado y aprovechar la ducha. En el momento en que se puso de pie vio el papel en el suelo a escasos centímetros de la puerta, se dirigió allí y la tomo. Apenas vio la letra supo que era.

_Cuidado, no deberías volar tan cerca del Sol. Te podrías quemar._

_-R_

Ben consideró que sería un riesgo que estaba dispuesto a correr, se quemaría por Rey. Camino de regreso a su escritorio para dejarla allí, tomo una bata limpia y salió de su oficina. Recorrió la distancia que le faltaba para llegar a su baño, apoyo la parte trasera de su gafete en el pequeño panel junto a la puerta. Una vez dentro encendió las luces, colgó la bata limpia para trasladar el contenido de sus bolsillos allí, luego tiro la bata sucia junto a su ambo en el cesto que luego sería dirigido a lavandería. Tomo una del pequeño mueble en una esquina, se alivió de ver varias piezas de su uniforme allí, se le había escapado ese detalle.

Varios minutos después se encontraba caminando por los pasillos mientras bebía algo de café, eligió ir por las escaleras hacia al piso de quirófanos para ponerse en movimiento. Lo habían solicitado de alli para confirmar el cronograma del día y firmar algunos papeles. Revisó el tablero buscando el nombre de Rey alli pero sólo lo vio una vez, fruncio el ceño y tomando la carpeta busco el cronograma estipulado para ese día. Le pareció extraño que ella hubiera dejado dos cirugías a cargo de otros, aunque considerando que tenía una hija no debería ser asi. Ben se preocupó al pensar que tal vez Lucy estaba enferma y que por ese motivo ella estaba reduciendo sus horas, aunque ese cambio si era para salir temprano debería haberlo consultado con él, tal como Dameron lo hizo antes.

\--¿Sabe donde está la Doctora Kenobi?--tomo una lapicera de su bata y firmó

\--Deberia estar subiendo pronto, tiene el quirófano 2 ya listo--respondio la encargada

\--Bien, la buscaré.. gracias--le entregó las hojas firmadas

Ben se dirigió al ascensor, presiono el botón para bajar y espero con paciencia dentro de este. En el piso indicado se detuvo, iba a salir pero Rey estaba entrando con un par de enfermeras y su residente. Ella lo miro, fueron apenas unos segundos.

\--¿Baja?--le pregunto

\--¿Tendria unos minutos Doctora?--pregunto

Rey asintió, les indicó que lo subieran mientras ella hablaba con el Jefe. Ben salió del ascensor dejándole el lugar a ellas y se acercó a la doctora.

\--Revise el tablero, tu nombre fue retirado de dos cirugías... si Lucy está enferma o necesitas salir temprano debes avisarme a mi antes--dijo con suavidad-- ¿Ella está bien?

\--No..no, ella está bien por suerte --se apresuró a decir, Ben casi apostaría que una sonrisa quería asomarse por la comisura de sus labios. Tal vez él verlo preocupado por Lucy sería la causante--es sólo que...no me quieren allí, presiento que Stevens me está saboteando porque quiere mi puesto pero no tengo nada en concreto así que esto se lo digo extraoficialmente y de manera confidencial

\--¿Deberia tomar cartas en el asunto?--pregunto muy interesado en ayudarla y en poner orden en su hospital, sabía que si algo así iniciaba podría llegar a ser un gran problema.

\--No aún, solo quería hacerle saber que no me estoy resagando y la autoridad del departamento sigue en mis manos pero los deseos del paciente son primero, ellos pidieron el cambio así que no puedo hacer nada al respecto--se cruzó de brazos--salvo querer matar a Stevens por andar susurrando cosas falsas cerca de personas que estan tan asustadas como para creerselas--murmuro bastante molesta--pero esa es una suposición, no tengo nada concreto

\--Bien, mantendré mis ojos puestos en él. Gracias por avisarme--Ben asinto, se movió ligeramente la cabeza señal de que se retiraba

\--Doctor Solo--Rey tomo su brazo para detenerlo, él se detuvo y giro su cuerpo para mirarla--puedo resolver esto por mí cuenta, espero que haya entendido que esto fue confidencial y fuera de lo oficial

\--Lo entiendo Rey--tomo su mano que aún mantenía un agarre en él y la colocó entre las suyas brindándole confort--puedes contarme todas las cosas que tu quieras que las escucharé sin ningún tipo de problema

\--Esto--retiro su mano de este las suyas con el ceño fruncido--no es una invitación a que nos trenzemos el cabello y nos contemos secretos, sólo quería....sólo quería...--busco algunas palabras que la justificaran, pero ¿no era un secreto lo que le acaba de decir?-- Olvidelo--nego

Rey seguía molesta durante el trayecto en ascensor, molesta con él por "torcer" las cosas, molesta con ella por haber mencionado el tema de su colega, molesta con ella porque ahora no sabía exactamente la razón para contarle eso. La imagen mental de ella sentada en un sofá con Ben en el suelo entre sus piernas mirando la nada y ella haciéndole trenzas en el cabello mientras hablaba de Lucy, la azotó tan de golpe que debió reír ante la ridícula idea. Pero había algo allí, un ligero tirón de aquella parte que aún le dolía y que no podía sanar del todo. En la soledad del ascensor, Rey recupero un aire más neutral repeliendo la tristeza que los tirones de sus partes rotas estaban comenzando a liberar. Quería eso, quería ser querida de esa manera, de una adecuada y sin dolor.  
Se arrepintió de la dureza de sus palabras y espero que Ben no tomará tan enserio eso, tal vez podrían llegar a ser amigos y continuar haciéndose ligeras confidencias como hace un par de noches atrás.

***

_Olaf le dijo a Anna que había personas por las que valía la pena derretirse. Sólo digo._

_-B_

Rey aún no definía exactamente dónde le gusta encontrar las notas, si en los expedientes, su casillero o en la bata, pero le gustaba. Le provocaba sonrisas involuntarias que salían de su estómago. Había encontrado, casi al final del día, la nota en un expediente médico que tomó por casualidad ella y no su residente. Hubiera sido un momento muy incómodo si eso pasaba.

\--¿Doctora?--pregunto Kadri

\--¿Emm?--musito con los labios apretados tratando de suprimir su sonrisa, al ver la expresión de su cara se dio cuenta de lo extraño que se vería todo. Recupero su seriedad guardando la nota en el bolsillo y aclaro su garganta--Quiero que la vigiles está noche y llama sólo si se está muriendo--cerro el expediente con la esperanza de que su residente no haya visto nada--o si es algo muy urgente

\--Muy bien, que descanse Doctora--le sonrió

\--Eso quisiera, pero me espera mi pequeña en casa y no quiere dormir temprano estos días--hizo una mueca

Le extendió la carpeta a ella, camino rumbo al ascensor y allí espero con paciencia. Al abrirse las puertas vio a Ben de pie en el fondo junto a la pared por más que no hubiese nadie más. Él levantó la vista cuando noto que nadie había entrado aún, entonces la vio ocultando lo que podía de sus mejillas en una bufanda verde. Ben extendió su brazo para evitar que la puerta se cerrará, ella se apresuró a entrar y mantuvo una distancia por delante de él. La vio mirar el tablero pero no presionó ningún piso, Ben asumió que también se dirigía a la planta baja.

Las puertas se abrieron, Rey voltio hacia Ben a punto de decirle algo pero cerro la boca en el último segundo. La gente comenzó a ingresar en el ascensor, ella salió sin decir nada, sin mirarlo. Apresuró su paso para evitar que él la alcanzará pero al escuchar su voz supo que no lo logró.

\--Buenas noches, Rey--dijo llegando a su altura sin demasiado esfuerzo, sus largas piernas a veces eran una gran bendición

\--Buenas noches, señor--lo miro


	8. Capítulo 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno mi gente bella, les traigo actualización!!! Gracias por todos sus lindos comentarios, lo estaré respondiendo pronto💕💕💕

Domingo.

_A Lucy le gusta Frozen, por eso la suelo ver a menudo. ¿Cuál es tu excusa para haberla visto?_

_-R._

_No voy a mentir, amo los musicales...y bueno Frozen tiene de eso. Anda, burlate de este pobre hombre que ve películas infantiles sólo porque la vida en canciones sería mejor._

_-B_

Lunes.

_¿Burlarme? De eso no podría aunque quisiera, comparto el sentimiento aunque no he visto una gran variedad de ellos._

_P.D. sigo buscando el momento para ver Volver al futuro._

_-R_

Al martes siguiente, las preocupaciones para Ben estaban llegando a cierto grado de intolerancia. Su padre, Han, había tenido un pequeño incidente en la casa de reposo donde se encontraba así que Ben tuvo que ocuparse de eso a la distancia, si bien su padre no estaba en Boston como su madre, si estaba en un punto intermedio de ambos, pero él trataba de ocuparse de todo sin tener que darle esa tarea a ella. Por ese motivo había puesto un par de condiciones cuando le dieron el puesto de jefe de cirugía, salvo que su condición había tardado en llegar y era desconocida para el resto del hospital. A Ben no le gustaba andar ventilando su vida privada, es de suponer que no hubiera mencionada nada a nadie, a excepción de Rey por supuesto. Incluso a ella sólo le había mencionado el asunto de Han pero no lo otro.

La voz de Niima, a través del comunicador, le avisó que la Doctora Hux ya se encontraba presente. Ben dejo los papeles que estaba leyendo y ordenó que la dejaran pasar. La mujer rubia, pálida y bastante alta ya estaba entrando antes de que el terminará de hablar. Parecía algo molesta.

\--Vengo aquí para hacerte un favor, ¿Y me llenas de un papeleo excesivo?--preguntó cruzándose ligeramente de brazos--¿Qué diría tu madre de ti?

\--Que soy un gran hijo tal vez--Ben dijo alegremente poniéndose de pie --me alegra que llegarás al fin, aunque fue casi tres semanas tarde

\--Oye! Agradece que estoy aquí--bromeó rodeando el escritorio para darle un abrazo

\--¿Y Hux?--la abrazo

\--Lo están ingresando ahora, insistió en que me ocupé de mi cosas mientras--torció el gesto--y no quiero que tú Secretaría me diga Hux, soy la Doctora Phasma ante todo

\--Pobre Armitage, reniegas de su apellido--sonrio jocoso

\--Patrañas, sabe que lo quiero mucho pero ambos somos doctores y eso es medio confuso--lo soltó para mirarlo bien-- dime, ¿Todo está bien? ¿Cómo procederemos?

\--La Junta directiva ya sabe que ante una emergencia familiar o cuando yo no esté en el hospital, tu estas al mando pero que aún así ante decisiones importantes yo tengo la última palabra aunque puedo dejarte eso a ti en dado momento--la miro--el personal aún no lo sabe

\--Y no quieres que lo sepan tan exacto como es--camino sacándose el abrigo--¿Cuál será la versión? 

\--Que tu especialidad es tan novedosa para este lado del país que sólo aceptaste venir si tenías algo de poder aquí

\--Suena lógico, como algo que yo haría--rio por lo bajo--lo cierto es que la cirugía fetal no tiene muchos especialistas y tenerme aquí es un privilegio para este hospital y cuando Armi se recupere tendrás un buen neurocirujano, a demás he estado investigando y aquí hay una excelente cirujana cardiotoracica, la mejor del lado este....la quiero a ella cuando Hux consiga ese corazón--lo miro--agrega eso a tu discurso prefabricado

\--Debe ser la Doctora Kenobi--sonrio sin pretender hacerlo

\--¿Y eso? ¿Es bonita?--lo miro entornando los ojos su dirección 

\--Muy--admitió--pero también es muy brillante, te sorprenderías si la vieras

\--Con que Solo ya anda seduciendo a sus empleados eh--le dio un ligero codazo--le conviene serlo si sostendrá el nuevo corazón de mi hermano en sus manos

\--No es así, es largo de explicar y debo mostrarte el hospital mientras subimos a la Junta de dirección médica--busco en su escritorio su beeper por si a caso--y si, creeme que lo es...no pondría la vida de mi amigo en otras manos

\--¿Encima eso? ¿De verdad Ben?--protesto ante la idea de reuniones

\--Agradece que casi nunca nos llamaran para la Junta de la gerencia, eso no podría soportarlo--lo en guardo en su bolsillo.

Ambos salieron de la oficina, Ben estaba muy contento de tener a su par de amigos cerca para poder ayudarlos todo lo que podía. Los había conocido en la Universidad hace ya bastantes años atrás, al principio creyó que eran muy buenos amigos entre ellos pero al verlos pelear ridículamente y las actitudes protectoras de él para con ella, su imaginación lo llevo a otro lado hasta que un día escucho a Armitage decirle "Hermana". Ben en ese momento no disimulo su sorpresa, eran personas muy opuestas físicamente como para eso, allí Hux le explicó que Phasma era adoptada pero la quería como si de su propia sangre se tratará.

\--¿Ya te tienen miedo o algo así? Porque si eres el policía malo yo tendré que actuar como la buena, ya sabes equilibra las cosas--lo miro con expresión divertida--no me mal interpretes para ya quiero que te ausentes

\--Si hubieras llegado ayer, hoy estarías a cargo

\--Ya, tenía que esperar a que Hux pudiera viajar--se detuvieron en el ascensor--espera, ¿Pasó algo con Han?

\--Esta mañana, bueno más temprano en realidad, escapó diciendo que debía buscar a su esposa en el hospital porque Ben parecía enfermo--comento con un tono bajo --por suerte lo encontraron y está a salvo ahora, me hubiera gustado ir

\--La próximo campeón--le dio palmaditas en el hombro--estare aquí para lo necesario

\--No te estoy culpando, entiendo que Hux debía estar estable para viajar y espero que encuentren un donador compatible pronto

\--Ha subido en la lista desde la última vez que hablamos, eso me alienta un poco--ingreso en el ascensor junto a Ben--anque significa que está peor

\--Lo trataremos para que aguante hasta que llegue el día, no te preocupes...aquí estará más que bien --trato de animarla--por ahora sólo preocupate del papeleo de recursos humanos

\--Ja ja ja --dijo en señal de falsa risa ante su remedo de broma-- ¿Puedo quedarme en tu casa hasta que encuentre sitio?

\--Si, por supuesto... sólo no me tires las cajas--remarco

\--¿Aún no has desempacado?--rio un poco

\--Estoy en eso, lo juro --coloco una mano en su corazón, algo que la hizo sonreír

***

La reunión junto a la firma de los últimos papeles se habían extendido más allá del mediodía, para cuando finalmente salieron Phasma estaba con gran apetito de modo que le propuso a Ben comer algo antes de visitar a Hux. Sabían que él posiblemente ya hubiera almorzado y se encontraría mirando tele mientras planeaba formas de seducir enfermeras, esa idea le causó gracia a Ben justo cuando estaban ingresando a la cafetería. Varios quedaron en silencio, ver reír al jefe no era algo común para nadie incluyendo a Rey, ella no lo había visto reír desde aquella noche. Y ahora a la distancia, como un suave eco que te devuelve una cueva, la había vuelto a escuchar. Pero esa melodía no era para ella, dirigió entonces la vista a la persona con la que se encontraba charlando. Ben se estaba riendo con una mujer, con una mujer que no era ella.

Rey, contra todo pronóstico, sintió su sangre arderle por todo el cuerpo. Fruncio su nariz en señal de desagrado, no le gustaba para nada lo que estaba viendo y apartó la mirada para no quedar fuera de lugar. Continuó con su almuerzo, volvió a mirar a ese par juntos y se dio cuenta de que por primera vez en un largo tiempo, no experimento la culpa en su interior por lo que estaba observando. Fuera del ámbito laboral, más exactamente en lo relacionado a lo amoroso, estaba tan acostumbrada a responsabilizarse por cosas que no le correspondían que no sería sorpresa si eso pasaba y es que cuando te dañan tanto tiendes a creerle a la oscuridad. Casi estuvo tentada a cruzar el umbral de sus sombras, pasó su mano por debajo del ambo del brazo derecho cerca del hombro recordando su cicatriz allí, sintiéndola latir muy amenazante con abrirse metafóricamente. Mordio el interior de su mejilla volviendo al presente y le sonrio a sus amigos para fingir que estaba en conversación, pensó momentáneamente en soltar allí su pequeña, pero gran, bomba pero aún mantenía el dedo en el seguro y posiblemente lo tuviera allí mucho tiempo más. Quién iba a creerle después de todo.

Volvió a ver a Ben, el universo estaba de su lado. Ben la miro casi al instante, le sonrio y ella respondió de igual modo antes de regresar a su comida. Rey pasó el resto de su almuerzo convenciéndose de que él no tendría nada amoroso con esa mujer y que no necesitaba hacer nada para desviar su atención de la rubia, después de todo ella no pretendía tener algo con él.

\--Bien, sólo faltan un par de horas para conocer a mis suegros!--exclamó Finn

\--¿No se habían ido aún?--pregunto Rose harta de oír por varios días seguidos sólo hablar de ellos.

\--No, venían por una semana y aún faltan dos días...de cualquier forma, ya le advertí a Finn cómo son ellos. No quiero quejas luego--comento Poe sin ánimos

\--Tranquilo--tomo su mano muy entusiasmado

\--Uff, cuánto amor...los prefiero peleados--bromeó Rey

\--Eso lo dices porque hace mucho que no tienes nada de acción--soslayo Poe

\--¿Qué tal si la tuve?--elevo un poco su mentón en su dirección, no iba a confesarse sobre eso pero bien podría mantener una incógnita sobre la persona en cuestión

\--Por favor, no me hagas reír...Rose ya nos habría hecho saber eso--Poe la miro buscando algo que confirmará sus palabras

\--A lo mejor tampoco se lo he dicho a Rose--se encogió de hombros y los miro a los tres

\--Pero tu dijiste que la cita fue un fracaso--Dijo Rose muy confundida.

\--Y lo fue, pero yo no me fui a casa de inmediato luego de eso--la miro

Rose separó sus labios en señal de sorpresa, no se esperaba aquello ni por asomo. Por un momento pensó que su amiga estaba mintiendo o que tal vez se había vuelto loca, cualquiera de las dos opciones le pareció muy válidas. De cualquier forma, no tuvieron más tiempo para indagar en el asunto puesto que Rey había recibido una consulta.

\--Debo irme--metio su celular en la bata y se puso de pie.

***

Espero con paciencia a que la enfermera le entregara el expediente del paciente pero sólo tenia algunos datos y estudios realizado en el día, Rey prefirió eso a no tener nada. De camino a la habitación fue leyendo los resultados para que Kadri y Davis estuvieran al tanto, cerro la carpeta antes de entrar en la habitación entregándosela a Kadri. El hombre se encontraba viendo la tele pero no parecía demasiado animado con eso, en cuanto escuchó la puerta se animó un poco más.

\--Hola, Señor Hux ¿Cómo se encuentra?-- Rey entro en la habitación con total tranquilidad--Soy la Doctora Kenobi, ella es la Doctora Kadri--sonrio-- y el doctor Davis, aun estamos tratando de que nos llegue su expediente--reviso sus signos vitales en las máquinas

\--Asi es, es un gusto Doctora--le sonrió--la esperaba más temprano, llegué está mañana

\--Vine tan pronto como me avisaron--lo miro

\--Ese fue un error, la quería a usted pero me trajeron a un Stev algo...no me agrado--hizo un gesto--dijo que él estaba en el piso en ese momento, que era el mejor de los cirujanos y no encontraría mejor atención...luego de que lo rechacé no se bien que pasó pero supongo le acaban de avisar que venga hace poco.

\--Hablare con él y en el nombre del departamento le pido una disculpa por tanta espera, eso no debió ser así debido a su estado--saco de si bolsillo el estetoscopio--Asi que me quería a mi.

\--Si, he oído muchas cosas de usted

\--Cosas buenas, espero--sonrio ligeramente--voy a escuchar su corazón

\--No tenga duda de ello --comento antes de quedarse en silencio para no interferir.

Rey no tuvo demasiado tiempo más para seguir conversando con él, Phasma había entrado en la habitación y ese picor de la Doctora Kenobi había vuelto a surgir. Quería decirle que Ben se reía con más ganas cuando estaba con ella, aún así desecho esos sentimientos de inmediato. Había un momento y un lugar para cada cosa, ese no era el indicado para los celos.

\--Aqui tienes-- Phasma le deja el expediente cerca de los pies de Hux--todo lo que necesitas saber está allí, traje una copia del expediente yo misma porque sabía que esto pasaría

\--Gracias, y usted es?--preguntó con total amabilidad mientras tomaba la gran carpeta

\--Phasma Hux, su hermana... adoptiva claro así que dudo ser donante de algo para él--hizo una pequeña pausa--tambien soy una nueva cirujana fetal del SGH,un gusto colega

Silencio. Solo hubo silencio por varios segundos. Rey no sabía exactamente qué decir, había albergado una pequeña esperanza de que la mujer se fuera cuando su hermano se recuperará pero esa posibilidad estaba muy lejana ahora.

\--¿usted es la misma Doctora que realizó esa Cirugía fetal abierta para la resección de un teratoma sacrococcígeo?--preguntó con mucho entusiasmo Davis--he leído ese artículo un montón de veces y no deja de asombrarme,era enorme

Phasma sonrio muy ampliamente--Me enteré de que este hospital enseña y entrena nuevos cirujanos, ¿Te gustaría estar en mi servicio cuando llegué mi primer paciente?

\--Eso no funciona así--Rey interrumpio el creciente entusiasmo en su residente--hay una rotación que debe ser seguida con regularidad, les garantiza a los residentes de años no avanzados tener la oportunidad de conocer cada una de las especialidades y encontrar la suya, debe hablar con el jefe de residentes para que la organice

Phasma busco las palabras indicadas para responderle, quería decirle que tenía el poder necesario para llevarse a su residente en ese mismo instante pero prefiero callar. Sonrio con falsedad, podía ver lo que llamaba la atención de Ben en ella y se desvió de tema.

\--¿Cómo se encuentra mi hermano, Doctora?

Rey llevo su vista al expediente sin leer, no sabía nada de él y estaba perdiendo el tiempo.

\--Por el momento está estable, me tomaré un tiempo para revisar con atención su información y así podré decirles qué sería lo más conveniente...por lo pronto me contactaré con el Comité de trasplantes para dar mis datos de contacto--los miro--les pido una disculpa por esto, no es muy profesional

\--Tranquila, ha sido culpa del otro doctor y de que mi información no llegará. No me iré a ningún lado de todos modos--bromeó

\--Volveré lo más rápido que pueda, me pondré al tanto y volveré--les sonrió un poco a ambos.

Rey salió de la habitación de Hux junto a sus dos residentes, tomo el expediente nuevo y lo puso sobre el otro para llevarse los dos. Les indicó que se mantuvieran al tanto de sus pacientes que ella los llamaría cuando sea el momento, utilizo las escaleras para regresar al salón de titulares buscando un sitio para estar tranquila. De camino allí se encontró con el doctor Stevens, un hombre rubio más grande de edad y tamaño que ella. Rey lo detuvo.

\--Doctor Stevens, justo la persona que estaba buscando--se detuvo al comienzo de otro tramo de escaleras, él se acercó con toda la falsedad que una persona podría llevar puesta.

\--Kenobi, ¿Para qué soy bueno?--la miro--¿Necesitas ayuda?

\--Deberías tapar bien tus hueyas cuando haces de las tuyas, el hombre me dijo lo que pasó...mi deber sería decirle al jefe pero este es tu primer aviso y creeme que no quieres llegar al tercero, es mi departamento...que eso se te grabé en la memoria. Si lo quieres, ganatelo--dijo mirándolo con mucha atención a su reacción--pero nadie jugará sucio en mi casa

\--Yo...no se de qué estás hablando, puede que te lo estés imaginando--respondio con cierto sinismo en sus palabras, sabía que estaba acorralado pero eso no significaba que sus opciones se terminaban allí.

\--Como digas, tu sabes que esa es la verdad y quedas advertido Stevens--le sonrió--buena tarde

***

Ben quiso encontrar nuevamente a Rey en los lugares que habitualmente la veía. Le debía una respuesta y deseaba dejarle una nota cuanto antes pero la llegada de sus amigos había ocupado gran parte de su día. Ni siquiera vio a Rey cuando comunicó que Phasma estaba allí para reemplazarlo cuando no esté presente, no mencionaron el motivo subyacente y la noticia había sorprendido a más de uno. Se sintió más aliviado de tenerla cerca, cuando su madre llamó más tarde para saber sobre Han, él le contó levemente lo sucedido. Luego, Ben fue a la habitación de Hux, allí también estaba Phasma retándolo aunque con cariño.

\--Tratalo con más cariño, está delicado--dijo Ben al entrar

\--Si y por eso hasta recién vienes a ver a tu amigo agonizante??--rio un poco

\--Lo siento, estuve ocupado--sonrio un poco--Pero ¿Te atendieron bien?

\--Ja, aún seguimos esperando que la Doctora se digne a venir para darnos su opinión--Phasma sonaba molesta

\--No ha sido su culpa, no la llamaron cuando pedí y vino ese otro doctor

\--¿Cual doctor?--miro a Hux con interés

\--Otro especialista, no recuerdo su apellido pero tenia mucha insistencia en no llamarla y quedarse él--hizo una mueca

\--Hablare con la doctora Kenobi sobre eso --metio sus manos en el bolsillo

\--No dudo de eso--murmuro Phasma

La puerta se abrió con al antelación de unos suaves golpes en ella, los tres pares de ojos se posaron en Rey. Ella no dejo que la sorpresa de ver a Ben allí trasmutara su semblante e ingreso en la habitación con su saludo de "buenas tardes" junto a su residente Kadri.

\--Al fin--Phasma se puso de pie --¿cuál es su opinión?

\--Como bien saben, el paciente padece de Hipercolesterolemia familiar, fue controlada por varios años con medicamentos hasta que está opción ya no fue viable. Lo primero que hicieron fue reemplazar la válvula cardíaca dañada, restablecer la circulación de las arterias obstruidas mediante tres bypass y extraer el trombo de colesterol que tapaba la carótida izquierda. Luego realizaron semanales sesiones de plasmaféresis pero ahora los resultados que arrojó la prueba de funcion hepática no son muy buenos, hice una consulta con general y el doctor Lewis concuerda en que su mejor opción es un trasplante cardio hepático, pero para eso podría faltar algo de tiempo, mi recomendación es un DAV, dispositivo de asistencia ventricular hasta que el día llegué...su corazón está muy debilitado y temo que sin esa asistencia no pueda seguir esperando. Hablaré con el Comité de trasplantes para subirlo a urgente, primero en la lista

\--Gracias pero no, he oído del dav...no quiero más cirugías--la miro--el trasplante será la última

\--Hux, es probable que no encontremos un donador pronto lo sabe--lo miro con precaución

\--Lo se pero, es mi decisión y esperaré todo lo que este corazón pueda darme de tiempo

\--¿Tienes los resultados aquí?--Ben le preguntó dirigiéndose a ella

\--Si--respondio buscando en el expediente nuevo esa sección, se acercó a él poniéndose a su lado y le señaló los resultados--y este es su último análisis previo al traslado--volvio a la página anterior para que por su cuenta se diera cuenta de ello

\--Entiendo--dijo con suavidad

\--Ben, tu no puedes hacer esto...es como tu familia--Phasma respiro profundo--la opinión de este Doctor Lewis será la que cuente

\--Ya, lo sé lo sé--llevo la mano a su mentón pensando

Rey cerro la carpeta, no tenía ánimos de fomentar una riña familiar ni de averiguar qué lazos los volvía eso a aquellas personas en la habitación. Miro a los tres por igual asumiendo que serian a quienes sus palabras deberían ir dirigidas.

\--Hare todo lo que este a mi alcance y estaré al pendiente, Lewis vendrá pronto e iniciará lo que deba para hacer su espera lo más cómoda posible. Vendré temprano en la mañana para ver cómo sigue y si cambio de opinión con respecto a DAV--asintio en su dirección a modo de despedida y se retiró del lugar

***

La noche temprana había unido nuevamente sus caminos, en el ascensor la había encontrado y noto por su postura que estaba muy cansada. Un bostezo de ella lo confirmo. Ben sonrió con ternura y llevo su vista hacia arriba mirando los números que iban bajando sin saber que Rey estaba haciendo lo mismo, salvo que ella contaba los pisos que aún le quedaban para dejar ir unas simples palabras. Hubiera sido mejor que de volteara para hablar pero la última vez que lo intento no le fue muy bien, necesitaba decirlo por alguna razón más profunda de lo que se animaba a justificar.

\--Me gusta el chocolate, de hecho prefiero las cosas dulces por sobre las saladas--solto sin más su primera confidencia de manera conciente hacia el.

Ben con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, vio las puertas abrirse, le dejó unos segundos de ventaja para salir y no abrumarla. Cuando la vio a una distancia prudente salió del ascensor, camino a paso lento por la entrada principal del hospital hacia la puerta al exterior. Como él lo veía, Rey estaba comenzando a ceder.


	9. Capítulo 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Al fin es miércoles! Ahora, les dejo el capítulo y me iré lentamente. Besos 🌸💕

Lucy caminaba pasito a paso tomada de las manos de su mamá, aún no lo hacía por cuenta y había comenzado a hacerlo sujetándose de algunas cosas de su casa pero le entusiasmaba mucho más cuando su mamá le brindaba ese apoyo. Rey había tenido un lugar libre de modo que fue por su hija a la guardería del hospital para pasar tiempo con ella, ahora caminaban juntas por el pasillo cercano a la mesa de admisión del segundo piso. Creyó conveniente estar allí ya que normalmente era un lugar tranquilo, lo único era a unos pocos metros la sala de espera para los familiares de los pacientes en cirugía, pero supuso que si mantenía alejada a Lucy de la tristeza de aquellas personas todo marcharía bien, al menos allí su hija no vería tanto movimiento del personal ni alarmas de pacientes o sangre.

Rey tenia en una de sus manos, aparte de la pequeña mano de su niña, la jirafa de peluche que ella tanto amaba. El peluche se resbaló de su agarre, tuvieron que detenerse sobre su marcha aunque la pequeña quería seguir.

\--Espera tesoro, jirafita se cayó --le hablo con dulzura, Rey se puso en cuclillas y Lucy soltó su otra mano para sujetarse de una de las piernas flexionadas de su mamá--¿La guardamos en el bolsillo?

Tomo la jirafa, le dejóo el bolsillo de su bata pero Lucy estiró su brazo para tomarla así que Rey le entregó la jirafa. Lucy comenzó a balbucear y hacer ruidos de algún animal extraño mientras agitaba el peluche, su madre sonrió observandola con mucha ternura pero el encanto se hizo a un lado cuando Lucy tiró la jirafa lejos de ellas.

\--Lucy ... no estamos en casa --su voz roso el ragaño

Estaba a punto de levantarse para ir por ella cuando vio una mano conocida tomar el peluche, Lucy apludio al ver a Ben acercarse con su muñeco. Él se agachó a un poco de distancia mostrándole con una sonrisa su jirafa, la pequeña miro el espacio que los separaba como analizando si podría ir por el.

\--Hola Lucy, creo que esto es tuyo--miro la jirafa

Lucy sonrió y le señaló la jirafa. Ben acercó el peluche para que tocará su nariz, luego lo alejó con rapidez, volvió hacer lo mismo en su brazo y luego en su panza. Lucy sólo reía queriendo atraparlo, luego Ben dejo que lo tomará y la pequeña muy feliz se lo mostró a su mamá, ella los estaba mirando muy enternecida. Su hija extendió los brazos hacia Solo claramente pidiendo que la cargará en brazos, él miro a Rey pidiendo permiso.

\--Adelante, le agradas y no le pide upa a todo el mundo --rio levemente ante la selectividad de su niña

Ben se acercó un poco más y la tomo en brazos poniéndose de pie, Rey no tardo en incorporarse también. La pequeña tomo el gafete de Ben para explorarlo con sus manos, Rey los miro tratando de buscar un parecido en ellos que claramente no encontraría. Lucy era castaña como ella, mientras que el cabello de Ben era negro pero el color de ojos era algo que fácilmente podrían compartir lo tres, salvo que el tono de Rey era ligeramente más claro.

\--¿Rey? -- Ben la llamó por segunda vez

\--¿Mmm? -- musito saliendo de su trance y recuperando la compostura

\--Decia si había noticias sobre mi amigo?, nos tiene preocupados que aún no haya nada -- comento con tristeza mientras aún tenía a Lucy en upa, la niña estaba muy a gusto jugando con su peluche

\--No debería decirte esto porque la Doctora Hux dijo que son como familia y estaría dándote falsas esperanzas -- busco su celular en el bolsillo

\--Los tres sos grandes amigos de hace muchos años pero legalmente nada nos hace familia, no estarías incumpliendo nada ... podrías decírmelo de un cieujano a otro, podré soportarlo--apreto los labios conteniendo apenas la respiración

\--Hay un chico en Portland que es posible sea compatible y tiene muerte cerebral por un accidente, están esperando que la familia de su consentimiento pero no logran localizarla ... todavía no entro en la OPTN para saber con exactitud la compatibilidad con Hux y estamos esperando

\--Si es así, quiero que vayas tú por su corazón y veré quien para el hígado ... se qué no es lo habitual pero necesito que lo hagas tú -- pestañeo apartando la mirada de ella, el temor había llegado a sus ojos para volverlos mas brillosos -- No confío en Stevens, no vi muy bien como trabajo Rogers y después de todo mi tiempo aquí no en vano tú eres la jefa de ellos

\--Lo haré -- interrumpio antes de que continuará, no necesitaba halagos para convencerla -- No te preocupes por eso

\--Gracias--miro a Lucy, la niña apoyo su cabecita en el pecho de Ben con un bostezo-- Creo que alguien quiere dormir

\--Si, debería llevarla a la guarderia a eso-- guardo su teléfono

\--Esta muy cómoda, dejemosla dormir de camino allí ... ¿La puedo llevar contigo?--la sujeto mejor para que este las cómoda

\--Claro, es el cuarto piso ... pero del lado opuesto a la sala de juntas

\--Cerca de los vestuarios entonces--dijo recordando la vez que se metió allí para dejar la nota, comenzó a caminar y Rey lo hizo a su par riendo por lo bajo

\--Creo que ya sabes esa respuesta--lo miro divertida unos segundos antes de seguir con la mirada al frente

Rey no quiso llevar su línea de pensamiento hacia qué podrían decir los que se iban encontrando a cada pasó, poco le importaba eso en ese momento porque no era más de lo que estaba a simple vista. No estaban juntos ni nada por el estilo, sólo fueron casualidades que su pequeño rayito de sol había tejido alrededor de ellos.

\--Me llegó la circular de la gala para este 23, la semana próxima en realidad y también los cambios de jefatura--dijo ella para iniciar una conversación y mantener su mente ocupada

\--Si, espero verte ese noche--la miro

\--Lo malo es que deberé comprar un vestido aunque podría ir como estoy--bromeó

\--Si no fuera algo serio te dejaría hacerlo pero de verdad necesitamos fondos y a la gente elegante con dinero le gusta

\--Lo que se ve bien--concluyo ella por él-- ¿ Quieres el ascensor o las escaleras?-- señalo--puede ser pesada después de un rato

\--Estoy bien así, es mejor las escaleras si no tienes apuro--se detuvo en su marcha para dirigirse hacia las escaleras

\--A ello entonces--cambio de dirección igual que él, espero a que salieran de la vista y oidos del resto para continúa --Asi que si tu no estas está Phasma, se que es inapropiado de mi parte pero no pude evitar pensar en tu padre al oír la noticia

\--No es un tema que me gustaría se este hablando--continuo subiendo con mucho precaución--De mi no ha salido ninguna palabra, respeto tu consideración con otro tema mencionado esa noche y no creí pertinente comentar lo tuyo a nadie ... se de primera mano lo que es tratar de ocultar información del resto--siguio su ritmo de subida

\--Gracias--hizo una pausa--y no te equivocas, ella está aquí para cuando algo surja con mi padre poder ir enseguida

\--Oh, espero que eso no pase ... si necesitas ayuda con algo puedo ayudarte dentro de mis posibilidades--lo miro al llegar al descanso de las escaleras, doblaron para subir el último tramo que les quedaban

\--Gracias, de verdad--le paso como pudo la jirafa para que no se cayera, ella la tomo

Los últimos escalones los subieron en silencio, llegaron hasta la puerta que los metía en el cuarto piso, Rey la abrió para los tres dándose cuenta algo tarde de ello.

\--Lo siento, debe ser la costumbre de siempre hacerlo por mi cuenta--se apresuró a decir

\--No te disculpes, lo entiendo--atraveso la puerta y se detuvo a esperarla.

Rey noto que la sudadera de Lucy se había subido un poco por el movimiento, se acercó a ellos para acomodarla así el frío no pudiera colarse a través de su camiseta. Ben miro a la niña muy dormida contra su pecho, la noto tan delicada y tan frágil que sintió la necesidad de protegerla de cualquier cosa que pudiera hacerle daño. Al ver a Rey cuidandola del frío, ese sentimiento no hizo más que extenderse hacia ella también. Era extraño, no radicaba de una necesidad varonil de proteger a los "débiles" que serían las mujeres y los niños, era más como una especie de lazo invisible que lo iba conectando con ellas a cada encuentro un poco más.

\--Listo, ya quedó .. me suele pasar lo mismo cuando la cargo un largo rato--le explico

Siguieron caminando en silencio hacia la guardería, no estaba demasiado lejos y pronto llegaron a destino. Ella tomó su pequeña para poder entrar a dejarla puesto que Ben no tenía ningún hijo allí, su acceso no estaba permitido al no estar registrado, esa era una de las tantas medidas de seguridad que guardaba el sitio que a Rey le gustaba mucho. Se sintió a salvo dejándola allí, nadie que no fuera ella podría retirarla de la guardería y a diario necesita esa tranquilidad cuando su hija no estaba en el jardín.   
Ben desde afuera estaba observando a los demás, algunos parecían de la edad de Lucy pero no estaban de pie por lo que Ben pensó que nadie era tan lista y dispuesta a comerse el mundo como la pequeña Lucy.

\--Gracias por acompañarme--dijo Rey al salir de la guardería

\--No fue nada--hizo una mueca de sonrisa-- debo irme, ¿Me avisas si hay novedades de Hux?

\--6624, ¿Cierto?--busco confirmar los números de su beeper, aunque ya lo sabía

\--Si, me avisas--asintio apenas en señal despedida.

***

\--Sólo estoy diciendo lo vi, dije que no me metería en nada de eso pero Ben parece un buen candidato ... necesitas un padre para Lucy

\--No necesito un hombre para criar a mi hija, lo he hecho muy bien todos estos meses sin uno--respondió aún de brazos cruzados, había tomado esa postura cuando Rose mencionó que los había visto en el segundo piso.

\--Ya se que no, ese no era mi punto

\--De todos modo no quiero ni necesito oírlo, el Jefe sólo me ayudó a llevar a mi hija a la guardería de pura casualidad ¿Que de malo hay en que haya aceptado su ayuda? Tiene más de nueve meses y 8 kilos, puedo permitirme que alguien me ayude una vez cuando estoy cansada

\--Ese era el punto, alguien que te ayude no sólo con Lucy en casa sino aquí también ...

\--No!--exclamo muy sorprendida y un poco asqueada por la imagen mental de Lucy en brazos de cierta persona que no valía la pena ni nombrar--no saldré con doctores, ya no quiero eso

\--¿Sólo por una mala experiencia de engaños vas a negarte a esa posibilidad ?, cometió un error y lo ...

\--Tu no sabes nada --tomo sus cosas para irse --asi que mejor no digas que fue un simple error o desliz cuando ni siquiera se acerca a eso, cuando ni siquiera sabes lo que...--Se interrumpió

\--Entonces dime, nunca has dicho nada desde que se fue y dejaste que todos esos rumores siguieran su curso sin siquiera corregirlo ... Rey, cariño--detuvo su mano --puedes confiar en mí, sea lo que sea

Rey la miro, su mirada tierna y protectora estaba siendo demasiado de soportar. Se vio así misma deslizando poco a poco el dedo fuera del seguro que evitaba el estallido de la granada. Quería, deseaba, anhelaba y necesitar hacerlo. Pero no se sintió segura, no se sintió a salvo. Hace años que su relación con sus amigos había dejado de ser lo que era y aunque desde la noticia de Lucy se había revinculado con ellos, aún existía una falta de comunicación ocasionada por un tercero. Siguió posponiendo dicho momento argumentando que el tiempo le devolvería su hábito de no tener secretos con ella.   
Se puso de pie recogiendo la última de las revistas médicas que estaba leyendo.

\--Lo siento.

Unos pocos minutos después ya se encontra caminando por los pasillos del hospital buscando algún otro sitio donde pudiera estar tranquila, la sala de titulares había dejado de ser su opción favorita y decidió que lo mejor sería alejarse de Rose los próximos días, o al menos hasta que el asunto quedé tomado como imposible de tocar. Sabía que Ben tenía una cirugía en ese horario, subió la pequeña división entre pisos para dirigirse a la galería del quirófano 5, cada galería tenía tres filas de manera escalonada para que desde cualquiera de sus sillas ninguna cabeza de la persona delante a él pudiera interrumpir su visión. Para su suerte solo había otro doctor sentado en la tercera fila de sillas mirando desde arriba hacia la cirugía unos metros por debajo. Rey se ubicó en primera fila, cerca del cristal que dejaba ver a la perfección. Lo divisó rápidamente, sus manos estaban extrayendo un tumor localizado en el páncreas de quien estaba sobre la mesa. Por su expresión ligeramente fruncida de sus cejas intuyo que el pronóstico no sería favorable, miro la pantalla localización en una esquina que hacía foco en el cuerpo abierto. Solo había tomado la decisión de extraer la parte izquierda del páncreas, si Rey mal no recordaba sus antiguas clases existía la posibilidad de que se encontrará pronto haciendo lo mismo con el bazo. Permaneció observando lo que hacía un largo rato.

Dejo las revistas en el asiento y tomó una de ellas, era sobre la madre de Ben y su investigación, le pareció muy extraño que no hubiera mension de Han Solo allí pero era, en cierta forma, algo de esperarse. No duró mucho más con ese artículo, recordando la situación con Rose, saco su celular y comenzó a buscar en google una respuesta o al menos un indició de cómo proceder.

  
Casi había olvidado la hora que era, su turno de cubrir a Rogers estaba llegando a su fin. Cerro la revista justo cuando Ben comenzaba cerrar a su paciente, su teléfono sonó y al ver el número no dudo en contestar. Minutos después, tras responder con la información memorizada sobre Hux, se puso de pie para abrir la línea de comunicación con el interior del quirófano.

\--Doctor Solo!--Llamo, Ben detuvo sus manos y elevó la vista hacia ella. Con anterioridad había descubierto que se encontraron en su galería pero al ver la emoción en su rostro intuyo por donde venía el asunto--Lo tenemos, Portland espera.

\--Bien, prepara todo que enviaré a alguien enseguida--sonrio debajo de su barbijo.

Ben volvió su atención al paciente, ordenó al recidnde de último año que terminara de cerrar por él para poder retirarse. Desecho toda su indumentaria antes de ingresar a la antesala para lavarse, se imagino a Phasma recibiendo la noticia y se alegró mucho más.   
Fuera consultó quien estaba disponible para acompañar a Rey a realizar la recolección, todos los generales estaban ocupados y considero la opción de hacerlo. Después de todo él no abriría a su amigo, Lewis podría hacer eso cuando Kenobi y él ya estén de regreso, así que tiempo de sobra para que acabe su cirugía había. Busco de inmediato el quirófano de Lewis para notificarle la situación y que estuviera listo para eso.

***

Chaqueta puesta con el logo del hospital espero en el estacionamiento a que la camioneta de traslado a la pista, de donde saldría el avión, llegará. Había encargado a Rose el cuidado de su hija ante cualquier urgencia, eran alrededor de las 7 pm y cálculo que pasaría toda la noche madrugada allí. Se movió en su lugar buscando algo de calor, vio la camioneta aparcar a poco de ella.

\--¿La doctora Kenobi?--le pregunto el conductor tras bajar

\--Si! - se acercó de inmediato

\--¿Quien es el otro?--abrio la puerta para ella

\--Aun no lo sé, gracias --subio a la camioneta y se abrocho el cinturón de seguridad

Busco su teléfono para ver si tenía noticias, se percató de que no poseeia el número de Solo así que no sabía exactamente cómo comunicarse con él ni que esperar.

\--Si en 10 minutos no viene nadie, iré sola-- le comento al chofer

\--Ya llegué --un agitado Ben se subio con rapidez en la camioneta

\--Jefe--saludo ella--No sabría que vendría ...

\--No haré el trasplante pero la recolección es otra cosa, todos estaban ocupados y de verdad necesito que todo sea ... no confío que Portland lo haga bien--cerró la puerta y se puso el cinturón de seguridad

Asintió ante sus palabras, comprendía su punto y sabía que sólo trataba de ayudar dentro de lo que podía. Lo vio bastante nervioso tamboreando los dedos sobre su rodilla, el viaje a la pista no sería largo y luego un vuelo de casi una hora. Rey detestaba volar, pensó que quizás también lo hacía, por su movimiento nervioso, aunque podría ser por la aproximación del gran momento de su amigo, muchas cosas podrían salir mal. Evito seguir pensando en eso, mantener una mente fría y tranquila. Después de todo sus manos eran las que sostendrían el nuevo corazón de Hux, su porcentaje de éxitos en un trasplante era muy bueno y sólo el tiempo podría decir que tan bien saldría esto, el cuerpo de Armitage podria rechazarlo pero en respeto a Ben y su dolor prefirió callar. Pensó en alguna forma de reconfortarlo pero descarto esa idea, no era más que su jefe.

Rey miro con nerviosismo el interior del avión, era más pequeño que uno regular pero cumplía la misma función. Trago saliva buscando que el miedo dejará su cuerpo, abrocho y desabrochó su cinturon un par de veces para comprobar que este funcionará correctamente ante una emergencia. Ben la miro, iba a sentarse del lado opuesto a ella con el espacio del pasillo de por medio pero prefierio hacerlo a su lado entendiendo que estaba nerviosa o con miedo, había visto esa misma mirada en su madre varias veces.   
Ella no miro en su dirección, cuando el copiloto anuncio que iban a despegar contuvo el aire sin disimulo apretando su puño.

\--Cierra los ojos --dijo Ben con suavidad, Rey lo miro incrédula--cierra los ojos e imagina una playa--ella obedeció--estas en la arena, recostada en la sombra ... al ambiente es calido--la miro y luego por la ventanilla como comenzaban a moverse para el pegue--hay palmeras, son bonitas y el mar ... cada ola te trae más y más tranquilidad que la anterior-- el avión comenzo a despegar, Rey se asustó y tomó la mano de Ben sin darse cuenta

Los movimientos fueron calmando a medida que iba imaginando cada ola, en su mente apareció la imagen de Ben también tumbado en la arena cerca de ella. Giro la cabeza en su dirección, le sonrió antes de inclinarse hacia ella para besarla. Rey abrió los ojos de inmediato, se ubicó en tiempo y espacio. Todo parecía normal excepto por la calidez de otra mano sujetando la suya, llevo la vista allí. Quizo huir apenas vio que ella era quien tenía la mano del otro, el fantasma de aquella noche en el bar se hizo presente. Se sintió tan bien el contacto con él que soltarlo sería su peor error.

\--¿Todo en orden Rey?--preguntó mirándola, ella llevo su atención hacia su rostro y asintió

\--Lo siento, yo ... me asuste --trato de disculparse por tomar su mano pero aún no lo había soltado

\--Tranquila, estas a salvo

Se cuestionó una y otra vez que tan a salvo estaba, si a salvo de un accidente, a salvo de su cercanía y un sin fin más de a salvos que se le ocurrió. Aún así, ante la tierna mirada que él estaba dando se sintió a salvo de todo lo que hubiera podido imaginar. Tomo a la seguridad de la mano para iniciar lo que estaba deseando. Bajo la vista hacia sus labios, esos labios que la han hecho sentir tan bien y a la vez le quemaban toda la piel. Tuvo curiosidad por averiguar si aquello aún estaba allí y como aún tenía a la seguridad por los cuernos se acercó un poco hacia él. Ben tardó en reaccionar, en pillar sus intenciones pero una vez descubiertas no dudo en volver a probar sus labios. Benditos sean los aviones y su magia de volar.

El pitido del cartel que indicaba podía desabrochar sus cinturones los llevo a separarse, lo miraron al mismo tiempo pensando en que eso les daba posibilidad a moverse si lo deseaban.

\--Lo mejor es no volver a hacerlo, a nada en general--Rey trato de recuperar la compostura, aún así no había soltado su mano ni tenía deseos de hacerlo sino que tenía otro tipo de deseos encima, mucho más primitivos.

\--Tecnicamente estamos en el aire, fuera de nuestro trabajo y casi de la ciudad ...-- acaricio su mano algo sonriente, estaba dispuesto a jugar el juego que era necesario.

Rey se convenció a si misma de que podría detenerse justo después de esa nueva ocasión, si es que decidía hacer caso a esa lógica extraña. Lo miro, solto su mano y desabrochó su cinturon para ponerse de pie.

\--Te veo en el baño  
  
  



	10. Capítulo 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno mi gente linda, gracias por todo su apoyo y cariño💕

Minutos antes de aterrizar regresaron a sus asientos como si nada hubiera pasado, como si no acabarán de tener sexo en el baño del avión. Rey evito mirarlo, la primera vez sólo se habían dormido poco después de que acabará pero allí estaban despiertos y a corta distancia, no sabía exactamente qué debía decirle o no. Ben no se encontraba muy diferente a ella, salvo por el agregado de que temia decir algo que la hiciera alejarse de él. Tocio casi por accidente, allí Kenobi lo miró pensando que buscaba llamar su atención así que Solo la miró también. La tensión había llegado para hacerse notar, Solo dijo lo primero que se cruzó por su mente.

\--Me gustan tus bragas--soltó

Rey entrecerro los ojos buscando averiguar de qué iba aquello no obstante al ver sus orejas encendidas, por lo que intuyo sería vergüenza o pena, soltó una risota que provocó en Ben lo mismo. Rieron casi un minuto sin motivo aparente y soltando todo la carga del ambiente que habían absorbido.

\--No tienes que decir nada... tranquilo, no espero rosas al final del día o algo así...sólo estuvo lindo pero ahí se queda todo como la primera vez

Prefirió no responder a eso, para él no acababa allí. Tenían su intercambio de notas y miras que eran exactamente lo opuesto a dejar el asunto, si ella respondia algo de interés oculto había.

\--Más que lindo--sonrió entre dientes

\--Sí--musitó Rey con una pequeña sonrisa

\--Entonces te gustó--la miro jocoso

\--Uf--puso los ojos en blanco --te vas a subir a un pedestal ahora pero sí,lo haces bien

\--Tú no te quedas atrás, eres magnífica

\--Ya, basta--dijo cubriendo su rostro con las manos ante el color rosa que iba tomando por sus cumplidos

\--Okey okey no digo más, preciosa--le dejó un beso en su sien izquierda y se sentó con la mirada al frente pero sentía que ella lo estaba mirando fijamente. Luego advirtió sus suaves labios dejando un beso en su mejilla, sonrió y aprovechando su nebulosa de intimidad compartida se permitió tomar su mano el resto del trayecto, Rey le concedió eso.

\--Creo que compraré un vestido azul o violeta pero nose...seguro no encuentro algo lindo--se relajo en su asiento

\--Debo comprarme un traje, olvidé los míos en mí ciudad--miró sus manos--la primera vez que te vi traías un vestido negro, te queda bien ese color

\--El tema es que para ese día tenía tiempo de arreglarme, ahora no lo tendré así que seré más selectiva con mi elección de vestuario

\--Oh --comentó-- no se mucho de vestidos, nose qué mas decir

Rey rio bajito y dejándose llevar, por esa misma nebulosa rosa de intimidad y confort que Ben sentía, volvió a besar su mejilla. Su cercanía estaba echando raíces. Cuando se disponía a dejarle otro beso, Ben voltio su cara y sus labios encontraron los suyos en apenas un roce casto. Lejos de quejarse por ello, se detuvo a mirarlo unos segundos hasta que los polos de sus labios fueran atraídos por los de Ben. Le gustaba eso, besarlo era como volver a sentirse completa, no iba a negarlo y por los próximos minutos se dedicaron a perderse en el otro.

***

El viaje de regreso fue silencioso, Rey estaba concentrada en cada paso que debía dar las próximas horas pero ahora sus dedos estaban sujetos a otra persona en parte por su miedo a volar y otro tanto por el nerviosismo que había visto en ese hombre a su lado. Él no le apartaba la vista a las hieleras que contenían los órganos.

Al bajar ya era de noche, Kenobi miró a Solo mientras el avión aterriza en la pista y él asintió en su dirección sellando un pacto silencioso. Lo que había sido, se daba por perdido.  
Partieron en ambulancia rumbo al hospital, sirena encendida al igual que las preocupaciones de Ben. La realidad era mucho más dura que su pequeña esfera íntima construida en el aire, gracias al avión, quiso volver allí donde Rey era suave con él y sus problemas se habían esfumado para hacerse uno con las nubes.

Ella se encargó de que ambas hieleras llegarán bien al quirófano y Ben fue a la sala de espera para hacerle compañía a Phasma.

\--Al fin!--Ella de puso de pie apenas lo vio--¿Cómo salió todo allí?

\--Bien, Rey ya debería estar en quirófano pero todo está en orden con el corazón

\--¿Y si él ...? No quiero quiero ni decirlo,ay--escondio su rostro contra el pecho de Ben, él la abrazo

\--Todo irá bien, será una operación larga deberías ir a casa a dormir un poco--froto su espalda buscando rebajarla

\--No, me quedaré aqui hasta el final del trasplante por si acaso--lo abrazo, olió un perfume diferente al que su amigo solía utilizar y las notas de lima, jazmín, violeta y cedro, entre otros que no identificaba bien, no parecían ser de hombre. Se distrajo tratando de adivinar dónde lo había olido con anterioridad--Tienes olor a perfume de mujer y es de Kenobi--dijo con seguridad en tono bajo sólo para el, se alejo un poco para mirarlo pero Ben soltándola fingió demencia ante al asunto.

Hora tras horas se mantuvo en pie trabajando junto a Lewis y el resto del equipo en el quirófano, la madrugada llegó y se marchó dejando pasó a la mañana para finalmente darle el mando a la media tarde. Para las tres 15 pm Rey se encontraba lavándose para salir del quirófano junto al otro doctor, estaba agotada, su cuerpo le pesaba y algunos músculos le dolían por un ejercicio muy ajeno a la cirugía, y que implicaban a su jefe. Se secó las manos, agradeció el jugo que la enfermera le trajo.

\--Ha sido impresionante!--Exclamo la mujer

\--La Doctora Kenobi lo es, al menos yo he dormido desde que se fue--Lewis le sonrió a Rey pero ella sólo hizo una mueca, no le apetecía mucho ser amable y esa sonrisa no era exactamente la que le provocaba otra en respuesta.

\--Hay que bajar--dio otro sorbo y salió de allí, Kadri la estaba esperando afuera con noticias sobre su hija. La pobre residente no había soportado todas las horas en quirófano así que la dejo ir cuando su reemplazo llegó y Kadri a modo de disculpa se ofreció a checar como estaba su hija más de una vez en el transcurso.

\--La Doctora Tico dice que ella la cuidará, puede dormir un largo rato antes de irse... por precaución a quedarse dormida mientras conduce--aclaró

\--Gracias, lo necesito--bebio y comenzó a caminar pero se detuvo tirando la caja de cartón al tacho. Apoyo ambas manos sobre sus rodillas para descansar un poco--Ocupate de mis post y pre operatorios con Torres... avisame cualquier cosa, lo lamento por mis pacientes programados para este día y si alguno necesita cirugia de urgencia contacta a Rogers.

\--Entendido Doctora, descanse--Kadri se marchó sin decir más 

Recuperó su postura erguida, estaba demasiado cansada . Caminó en pasó dispar a Lewis, llegaron al ascensor. Comprobó la hora mientras esperaba que el siguiente piso llegará, las puertas se abrieron y salieron de allí. Rey aprovechó que el baño estaba cerca para tomarse un par de minutos antes de doblar a la sala de espera.  
Ben apenas los vio se puso de pie despertando a su amiga, busco en Rey una señal por más mínima que sea y la vio, su pequeña sonrisa bajo el cansancio en el resto. Llegaron frente a ellos, Rey tomo la iniciativa.

\--El trasplante fue un éxito, sólo queda esperar y ayudar a que su cuerpo no rechacé ninguno de los órganos...lo están por subir a cuidados intensivos por el momento, podrás verlo pronto--le sonrió a Phasma y luego a Ben, la alegría de los dos la atravesó por completo

\--Lo vigilaré de cerca y hare mi parte, pero también opino que fue un éxito--aporto Lewis

Phasma abrazo con fuerza a Rey con mucha alegría, luego hizo lo mismo con el Doctor. Ben sólo le sonrió y a diferencia de Lewis, esa sonrisa le agrdaba, Rey devolvió su gesto de igual forma y sólo estrecho su mano.

\--Si me disculpan debo irme--apreto los labios en una semi sonrisa

\--Sisi, ve--Phasma seco sus lágrimas de emoción--subire a verlo y al rato vas tú?--miro a Ben, él asintió confirmando

Rey se despidió de ellos con la inclinación de su cabeza, Lewis los saludo y camino en misma dirección que ella sólo que Rey se alejó de él y prefirió tomar otro camino.Utilizo las escaleras para subir los dos pisos que debía, siguió su camino hacia alguna de las salas de descanso que encontró vacías, necesitaba una cama. Para su suerte en la que había entrado no se encontraba nadie, no le apetecía escuchar roncar a otros. Se sentó en el borde de una de las camas y retiró la cofia de su cabeza, en ese mismo instante Ben abrió la puerta del cuarto y entro con rapidez cerrándola tras de sí. Rey lo miró confusa.

\--¿Pasa algo con Hux??--preguntó alarmada, supo de inmediato que no era así o le hubieran avisado primero a ella. Entonces la curiosidad por su visita allí se hizo más grande.

Ben se acercó sin decir nada, se arrodilló frente a ella para comenzar a desamarrar sus agujetas y quitarle las zapatillas. La habia visto cansada, no era para menos después de tantas horas, asi que luego de escuchar a Phasma decir que más tarde subiera a ver a su amigo supo lo que debía hacer.

\--Él está bien, no vine por eso--repitio la misma acción con el otro pie

Se puso de pie, tomo una de las mangas de la bata para ayudarle a quitársela y luego la colgó en unos de los ganchos sujetos a la pared. Rey se corrió un poco, mientras desataba su cabello, para que Ben pudiera separar las mantas de modo que no se estuviera acostando sobre las sábanas al aún llevar ropa. Paso una sus piernas por debajo de la manta y se tendió en la cama con un suspiro agotador, iba a taparse ella misma pero Ben le ganó y tomando la cobija la arropó para que no sintiera nada de frío.

\--No tenías que hacer todo eso--murmuro acomodándose de forma más cómoda

\--Queria hacerlo, descansa Rey--se inclinó sobre ella y besó su mejilla

\--Gracias Ben--susurró cerrando sus ojos, estaba demasiado cansada como para haberse dado cuenta de utilizar su nombre.

***

El día siguiente, Ben dejo un café al lado de Rey cuando la encontró en el piso de hospitalización leyendo un expediente sobre el mostrador de admisión, se colocó a una cierta distancia y bebio del suyo para disimular que la estaba viendo. Rey lo miro de inmediato con cara de pocos amigos. 

\--No es una rosa al final de dia, solo es café, puedes no beberlo si quieres--tomó un expediente

Esperó a que se marchara para tomar la taza desechable, movió el aislante de cartón ya que estaba demasiado bajo y una pequeña nota salió de allí. Dejo el expediente y la tomó para leerla con disimulo.

_¿Me aceptarías un café en otro sitio? No lo llamemos cita si no quieres, podemos ir como amigos si te apetece un término menos comprometedor...aunque ya estamos bastante involucrados con el otro._

_-B_

La guardo en su bolsillo y tomó la lapicera para hacer unas últimas anotaciones en el expediente, mientras bebía el café buscó no indagar sobre qué pasaría si respondía que si. O peor aún, si estaba dispuesta a averiguarlo.   
Su café le gustó, estaba dulce como a ella lo prefería y continuó bebiéndolo mientras caminaba localizando a alguno de sus amigos. Encontró al poco tiempo a Rose y Poe hablando sobre la gala, se quedó allí de pie escuchando de que iba todo el asunto. Cualquier cosa era mejor que imaginarse con un vestido casual entrando a una cafetería donde Ben la estaría esperando.

\--Así que, tú y yo Rey está tarde después del trabajo debemos ir a buscar un vestido o el próximo sábado iremos así--señalo sus ropas de trabajo

\--Por mi no hay problema pero ya ves, es una gala aunque aprovecharé que hace frío para usar algo con mangas --bebio, _'¿Como se verá Sólo con traje? Tsss Rey deja eso_ ' pensó

\--¿Mangas?--cuestionó Poe--Ah tu cicatriz--señaló su brazo derecho

\--Si, no creo tener tiempo de maquillarla así que esa será mi mejor opción--bebio

\--Nadie notará tu cicatriz--aporto Rose--a demás no tiene nada de malo, fue un desafortunado evento

\--Si--aparto la mirada, su amiga y ella tenían definiciones diferentes del asunto--de todas formas no me gusta que me pregunten si la ven

\--Vamos, tu turno termina a las 4 y tienes 3 horas para prepararte...podrás maquillarla bien

\--Veré qué hago, por lo pronto aspiro a algo con mangas así que ya veremos esta tarde y por cierto, llevaré a Lucy... extraño que a mi niña y debo comprar su disfraz para halloween--terminó el café--el jardín insiste y aunque me gustaría hacerlo yo misma, no tengo tiempo para eso

\--Tengo un traje, no pienso comprar otro...soy sencillo--Poe río levemente

\--Bien, pasaremos por Lucy al jardín de camino al centro así que esperame en el estacionamiento--miro la hora--en un rato

\--Genial!--exclamo en respuesta

\--Le diré a Finn que vaya conmigo a la gala--solto Poe cuando Rose se marchó --Rose dice que él no aceptará

\--Si lo hará, todos sabemos que andan--tiro el vaso en el tacho cercano y camino con Poe hacia las máquinas expendedoras

\--Si pero ella dice que le dará pena, ya sabes porque soy cirujano y él solo realiza estudios pero Finn sabe que eso no me importa, sólo me importa él--la siguió

\--Invitalo, sera la única forma de saber si dirá que si--se detuvo y busco si tenia dinero en los bolsillos, su respuesta a Poe la habían llevado a pensar en Ben tomando quizá el mismo valor para una invitación más directamente que aquella en su primer día como jefe.

\--El que no arriesga no ganan dicen--Poe saco su billetera y se la ofreció--Si me dice que no, iré contigo como amigos

\--Ir sólo también es una opción--tomó la billetera para buscar dinero--luego te lo devuelvo

***

Había llamado su atención un vestido azul de encaje con mangas hasta los codos con un escote redondo bastante amplio, quiso sacárselo cuanto antes y no mostrarle a Rose cómo le quedaba. Era el primero que se probaba y, ciertamente, también la primera vez en días que veía esa parte de su cuerpo al descubierto frente a un espejo. Allí, a escasos centímetros de la union con su hombro, sobre la piel de su clavícula se alojaba un chupón que iba perdiendo su color inicial pero aún evidente. Maldijo a Solo internamente, no había sido tan cuidadosa como la primera vez y ahora tenía a pocos metros a su amiga ansiando verla con ese vestido, no podía explicarle que eso se lo había hecho su jefe en común.

\--Ya verás--murmuro con dientes apretados

Bajo la vista hacia su bolso en el banquillo, recordó que siempre llevaba benditas de Frozen por si ocurría algo con Lucy y otras simples para ella. Busco varios segundos las simples color piel, Rose llamó a la puerta queriendo verla así que Rey tomo la caja de Frozen y busco las más grandes que eran más cuadradas que una bandita común. Un minuto después apareció frente a su amiga con Olaf en su clavícula del lado del corazón, Rose río ante eso y Lucy que estaba en su regazo señaló al muñeco blanco reconociendolo. Rey miro la bandita fingiendo haberse olvidado de ella, al verla su corazón dio un vuelco, tenía literalmente a Olaf en su corazón. Un Olaf capaz de derretirse por la persona valiosa para él. ' _Estupido muñeco, ya no me gusta esta película'_ pensó.

\--¿Qué te pasó?--trato de ni reir

\--Me pique con una aguja sin querer, olvide que estaba cociendo una remera y ya ves--se encogio de hombros para hacer de su excusa pobre algo más creíble--ignoremos eso y dime del vestido, ¿Qué opinas?--llevo sus manos a la cadera posando

\--Es lindo pero no me convence de todo, tal vez otro color...usas azul a diario

\--Buen punto, tal vez algo verde--miro a la vendedora--tendra este mismo en verde?

\--Si, ya lo traigo--le sonrió con amabilidad y se retiró

\--Buscare en la gama del verde alguno para ti, ¿Cierto Lucy?--la miro y le beso la mejilla. Rose la colocó en su cochecito--Tal vez algo sin mangas

\--No te vayas muy lejos!--elevo la voz un poco al verla irse

\--Permaneceremos en la tienda, tranquila

Rey regreso de camino al vestidor que estaba utilizando, espero allí de pie a que la chica volviera con el vestido verde, no veía a Rose ni a si hija cerca así que intuyó estarían en otra parte de la tienda. Bostezo cubriéndose la boca y aprovechando que nadie la veía.

\--Ya sabía yo que ese bostezo sólo podía ser tuyo--Ben cerró la puerta del probador continuo y traía en su brazo un traje que seguramente acababa de probárselo, Rey lo miro con cara de alarma--¿Y eso? ¿Te lastimaste?--señalo la bandita de Olaf

\--Es tú culpa, tú me hiciste eso en el avión--se cruzó de brazos, señal de que estaba molesta o al menos eso trataba pero su enojo inicial se había disipado bastante al verlo. Quería volver a besarlo.

\--Lo siento, no me di cuenta --le sonrió de lado buscando ablandarla un poco de su falsa molestia. Conoció sus posturas y pudo leerla con más facilidad que antes, como bien dicen las personas que duermen juntos tienden a conocer más acerca de cómo se mueve la otra, entraría al juego.

\--Yo que tu borraría esa sonrisa, me vas a pagar por esto--señalo en su dirección, elevó ambas cajas apenas de manera perceptible pero lo suficiente para que Ben captará la indirecta.

\--Espero ese día con ansias--tomo su mano y le depositó un beso cálido en los nudillos--doctora

Ben se marchó sin decir más nada y dejando a Rey con mil impropios por soltarle. La encargada que estaba atendiendo a Solo se encargó de no ser discreta en mirar la situación ni en verla a ella con envidia por haber recibido esa atención de Ben. Lo siguió observando a la distancia mientras esperaba, aún le debía una respuesta y no sabía que tan enserio iba con hacerle pagar del mismo modo que él le había hecho un chupón. ¿Queria realmente eso o simplemente lo dijo por la situación? Rey no tenía una respuesta para eso ni tampoco con respecto a la cita, sería más sencillo decir que no. Recordó su búsqueda pendiente en google, tal vez allí también encuentre respuesta a más cosas que la aquejan.

  
La encargada trajo el vestido verde, Ben ya no estaba y Rose volvía con un vestido violeta a medida de Rey. Preocuparse por un vestido le pareció lo más idóneo, tendría tiempo para lo otro.

\--Mira este, creo que a Lucy le gustó este

El vestido era largo, morado oscuro y con aires de túnica. En la parte superior la túnica derecha pasaba por sobre la izquierda y se unía con el resto de la falda aproximadamente a la altura de la cintura escondiéndose por debajo de una cinta del mismo color y dejaba gran parte de su clavícula y cuello al descubierto con un escote en V, sujetado por la curvatura de sus hombros. De esa misma curvatura se podía apreciar en ligero bordado de flores moradas con pequeñas perlas blancas. Tenía la ventaja de que la atención sería puesto allí y no unos centímetros por debajo de la tela donde estaba su tema en cuestión, la tela era agradable a la vista, no parecía pesada y acorde. Le gustó bastante y se disculpó con la encargada por haberla hecho ir por otro color, ella no le hizo demasiado caso al asunto y Rey ingreso en el probador para ponerse el vestido que la había cautivado.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soy malosa y no les dejaré foto del vestido hasta que llegue la gala💕


	11. Capítulo 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohhh si, es miércoles y ya saben lo que eso significa. ❤️❤️❤️❤️

Cuando soltó esas palabras días atras sobre su preferencia hacia lo dulce, no se esperaba en absoluto que Ben le enviará una caja con galletas caseras. El mensajero había dejado la caja en recepción, luego la caja fue llevada al salón de residentes donde Rey se encontró con Poe charlando sobre cosas triviales haciendo tiempo. Tuvo que dejar su charla para prestar atención a la caja blanca con un lazo rosa que sujetaba un sobre.

\--¿Y eso? - dijo Poe tomando el sobre - es para ti

\--Dame eso - extendio su mano para arrebatárselo pero Poe ya estaba poniéndose de pie en busca de ganar altura - Poe, que me lo des es mio!

\--Solo quiero ver quién te lo envía - buscó por donde abrir el sobre 

\--Oigan, ¿Vieron ....? - Rose se detuvo al ver a Poe subiendo a una silla - Qué estamos haciendo?

\--Rey tiene un enamorado y quiero saber quién es o si es el mismo del que hablo el otro dia, con el que supuestamente se acostó - la miro en busca de ayuda pero Rose sólo miro a Rey tratando de tomarla

\--Poe dale eso a Rey o le diré a Finn lo que estás haciendo - puso los brazos en jarra

Poe entrecerro los ojos en su dirección, bajo de la silla y le dio el sobre a Rey. Muy triunfante se alejó de ellos para abrirla con más privacidad, no le hacia falta adivinar quién era. Su corazón tomó un ritmo mas acelerado a medida que lo fue abriendo, estaba emocionada por saber qué locura había escrito aquel hombre de lunares.

_De camino aquí vi esta tienda, no pude evitar pensar en ti, complacer tus gustos. Espero las disfrutes y me disculpes por haber hecho que te pongas una bandita de Olaf;)_

_PD supongo que tu respuesta a la cita es un no_

_-B_

Sonrió, si! Había sonreido mucho a causa de él en ese casi mes que llevaba conociéndolo. Dejo de hacerlo bruscamente, eso no era buena señal, Rey no podía permitirse bajar sus muros y los días lejos de esa tanda de besos la estaban devolviendo a su realidad. El efecto Ben Solo estaba abandonando su cuerpo cada dia más. Metió la tarjeta en el sobre para dejarla en su bolsillo, se acercó a la mesa y abrió la caja haciendo caso omiso a las miradas curiosas de sus amigos. No iba a negar que él recordó la parte de su debilidad por los chocolates, las galletas tenían chispas de estas por doquier. Tomó una para probarla, le sabio a gloria.

\--Esto está muy bueno - tomó un par más antes de pretender salir

\--¿Y nos diras de quién es? - Poe la miro con cautela, Rey negó --¿Es el mismo de la noche de cita fallida?

Rey asintió. Salió de allí antes de que otra pregunta la atacará, caminó comiendo la galleta rumbo al ascensor. Entro en el cuando se detuvo, vio a Ben y se limpió las migajas que podría traer encima, en esa ocasión Rey no se quedo cerca de la puerta sino que se apoyo en el fondo del ascensor como él pero a un brazo de distancia.

\--Veo que te gustaron--se acercó un poco más a ella

\--Estan ricas, gracias -- le dio otro mordisco, lo miro y lo pescó observándola así que le ofreció --¿Quieres?

\--No, come tú -- le sonrió -- son sólo para ti y Lucy si es que puede comer de esas

\--Si bueno, me las acabo de olvidar en la sala de residentes y probablemente ya no quede nada -- hizo una mueca

\--Te compraré más, no te preocupes por eso preciosa -- Dejo un beso en sus sienes con una sonrisa, consentirla se sintió mucho más hermoso y calido de lo que hubiera imaginado.

Rey apenas tuvo tiempo de elevar la comisura de sus labios que ya estaba alejándose de él cuando el ascensor se detuvo, otras personas entraron y ya no lo volvió a mirar, esperaba que él estaba haciendo lo mismo. Salió del ascensor en el siguiente piso, debía visitar a Hux para controlar que todo estuviera en orden, era un gran alivio que así fuera y que como era de esperarse ya estaba en una habitación común. Ver a Phasma allí no le hacia el mismo efecto que antes, dudaba mucho de que la rubia hubiera tenido a Ben de la forma que ella lo tuvo dos veces.

\--¿Cómo se encuentra hoy Señor Hux?--se colocó guantes para revisar sus incisiones

\--Lo normal, adolorido pero súper dispuesto a todo! -- exclamó con entusiasmo, a Phasma le alegrababa verlo así

\--Hace rato dijo que quería correr una maratón, hombres! La hacen sufrir a una y después se quieren comer al mundo --rio levemente

\--Conozco varios así -- comentó Rey -- Bien, no parece haber infección y todos sus resultados siguen siendo muy estupendos ... pero yo dejaría la maratón para dentro de unos cuantos meses

\--Lo que usted diga Doctora -- le sonrió

\--¿A ella le harás caso ya mi? -- lo miró con cierta cara de indignación

\--Ella me salvo la vida querida, literal me tocó el corazón -- señaló

Rey rio bajito, los dejó en su charla a la par que se quitaba los guantes para tirarlos. Se despidió de ellos y al rato Ben entro en la habitación de su amigo, sólo varios minutos caprichosos evitaron que volviera estar cerca de ella.

\--¿Como te encuentras?-- se sentó en el borde de la cama mirando a su amigo

\--Bien pero no tan bien como para asistir a la gala, maldicion yo quería ir-- se quejó

\--Te contaré todo lo que pase, ya organizaré otras en el futuro si lo necesitamos-- Phasma dejo un expediente de lado para verlos

\--Espero no, odio estas cosas y hablar con esa gente...prefiero estar en quirófano--suspiro Ben

\--Ya, con la doctora Kenobi me imagino--Phas rodó los ojos

\--No estaba pensando en eso pero no me quejó en lo absoluto, es muy charlatana cuando no pretende que no le importó o cuando no finge que no estoy allí y le gusta conversar sobre cine aunque no habla de otra con más pasión que de su hija ... deben conocer a Lucy, es una ternurita y le caigo bien--comentado con entusiasmo

\--Tú deberías verte hablando de ella--Phasma camino por la habitación--¿Tuvieron una cita o algo o siguen girando en circulos hasta que uno se anime?

\--Se lo he propuesto dos veces, una dijo que no y en la otra no obtuve respuesta ... la cosa es, nos conocimos antes de saber quién era el otro aquí--los miro--y esa noche pasaron cosas y hace días volvieron a pasar esas cosas, no se a dónde vamos pero me gusta ella

\--¿Cosas cosas? ¿O cosas?--preguntó Hux elevando una ceja

\--Cosas cosas ...-- Ben lo miro

\--A ver, expliquen de qué estamos hablando - Phasma se detuvo--¿Qué cosas pasaron entre ustedes?

\--Que lo hicieron--dijo con demasiada obviedad Hux -- Quién lo diría

\--Bueno, yo supuse que algo de eso había pasado el día de tu trasplante porque olía a ella pero había olvidado el tema hasta ahora, fue en el avión o en el hospital? ¿Al menos se cuidaron?

\--Debo irme pero nadie diga nada, no me hagan arrepentirme de haberles dicho--los miro

Ben decidió escapar de sus amigos, no consideraba del todo caballeroso detenerse en los detalles de sus encuentros íntimos con Rey. Eso era algo que sólo quería compartir con ella, al igual que su intercambio de notas. Hasta ese momento, por su mente no había pasado la idea de que aquello representará un peligro, poco le importaba a él si lo consideraban inapropiado por estar interesado en ella, bien sabía que el corazón quiere lo que quiere y que no puede obligarlo a latir de forma diferente cuando ya encontró ese ritmo rosado tan conocido. El tema en cuestión era ella, ella era quien por motivos desconocidos para él más que los ojos ajenos, no quería nada. Ben pensó que tal vez Rey se negaba a salir con su jefe ya que los límites podrían volverse difusos pero para él no sería así, Ben sabe y reconoce que Kenobi tiene todo a base de esfuerzo y por su mente nunca se cruzó la idea de favorecerla en nada. Rey no necesita que allanen el camino por ella, es de la que toman el cuchillo por el mango y saca la maleza a su paso. Lo tenía en claro. Debía decirle aquello, dejar en transparencia que jamás la favorecería si ere su temor, que de ser necesario serio igual de estricto en lo laboral como con el resto pero ¿Cómo encarar esa conversación? ¿Seria esa realmente la razón de Rey?

Ben regreso a su despacho, la cabeza le daba vueltas de tanto pensar. La idea de simplemente dejar el asunto se coló en sus pensamientos, aún así le fue casi imposible sostener ese hilo. El solo hecho de pensarla lo ponía feliz, ¿Cómo podría ser capaz de ignorar eso? ¿De alejarse de ella cuando todo lo que quería era tenerle cerca?

  
Abrió uno de los cajones de su escritorio en busca de una lapicera, la letra de Rey lo asalto por completo. Esas palabras allí no había reconocido de notas anteriores, lo tomó de inmediato.

_Estas disculpado, me hubiera gustado disfrutar mas de tu regalo pero desafortunadamente al regresar ya se el acabado._

_PD.Lucy dice que quiere de vainilla para probar ... palabras de ella no mías lo juro_

_-R_

Río levemente ante eso último. Intuyó que Rey estaría usando a la pequeña para aceptar otro obsequio de su parte, dudaba mucho que la niña podría llegar a expresar tales deseos ya que sólo la había escuchado decir mamá. Le dio turnura la forma en que ella había aceptado eso, tal vez podría parecer insignificante pero para Ben cada centímetro ganado con ella era un gran triunfo. Nunca se había imaginado que una persona que parece tan tierna a veces podría llegar a poseer un caparazón tan duro. Estaba claro que no la haría esperar demasiado, al día siguiente repetiría la misma acción que esa mañana. Rey recibió así otra caja de galletas junto a una nota, para su suerte sus conocidos no estaban cerca y los demás titulares no se metieron en sus asuntos. Se ubicó cómodamente en el sofá y saco del sobre otra nota.

_Vainilla para Lucy, Limón para ti. Se que amas el chocolate pero de verdad debías probar estas, un dato curioso? Este local tiene cafetería incorporada, ya sabes lo que podría preguntarte si me dejarás._

_-B_

Pese a que ese hombre había demostrado fuerza de voluntad para no rendirse con ella y había tenido el lindo gesto de comprarle más, no sonrió ni nada por el estilo en esa ocasión. Tenía en claro a dónde quería ir y a diferencia de siempre, decidió cortar el asunto de una vez por todas. Metió la nota en el sobre y con sus manos lo rompió, aprovechó su tiempo libre junto al apetito que traia para comer varias galletas. Estaban muy buenas, las palabras de Ben no eran una exageración.  
Siendo más precavida que el día anterior le escribió su nombre a la caja seguido de un 'No tocar', luego la dejó en una de las alacenas con la suficiente esperanza de poder disfrutarlas más tarde. Rey se dirigió a las escaleras, debía atender su solicitud de consulta y los caprichos del destino. Al preguntar en la estación de enfermeras sobre en qué habitación era requerida, Solo apareció casi como por arte de magia.

\--Doctora Kenobi, me alegra que llegara tan pronto--hizo una mueca de sonrisa, definitivamente Rey la traía difícil con su idea de alejarse de él.

\--¿Usted me llamó, jefe?--preguntó con su tono más frío, lo miró casi de igual modo salvo por esa pequeña parte suya que le dolió verlo y no tirarse a sus brazos.

\--Si, verás tengo una mujer que llegó con una fractura de muñeca por una caída escaleras abajo y al realizar estudios completos--se puso de lado para dirigir su conversación a ella-- la radiografía de tórax me resultó muy inquietante, no soy un experto pero creo que eso no es normal--tomó la radiografía del sobre grande y se enseño a contra luz--¿Lo ves?

\--Veamos -- se acercó un poco más a Ben buscando tener claridad en su visión, su perfume la invadió y acabo desconectándose -- dame

Rey tomo la radiografía en cuanto él se la dio, se dirigió con algo de prisa a la habitación donde los paneles adecuados le ayudarían a verlo con más claridad. Enganchó la lámina en uno de ellos y al encender el panel se congeló.

\--Oh, waaw--Exclamó con cierto tono nivelado

\--Es malo, ¿Cierto?--preguntó Ben poniéndose a su lado para observar

\--Tiene un gran tumor en el mediastino que ocupa 2/3 partes del hemitórax derecho-- respiro profundo

--No puedes hacer nada por ella, ¿Verdad?

\--Necesito más información al respecto pero a simple vista, es demasiado grande para no causar daños fatales--negó sintiéndose incapaz de poder hacer algo por esa mujer-- o para quitarlo por completo

\--Oh, vaya ...-- murmuró

\--Antes de hablar con ella y su familia sobre sus opciones necesito más estudios, ahora es mi paciente--descolgó la placa y apagó la luz, Ben la notó más fría que de costumbre pero prefirió callar.

\--Ten -- Ben extendió con ambas manos el expediente de la mujer, Rey lo tomo y por accidente sus dedos tocaron las manos de Ben. Fue apenas un roce, una suave caricia casi fantasmal pero tan real que los puso alertar a ambos. Se miraron de inmediato. Ella acabo el contacto, lo último que necesita era volver a sentirse rosa por su causa, metió la radiografía en el sobre con su mano libre.

\--Gracias--tomó bien las cosas y emprendió su salida

\--Rey ...-- Ben voltio en su dirección, quería decirle algo, lo que fuera para recuperar su normalidad previa. Las cosas no han resultado como él se las imagino, luego de su encuentro en el avión creyó que había conseguido algo pero Rey había dado giros muy extraños con el correr de los días.

\--¿Qué? --Respondió casi como un suspiro, se detuvo a esperar algo en respuesta con su semblante inmutable y casi tan serio como cuando rompió su nota. Cualquier cosa ajena al trabajo no sería bien recibida, Ben notó eso en su postura y por primera vez se rindió sin batalla.

Tras un par de segundos y sin haber recibido respuesta, Rey se marchó dejando a Ben allí preso de sus pensamientos y sus anhelos.

***

La lluvia no lo había tomado tan de sorpresa como podia ver al resto de las personas, le gustaba consultar el clima antes de salir de casa, eso le daba grandes indicios de cómo sería el día. Así que al llegar a escasos centímetros de acabarse el techo del hospital, planeaba abrir su paraguas. Pero no lo hizo, el llanto de un bebé lo detuvo y supuso que tal vez alguna urgencia había llegado a interrumpir su salida a casa. Siguió las ondas de sonido hasta que encontró a la causante, Lucy estaba comenzando un ligero berrinche por la lluvia aunque mas que eso parecía asustada ante las intenciones de su madre de ir bajo la lluvia. Rey acomodo la capucha del piloto infantil entre suaves carecías, se dispuso a salir bajo la lluvia de manera apresurada para evitar que alguna de las dos o sus pertenencias se mojaran. Para su sorpresa, la gotas frías ni siquiera las tocaron.

\--Permiteme--dijo en tono bajo Ben mientras sostenía un paraguas para los tres, aunque más que nada las protegía a ellas de la lluvia. Rey iba a protestar, a decirle que no hacía falta -- Insisto

\--Gracias--miró a Lucy para evitar tener un contacto tan cercano con él.

\--¿Donde está tu auto?--miró hacia el estacionamiento--Hola Lucy -- la saludo con una sonrisa, la niña sonrió con unos cuantos balbuceos antes de abrazar a su madre más calmada que antes

\--No le gusta mucho la lluvia--explicó mirando la fila de autos --está la C

\--Bien, las acompaño -- indicó, Rey comenzó a caminar cuando él lo hizo--¿Quieres que te ayude con eso? -- señalo el bolso infantil, Ben sabía que tenía otro nombre pero se le escapaba en ese momento

\--No no, ya demasiada ayuda es el paraguas ... no quiero abusar de tu generosidad con nosotras -- dijo con su mismo tono frío y distante que había manejado todo el día con él

\--Lo hago con gusto, soy bondadoso sabes?-- trató de sonar animado pese a que sintió dolor en el interior

\--Tal vez -- se encogió de hombros -- no te conozco en realidad

Si Rey tuviera el súperpoder de oír corazones sin la ayuda de un estetoscopio, sin duda hubiera escuchado como él de Ben era llevado al límite de romperse. En silencio y sin más que agregar o contrarrestar, Ben las acompañó hasta el auto y mantuvo el paraguas para ellas hasta que Lucy estuvo a salvo en el interior del vehículo. Rey cerro la puerta, agradeció con voz tenue e iba a caminar para alejarse de él pero Ben tomó su mano y la detuvo.

\--¿Hice algo malo? -- preguntó casi en tono de suplica pero Rey no respondió y se mantuvo con la cabeza agachada

\--Buenas noches, jefe ...

Ben dejó el paraguas a un lado, se acercó de inmediato a ella y tomó su rostro entre sus manos para besarla. La oscuridad de la noche más la lluvia eran la cortina prefecta para no ser visto, al principio ella dudo pero sus labios la acabaron por convencer de que no podía luchar contra algo que le gustaba mucho. Llevo sus manos a los hombros de él, buscando ese sostén y ese contacto. El beso le supo diferente a las otras veces, no habia una necesidad inmediata de quitarse la ropa y todo era simplemente maravilloso para ambos. Ben supo que no quería besar a otra mujer que no fuera ella.

Se separaron por falta de aire y por estar absolutamente empapados por la lluvia, él recogió el paraguas para cubrir a los dos de inmediato mientras Rey trataba de ocultar su sonrisa embobada por ese beso.


	12. Capítulo 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He venido un poco más tarde, para ver el vestido de Rey no se olviden de consultar el tablero de pinterest con el mismo nombre que esta historia y con mi mismo nombre de usuario que aquí. También pueden buscarme en wattpad bajo el usuario de Estrellainfinita_99 donde pondré las imágenes dentro del capítulo.  
> Me han enviado un tutorial de cómo poner imágenes aquí desde el móvil, por falta de tiempo y un par de cosas que estuve atravesando a nivel personal no pude ponerme en ello. Por el mismo motivo, demore en publicar hoy.
> 
> Sin más, los dejó con el capítulo.

Tres días después la gala había llegado, no había vuelto a ver a Ben desde aquel día de lluvia puesto que al entrar al hospital el siguiente día se había encontrado con que Phasma estaba al mando. Se sintió aliviada por eso, porque Ben no estaría cerca, y en parte preocupada por él pero no podía decirle a nadie, ese secreto no le pertenecía. Caminó por los pasillos del hospital recibiendo un par de elogios pero poco le importaba aquello, no había reseccionado completamente ese quiste dermoide del mediastino por ello sino para salvar la vida de esa mujer. Internamente le hubiera gustado que Ben estuviera ese día en la galería para observarla quitar ese tumor de 45 cms de diámetro, sin duda el más grande que había reseccionado hasta la fecha y hasta se animaba a pensar que sería el mayor logro de aquel lado del país. De pronto presumir ligeramente de aquello en la gala se veía tan tentador. El transcurso de su día fue bastante normal y sin demasiado trabajo, regresó a casa temprano para alistarse mientras hacía malabares para cuidar de Lucy a la par esperando a que Annie llegará pronto para cuidarla.  
Estaba acabando de maquillarse cuando recibió el sonido de su celular, lo tomo por si de alguna urgencia de tratará pero no era más que un recordatorio enviada en masa sobre la gala, ver el nombre de Ben allí la obligó a tragar saliva. Otro email llegó, tal vez como señal del destino o por pura casualidad.

De: CIM  
Para: K.R.   
Asunto: Confirmación de asistencia.

Apretó los labios pensando en su respuesta y conteniendo el nerviosismo creciente en su estómago, miro y releyó el cuerpo del email hasta que la pantalla se apago y Lucy comenzó a llorar. De inmediato dejo su teléfono para ir por su pequeña.

A varios kilómetros de allí, Ben terminaba de anudar su corbata. Sus ánimos estaban por el suelo tras la visita a su padre pero debía cumplir su deber como jefe, sólo deseaba que el asunto pasará rápido y no cruzarse a Rey en su camino. Estaba dolido por ella y sus acciones lo tenían muy confundido, pero bien sabía que era demasiado blando como para no volver a correr hacia sus brazos si ella lo deseaba. Su casa al fin estaba en orden, Phasma se había mudado de allí y volvía a estar sólo.  
Dejó su casa a los pocos minutos, la noche estaba bastante fresca y silenciosa, no tardo demasiado en llegar al hospital. Estacionó donde solía hacerlo, miro en dirección donde Rey aparcaba y su auto aún no se encontraba allí. Le dejo la alarma al auto encaminadose a las puertas del hospital, queria pasar a ver a sus amigos antes de dirigirse a la cafetería. Optó por el ascensor, en cuestión de minutos ya estaba allí. Hux aún seguía en la cama, Phasma traía un vestido largo color rojo y terminaba de arreglar su cabello, no parecían haber notado su presencia así que continuaron con su conversación como si nada.

\--Asi que eso es lo que me dijeron las enfermeras, una historia un poco rara y como ella le haga algo así a Bensito la mato--corrigio el labial frente a un pequeño espejo

\--Pero no sabemos por qué fue así la cosa, por la historia lo único que presiento es que se dejaron de amar pero nunca se lo dijeron al otro sino que buscaron otras personas--Hux cambio de canal-- sería interesante saber quién es el padre de la niña, si él o el amante

\--¿De qué están hablando?--interrumpio Ben con ciertas sospechas pero sin ánimos de indagar en ellas.

\--Ben!--Phas exclamos con exageración

\--¿Caunto hace cuanto estas allí?--Hux entrecerro los ojos en su dirección

\--El suficiente para haber escuchado "Bensito"--se acercó a saludar

\--Oh, entonces ya sabes que hablamos de tu querida--metio sus cosméticos en un estuche

\--No preste atención, saben lo que pienso de los rumores y además las cosas con ella no se si vayan bien--bajo la mirada

\--Ay Ben--su amiga se acercó a él para consolarlo--¿Quieres hablar de ello?

\--No hoy, debemos ir a la gala--los miro

\--¿Y Han?--Hux preguntó

\--Mi madre abandonó la investigación, Han sólo empeora y...supongo ella quiere estar allí cuando pase aunque es muy doloroso que ni siquiera reconozca a su hijo o que le diga a "un extraño" que su hijo lo avergüenza... para mi madre será más doloroso creo--aparto la mirada--te veo allí Phasma

\--Ire contigo

Ben se dejó abrazar por sus amigos, tras eso se dirigió a la cafetería con el brazo de su amiga enrollado en el suyo. Comenzaron a saludar a quienes iban llegando,Ben se dedicó a hablar con los invitados, a contarles cómo funciona el hospital y demas cosas. Entre charla y charla ubico a Rey a cierta distancia de él, estaba maravillosamente hermosa, ante sus ojos nadie destacaba más que ella y de pronto sintió que su vida no era tan desdichada como lo creía, pero tan pronto como llego ese rayo de luz, lo consumió la sombra de que ella no correspondía sus sentimientos.

Cuando fue por algo para beber, se encontró con Rey también allí. Parecía animada pese a haber estado en contra de todo el asunto inicialmente, ella lo miro pensó en saludarlo pero tomo el camino opuesto.

\--Me enteré de que operaste a Frederic--soltó junto a los últimos intentos de volver a conectar con ella--me alegro de que pudieras lograralo y que vivirá muchos años más

Rey se detuvo, regreso sobre un par de pasos.

\--Si, fue difícil pero lo logré--hizo una mueca--Me alegra que volvieras...

Ben se sorprendió ante eso último, tal vez incluso más de lo que debía puesto que Rey lo notó y apartó la mirada nerviosa. Allí estaba de nuevo, todo lo que le pasaba cuando estaba cerca de él.

\--Gracias, a mi también me alegra volver--bebio 

\--Espero que todo haya salido bien... allí--agregó, no quería decirlo con claridad y esperaba que Ben captará su indirecta sobre el asunto

\--Si, bueno...pudo ser mejor pero lo manejaré--busco con la mirada la zona donde había dejado sus besos, no tenía más signos de que alguna vez existió

\--Lamento si entendiste que me hiciste algo, no fue así...yo sólo--se detuvo al verse interrumpida

\--Doctora Kenobi, al fin la encuentro --habló un hombre de edad avanzada--¿Me recuerda?--preguntó

Rey trato de reconocer su rostro, pero se distrajo con los movimientos de Ben marchándose, quería terminar su conversación con él. Volvió a mirar al hombre

\--De la Clínica Clevelant, ¿Cierto?--preguntó

\--Si, imaginé mi sorpresa al saber que Silverman vendría a mi lugar de trabajo sin usted y todo mundo diciendo que se encontraba en Oklahoma cuando en realidad nunca se fue de aquí--sonrio con simpatía, ella no podía culparlo por eso, no traía malas intenciones pero si volvía a Ohio diciendo que ella seguia en Seattle se sentiría menos segura que antes--Pero me enteré de que ya no están más juntos, una lástima! Hacían linda pareja e imaginé sus hijos! Hubieran sido tan lindos y seguramente cirujanos como sus padres...Oh, perdone mi indiscreción

\--Todo está bien--sonrio falsamente, " _Y si, me puedo imaginar a los hijos de ambos... de hecho lo tengo más que presente a diario_ " pensó--no se preocupe, pero le agradecería mucho si no mencionara que me vio aquí está noche...ya sabe, aún estoy superando la separación y eso --buscó sonar creíble

\--Lo entiendo, me pasó lo mismo con mi primer esposa...fue un dolor horrible--palmeo su mano en un típico gesto de confort--Bueno, no diré que la vi aquí si me cuenta eso que oí sobre su cirugía de hace unos días

\--Con gusto lo haré--dejo otra sonrisa forzada para él.

Las horas siguieron su curso, Rey continuó hablando con el hombre de Clevelant y cuanto más lo hacía más cosas iba descubriendo que no le agradaban en lo absoluto. Por suerte el hombre accedió a no mencionar que la vio allí, Rey miro a sus amigos a la distancia y evito dirigirse en esa dirección. Cualquier cosa mínima la haría soltar todo lo absorbido en esa conversación sobre cierta persona y más. Trató de distraerse hablando con otras personas pero la cosa ya estaba terminando, el objetivo estaba cumplido y el hospital estaría a salvo un largo rato. Rey decidió salir de la cafetería, necesitaba aire y sentarse en tranquilidad unos minutos. El aire frío la heló por completo pero poco la importó esa sensación en ese momento cuando sus mejillas estaban siendo quemadas por lágrimas. El tiempo se volvió irrelevante, escuchó pasos y seco sus lágrimas de inmediato.

Ben se sentó a su lado con la mirada al frente pero con la necesidad de ayudarla sobre ella.

\--¿Quieres que me vaya?--preguntó con suavidad

\--No-- dijo con voz ronca como si hubiera batallado en soltar esa respuesta

\--Ten--tomó un pañuelo de su bolsillo para ella--¿Debo llamar a seguridad? ¿Alguien te hizo daño?

\--No-- tomó el pañuelo --gracias

Ben se quedó tan silencioso como la noche. Al poco sintió el peso de la cabeza de Rey sobre su hombro, se animó a pasar el brazo por sus hombros en un medio abrazo. Se acercó a él corriendo su cabeza hacia su pecho para ser mejor abrazada, Ben inicio con caricias cálidas.

\--¿Lucy está bien?--beso su cabello

\--Si--respondió

\--Vale, entonces no se me ocurre que más preguntar

\--No preguntes--susurro, lo abrazo--solo quedate

Permanecieron así, ocultos en la noche de todos los que pudieran verlo. Busco algún tema de conversación para distraerla de lo que sea que estuviera pasando con ella

\--¿Cómo está Lucy? ¿Ya camina desde que me fui? Adoro a esa niña por si te quedaba alguna duda y si me dejas haré tan feliz a Lucy como a ti--dijo

El silencio volvió a reinar, escucharon pasos fuera de la cafetería y se mantuvieron en silencio, alertas, hasta que se fueron al lado opuesto. Rey decidió ignorar una parte de las palabras de Ben, le era imposible imaginarse que en su vida habría lugar para ello.

\--Ella está bien, aún no camina sola pero creo que está muy próxima a hacerlo...ya tengo su disfraz para este hallowen--sonrio un poco--me hubiera gustado hacérselo yo pero no tuve tiempo--lo soltó para mirarlo, al no tenerlo cerca sintió frio

\--Esta haciendo frío, ¿Quieres ir a mi casa? Juro que ya no hay cajas--sonrio de lado, Rey rio levemente

\--No creo que sea buena idea, tu me agradas cuando no quieres poner el hospital de cabeza--dijo en broma

\--Pero...ahí viene el pero--la miró

\--Ya te lo he dicho Ben, no puedo tener algo contigo...no estoy lista para eso--lo miró con sinceridad, aquella parte de la realidad era posible dejarla filtrarse

\--¿Es por el padre de Lucy? Supongo que lo amabas o que aún lo amas y no debe ser fácil empezar de nuevo

\--Lo amaba, si...pero pasaron cosas y no se si este lista para empezar de nuevo. No puedo olvidarle aún por más que quiera--Rey quiso dejar el tema allí y huir de inmediato.

\--Podemos ir al ritmo que tu quieras y del modo que desees--la miró--Dime algo Rey--agregó ante su silencio

\--Me gusta estar contigo en ya sabes....y conversar contigo pero en estos momentos algo más allá de eso me es difícil... no te garantizo que eso cambié o que un un futuro este dispuesta a ir por más o que no vuelva a reaccionar de forma erratica contigo--lo miró para ver si comprendía, Ben asintió--por lo que tampoco necesito que esas cosas se estén comentando por los pasillos, me explico?

\--Vale, entiendo entiendo--asintio, aceptaría sin dudar lo que a ella la hiciera sentir más cómoda. Tenía sentimientos por ella, no dudaba que sólo irían en aumento pero pensando en lo efímero que puede ser la vida no se perdería la oportunidad y menos con ese "por ahora", quería creer que era una posibilidad real y no sólo una cortina de humo. A sabiendas de que en muchas películas las personas trataban de mantener relaciones de ese tipo pero no lo lograban, decidió guardar una ligera esperanza de que su vida tomará dicho giro y que, como en muchas otras, iniciará con una canción en el medio de la calle.

\--Siendo así, me gustaría ir a tu casa y comprobar que hayas desempacado--lo codeo ligeramente y se incorporó de la banca.

Se puso de pie, llevo su mano a la cintura de Rey y la acercó para darle el primero de tantos otros besos que planeaba compartir con ella. Antes de caminar al estacionamiento juntos, soltó su mano por si alguien los veía. Demasiado se estaba arriesgando ya.

***

Ben despertó con las primeras luces del día, notó la suavidad de otra piel junto a la suya y sonrió al oler su perfume. Rey no se había ido. Quitó el cabello de ella que tenía en su cara, estaba de espaldas a él y la tenía abrazada por la cintura. La acercó un poco más por debajo de las mantas, con ese movimiento su brazo quedó al descubierto dejando la cicatriz casi sin maquillaje al descubierto. Llamó la atención de Ben de inmediato, la acarició con cuidado y luego depósito un beso allí. Rey se giró de inmediato quejándose por haberse despertado, buscó adormilada abrazarlo ante la sensación de frío.

\--Hace frío...--abrio los ojos alarmada de soltar inconscientemente aquel nombre y peor aún que estuviera a su lado, miro a Ben. No era él.

\--¿Qué pasa?--se inclino a besar su mejilla con ternura, luego acarició el contorno de su rostro con suavidad--Bueno días, preciosa

\--Nada--negó dejándose mimar--solo un mal sueño,¿Qué hora es? Debo irme--bostezó

\--Es temprano aún--acomodo su cabello--quedate un poco más

Rey lo miro con malicia, acarició el torso denudo de Ben y se acercó a besarlo. Unos besos más y lo obligó a ponerse boca arriba, luego se colocó a horcajadas sobre él casi rosando su pelvis con la suya. Se estremeció por el aire frio.

\--¿Ya tan temprano?--preguntó en broma. Acarició sus muslos incitándola, no era lo que Ben tenía en mente pero no se negaría hacia a sus intenciones. Colocó las manos en la cadera de ella y admiro la vista que tenía de Rey.

\--Anda, será rápido y luego me iré--se movio en su sitio de atrás para adelante, no tardo en sentir ese palpitar a escasos centímetros de ella--se que puedo despertar a tu bestia--dijo con ojos lujuriosos

Ben río por el término que le dio--Ya está despierta, no me cuesta nada contigo preciosa--llevo su mano al centro de Rey y empezó a acariciar su clitoris en círculos, Rey cerró los ojos y gimió ante el contacto. Ben se sintió arder--Abre los ojos nena, mirame--dijo con tono ronco por la excitación, la noche anterior había descubierto que las palabras suaves durante esos momentos provocaban en ella un efecto precioso.

Rey obedeció sin dudar, lo miró a los ojos fijamente mientras seguía con sus movimientos y él la masturbaba. Abrió su boca para dejar espacar más gemidos, no supo qué hacer con sus manos más que llevarlas a sus pechos. Ben temía morir en cualquier momento, lo estaba matando lentamente.

\--Ben--pidio en un suspiro.

Ben se extendió para tomar un preservativo, ella se bajó de arriba suyo para dejarle hacer con eficacia y cuando todo estuvo listo se encargó de volver a la misma posición para unirlos como tanto deseaban ambos. Rey estaba decidida a hacerle pagar por su marca, se inclinó hacia adelante sobre su pecho y fue besando con mesura hasta que Ben en uno de sus vaivenes tocó ese punto sensible en ella, Rey entonces succionó una pequeña zona de piel con más fuerza dejando su pequeña hematoma a su paso.

***

Lamentablemente para Ben, no pudieron desayunar juntos. La niñera de Rey la llamó cuando comenzaba a cambiarse porque debía irse, ella se disculpó por la tardanza y sin más rodeos de marchó sólo con un saludo en el aire a Ben. Hizo malabares en su casa para poder bañarse, cambairse y tener a Lucy vigilada, la llevo con ella al hospital pero no pudo dejarla en la guardería ya que Lucy se negaba a dejarla producto de extrañarla por todas sus largas horas de trabajo. Ella cedió, le pidió a Poe que le sacara el cochecito de la niña del auto y lo subiera como un favor, iba tarde a la reunión de titulares con el jefe y aún no había ido a cambiarse. Tan caótica se había vuelto su vida en cuestión de horas.

Al entrar en la Junta se disculpó con sus compañeros y el jefe, Poe había realizado favor y junto a su asiento vacío la esperaba la carriola de su niña. Con rapidez la dejó allí, colocó su bolso en el compartimiento debajo de este y finalmente se sentó en su siento.

\--Lo siento, no quiso quedarse en la guardería--se disculpó entregándole la jirafa a Lucy

\--Tal vez tengas demasiada presión encima y debas delegar--Stevens se acomodó en su silla muy campante, Rey lo miro con molestia disimulada

\--Para nada, todo está de maravilla--se recogió el cabello

\--Traes el ambo al reves--señalo entre una risita baja

\--Cierra la boca Stevens, Rey tiene más huevos que tú--dijo Rose con cierta molestia

Ben carraspeo--Ya que está tan libre de tiempo como para criticar a sus superiores, me imagino podrá realizarme un favor --hablo en dirección de él

\--Lo siento, mi intención no era esa...pero con gusto lo ayudó señor--sonrio triunfante de tal honor

Ben tomo la carpeta amplia a su derecha y se la extendió a Niima para que se la llevarava él.

\--Una copia a cada residente, quiero todas las respuestas mañana a primera hora sobre mi escritorio--dijo sin emoción alguna, le molestó que tratará asi a su superior y más sabiendo las intenciones que tenía sobre su puesto--¿Alguien más quiere hacerse el gracioso faltandole el respeto a sus compañeros y superiores? Tengo más tareas así, que quede claro que no voy a permitir más cosas de ese estilo--Miro a Rose--¿Entendido Doctora Tico?

\--Entendido, lo siento pero él se la buscó--bebio agua

\--Sigamos, como hemos conseguido recibir las donaciones adecuadas para ponernos en marcha, voy a quitar algunas de las restricciones pero eso no significa que puedan hacer estudio tras estudio sin una justificación plausible y que pueden hacer cirugías probono a diarios, hay días al mes para eso

\--Disculpe Jefe--Rey cerro la carpeta de informe--¿Y si consigo que alguien externo lo financié? Sólo estoy pensando opciones, al ser únicamente dos días se llenará de personas y no podremos pedir una de imprevisto por si surge la necesidad

\--Por el momento esa opción está descartada, nos regiremos por el calendario y buscaremos centros de atención gratuita para quien no pueda esperar a ese día--la miró como si nada hubiera pasado, ambos debían reconocer que eran excelentes para ocultar lo que habían estado haciendo gran parte de la noche y la mañana del presente día.

\--Supongo es una respuesta aceptable y espero que para la próxima sea una respuesta diferente porque insisto, debería haber un fondo para casos extraordinarios que no son planeados

\--Bien, lo siguiente es...un donador anónimo destino una importante suma únicamente para el departamento de cirugía cardiotoracica--miro a todos los presentes

\--¿Qué?--exclamo sin disimulo Rey

Ben la miro para que guardará silencio y lo dejara continuar.

\--No tiene un nombre en particular, es más bien una sociedad... lo que me hace pensar que son un conjunto de personas de la Clínica Clevelant, el cheque tiene ese logo en particular y...--Rey dejó de escuchar a partir de allí, sus oídos zumbaron y sólo podía pensar en una persona indistintamente de si el cheque era de esa en cuestión o no.


	13. Capítulo 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno mi gente linda, tal vez sea un capítulo un tanto corto pero no puedo explayarme más porque el corte entraría mal y realmente querrán lo que se viene de un tirón. Besos

El zumbido dejo sus oídos en el instante que las miradas se posaron sobre ella, esperaban una respuesta o algún plan sobre qué hacer con ese dinero. Rey volvió en si.

\--Hare una lista de las necesidades más importantes del departamento y la presentaré al finalizar la semana para que se lleve a cabo lo más pronto posible --miró a Lucy cuando la comenzó a llamar, la quitó del carrito y la dejó sentada en su regazo--hablaré con mis titulares cuando la reunión acabe

\--Bien, hemos recibo una menor suma para ortopedia...espero el mismo informe para el viernes y pronto recibirán una nueva circular cuando lea los respuestas de los residentes sobre su enseñanza, si intentan presionarlos para una buena recomendación lo sabré

\--Au buuu bu bu--Balbulceo Lucy poniendo sus manitos en la mesa y haciendo que todo mundo muera de ternura por ella, Rey rio. Luego beso su mejilla.

\--Si no nos cuidamos nos quitará el trabajo--bromeo Rose antes de ponerse de pie, la mayoría río y concordó con ella

Rey apartó la carpeta de la niña pero Lucy ya la estaba tirando al suelo, la persona a su lado la recogió por ella así que le agradeció.

\--Pequeña, no tires eso que es de mamá

\--Mamá--dijo ella

\--Si, mamá--beso su mejilla--¿Lista para ir a la guardería?--se puso de pie sosteniéndola hacia al frente, la niña al ver a Ben sonrió y agitó sus brazos, Rey sonrió

\--Hola Lulu--le sonrió poniéndose de pie

Lucy extendió los brazos en su dirección, la sala estaba vacía a excepción de Rose y Niima pero la primera se marchó sin hacer ruido aunque tenía planeado mirar a la distancia. El celular de Rey sonó, buscó en su bata pero no podía del otro lado.

\--¿Puedes tenerla un minuto?--miró a Ben

Él se acercó de inmediato para tomar a la niña en brazos, Rey tomó así su teléfono del otro bolsillo y contestó la llamada. Se alejó un poco de ellos al escuchar que era del CIM por una confirmación que no respondió. Se lo pensó unos segundos pero dada las circunstancias de las nuevas noticias accedio sin más. Su primer paso había sido contactar con ellos, tomó un segundo al confirmar y seguiría dando los que fueran necesarios para recalibrar su vida, tener de vuelta a sus amigos y quitar ciertas cuestiones de si. Sostuvo el telefono entre su oido y el hombro para sacar así su libreta, anotó fecha, hora y ubicación. Finalmente guardo todo en la bata tras cortar la llamada.

\--Eres una niña lista, si lo eres--escuchó la voz cantarina de Ben hacia su pequeña

Lucy había pedido bajar con la clara intención de querer explorar, Ben habia hecho caso así que no tardo en ayudarle a caminar tomandola de sus manos como había visto a Rey hacer. La pequeña castaña se movía con total felicidad y sus pasos eran cada vez más seguros. Ben se moría de ternura por la niña,eso era muy evidente para Rey.   
Su madre sonrió ligeramente al acercarse a ellos.

\--Gracias, me agarró en mal momento... vamos mi rayito de sol? Hay que ir a la guardería que mamá tiene que trabajar--la tomó en brazos y comenzó a llenarla de besos mientras ella reí y soltaba grititos de alegría

\--No fue nada--se acercó a la mesa de juntas a recoger sus cosas

\--Da da da da--Lucy giró su manito--ta ta ta

\--Ohh, la canción de la estrellita ¿Quieres enseñársela a Ben?--la miró--Estrellita dónde estas

Lucy se emocionó por la melodía de la canción y sonrió agitando su brazo.

\--Estrellita dónde estás, quiero verte a ti brillar, está noche allí estarás--cantó meciendola con poco

\--Cual diamante brillarás, estrellita dónde estás quiero verte a ti brillar--sumó Ben a la voz de Rey, la niña se entusiasmó aún más que antes--es muy tarde, el sol se va. Ven aquí a iluminar, brilla brilla sin parar

\--Estrellita dónde estás, quiero verte a ti brillar!--besó la mejilla de su hija haciendo ruido--parece que Ben se sabe la canción

\--Mi mamá, ella solía contarme esa--hizo caras graciosas para que Lucy riera--portate bien Lulu

\--Que lindo, espero que ahora sí quiera quedarse en la guardería--hizo una mueca

\--¿Te veo esta noche?--preguntó al comprobar que Niima ya se había ido.

\--Me quedaré con mi niña, tal vez mañana o si nos urge--sonrio de lado, Ben había despertado en ella un apetito que tenia dormido y un claro ejemplo había sido su comportamiento aquella mañana. Rey negó descartando esa idea que se iba formulado en ella.

Dejó a Lucy en el cochecito, al ponerse derecha y al voltear se topó con Solo de frente, muy cerca de ella. Ante la sorpresa de eso se desestabilizó así que Ben la sujeto por la cintura, comprobó que tanto puerta como ventana estuviesen cerrado y se inclinó a besar su mejilla.

\--Nena, dime--metio una mano por debajo de su ambo y acarició su espalda lentamente--¿Qué hacemos si nos urge aquí?

\--Iba a proponerte varios sitios del hospital pero no es muy seguro--hizo mojines de frustración

\--Jum--protestó bajando sus manos y metiéndola por debajo del elástico de su pantalón, Rey lo apartó antes de la besara y de que sus caricias subieran de tono

\--Esta la niña, Ben--se acomodó la ropa--se que no entiende de estas cosas y que por la bata junto a darle la espalda no habrá visto tus manos en mi pero si llevábamos eso un poco más...

\--Entiendo, me deje llevar lo siento--pasó la mano por su cabello

\--Descuida--sonrio ligeramente--tambien yo, de cualquier forma ya veremos cuándo y dóndo

\--Debo irme ya--tomó su teléfono vibrante

\--Espera...¿Puedes decirme el nombre de la firma?--lo miró

\--Starlight, ¿Por algo en especial?--preguntó

\--Solo curiosidad--se encogió de hombros sacándo importancia cuando en realidad tenía planeado buscar cada uno de los miembros para estar tranquila.

Ben se despidió de ellas con un beso en la mejilla a cada una, Rey tomo su carpeta de la Junta y la puso junto al bolso de Lucy en el compartimento. Luego le echó un vistazo a su niña que estaba agitando un sonajero. Se puso en cuclillas frente a ella.

\--¿Te agrada él? ¿Sabes lo que me dijo el otro día?--preguntó muy sonriente luego de que tras la primer pregunta Lucy hubiera respondido con balbuceos aleatorias--Que te adora y que nos quiere hacer feliz a ambas --dijo con su vista volviéndose nublosa, parpadeo varias veces y trato de que los chillidos alegres de Lucy la volvieran alegre. Sintió que finalmente su relativa paz estaba a punto de ser destruida--Suena muy lindo pero no podemos dejarle hacer eso, tú y yo sólo nos tenemos la una a la otra--tomó su manito--asi ha sido desde que llegaste

***

_Por más que te de mi número de teléfono pienso seguir dejando notas, es por si acaso o por si quieres decir cuándo y dónde sin que nadie se entere preciosa ;)_

_-B_

Se sentó en la banca para comenzar a quitar sus zapatillas pero antes busco de su bata el celular, agendo el número telefónico de Ben previamente a seguir cambiándose para regresar a casa. Pensó varias veces qué podría llegar a enviarle, tal vez un emoji, un stiker o un simple hola. No obstante no creyó conveniente ninguna de esas opciones. Finalmente antes de apagar la luz de su veladora, para dormir, tomo su teléfono y escribio.

_**Rey** :_   
_Agendado._

_23:01pm_

_**Ben** :_   
_Buenas noches, descansa y sueña lindo._

_23:01 pm_

Su interior danzo con entusiasmo, dejo el celular en su mesita y se estiró a apagar la luz. Se acomodó en su cama ansiando dormir de inmediato antes de que Lucy la despertará llorando.   
La mañana siguiente y la posterior recibió un mensaje de Buenos días de Ben, a causa de tanto trabajo no tuvieron tiempo más que para unos cuantos besos robados en el ascensor cuando estaban solos y miradas discretas a la distancia. Rey se encontraba más calmada al no encontrar el apellido Silverman entre los integrantes de Starlight. Aunque aún le preocupaba ese asunto

_**Rey** :_   
_Tengo que posponer para más tarde lo de esta noche, olvide que tenía algo_

_11:25 am_

_**Ben** :_   
_Si estás ocupada lo dejamos para mañana, prefiero que descanses bien 😘_

_11:30 am_

_**Rey** :_   
_Vale pero quería hoy y la niñera está disponible esta noche, no mañana...no te preocupes por mí._

_12:40 pm_

_**Ben** :_   
_De acuerdo, te espero 😉._

_16:00 pm_

Rey abrió su locker, una nota cayó de allí como en picada. La tomó e inmediatamente la guardo al ver a Rose llegar, tomó su ropa como si nada y la saludó con un gesto pero su amiga hizo caso omiso a eso, no traía buena pinta.

\--¿Qué tienes?--se quitó la bata

\--Jannah--respondio sin más--terminó conmigo, necesito unos tragos...iré con los chicos ¿Quieres venir?

\--Tengo algo pendiente, lo siento--se quitó la parte superior de su uniforme y se puso su pulover por sobre la camiseta que traía.

\--No me sorprende--murmuro--¿A dónde iras? Seguro tampoco me dirás eso

Rey la miro sorprendida.

\--¿Disculpa?--solto su cabello y lo peinó

\--Olvidalo, no tengo ánimos de esto ahora--casi murmuró

\--Iria, de verdad que quiero hacerlo pero necesito ir a...

\--He entendido, no te preocupes por ello da igual y ahorrate excusas, suerte en lo que harás

***

Miró las letras que ponía en el porche, camino sin más a la puerta puesto que si le daba vueltas al asunto acabaría por darse la vuelta y no volver jamás. Ella necesitaba entrar allí de una vez por todas.

  
Al estar sentada frente a esas otras tres mujeres que estaban dispuesta a ayudarle, las palabras se le atoraron en la garganta pero su paciencia y palabras de apoyo hicieron que de a poco comenzará a hablar con ellas. Los pasos siguientes serían sólo decisión suya, no la tenía fácil pero sabía con claridad qué ninguna de ellas debería afectar a Lucy y que había caminos que no estaba dispuesta a transitar por ahora.

***

Quitó la lasaña del horno, Rey no debería andar muy lejos de llegar y esperaba con no rechazará su comida que había preparado con tanto esmero. Incluso había llamado a su madre por la receta y Leia, con la curiosidad encendida al oír "Quiero hacer esto para ella" por parte de su hijo, trató de sacarle el nombre de la mujer en cuestión pero no lo logró. Suprimió sus ganas de prender velas, bajar las luces, decorar con rosas y poner música suave, sospechaba que si lo hacía Rey acabaría huyendo de inmediato. Pensó que tal vez con el tiempo podría introducir lentamente aquellos detalles que su corazón le estaba gritando hacer.

El timbre sonó, se dirigió a la puerta de inmediato y la abrió. Rey estaba allí de pié, con una expresión extraña y traía los ojos encendidos, un signo de haber estado llorando. Apartó la mirada de él sintiéndose algo avergonzada de haberse presentado así y temerosa de que pudiera adivinar qué pasaba con ella. Su corazón se aceleró, el sentimiento de huir se hizo presente pero allí estaba Ben como aquella noche de la gala. 

\--Rey...

\--¿Me dejarás pasar?--carraspeo buscando su voz clara.

\--Por supuesto, entra--se hizo a un lado para dejarle lugar

\--Que bien huele, ¿Cocinaste?--abrio su chaqueta

\--Emm si, tenía hambre y supuse que tú también...espero no te moleste--cerró la puerta y tomó su chaqueta para colgarla

\--De hecho si tengo hambre, no te lo negaré--hizo una mueca como sonrisa

\--Bien, pasa entonces que traeré la comida y algo de beber--le indicó el pasillo hacia el comedor

\--¿Quieres ayuda en algo?--miró el recorrido y luego a él

\--Yo me encargo, ve--concluyo dejando un beso en su frente antes de perderse en la puerta continúa.

Rey se quedó de pie allí unos segundos antes de caminar hacia el sitio, no supo poner en palabras lo que sintió de aquel gesto ni quiso compararlos con otros, evitó a toda costa pensar que así iniciaban las cosas previas al desastre o acabaría huyendo cuanto antes. Respiro profundo, con pasó lento fue mirando algunos cuadros colgados allí, Ben de pequeño, Ben con sus padres, luego ya más grande, con sus amigos, su graduación y una foto un tanto reciente de él junto a sus padres, pensó en Han y en la pobre Leia, Ben no era de una mala familia...pero Silverman tampoco lo era. Negó, definitivamente comparar no era bueno y menos en ese momento en particular. Ingresó en el comedor, la mesa grande con dos juegos de cubiertos estaban esperándola, pese a ser de noche era una habitación cálida e iluminada. Miro a su izquierda, allí no había pared y la barra de desayuno con sus banquetas era lo único que dividía de forma elegante la cocina del comedor. Ben le sonrió cuando salió de allí con las manos ocupadas.

\--¿Quieres agua o algun jugo en especial?--dejo la fuente en el centro de la mesa

\--Agua está bien--corrio una de las sillas para sentarse--hace tiempo que no como algo tan elaborado

\--Deberias alimentarte bien, trabajas mucho y tienes una niña pequeña--dejó la jarra con agua tras servirle a ella

\--Ya se pero almuerzo en la cafetería del hospital y en la noche si estoy cansada sólo cocinó para Lu y como lo que encuentre--lo miro--asi que esto sin duda alguna estará estupendo para mí--sonrio divertida

\--Auch por mis dones culinarios--río levemente y tomó el utensilio para servir

\--¿Eres bien cocinero?--le alcanzó su plato

\--Si, mi padre lo era y mi madre tiene una carpeta con todas sus recetas... comenzó a hacerla junto a él cuando los síntomas comenzaron así que la he llamado para que me diera la receta, esto es cálidad Solo--dijo jocoso mientras le servía

\--No le habrás dicho...

\--Tranquila, sólo le he dicho que era para alguien--se sirvió para si, Rey sonrió un poco

\--¿Entonces hiciste esto por mí y no porque tenías hambre?

\--Bueno, si--admitio al verse acorralado

\--Lindo, pero a la próxima no te tomes tantas molestias y pide algo--tomó el tenedor

\--No fueron molestias, me diste una excusa para cocinar y es algo que me gusta hacer--tomó su tenedor--provecho

\--Buen provecho

Rey regresó en la madrugada a su casa, no quiso quedarse mucho después de haberse acostado con Ben para poder regresar con su niña, él lo entendió y la acompañó hasta su coche por su algún maleante aparecía. Busco sus llaves para quitarle la alarma al coche.

\--Gracias por la cena--apretó el interruptor

\--No fue nada, descansa preciosa--le dejo un beso en la mejilla, Rey sonrió y le devolvió el mismo gesto por lo que Ben repetio lo mismo causando el inicio de un pequeño juego de besos y risas. Ella sintió, momentáneamente, la necesidad de no irse de su lado pero debía hacerlo. Aún mantendría cierto límite.

Rey abrió la puerta de su auto, antes de entrar lo miró--Te veo mañana

\--Te veo mañana--se acercó a cerrar su puerta cuando ella estuvo dentro de su vehículo.

Ben se quedó en la vereda mirando como Rey se perdía de su vista, cuando no pudo cuidarla más con la mirada decidió entrar en su casa. Subió con rapidez los escalones hacia la puerta tarareando alguna canción de las tantas que se sabía.

***

El Jefe de cirugía no la estaba teniendo demasiado fácil, cuando creyó que finalmente las cosas irían en calma se encuentra con que sus residentes no estaban del todo conformes con la educación que varios titulares estaban impartiendo. Sonrió con cada cosa positiva que ellos habían escrito sobre Rey, no se esperaba menos de ella. Optó por buscar un especialista en el tema para que llevará las riendas de la situación y mejorará tanto el estatus como la calidad de su programa educativo. Le era completamente inaceptable seguir en esas mismas condiciones, ¿Qué clase de cirujanos estaría formando si no hacía algo al respecto?

Durante la hora del almuerzo divisó a Rey yendo en dirección opuesta a su grupo de amigos, le pareció extraño pero teniendo a Dameron en sus amigos y ese sentido del humor peculiar que había detectado en él, supuso que tal vez la habían molestado con algo. Tomó su bandeja, caminó en busca de Phasma y se sentó en su mesa sin pedirle permiso.

\--¿Sabes qué pasó?--inclino la cabeza hacia la mesa

\--¿Ah?--mastico una papa--no sé

\--Nunca los había visto lejos entre ellos, es raro...sólo digo--se encogió de hombros

\--Invitala aquí si quieres--le sacó el postre a él

\--No vendrá,olvidalo sólo fue un comentario

\--¿Y cómo van las cosas?--ella lo miro

\--Ya sabes, te lo dije en la gala...no van bien las cosas...tal vez no somos para el otro--tomó su tenedor, Phasma lo miro con mucha atención y sonrió ampliamente

\--Lo están haciendo ¿verdad? No dirías eso tan calmado sino--se cruzó de brazos con mucho triunfo--ni tampoco hubieras mencionado algo de ella apenas me viste

\--No estamos...

\--Esta bien, no lo digas si no quieres pero ten cuidado con ella--abrio el postre

\--¿Otra vez con esos rumores?--rodó lo ojos

\--Bien, no diré más nada y comeré mi postre en paz mientras pienso que deberíamos poner decoración para halloween pero yo te aviso...

\--Halloween, cierto--miró a Rey unos segundos pensando en qué disfrazará a Lucy esa noche o si Rey seria de las que se disfrazan.


	14. Capítulo 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno mi gente linda, les dejo nuevamente el tablero para que puedan checar las imágenes que voy seleccionando en relación a la historia, allí también pondrán encontrar los de este día (cosa muy importante si quiere ver el disfraz)   
> https://pin.it/6VMVLiQ
> 
> Sin más, muchas gracias por todo su cariño y apoyo. Pronto estaré respondiendo los mensajes que fueron dejándome.

Se había abstenido de dejarle notas o mensajes ese día, sabía que en su halloween estaría ocupada con Lulu y no quería importunar pero si deseaba al menos decirle un hola. Fuera de eso, su día no había sido tan malo y una exitosa cirugía lo había puesto de buen humor. Se encontraba en la estación de enfermeras cerrando un expediente cuando los balbuceos de un bebé llamaron su atención, no dudo ni por un segundo de quien se trataba. Tal vez para muchos todos los bebés suenen igual pero Lucy le era diferente. Miro a Rey dejar el bolso pañalera de la niña sobre el mostrador, sujeto a su hija sobre uno de sus lados mientras buscaba algo en un expediente.   
Sonrió disimuladamente al ver a Lulu con un traje de calabaza, entregó su expediente y colocando la lapicera en su bolsillo se acercó a ellas.

\--Las calabazas cobran vida este año--bromeo

\--Mmm, está calabaza está algo difícil este día y además...--se detuvo gruñendo al escuchar su beeper, dejó lo que estaba leyendo para buscarlo en su bolsillo--maldita sea ¿Por qué ahora?

\--¿Sucede algo?--miró a Lucy queriendo bajar

\--Una urgencia, tenemos casa llena este día al parecer--miró la hora en su reloj, Rose no estaría cerca ni por asomó. Pensó con rapidez y giro en dirección a Ben, no podía creer lo que estaba a punto de pedirle pero sus opciones eran él o un desconocido--Necesito un favor, ¿Podrias llevar a Lucy con Rose? Ella tiene permiso de ingresarla y retirarla de la guardería, sólo dasela a ella...a nadie más...

\--Claro, no hay problema--extendio los brazos y tomó a la pequeña que no puso resistencia en ir con él.

\--En el bolso está todo lo que ella pudiera necesitar pero dudo que sea así, sólo te llevará unos minutos...por favor no se la des a nadie más que a Rose sin importar qué--lo miro algo preocupada

\--Tranquila, yo me encargo--le dio una mirada suave, luego tomó el bolso y se lo colgó en el hombro para poder sujetar mejor a la niña

\--Gracias--volvio a mirar su beeper sonar, los miro unos segundos más y salió apurada.

\--Okey Lulu, busquemos a la doctora Tico--le dijo antes de hacerle un par de cosquillas

Preguntó a la enfermera que acababa de llegar por Rose, la mujer quedó muy encandilada por Lucy con su disfraz pero más aún con ver al jefe de ese modo. Sin duda, una imagen paternal de él estaría provocando cosas en ella y no dudo en hacérselo notar con su cambio de postura.

\--La buscaré enseguida--le sonrió ampliamente.

Lucy comenzó a llorar contra Ben, él la meció un poco para que se relajará pero a medida que la mujer iba disminuyendo su interés en Ben, Lulu comenzaba a dejar el llanto. Agradeció la información sobre Rose, dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar.

\--No llores Lulu, ¿No te agradó ella? Ya no está aquí--le habló con dulzura mientras secaba sus pocas lágrimas, Lucy había sido más ruido que lágrimas reales pero sin duda supo cómo quería las cosas.

La acción se repetio con la siguiente mujer que intento lo mismo en el ascensor, Ben comenzó a preocuparse de que tal vez la niña no se sentiría tan a gusto con él como antes. Con la tercera mujer que se cruzaron, en esa ocasión sin intenciones ocultas, no paso nada malo. Ben quiso probar con acercarse a otra persona, preguntó por Rose fingiendo no saber dónde se encontraría y nuevamente nada de lágrimas sucedió.

\--¿Qué estas tramando pequeña traviesa?--acomodó su gorro de calabaza--no tienes de qué preocuparte, a mi solo me interesa una mujer y es tu mamá--hablo más bajo aunque con tanto movimiento y ruido a su alrededor nadie podría haberlo escuchado realmente.

Caminó con ella en brazos por el ala de pediatría para llegar a ginecología y obstetricia, Lucy iba tan tranquila como siempre. Encontró a Rose saliendo con apuro de una habitación, a grandes zancadas la alcanzó.

\--Doctora Tico--la llamó

\--¿Diga?--lo miró--oh, jefe....y mi ahijada--frunció el ceño--¿Pasó algo con Rey?

\--No, sólo tuvo una urgencia y me pidió que la trajera contigo así la llevas a la guardería--explico

\--Amm--miro su reloj--no puedo ahora, ¿Cree que pueda cuidarla un par de horas? Realmente necesito irme ahora

\--¿Cuidarla? ¿Cómo se supone que haga eso? No se nada de bebés--dijo algo alarmado

\--Su bolso,allí Rey siempre pone de todo...si tienes dudas o huele feo ve a pediatría y busca una enfermera--volvió a mirar su reloj--o dejala en pediatría y di de quien es

Rose se fue sin más, él se quedó allí de pie pensando unos segundos. No la dejaría con un extraño, Rey específicamente le dijo que no hiciera eso y contradecirla no estaba en sus planes, además no podía dejarla sin más, era peligroso para la pequeña niña. Volvió sobre sus pasos buscando su teléfono, debía avisarle a Niima que no se encontraría disponible para nada hasta nuevo aviso.

\--Bueno Lulu, vamos a pasar unas horas tu y yo juntos ¿Qué dices?--la miró

Lucy sonrió agitando su brazo, luego dijo mamá y alguno balbuceos más.

\--¿Puedes decir Ben?--presiono el botón del ascensor--Ben, di Ben

Lo miro, imitó su movimiento al gesticular pero sólo balbuceó varias veces "Be". Feliz por su avance ingreso en el ascensor, se imagino a Rey en su casa con la tranquilidad de su día a día y luego a Lucy soltando su nombre haciendo que ella lo maldijera por haberle enseñado eso, aunque en realidad estaba llena de ternura por dentro. Durante el trayecto en el ascensor, pensó en si sería lo más adecuado decirle a Rey que aún tenía a su hija o no, tal vez no le agradaba esa idea pero sabía que podía mantener toda preocupacion alejada de ella mientras tenía trabajo delicado frente a si y que a demás, saber de su niña la aliviaría.

Ben:  
Rose no pudo llevar a Lulu a la guardería, aún está conmigo hasta que ella o tú salgan... tranquila, no la dejaré con un extraño.

Ingresó a los pocos minutos en su despacho, dejó el bolso en el sofá contra la pared, tomó la jirafa de Lucy y camino hacia su escritorio. Podría no estar disponible para trabajar como cirujano pero aún le quedaban cosas de Jefe por hacer. Mantuvo la esperanza en que la niña le hiciera fácil aquella parte.   
Se sentó en su silla dejando a Lucy en su regaso jugando con el peluche, encendió la computadora mientras vigilaba que ella no quisiera escaparse por ningún lado. Miró su escritorio con algo de alarma, alejó de su alcance todo lo que pudiera llevarse a la boca y lastimarla.

El tiempo pasó con total tranquilidad hasta que Lucy comenzó a aburrirse y tirar el peluche una y otra vez al suelo, Ben comenzaba a casarse de eso pero aún así no perdió la paciencia. Busco en youtube alguna canción infantil que la distrajera pero las versiones de Estrellita dónde estás no parecían coincidir en ritmo y letra, probó con varias otras hasta que dio con una que parecía gustarle. Así, Ben termino de leer varios informes con 'El pollito pio' y 'La vaca lola' de fondo, para el turno de 'Inci wisi araña' Lucy comenzaba a dormirse, él recordó que aquella canción Rey le cantaba para dormirla. Le bajo a la música, le quitó el gorro y la acomodó de lado para que estuviera más cómoda, con su brazo libre comenzó a redactar un email. Le costó mucho trabajo escribir con la sola mano pero se sentía pleno y en paz.

***

Contesto la videollamada que su madre le estaba haciendo, habían transcurrido un par de horas y aún seguía sin noticias de Rose ni de Rey, Lucy seguía profunda. Debía hablar bajo para no despertarla.

\--Hola Ben,¿Cómo has....eso es un bebé?--preguntó con demasiada sorpresa, Leia había visto algo moverse y cuando afilo la mirada el cabello de Lucy le fue más que evidente

\--Amm, si--Casi susurró, se había olvidado de ese pequeño detalle y se cuestionó qué debía decirle si preguntaba de quién era.

\--¿Y quién es? ¿De quien es? ¿Adoptaste y no me enteré?--trato de mirar con más atención

\--No, es la hija de una de mis cirujanas...Ella tuvo una urgencia, la guardería está llena--mintio--asi que la cuido mientras...es muy mona

\--Ja, ahora resulta que también haces de niñero...no deberías hacer esas cosas, luego se pensaran que pueden pedirte mas fores y tú eres el jefe, aunque también es bueno ayudar a los demás...

\--No lo hago todo el tiempo ni tampoco por todos... cambiando de tema, ¿Cómo estas? ¿Cómo está papá?--la miró a través de la pantalla

\--Él sigue igual, supongo eso es bueno porque no ha empeorado...lamento lo que te dijo el otro día, se que él no piensa eso y que te ama,está orgulloso de ti.

\--Mamá--dijo respirando profundo--no debes disculparte por eso, nadie tiene la culpa de la situación y entiendo que su mente cambia de tiempo todo...soy consciente que su opinión de mi cambio hace años así que tú tranquila ¿Si? Veré cuando puedo ir a visitarlos nuevamente

\--De acuerdo...tal vez incluso podrías traer a la mujer que te hizo cocinar el otro día--dijo con cierta picardía

Ben río levemente en silencio--No creo que eso sea posible, recién estamos empezando algo y

\--El tiempo puede ser tan impredecible mi niño, deberías aprovechar todo lo que puedas antes de que se acabe...

\--Lo se, pero ella no quiere algo muy formal ahora y no deseo presionarla a nada... Aparte que ver a papá así no le sería muy grato--hizo una mueca y escucho que Lucy comenzaba a despertarse--¿Te parece si te llamo esta noche?

\--Si, genial...iré a descansar un poco. Que tengas un buen día de trabajo hijo

\--Gracias--sonrio ligeramente--descansa mamá

***

Un par de horas más tarde y luego de conseguir ayuda para con Lucy, Rey vio a su pequeña calabaza caminando con Ben de sus manitos cerca de su oficina, Lucy se detuvo muy sonriente al verla y soltó las manos de él para poder aplaudir. Emocionada de verla, su madre se acercó quedando a corta distancia y en ese momento la pequeña niña dio un pasito sola. Boquiabierta, se puso de cuclillas con las manos extendidas hacía su niña animándola a continuar.

\--Lucy!! ¿La has visto Ben? Caminoo--dijo muy emocionada

La niña río y continuó despacito en dirección hacia su madre para darle un abrazo. Ben, igualmente emocionado, tomó la misma postura que Rey para festejar los logros de Lulu.

\--No puedo creerlo!--abrazo y besó muy feliz a su hija--¿Si lo viste? Mi niña grande

\--Si, lo vi--sonrio

Soltó a Lucy para ver si quería hacerlo de nuevo, la niña regreso por su camino hacia Ben pidiendo un abrazo de él. Rey rio levemente ante eso, se puso de pie cuando Ben hizo lo mismo cargando a su hija.

\--Jesús, no puedo creer que no me lo perdí--sonrio, se acercó a ellos dos para dejarle un beso en el gorro de calabaza a su hija

\--Ni siquiera sabía que haría eso --miró a la niña--¿Querias darle un regalo a mamá cierto? Picarona--le hizo cosquillas

\--Damela, la extrañe y ya debes estar cansado de ella--la tomó en brazos cuando Ben se la entregó

\--No me he cansado, recorrimos un poco el hospital buscando a la doctora Tico luego hicimos trabajo administrativo hasta que se durmió...por cierto si tenías razón de que se despierta media molesta pero se le pasó con su canción de la arañita

\--Esa nunca falla--sonrio mirándola

\--Luego supuse que tendría sed así que encontré su jugo en el bolso, después de eso Niima la cambio y ya regresamos al trabajo aunque si quería tirar todo así que como la vi activa salimos a caminar un poco hasta que llegaste

\--Gracias por cuidarla y disculpa todo esto, no pensé que Rose estaría ocupada... sólo debieron ser unos minutos con ella y

\--Descuida--Ben hizo un gesto para que lo siguiera a su oficina--no fue nada, cuando necesites

\--No quiero que te sientas en la obligación de nada conmigo o Lucy por... tú sabes --lo miro unos segundos antes de ingresar en su despacho

\--Te aseguro que no es por eso--cerro la puerta tras su entrada

\--Es bueno saberlo --comento

El silencio llegó, Rey tomó el bolso de Lucy sobre el sillón sintiéndose algo extraña con la situación pero no podía negar que Ben habia cumplido su pedido cuando fácilmente pudo haber dejado a su hija con algún extraño mientras ella trabajaba, no supo si decirle algo más o si debía hacerlo. Irse sin mediar palabras se veía una idea más que factible, por otra parte quería agradecerle de alguna forma y su única idea posible no podría ser llevaba aquella noche de halloween. Pronto se encontraría diciendo algo que jamás tuvo el tiempo de procesar ni de imaginar.

\--Llevare a Lucy por mi vecindario a ser una lechuza tierna, ¿Quieres venir?--lo miró--no hace falta el disfraz y Lucy promete dejarte su botín de dulces en agradecimiento--concluyó con una suave sonrisa, ansiaba que dijera que si, ansiaba compartir aquello con él por más que no se atrevía a cuestionar el origen de tales sentimientos.

\--Me encantaría--asintio con una gran felicidad

\--Bien, te veo esta noche...te enviaré mi dirección más tarde

En cuanto Rey dejo su oficina, Ben dio un pequeño salto en su lugar. Estaba más que feliz, primero ella había confiado lo suficiente en él como para dejarle el cuidado de su hija y ahora lo estaba invitando a pedir dulces. Dos cosas que no se esperaba ese día.

Luego trato de recordar si en su mudanza había traído su túnica de Slytherin junto a su varita, con el riesgo de estar fuera de lugar tomó la decisión de que si la encontraba a tiempo la usaría aquella noche.

Afortunadamente, sucedió de ese modo y al llegar a casa de Rey el ambiente familiar del vecindario le pareció muy acogedor. Pensó que podría acostumbrarse a ello, a decir verdad podría acostumbrarse a muchas cosas que rodeaban a Rey con demasiada facilidad. Ella era todo lo que quería y necesitaba. Estacionó su vehículo, la casa de ella estaba apenas decorada para la ocasión en comparación a las demás. Camino sonriendo a algunos vecinos que andaban pidiendo dulces, subió los dos escalones al porche y tocó el timbre con algo de nerviosismo, por un segundo temió que Rey se burlara por su fanatismo hacia esa película.  
Sus dudas de dispensaron al verla frente a él con una túnica de Gryffindor, bueno la vida a veces esta llena de coincidencias del destino. Rieron levemente casi al mismo tiempo al ver al otro con sus respectivas túnicas.

\--¿Ahora me dirás que tu patronus en Pottermore es un ciervo?--preguntó con cierta ironía, Ben no respondió y rasco su nuca--Oh por Dios,¿Lo es? Waaw el mio es una cierva--se hizo a un lado para dejarlo entrar

\--Tal vez es el destino dándote señales, nena--dijo con una sonrisa ladina. Rey fruncio el ceño y golpeo cariñosamente su brazo para que dejara la broma. Ben en respuesta tomo su mano y se inclinó a besar su mejilla.

\--Traje dulces aunque no lo pediste

Rey hizo una mueca--Eso es bueno, no tengo muchos y harán puré mi casa

Ben escuchó a Lucy desde su cuna portátil ponerse de pie y balbucear tiernamente vestida de lechuza. Le sonrió, entregó la bolsa a Rey y camino en dirección a la niña para saludarle.

\--¿Cómo es que tiene tanta energía?--la tomó en brazos

\--Durmio siesta en un horario incorrecto pero no importa, no sabías eso así que no te preocupes--se acercó a ellos--deberiamos ir ahora antes de que se termine lo bueno

\--Como gustes...¿no crees que estamos para una foto? Hay que aprovechar el cosplay--busco su celular

\--Tal vez pero--lo miro

\--Rey, ya deberías saber que no haría nada para arruinar esto así que esa foto solo se quedará en mi teléfono...o en el tuyo si quieres que te las envíe. Así que, ¿Qué dices?--elevó ambas cejas

\--Digo que si pero la sacas tú que eres más alto o no entrarás en la foto --rio bajito y tomó a su pequeña en brazos

\--Con gusto--busco su celular del bolsillo, entro en la cámara y estiró su brazo acercándose más a ellas dos

Rey ánimo a su pequeña a mirar al frente mientras sonreía para la cámara. Ben tomó la foto, volvió a tomar otra por las dudas y se dispuso a revisarlas junto a Rey para ver si debían volver a hacerlo o no. Ambos muy convencidos de las imágenes, decidieron dejar el asunto allí y comenzar su recorrido por el vecindario. Ben siguió las instrucciones de Rey sobre dejar unos cuantos caramelos en un recipiente puesto en el porche, así no sufriría un desfortunio en su ausencia.  
Lucy a los pocos pasos mostró las claras intenciones de andar, le había pillado el gusto a aquello. Rey la bajo, tomó una de sus manos y dejo la otra para Ben cuando vio que su hija extendia su mano hacia él. Fueron caminando tomados de la mano con un paso mas lento que antes pero no les importaba en lo absoluto, de cualquier forma tampoco hicieron grandes distancias así. Lulu se cansó e inmediatamente fue a parar a los brazos de su mamá, juntos los tres iban de casa en casa pidiendo algunos dulces. No faltaba aquellos que los veían mal, estaban grandes para esas cosas y consideraban que a la edad de Lucy hacer eso no tenía ningún sentido.

\--Muy amable por suerte--dijo Ben con cierto sarcasmo

\--Me la suda, Lucy está fascinada con todo mundo disfrazado y eso me encanta--cambio de lado a su niña

\--¿Quieres que la lleve y tu su calabaza?--le mostró el contenedor de dulces--trabajaste mucho este día y a demás, creo que Lulu simpatiza con Slytherin

\--Eso ni de broma --rio deteniéndose--mi niña no será una Sly

\--Oye, ¿Qué tenemos de malo los Sly?--tomó con cuidado a Lucy y le pasó la calabaza de plástico a Rey--Ustedes los Gryffindor son todo un caso

\--Ah no, no te metas en ese terreno que te pongo en cuarentena una semana--coloco los brazos en jarra

\--Mmm no creo que puedas cumplir eso nena--beso su mejilla--te gusta estar conmigo tanto como a mí, sólo que no lo aceptas...eso no es de Gryffindor

\--¿Qué no lo acepto? ¿Disculpa?--lo miró con cara circunstancias-- Ya olvidaste la gala creo, te dije que me gustaba estar contigo en todo sentido de la palabra...eso es ser una buena Gryffindor--dijo con suficiencia

\--Cierto cierto--levanto una mano en señal de paz--Entonces puedo apelar a tu lado valiente para hacerte una pregunta

\--Dispara vaquero--comenzó a andar

\--¿Te gusto?--le siguió el paso

Rey no contesto, su lado valiente la había abandonado y en parte no tenía una respuesta a su pregunta. ¿Acaso que le gustara su compañía y estar con él significaba aquello? Dudó, le gustaba estar con sus amigos pero eso no significaba que le gustaban ellos. Sin embargo había una ligera diferencia entre ellos y Ben, algo que no deseaba tener pero que estaba allí latente. Decidió ignorar la pregunta traicionando una característica primordial de su casa.

\--Mira allí tienen un zombie!--señaló lo primero que encontró

Ben no insistió. El rechazo llegó a él y su lado más razonable le comenzó a gritar que aquello era muy peligroso.


	15. Capítulo 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno mi gente linda, si mal no entendí cómo funciona esto...deberían estar leyendo este capítulo a partir de las 00:00 del día miércoles. La cosa es básicamente así, tengo un examen final este día y sinceramente no quería dejarlos sin actualización! Por lo tanto estoy poniendo las últimas correcciones al capítulo antes de irme a dormir (si quieren esto en wattpad se deberán esperar a que me despierte y suba allí ya que no esperaré a las 00:00 para hacerlo, de verdad necesito descansar).
> 
> También, voy a estar respondiendo sus mensajes cuando acabe mi examen. Sepan que igual los aprecio mucho y ya saben, si quieren ubicarme en alguna otra red social mi cuenta de Twitter es @DanvxrsQueen.
> 
> Nos vemos la semana próxima! 💞💞

La mitad de noviembre estaba tan presente como el frío anunciando la pronta llegada del invierno. Cuando le propusieron esa opción había accedido casi sin pensarlo, ahora al estar allí formando parte de ese círculo ya no le pareció lo más ideal. Escuchar a las demás no le era un problema en absoluto, era el temor a hablar frente a ellas, su temor de verbalizar las cosas pero que de alguna forma u otra debería hacer para poder avanzar. Bebio un poco de agua escuchando con atención, sus testimonios y sentimientos comenzaban a hacerla sentir más cómoda a allí, que no estaba sola en realidad. Fácilmente las comprendía por completo, más de lo que hubiera querido e incluso imaginado hace años atrás.  
Se mantuvo en silencio, no dijo nada más allá de una despedida al abandonar la reunión. No estaba preparada para eso, lo entendían ya que a todas les había pasado del mismo modo. Ingresó con rapidez en su vehículo, no quería ser vista allí por ningún conocido, su verdad debía mantenerse bajo llave algo más. Su phone sonó, sacudió la cabeza despejándose y lo busco en el bolso.

_**Ben** : _   
_¿Cena está noche? Y luego vemos que surge ..._   
_18:44_

_**Rey** : _   
_Sigo en esos días_   
_18:44_

_**Ben** : _   
_Entonces, tengo palomitas, una manta y una pequeña maratón de Harry Potter ... puedo hacer chocolate caliente también_   
_18:45_

_**Rey** : _   
_Eso no estaba en el contrato_   
_18:46_

_**Ben** : _   
_Sin presiones, nena_   
_18:46_

_**Rey** : _   
_¿Traes malvaviscos y abrazos?_   
_18:37_

Sonrió traviesa al enviar su mensaje, no tardo en recibir una respuesta. Estaba feliz, él la ponía así con solo tenerlo cerca, no se molestaba en ocultarle eso a Ben y en ese sentido había avanzado bastante aunque con el resto aún era tema aparte. Casi un mes de frecuentar ese lugar le había hecho más bien de lo que había podido imaginar, incluso con Rose comenzó a sentirse nuevamente como antes.

_**Ben** : _   
_Lo que desees_   
_18:47_

_**Rey** : _   
_Te aviso cuando llegó a casa_   
_18:47_

***

Se acurrucó en el sillón contra el pecho de Ben, él los cubrio a ambos con la manta, beso su coronilla y le dio play a la película. Estaba muy a gusto entre sus brazos, descubrió una nueva calma que le fascinó de inmediato. Acarició su mano mientras comenzaban la película y no tardo mucho en quedarse profundamente dormida. Ben bajó el volumen de la tele, se quedó quieto para no despertarla y se dejó envolver por su suave respiración. Le echo un vistazo al monitor de bebé, Lucy seguía dormida de modo que seguía viendo la película aunque sin hacerlo en realidad. Acarició su cabello con suavidad. Casi al final de la película también encontró el sueño.

Despertaron al mismo tiempo cuando escucharon a Lucy reír para el móvil colgado sobre si, Rey se quejó sintiendo frío y murmuro el nombre de Ben acoplándose más a su cuerpo. Ben frotó su espalda con suavidad y besó su mejilla aún con sus ojos cerrados.

\--Bueno días-- susurró

\--Hace frío y Lucy despertó temprano, no son buenos días--se quejó

\--Mmmm -- pensó -- ¿Y si vas con ella mientras preparó el desayuno? -- volvio a besar su mejilla buscando aplacar su molestia por despertarse bruscamente.

\--Acepto, quiero un café y panqueques si tienes ganas claro -- lo miró, estiró su mano y acarició levemente su cara antes de incorporarse

\--Por supuesto, ¿Y Lulu? -- bostezo

\--De eso me ocupo yo pero luego de su leche come algunos cereales, son la caja beige ... la rosa no, esa no es apta para ella --se puso de pie y comenzó a estirarse, estaba adolorida por el reducido espacio donde durmieron

Ben se incorporó, la abrazo por la espalda unos segundos y besó su sien izquierda. Luego la soltó y camino en dirección a la cocina, Rey sonrió en su sitio por ese arrebato de cariño y tuvo las ganas de ir por otro abrazo, de tener algo así todas las mañanas de su vida. Acomodó su cabello detrás de la oreja, encendió la tele y buscó su playlist de Taylor Swift favorita. Caminó de puntillas hacia la habitación de su niña para llenarla de besos, el buen humor se podía ser fácilmente en el ambiente.

Tiempo después Lucy ya bañada y lista fue dejada en su silla infantil, puesta por Ben a la mesa, Rey se sentó en su sitió y al oír el timbre palideceo por completo. Había olvidado algo muy importante.

\--Annie ...-- Miró a Ben -- tienes que irte

\--¿Qué? -- preguntó confundido

\--La niñera, trabaja con la hermana de Rose ... conoce a Rose ... conoce a varios del hospital y si te ve aquí

\--Oh ... ya ... pero de todas formas ya habrá visto mi auto y si salgo lo hará -- pensó en vos alta

\--No si sales por la puerta de atrás

\--Rey ...-- la miró con algo de seriedad, era completamente absurda su postura.

\--Ve, iré a abrir la puerta -- se levantó de inmediato para ponerse en marcha.

Ben suspiro poniéndose de pie, se despidió de Lucy con un beso en la cabeza al pasar y camino en dirección a la puerta trasera. Espero allí unos segundos pero al no oír un cambio de opinión por parte de Rey, decidió marcharse muy a su pesar. Se sintió ridículo, como un maldito crío escapando a hurtadillas de los padres de su novia.

***

El resto del día evitó tenerla cerca de lo más que podía, si bien entendía a qué había accedido desde un inicio eso no quitaba el hecho de que le dolieran sus actividades poco adultas en eso que estaban teniendo. Se creyó en derecho en sentirse molesto, en evitarla hasta que su dolor pasará. Superada la hora del almuerzo pensó en buscar a Hux pero él ya no se encontró en el hospital y hablar con Phasma, un gran te lo dije que no tenía ánimos de oír. Optó por salir al estacionamiento, buscar una banca y llamar por teléfono a su amigo pero al sentarse alli recibio una llamada de Niima. Había olvidado por completo su reunión de esa tarde, culpo a su mente por enredarse en asuntos ajenos al trabajo en horario laboral y camino de regreso al interior del hospital.

Antes de entrar saludó a la persona encargada de ayudar a mejorar el programa de estudios que manejada su hospital, se disculpó por su tardanza y echo un vistazo al interior de la sala a través de la ventana.   
La sala de juntas quedó en completo silencio por parte de sus titulares cuando ingresó con apuro pero con una marcada seriedad en su rostro, en la cabecera de la mesa sólo había una silla así que Ben le dejo el lugar a la mujer. Rey la miró con cierta curiosidad desde el segundo asiento del lado izquierdo, Phasma no pasó desapercibido aquello y sonrió volviendo su vista a la mujer y su amigo. Notó una especie de vibra celosa por parte de la cirujana, le pareció interesante ese hecho.

\--Disculpen la tardanza, vayamos directamente al punto que ya hemos perdido tiempo -- Ben se quedó de pie junto a la mujer en su silla, no miro a Rey - despues de haber recibido las observaciones de los residentes e internos que tenemos en cirugía me alarmó bastante lo que ellos ponían, nadie está haciendo su trabajo como debería ser una excepción de dos personas ... ¿Qué pasa con el resto? ¿Acaso se olvidan de que si fallamos ... que si les fallamos a ellos, ellos le fallaran a ustedes y por consecuencia a sus pacientes? Respondan algo con sinceridad, ¿dejarían sus vidas en manos de sus residentes?

Nadie se atrevió más que a toser y evitar contacto visual a toda costa para no ser usado de ejemplo. Rey decidió levantar su mano, a nadie parecía sorprenderle aquello.

\--Te escuchamos -- dijo Ben luego de mirarla apenas unos segundos

\--Si es Kadri lo haría sin dudar, si es Torres tendría mis dudas pero lo haría ... en cuanto al resto de los residentes, siempre hablando de mi especialidad, confío en que son lo suficientemente sensatos para no matarme, no puedo medirlos en otra área que no me corresponde -- habló con claridad

\--Opino lo mismo aunque técnicamente la educación de mi especialidad no es enteramente quirúrgica pero las partes que sí, considero que las manejo bastante bien --agregó Rose

\--Bueno siendo así yo también -- aportó Stevens

Ben los escucho en silencio y luego habló--Es curioso que lo digas Stevens siendo que eres el peor referenciado, ahora Dilmer Arias está aquí para ayudarnos a mejorar el programa y las técnicas de enseñanza - miró a Rose -- Doctora Tico -- miro a Rey - Doctora Kenobi, estan exceptuadas de esto ya que no poseen problemas con este asunto y tienen muy en claro como formar cirujanos competentes. Al resto, se quedará aquí por el momento al menos las siguientes dos horas y Dilmer les dirá cuándo deberán reunirse nuevamente, la dejó a cargo.

Ben se despidió con una inclinación de la cabeza, salió sin dar más vueltas y comprobó la hora en su reloj para ver dónde debía dirigirse.

Camino en dirección al ascensor, ingreso en el y vio como Rey hacia lo mismo con Rose mientras iban charlando de algo que no prestó atención en realidad por la distancia. Trato de darles pero el espacio no era lo suficientemente grande privacidad como para perder sus palabras.

\--¿Me dirás dónde vas los miércoles por la tarde? ¿Y los viernes por la mañana? -- preguntó con cierto tono Pacífico y lejos del reproche, ya no había reproche desde que días atrás Rey se planteará y le dijera ' _Pasaron cosas con Silverman, cosas que quisiera decirte pero tienes que ser paciente conmigo para que pueda hacerlo_ '

\--Estoy buscando relajarme así que voy a un sitio de supone ayuda a eso, te llevaré allí algún día así lo puedes ver -- la miró, le estaba diciendo la verdad a medias tintes pero la sinceridad que reflejaba en su rostro le fue suficiente a Rose para creerle a su amiga

\--Espero ese día con ansias -- le sonrió

\--No tanto como yo -- respondio con un ligero bostezo que siempre hacían sonreír a Ben pero él no lo hizo en esa ocasión.

\--Deberias descansar -- cruzo las puertas del ascensor cuando se abrieron -- Te veo luego para ultimar detalles del cumpleaños -- voltio a saludarla con la mano

Rey imitó su saludo, las puertas se cerraron y giró sobre su propio eje a comprobar que nadie más que Ben estaba allí. Se acercó a él poniéndose a su lado, detuvo el ascensor y jalo de su bata buscando que la mirara.

\--¿Qué tienes Ben? --preguntó con suavidad -- llevas raro todo el día

\--Nada -- la miro, sus ojos suplicantes lo derritieron por completo. Rey volvió a jalar su bata, Ben puso su cuerpo de lado hacia ella con una sonrisa de labios apretados.

\--¿Seguro? No parece nada --paso sus brazos por su cintura en un medio abrazo --Dime

\--Me hubiera gustado desayunar ustedes-- hizo una mueca

\--Cuando quieras, solo tengo que decirle a Annie que no venga ... no es el momento para eso -- se acercó más

\--Ya, tal vez este domingo y luego podemos ir a un sitio con Lucy ... lo vi el otro día y supuse les gustaría a ambas-- acaricio su mejilla

\--Suena buen plan, es mi día libre -- beso su dorso de la mano, se convenció de que no sería cita si Lucy estaba allí.

Levantó su mentón e inclinándose un poco le dio un suave beso a ella, la acercó despacio pasando su mano por la cintura. Continuaron su beso disfrutando hasta el último segundo, Rey inicio el siguiente beso mientras pasaba los brazos por su nuca. Sabían que debían salir de allí pero ninguno tenia realmente la intención de hacerlo.

\--Uno más -- pidio ella acariciando el inicio de su cabello

\--Dos -- sonrio acercándose nuevamente a sus labios

\--No deberías mimarme tanto -- lo miró a los ojos, tener su cara a escasos centímetros de la suya fue demasiado y le era prácticamente imposible que no le pareciera atractivo

\--Quiero hacerlo, mimarte ... consentirte -- beso el puente de su nariz -- darte todo lo que te mereces --besó algunas de sus pegas y entre pequeños besos fue descendiendo hacia sus labios.

Luego reanudaron el funcionamiento del ascensor alejándose uno del otro, Rey salió en la primera parada más rozagante que antes. Se reunió con Kadri y dos residentes más, ellos notaron que su titular últimamente estaba más alegre pero no hacían comentarios al respecto por respeto a ella. Tomó el primer expediente que le dieron, comenzarían las rondas para checar a los pacientes. Rey comenzó a tararear una canción mientras caminaban hacia la habitación y veía los resultados de los análisis. Dejó aquello, se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, carraspeo buscando seriedad antes de entrar en la habitación.

***

\--Se dice que anda muy cantarina y alegre, yo misma los vi en modo familia con la niña en halloween ... ¿Cuánto más realmente crees que esto se mantendrá en secreto?-- Phasma camino a la par de Ben por el estacionamiento--deberias hacérselo notar la próxima que quiera que escapes de su casa

\--No haré eso, las cosas van bien sacando ese tema y siento que realmente estamos avanzando ... es hermosa si llegaras a conocerla como yo, no quiero presionarla, entiendo que le es difícil por el momento

\--No hay peor ciego que el que no quiere ver y tú amigo ...-- se encogió de hombros

\--¿Me cubrirás el domingo o no?--la miró unos segundos

\--Si, disfruta jugando a la casita con Rey --lo despeino riendo

\--Ya -- apartó la cabeza

\--¿Sabes? Creo que su amiga sería buena candidata para Hux, oí que está soltera pero no se si también le van los hombres -- sacó las llaves de si auto

\--Tú siempre en esas eh, ¿Y para cuándo alguien de tu parte?

\--Soy una mujer que se ama lo suficiente como para no arruinarse la vida por otros en una relación romántica --abrió su coche y lo miró -- y amo mi trabajo, no tengo tiempo para otras cosas

\--Algo de amor en tu vida no te vendría mal, piensalo

\--Disculpe señor enamorado a esta soltera mujer! -- dijo con tonos y expresiones exageradas, rieron.

\--Gracias por lo de este domingo, te debo un día

\--Que va, no tengo nada que hacer tampoco ... te veo mañana Bensi

\--Nos vamos Phas -- se despidió de ella

***

El ante último sábado del mes llegó finalmente esa tarde noche, Ben había trabajado algunas horas no planeadas pero de igual forma se dirigió a su casa por una ducha y cambio de ropa, metió en su vehículo una muda más ante la duda de algún imprevisto. Se dirigió a casa de Rey, su fin de semana ideal estaba a pasos y deseaba profundamente que todo saliera bien, que ninguno fuera llamada por una urgencia muy grabe al hospital.

  
Estacionó su auto en la entrada del garaje como ella había indicado por mensaje, quitó las llaves y salió. El frío lo golpeó asi que se apresuró a dirigirse hacia la entrada, tocó el timbre moviéndose en su lugar para contrarrestar su temperatura. Rey abrió la puerta segundos más tarde meciendo a Lucy en brazos, se apartó haciendo señas para que no hiciera ruido. Ben asinto de inmediato, ingreso en la casa con el mayor cuidado posible mientras Rey seguía tarareando una canción para que Lucy durmiera.   
Él colgó su campera en el perchero de la entrada, con pasos lentos e indecisos se adentró en la casa.

Segundos después Rey volvio recogiendo algunos juguetes de lucy, le sonrió a Ben.

\--¿Ya comiste? -- los introdujo en la cuna portátil

\--Si, era tarde y supuse que ya lo habías hecho

\--¿Entonces postre? -- lo miró, Ben elevó una ceja con una media sonrisa. Rey se puso roja y rio acercándose -- no esa clase de postre ... aún

Ben se encogió de hombros con una pequeña risita, ella se acercó para abrazarlo por la cintura y entonces colocó sus manos en la espalda de Rey. Le dejo un beso muy calido en las sienes.

\--Entonces creo que algo dulce primero mientras vemos tele

\--No quiero ver tele, tengo ganas de escuchar música ... me falta mi dosis diaria de Taylor Swift hace días -- apoyo la cabeza en su pecho, Ben la cubrió por completo con sus brazos y se sintieron tan bien, tan protegida que hasta temió respirar para que aquello no se rompiera

\--Taylor Swift será -- dejo un beso en su coronilla -- ¿Que tienes de dulce aparte de tu presencia?

\--Beeen -- rio escondiendo su rostro avergonzada por ese elogio.

\--¿What? No digo más que la verdad nena-- sonrio tratando de buscar su rostro

\--No soy dulce, tú lo eres --lo soltó para mirarlo

\--¿Acaso eso es un cumplido? - acomodó su cabello muy feliz

\--¿Molesta? -- lo miró, no se buscará aquellos límites finales pero le gustaba por más que le causarán cierto rubor.

\--Para nada, me gustan -- acaricio su mejilla con el pulgar

\--No te acostumbres -- deslizo las manos hacia al frente buscando la hebilla de su cinturon --ya no quiero palomitas de maíz - la abrió lentamente mirándolo fijamente a los ojos, noto su mirada más oscura y con el mismo creciente deseo en ella

\--Tampoco yo -- dijo con voz atorada

\--De hecho, quiero otra clase de postre -- dijo a la par que se arrodillaba frente a él y bajaba la cremallera de su pantalón. Ben se moriría por un segundo y ni siquiera comenzó aún.

Se entregaron nuevamente al otro entre palabras cariñosas, risas suaves y miradas cómplices, cuando estaban juntos todo encajaba perfectamente como si hubieran sido hechos el uno para el otro. Rey acabo poniéndose sus bragas junto a la remera de Ben que recogió del suelo, a él no pareció molestarle para nada y reingreso en la cama sólo con su bóxer puesto. Fingiendo tener frío la buscó debajo de las sábanas y mantas, ella lo cubrió muy bien para luego dejarse abrazar por él.

\--¿Por qué eres tan cómodo? -- murmullo entrecerrando los ojos del sueño, estaba cansada por el trabajo, Lucy y ahora el ejercicio extra con Ben.

\--Hago ejercicio y trabajo mucho -- murmullo cerca de su oído -- hablando de trabajo ...

\--No-- se quejó -- en el trabajo tú eres mi jefe, aquí ... aquí estás conmigo -- cerro los ojos rindiéndose poco a poco al sueño -- aqui te tengo para mi

\--¿Asi que estoy contigo? -- susurro cerca de su oído sonriendo, le agrdaba como sonaba eso y el doble sentido que podría llegar a tener, el estar con ella allí en ese mismo instante o el estar con ella en una especie de relación con otros tintes a lo planteado donde estaban juntos y se tenían mutuamente. Aunque siendo sincero con él mismo, sonaba más a lo último, eligió creer

\--Si -- musito y luego bostezo, Ben beso su mejilla.

\--¿Y tú estas conmigo? -- preguntó con curiosidad.

\--Es muy probable que la respuesta sea una afirmación -- murmuro -- no quiero estar con otro

Trato de mirarla, de buscar debajo de esa gran coraza, que siempre traía, algún rastro de sus verdaderos pensamientos. Pero todo estaba oscuro y sólo podía sentir su cercanía, pronto su respiración se hizo más calmada. Supo que Rey se había dormido. 


	16. Capítulo 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buenas mi gente linda! Vengo algo tarde lo sé pero acabo de rendir mi último examen del año y entro em vacaciones!!   
> Gracias por todos sus lindos comentarios, los responderé cuando pueda💞

En la mañana siguiente Rey lo despertó con suaves caricias en su cabello, no buscaba aquello pero Ben acabo despertando y encontrandola con las manos en la masa, o más bien en su cabello. Ella le sonrió disculpándose antes de abrazarlo pero Ben no tenía motivos para disculparla, que lo despertara así había sido toda una maravilla. Algo hermoso que sin duda grabaría en su memoria.

\--Buenos días preciosa--saludo estirándose un poco en su sitio

\--Buenos días Ben--se inclinó a besar su mejilla con total suavidad, como quien besa una delicada rosa--me daré una ducha--le anuncio

\--¿Puedo ir contigo?--se tallo los ojos

\--Mmm ¿trajiste algo de ropa extra o quieres unas bragas?--rio levemente

\--Tengo ropa extra en el auto aunque si me quieres dar unas bragas de recuerdo para cuando esté sólo en mi departamento, no me quejo en lo absoluto--sonrio de lado de forma coqueta

\--Ben!--chillo cubriéndose la cara por sus mejillas roborizadas ante la imagen mental que eso le estaba proporcionando

\--Despertaras a Lulu--le sonrió acariciando su cintura--Aunque si anoche no la despertamos

\--Es tú culpa si fue así--rio bajito

\--Yo no soy la que hace esos gemidos altos--la miró con una ceja elevada

\--Si pero tú me los provocas--se sentó en la cama

\--Es que soy muy bueno en lo que hago--seguio con la mirada cada uno de sus movimientos

\--No voy a contradecir eso, ya...ve por tu ropa que prepararé la ducha y no hagas mucho ruido o se despertará la pequeña--se inclinó a darle un casto beso en los labios

Fue lo más rápido y cauteloso posible, al regresar rápidamente comenzo a desvestirse en el interior del baño mientras escuchaba el agua caer. Corrió la cortina e ingresó, Rey lo miro secando un poco el agua de su cara. No importaba cuantas veces le había visto sin ropa, nunca dejaba de impresionarse con cada pequeña porción de él. Simplemente era perfecto ante su mirada.

\--¿Ya te mojaste nena?--sonrio jocoso acercándose para ingresar debajo de la regadera, Rey fingió molestia golpeando ligeramente su brazo--mal pensada--le dio un corto abrazo por detrás--hablo de la ducha

Ben ubicó el shampoo con la vista, lo tomó y colocó un poco en su mano, comenzó a masajear con cuidado su cabello. Rey se sorprendió tensandose de inmediato y lentamente se dejó llevar por sus suaves caricias en el pelo. Se sintió tan bien, tan a gusto que temió abrir su ojos. Luego sintió sus brazos envolviéndola en un abrazo, sonrió cuando Ben beso su mejilla. No supo identificar bien cuando comenzaron aquellos gestos pero si sabía con claridad qué cada día los deseaba más, Ben tenía algo que ella no sabía poner en palabras.

\--Me gusta cuando haces eso...darme besos así...no se.... es....es lindo--se ánimo a decir, evito que él los cambiará de posición para verla

\--Entonces no dejaré de hacerlo--tomó un poco de crema para el cabello para aplicarle

\--¿A ti..mmm... qué te gusta de cosas de ese estilo?--concentro su vista en los azulejos

\--Tus abrazos y las caricias en el pelo--enjuago su cabello--pero más me gusta verte sonreír, tienes una sonrisa tan hermosa

\--Ya--rio por lo bajo

\--Más cuando te sonrojas--tomo la esponja que Rey tenia en sus manos--¿Puedo?

\--Si...pero no lleguemos a nada, ya no hay condones

\--Lo se, no estoy buscando ir más allá ahora--puso jabón en la esponja y empezó a pasarlo por su espalda, luego por sus hombros deteniéndose en la cicatriz--¿Qué te pasó aquí?

Rey se alejó de él de inmediato--No es nada

\--Rey--musito

\--No es nada, olvidalo...ya estamos gastando mucho agua Ben

\--Lo siento...

\--Solo fue un pequeño accidente hace...algo más de un año, no me gusta hablar de eso

\--Esta bien, no preguntaré de eso si te incomoda pero no te alejes de mí--extendio la mano, tomó algunos de sus dedos para mirar su reacción. Rey trago saliva, alejarse sería su primer opción pero dudó--nena...--le sonrió--Ella curvo sus labios en algo semejante a una sonrisa, dio un pasito hacia él--Ven, dejame consentirte

' _Maldito Ben, qué tienes que cada vez me resisto menos_ ' pensó dándole la espalda para que siguiera pasándole la esponja, tomó la otro e hizo lo propio con su parte delantera. Cuando ya estuvo decidió tomar algo de shampoo en su mano poniéndose frente a él, le indicó a Ben que se agachará y estiró los brazos para lavar su cabello.

***

\--¿Quieres ir en mi auto o en tuyo?--la miró con Lucy en brazos, se encontraban en porche de la casa ya listos para salir luego de un espléndido desayuno juntos.

\--El mio, tiene la silla ya puesta para ella--cerró con llave la puerta

\--Buen punto--miro el auto--debo sacar el mio de tú entrada así sacas tu coche del garaje

\--Sip--guardo las llaves y tomó a Lucy--esperemos aquí, saluda a Ben tesoro--movio su mano en señal de saludo, Lulu la imitó pero al ver a Ben alejarse comenzó a llorar--Ya ya...va a volver

\--Lulu--volvio a subir los dos escalones--no llores, no me iré...no llores--tomó su manito

\--Buenos días Rey!!--saludo a voz elevada la vecina bajando las bolsas de las compras--bonita mañana

\--Buenos días Tina! Que tengas un lindo domingo--giro un poco en su dirección, vio como su vecina se detenía con curiosidad en Ben seguramente intrigada de por primera vez desde que se mudó verla con alguien. Tal vez incluso confirmando sus sospechas de haber visto varias veces aquel auto aparcado pero nunca a su propietario.

La mujer saludó con un gesto de mano a Ben, el respondió con un simple hola antes de continuar dirigiéndose a su auto. Mientras hacía aquello pensó en la posibilidad de comprar una silla de seguridad para Lulu y ponerla en su auto, paró ese pensamiento de inmediato. Lo considera muy apresurado, prefirió dejar de fantasear y ayudar a Rey con las cosas de Lucy así ella podría salir con su vehículo y él volver a dejar el suyo donde estaba.

\--¿Quieres dejarlo adentro por las dudas? Creo que entra--abrio su puerta para ingresar

\--Bueno, si no molesta luego--asintio

Algunos minutos después, Ben ingresaba sentado en el asiento de copiloto la dirección en el gps de Rey mientras estaban estacionados. Rey se sintió más relajada al saber que su destino estaba a casi 2 horas de Seattle en auto, nadie del hospital se aventuraría a tomar esas distancias un domingo. Ben le anuncio que ya estaba todo listo, Rey comenzó a conducir e inmediatamente encendio la radio en su emisora favorita donde solían pasar muchos temas de Taylor Swift. Como era de esperarse, unas cuantas canciones por delante, iniciaba el ritmo de Cornelia Street, sonrió inmediatamente recordando aquella primera vez en que una canción le recordó a Ben. Comenzó a tararear por lo bajo, él la escuchaba en silencio y con mucha atención, su voz simplemente le parecía demasiado hermosa como para atreverse a siquiera interrumpirla. La miró grabando en su memoria cada pequeño detalle, cada gesto que realizaba haciendo de la canción algo muy suyo.

Rey en un semáforo lo pescó viéndola, se sonrojo de inmediato y dejo de cantar.

\--Sigue--la ánimo

\--No...ya terminó de todos modos--reanudo la marcha

\--Te gusta mucho su música, ¿Cierto?--miro a Lucy unos segundos al escuchar sus balbuceos.

\--Si! Mi gran sueño es ir a uno de sus conciertos, lo intente dos veces pero--hizo una mueca

\--¿Qué pasó?--preguntó con interés

Rey dudo unos segundos sobre qué parte de aquello debía decirle en realidad--Ya sabes cómo es esto...un día tienes un plan muy hermoso y al salir hacia el llega la emergencia...o incluso otras cosas te lo impiden, personas...--suspiro recordando una dramatica escena de su ex al comunicarle sus planes del concierto--ahora tengo a Lucy asi que...de cualquier forma ya no hay entradas para Folklore, no vale la pena hablar de eso

\--Folklore es su nuevo álbum, ¿Verdad?

\--Si, es hermoso...tiene unas letras! Deberías escucharlo--siguio las indicaciones del gps--¿A ti qué música te gusta?

\--No me fijo mucho en eso...supongo que las canciones ochentosas no están tan mal--se encogió de hombros--soy más de las películas

\--Me di cuenta--sonrio ligeramente--en ese caso hay una serie que tiene buena música así...podríamos verla si gustas

\--¿Juntos?--lo miró ilusionado pero ella no lo notó, estaba concentrada en el camino y Ben no podía culparla por aquello.

\--Solo si pactamos no adelantar capítulos sin el otro...aunque ya la vi a medias, puedo volver a iniciarla--se detuvo en otro semáforo, lo miró

\--Me encantaría, nena--asintio de inmediato, tomó su mano y le dejo un beso en los nudillos

Rey se acercó a él, le dio un corto y rápido beso en los labios antes de ponerse en marcha nuevamente. Hubo un calido silencio por un largo rato, a excepción de la música.

***

El centro comercial contaba con un amplio estacionamiento, tuvieron que memorizar muy bien la fila y número donde habían dejado el auto. Lucy fue puesta en su carriola bien abrigada contra el frío, aunque no dudaba que tarde o temprano acabaría caminando o en los brazos de alguno de los dos. Ben se ofreció a llevar la carriola, juntos buscaron la entrada al centro comercial y tras unas cuantas curvas erróneas finalmente encontraron la entrada.

\--¿No crees que es tempano para las decoraciones navideñas?--le preguntó Rey señalando unos ligeros adornos

\--Supongo es la alegría de la gente, ya sabes...el espíritu navideño, la bondad, la buena energía, el clima hogareño y...--se detuvo al mirar a Rey, ella realmente parecía no entender ninguna de las cosas que le estaba diciendo, como si le fueran más que ajenas. Entonces lo recordó, una vez le mencionó que era huérfana y posiblemente jamás había tenido la oportunidad de vivir eso.

\--Supongo que debe ser normal--continuo caminando--lo averiguare cuando Lucy crezca un poco más...ahora ¿A dónde nos querías llevar?

Le indicó el camino que debían tomar, en el interior comenzaba a fantasear con darle a Rey y Lucy una magnífica Navidad llena de tradiciones Solo que ya comenzaban a ser olvidadas por los miembros de esa familia. Sus anhelos podrían esperar algo de tiempo por el momento.  
Encontraron fácilmente el sitio, " _Rellena y abracé_ " ponía muy alegremente en la marquesina anunciando el local donde podías crear tus propios peluches, una idea algo descabellada por parte de Ben y sólo deseaba que Rey no se hubiera desilusionado.

\--Dudo que mi tesoro quiera dejar su jirafa pero es lindo, quiero hacerle un peluche--sonrio con entusiasmo

\--Tienen la opción de ponerles grabaciones creo--ingreso en el local aún llevando la carriola.

Grandes estantes de modelos a seguir, algunos rellenados en nuestra, los recibieron al ingresar. Luego hacia la derecha filas de ropa para el peluche, hacia la izquierda la estación de relleno y por el fondo no alcanzaban a ver qué más había, la gente andaba de aqui para allá muy felices con sus creaciones. Lucy trataba de tomar los peluches desde su sitio.

\--Si te digo mi idea,¿Me seguirás en ejecutarla?--lo miró casi suplicante

\--Te seguiría hasta el fin del mundo si fuera necesario--dijo con tanta seguridad y cariño que el corazón de Rey dio un vuelco, instintivamente para contrarrestar su posible sonrojo mordio el interior de su mejilla un poco. 

\--Quiero que le cantemos la estrellita, le gusta cuando hacemos eso y me ayudaría a dormirla más rápido...para poner al muñeco--explicó

\--Por mi esta bien--miro como uno de los asistentes se acercaba a ellos

\--Buenas tardes a esta bella familia--dijo muy alegremente--En rellena y abracé tenemos un montón de posibilidades y combinaciones que harán únicos a sus peluches

Ben dejó de escucharle luego de la palabra "familia" había salido tan espontáneamente que no detecto malas intenciones en el trasfondo y que realmente ese joven estaba creyendo que se trataba de una familia más del montón, las palabras de su amiga se hicieron eco en él " _Disfruta jugando a la casita con Rey"_. Confuso sobre sus propias decisiones, sobre si estaba haciendo lo correcto, siguió al chico al interior del local y busco dejar los pensamientos envolventes para otro momento. Miro a Rey con Lucy en brazos, ella le devolvió la mirada muy emocionada por la situación, todo se sintió correcto y como debía ser.

\--Bien, ¿Qué clase de peluche están buscando para su niña? ¿Chico? ¿Mediano? ¿Grande? ¿Quieren conocer los precios primero?--los miro un poco a cada uno, no tenían pinta de preocuparse por eso último pero siempre creía conveniente preguntar.

\--Que sea uno chico para Lucy así puede jugar con el--Rey miro a Ben, el asintió--un cerdito

El chico le mostró las dos opciones de cerditos disponible, Rey eligió el rosa con una manchita en su espalda con una pícara sonrisa en sus labios. A Ben le pareció muy mono, se dirigieron a la estación de relleno. Allí el joven les preguntó si querían rellenarlo por su cuenta.

\--Yo!--exclamo Rey de inmediato, Ben sonrió al verla así de entusiasmada

\--Ven Lulu--extendio los brazos para tomarla

Rey siguió las instrucciones sobre cómo debía colocar el peluche vacío y qué botones debía apretar para regularizar la cantidad de relleno. Ella se concentro con sus cejas enarcadas hasta que finalmente encontró el equilibrio perfecto que estaba buscando.

\--Perfecto, Antes de cerrar...¿Desean agregarle alguna grabación con su voz?

\--Si, Por favor--ella le extendió el peluche para eso

\--Les explico, deberán entrar en una cabina donde no hay ruidos externos y allí grabarán lo qie quieran decir...luego mientras buscamos ropa para el cerdito, si así lo desean, pondrá su grabación en una caja de sonido que entrara en el peluche...es a batería así que dejaremos una pequeña abertura con cierre para reemplazarlo. Por ese motivo también es que le recomiendo algo de ropa, así no se verá--explico con toda su paciencia, Ben y Rey asintieron comprendiendo el proceso

Fueron llevados a la cabina en la parte trasera, Ben aún sostenía a la niña en brazos. Cuando estuvieron listos ella inicio la canción, Ben le siguió en la letra y ritmo. Finalizada esa parte del proceso, hicieron tiempo buscando algún traje o agregado para el cerdito, Ben le mostró el traje de doctor y a Rey le pareció muy gracioso así que se decidido por ese.   
El encargo les pidió que se dirigieran a la caja mientras él se ocupaba de llevar el peluche ya terminado allí, Ben saco su tarjeta e identificación para entregárselo a la señora detrás del mostrador. Ella al ver su nombre les pidió un momento y se perdió en la parte sólo permitida para el personal. Rey algo extrañada por la situación miro a Ben pero él estaba tan relajado como siempre.

\--¿Qué ha sido eso?--murmuro para Ben

\--Seguramente deban checar algunos datos, lo normal--se encogió de hombros

Lucy pasó a brazos de Ben a pedido de la pequeña, la mujer volvió con una bolsa de papel en su mano y los recibos de compras para que él firmará.

\--Aqui tiene señor, el pedido--estiro su mano para dejar la bolsa de tamaño mediano sobre el mostrador, luego otra más pequeña donde se encontraba el cerdito de Lucy.

\--Toma ese--le señaló la bolsa más grande a Rey--es para ti

Lo miro a él, luego a la bolsa y nuevamente a él. Ben guardo sus tarjetas en la billetera para luego depositarla en su bolsillo. Dudosa tomó la bolsa, la abrió para ver en su interior y de allí saco un oso pardo de peluche muy suave con traje de doctor. Ben había ido días atrás allí para realizar su propio peluche sorpresa para ella, uno que tenía dos corazones bordados en el pecho del lado izquierdo, un corazón ponía 'Rey' y el otro una L de Lucy. Si duda, Ben había realizado su peluche como si fuera él.  
Rey sonrió, acarició la cabeza del peluche y lo miro dándole las gracias. Ella a causa de la ropa aún no había descubierto ese pequeño detalle de los corazones.

\--Es muy lindo, muchas gracias Ben--se acercó a él y de puntillas le dejo un beso en su mejilla--¿Lo hiciste tú?

Comenzó a contarle su pequeña aventura de días atrás donde casi había puesto el lugar patas para arriba por hacer ese peluche.

***

Encontraron un pequeño restaurante en el centro comercial, fueron llevados a una mesa y se ubicaron allí los tres, Lucy en una silla alta. Pidieron pastas y aguardaron a que llegará.

\--Asi que...¿Cuál fue tú mejor Navidad?--lo miro

\--Empieza tú--bebio un poco de agua

\--Lo más cerca que tuve de una Navidad fue cuando tuve 10 años, estaba en una casa de acogida con una mujer soltera y claramente lo hacía por el cheque mensual que recibiría--tomo el vaso y lo miro para buscar un punto donde distraerse--asi que no era la única niña allí, esa noche preparó algo diferente de cenar. Luego nos ubicó a todos frente a su chimenea desgastada, nos dijo que era Navidad así que moralmente debía darnos un obsequio fingiendo ser Santa claus pero que ella no haría esas tonterías ni que tampoco derrocharia dinero en juguetes tontos que acabarían por romperse--carraspeo buscando claridad en su voz--asi que ella se fue a su habitación y volvió con una caja vieja en sus manos, la colocó frente a nosotros--dejo el vaso y la miro--y nos obsequio a cada uno un libro viejo que había allí, a mi tocó uno sobre anatomía patológica...supongo que le debo mi interés profesional a esa mujer, aunque no quiero darle mucho crédito...no era buena persona conmigo y me dio el único libro que no era de carácter infantil--se encogió de hombros

Estuvo observando cada pequeño gesto de ella, siguiendo su historia e imaginando a una pequeña versión de ella aquella Navidad, las formas en las que se sentía y en qué si esa era su mejor Navidad, probablemente no quisiera escuchar las demás. Vio, apenas unos instantes, en sus ojos la sombra de una tristeza que se negaba a dejarla, la necesidad de darle el mundo entero sólo se hizo más grande.  
Le pareció muy absurdo contar su mejor historia navideña, no tenía ánimos de alardear sus ostentosos regalos o las pocas navidades reales que tuvo a causa de su madre cirujana y preferiría simplemente abrazarla hasta que cada herida de su pasado fuera sanada.

\--No te aflijas Ben, las cosas resultaron bien al final de todo...¿Qué no debieron ser así? No, ¿Qué debería haber tenido navidades como todo niño normal? Claro...¿Qué debería haber tenido una familia que me quisiera, alguien que me quiera? Si....pero el sistema está roto, lo ha estado siempre y muy posiblemente siga así, soy afortunada... muchos niños huérfanos ni siquiera completan sus estudios secundarios y aquí me tienes--se señaló--una diosa en cirugía cardiotoracica--esbozo una amplia sonrisa

\--Concido con la parte de diosa--sonrio tímidamente--aplicable a todo

\--Si la vida te da limones, pues has limonada!--exclamo con mucha energía, Ben río levemente y la miro con mucha ternura.

\--Eres hermosa --extendio su mano y la colocó sobre la de Rey--una persona realmente hermosa que no se ha rendido frente a los fuertes obstáculos de la vida, eso te hace ser quien eres...te hace plantearte en todo de una manera única...puedo dar mucha fe de eso último

Rey rio siguiendo el hilo de sus pensamientos a las reuniones, le dio un apretón de mano.

\--Siempre cuidando a los más débiles--acarició su mano

\--Y tú siempre tan cabezota queriendo poner todo en números y asuntos complicados llenos de burocracia--quito su mano para poder recoger el muñeco que Lulu había tirado

\--¿Disculpa?--preguntó con un tono exagerado que denotaba falsa molestia

\--No hablaremos de ese tema ahora, el trabajo se queda en el trabajo...--hizo una pausa--nene --agregó con un tono más seductor

Una electricidad le recorrió por el cuerpo hasta su centro donde su miembro tuvo un ligero movimiento involuntario, había algo en su forma de decirle aquello, en el movimiento de sus labios y su mirada que le provocaban muchos pensamientos poco cristianos de su parte. Ella movió sus pestañas con suspicacia, analizando su postura. Había logrado su objetivo. Ben Solo tenía su turno de estar contra las cuerdas.

\--No me has dicho tu mejor Navidad, sigo esperando eso

\--Cierto--se acomodó en su silla --en realidad la mayoría la pasé con mi padre...ya sabes, madre cirujana con grandes avances médicos sobre sus hombros así que mi mejor Navidad fue cuando ella se lastimó una pierna asi que inevitablemente estuvo en esas fechas en casa..suena feo lo sé, pero fue la única vez que estuvo completamente relajada y disfrutando la fecha

\--Oh--murmuro--me esperaba otra cosa

\--¿Algo como qué?--la miro con atención

\--No lo sé, viajes a Europa...cada Navidad en familia con grandes regalos pero resultó qué eras igual de desdichado que yo en las fiestas. Somos dos pobres almas solitarias al fin y al cabo--torcio el gesto

\--Tal vez podamos cambiar eso juntos--comento lo más casual que pudo

\--Tal vez--respondio ella apartando la mirada hacia el resto de las mesas--suena lindo en realidad  
  



	17. Capítulo 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola mi gente bella, si! Es miércoles y por eso les traigo el capítulo del día! Muchas gracias por sus hermosos comentarios, vengo atrasada en responderlos pero los he leído a todos y me animan a seguir escribiendo!
> 
> Sin más, feliz navidad o feliz lo que sea según su religión y pasen un lindo día!
> 
> P.D entre las fiestas veré si llego a publicar algo el próximo miércoles, les estaré avisando de no llegar vía mi twitter @DanvxrsQueen. 
> 
> Besos!

Leia, una mujer imponente, elegante y amable por donde la mires. Su presencia inspiraba la más profunda de las calmas, hablar con ella era como encontrar la sabiduría misma. Al menos eso creían todas las personas en el SGH cuando se la encontraban, para Ben era mucho más que aquello y su visita sorpresa lo había llenado de alegría. Solo existía un pequeño percance en todo ello, Leia tenía la suficiente intuición como para adivinar su 'relacion' con Rey. Desde que llegó quiso advertirle que ella estaba por allí pero el universo estaba conspirando contra él.

\--Es un lindo lugar, debo confesar que investigue un poco antes de venir aquí y es una pena que uno de los cirujanos más hábiles en estética ya no este sino en Ohio--miró con atención cada detalle del sitio

\--Se escapa de mi el detalle de quién estás hablando, desde que llegué ninguno de mis cirujanos se ha ido madre

\--Creo que fue hace casi 1 año y medio, no lo conociste pero yo sí...una grandísima persona...algo con S era su apellido

Busco en su mente el origen de la familiaridad de aquellos datos, al tenerlos presente se preguntó si sería lo más indicado hacer lo que estaba pensando.

\--¿Silverman? Oí que trabajo aquí pero luego se fue por algunos problemas de pareja--camino a su lado, Leia tomo su brazo para sostenerse en su andar

\--Si mal no recuerdo si, era pareja de una cirujana de aquí pero no se qué habrá pasado...Ella se lo pierde, un gran hombre

Ben suspiro profundo, ¿Cómo competir frente a esa descripción? No culpaba a Rey si aún no podía olvidarlo, parecía ser todo un gran partido. Se sintió minúsculo, incapaz de llenar el vacío que había dejado en Rey.

Debió dejar a su madre con Niima en medio de su tour por el hospital para atender una consulta urgente, por los números supo que era Rey y no pudo evitar que su pecho se sintiera más cálido. Se dirigió de inmediato a la sala de urgencias, las camas estaban repletas y más gente parecía llegar en ambulancia. Ubicó a Rey con la mirada, tenía sus manos en el interior de un hombre en su espacio intercostal.

\--¿Qué sucedió?--de colocó de inmediato guantes

\--Sherman, policía de 47 años con dos heridas de bala, una en el pecho y otra apenas tocó el bazo, tuve que hacerle una toracotomía de emergencia y parar la hemorragia con mi mano, puedo mantenerla así hasta llegar al quirófano--lo mira--no tenemos mucho tiempo--la enfermera cubre la mano de Rey y al paciente con otro campo estéril, ella sube sobre los estribos de la camilla para ser llevada al quirófano

\--Estas segura de esto?--ella asiente--¿Completamente?...Bien, vamos a eso

Se acercó a la camilla del paciente a escasos centímetros de Rey y llevo su mano hacia su espalda baja para mantener en ella un sostén frente al movimiento que iba a iniciar. Kadri le ayudó del otro lado a mover la camilla, fue equilibrando el agarre de su mano con cada movimiento de ella que le daba indicios de hacia dónde podría llegar a caer. Estaba convencido que de haberse tratado de otra mujer, ya hujiera acabado en el suelo pero a Rey le conocía muy bien sus posturas y podía fácilmente acoplarse a ellas en ese preciso momento.   
Llegaron al ascensor, abandonó su agarre unos instantes mientras ponia su cofia en la cabeza, tomo del bolsillo izquierdo del pantalón de Rey el suyo y antes de que pudiera protestar, Ben ya se encontraba cubriendo cada parte de su cabeza. El tiempo era escaso, Rey debía aceptar eso o ser responsable por las consecuencias. Reanudaron la misma marcha que antes, Kadri se apresuró a ir por un par de cubre zapatos cuando una enfermera fue a reemplazarla. Se detuvieron apenas unos segundos, Rey bajo del estribo. El jefe palmeo su pantorrilla para que levantara su pie en su dirección y le colocó los protectores sobre sus zapatillas, repitió su acción con el otro pie.

Algunos minutos más tarde, Kadri estaba reemplazando a su titular para que ella pudiera ponerse el equipo de una forma más correcta. Operó junto a Ben como varias veces antes de esa, sólo que con la clara diferencia de ser observados por Leia Organa.

***

\--Eso fue increíble, confirmo que eres una diosa en la cirugía cardiotoracica--comento mientras lavaba sus manos

\--Te lo he dicho--le sonrió

\--Por cierto, mi madre está en el hospital y es muy persuasiva...ten cuidado si no quieres que se entere de lo nuestro--dejo el jabón y comenzó a enjugar sus manos

\--¿Esta aquí..aquí?--lo miró--Demonios, tú madre...tu madre es todo lo que está bien en cirugía. Voy a colapsar!

\--Si quieres te la presento--tomó el papel descartable para secarse

\--Ja ja--dijo sin ganas secando sus manos--supongo que está noche no vendrás y que tendré que dormir sona con Benibu-- por una fracción de segundos puso ojos tristes sólo para él

\--¿Benibu? ¿Ya tengo competencia?--la miro, tuvo la necesidad de abrzarla o romper la distancia que estaban teniendo. Del otro lado del semi cristal naciente de una altura aproximada a sus hombros, aún había algo de gente dando vueltas y frente algún movimiento extraño sin duda atraerían las miradas.

\--Es mi oso, así le puse y estará conmigo está noche sola y triste sin ti--se acercó apenas un poco

\--Mmm, quisiera remediar eso pero ya sabes que mi madre no se encuentra muy bien con lo de mi padre--llevo su mano a la cintura de ella muy disimuladamente envolviéndola.

\--Lo se...es que...te extrañare--colocó su mano sobre la suya unos segundos--pero lo entiendo, tú tranquilo--sonrio sin mostrar los dientes--la familia es importante

Ben asinto, la familia de hecho era muy importante pero ella y Lucy también lo eran en su vida.

\--¿Quieres informarle a la familia o tú madre te está esperando?--quitó su cofia de la cabeza

\--Deberia estar con Niima así que unos minutos más no le harán daño...--Se detuvo al ver a Kadri entrar para lavarse, no le diría nena en frente de ella. Quitó rápidamente su mano.

La joven residente noto que el ambiente estaba algo extraño, evito el contacto visual y muy en lo suyo comenzó a lavarse. Suponer que estuvieran discutiendo no sería una idea descabellada, sabía, o más bien, sabían que Rey era una mujer de carácter fuerte a la que las medidas de Solo no la ponían de modo alegre.

\--De acuerdo Jefe, debería estar abajo y será mejor no hacerla esperar más--tiró sus papeles desechables al tacho--Kadri, vigila a Sherman esta noche

Rey salió antes de recibir una afirmación de ella, bien sabía que no iba a negarse a su pedido. Segundos después, Ben siguió sus pasos y a grandes zancadas la alcanzó justo cuando atravesaba las puertas a las escaleras.

\--Tengo algo para ti pero debera esperar hasta mañana que pueda ir a tu casa o tú a la mía--la miró unos segundos previo a subir los escalones

\--Si quieres puede ser tú casa esta vez, pasamos mucho tiempo en la mía...pero no había la necesidad de comprar nada Ben--lo vio distraído y concentrado, aprovechó con un movimiento ágil para meter una nota en su bolsillo

\--Lo sé, por eso lo hice--sonrio ligeramente--y me gusta tu casa, es mucho más acogedora que la mía, como tú decidas está bien

\--Si por acogedora te refieres a que esta llena de cosas de bebé--rio levemente

\--Son las personas las que le dan calidez a los sitios--coloco la mano en la manilla de la puerta--avisame antes de mañana en la noche donde quieres que nos veamos

\--Lo haré--asintio

***

Rey se encontraba en su piso realizando algo de papeleo diario luego de haber realizado otra cirugía, bostezo con disimulo. Estaba cansada, aún tenía un par de horas allí y pedirle a su jefe que la dejara ir temprano no era una oferta tentadora tras la suave advertencia sobre su madre. Su teléfono vibró en su bolsillo, lo tomó pensando que tal vez la reunión de ese miércoles se cancelaría y así se salvaría de sentir la presión de hablar, al ver el nombre de Ben sonrió un poco pero pronto su sonrisa se desvaneció al ver el inicio del mensaje. Lo abrio sin más rodeos.

_**Ben** :_   
_Mi madre encontró tu nota en la bata, dijo que no se indagará pero dudo de eso._   
_15:45_

_**Ben** :_   
_La he perdido de vista._

_15:46_

Atónita se sobresaltó cuando escucho una voz a su lado, bloqueo su pantalla de inmediato y viró en esa dirección con su mejor cara, Leia Organa estaba frente a ella con una ligera sonrisa y una mirada penetrante que buscaba mirar más allá que la dura apariencia de la cirujana.

\--¿Puedo ayudarle?--preguntó Rey con amabilidad--Es la Doctora Organa, ¿Verdad?

\--Olvida eso--dijo con un gesto de mano--pero si puedes ayudarme

\--Digame--la miró

\--Veras, el jefe de cirugía como seguramente sabes es mi hijo y tengo curiosidad en saber cómo lo ven sus empleados...si es que no estás muy ocupada por supuesto...tal vez un café--dijo con algo de entusiasmo, Rey ante su mirada maternal sintió muy imposible negarse a su pedido de saber si su hijo era buen jefe o no, se preguntó a si misma si sus padres harían algo similar por ella y sintió un vacío en su corazón.

\--¿Podria esperar 5 minutos?--trato de darle una sonrisa --debo terminar esto, puede ir yendo a la cafetería si le apetece ahorrar tiempo

\--Genial, pediré por las dos...la espero allí--apreto ligeramente su brazo

La miro irse, luego suspiró centrándose en sus papeles y evito pensar en todo lo que podía salir mal en aquella conversación pero aún así sus motivos para aceptar le parecieron mucho más válidos, una madre ama tener motivos para sentirse orgullosa de su hijo ella sabía eso. Y dada las circunstancias de las que estaba al tanto, no podía privar a Leia de esa dicha.   
Cerro los expedientes dejándoselos a quien estaba alli, luego camino rumbo a las escaleras buscando al contacto de Ben. Decidió llamarlo.

" _Ey"_ contestó Ben casi de inmediato

" _Encontré a tu madre, más bien ella a mí y me invitó un café para charlar sobre ti...de ti como jefe...creo que podré con eso_ " miró con cuidado los escalones que iba bajando

Rey escuchó el ruido de una puerta, supuso que estaría entrando en su oficina y lo confirmo cuando él respondió."¿ _Segura nena?"_

 _"Si, lo peor que puede pasar es que se entere... y pedirle que lo guardé_ " agregó Rey con rapidez

" _Claro_ " respondió casi en un suspiro, Rey se sintió un poco mal al oírlo así. La culpa se hizo presente, no deseaba lastimarlo y la necesidad de abrazarlo, de cuidarlo era cada vez más intensa.

" _Si_ " musitó " _gracias_ " se detuvo frente a la puerta

" _No hay de que, nena_ " respondió con un tono más alegre que interpeló a Rey.

" _Hablamos luego, debo ir con tú madre_ "

 _"Si no puedes con ello finge que hay una emergencia, respaldaré eso_ "

Rey río levemente, se despidió de él. Con el teléfono en su bolsillo camino a paso ligero hacia la cafetería, decidió tomar su teléfono nuevamente y abrir el contacto de Ben, le envió un stiker de un oso aninado abrazando a otro. Esperaba que eso le hiciera sentir un poco mejor, la necesidad de cuidarle por sus propios actos aún persistía y si no fuera por la espera de Leia sería muy probable que se dirigirá a su despacho. Ingresó en la cafetería, la buscó con la mirada hasta que la ubicó en una de las esquinas, al menos era un sitio bastante discreto. Sin más vueltas al asunto se dirigió allí, le dio una fina sonrisa a Leia al estar frente a ella y luego se sentó en la silla frente a ella.

\--Te compre un café--dijo estirando el brazo para entregárselo

\--No tenía que hacer eso, gracias--lo tomó

\--Es lo menos que podía hacer, ya ansió que me hables de mí hijo--bebio con entusiasmo

\--¿Por dónde empezar? El jefe Solo es algo difícil de poner en palabras--comento mientras le quitaba la tapa al café para endulzarlo

\--Tal vez por el principio, ¿Estabas en sus palabras de bienvenida o algo?--la miro con atención

\--Estuve pero no me quedé hasta el final, un paciente...ya sabe --trato de soñar creíble, la verdad era que ella había huido de esa situación al verle y poca atención le prestó a sus palabras

\--Oh, que pena--torcio el gesto

\--Luego le vi en la reunión con los titulares, soy la jefa del departamento cardiotoracico de hecho, y tomó medidas que me desagradaron por completo...creo que él se preocupa por el hospital a su manera pero de una forma muy extraña--de sus labios se escapó un pequeña sonrisa al recordar una parte de su conversación en el centro comercial, un gesto que no pasó desapercibido para Leia--por suerte con la gala que organizó la Doctora Phasma Hux se recaudó lo suficiente como para quitar esas medidas restrictivas, aún hay algunos pequeños temas sin resolver de un buen modo pero supongo que es un pronóstico alentador para el par de meses que lleva aquí

\--Hux!--exclamo con suavidad--Eras tú quien lo operó ¿cierto?

\--Si, él se encuentra muy bien... recuperándose aún y no parece haber indicios de rechazo al corazón, lo cuál es muy bueno. De hecho me sorprendió que ellos hubieran optado por mi como cirujana

\--A mi no me sorprende, Phasma siempre ha querido lo mejor para su familia y su antiguo cirujano estaba recibiendo bastantes reportes fe deceso así que investigó, asumo que no encontró a nadie mejor que tú, que no existe alguien así...de otro modo no lo hubiera hecho, la verdadera coincidencia fue encontrarte en el hospital al que venía a trabajar con Ben--explico, Rey quedó un poco sorprendida por todo aquello y supuso que tal vez Phasma le contó todo aquello, tal vez incluso se lleven muy bien.

\--Oh --comento--sabia que este lado del país era mío pero no que en el resto no habia otro mejor que yo

\--La verdadera lastima es que no escribes artículos de revista sobre tus grandes logros, me entere del enorme tumor en el mediastino que lograste reseccionar por un comentario de pasillo...estas perdiendo una gran oportunidad!

Asintió con una falsa sonrisa y unas falsas palabras sobre hacerlo, pero no lo haría en realidad. Publicar algo con su nombre revelaría el sitio donde sigue trabajando, no podía correr ese riesgo y dudaba de si algún día podía llegar a hacer, se convenció de que no necesitaba premios ni estaquillas ni reconocimiento alguno por su trabajo, se concentró solamente en la parte de ayudar a otros, de salvarles la vida. Bebio algo de café para mantenerse ocupada, no sabía que más decir.

\--Al igual que Phasma, yo también me preocupo por mi familia--comenzo a decir, Rey sintió el peligro a su alrededor pero su cuerpo se negaba a ponerse de pie--quiero lo mejor para mi hijo, mi pregunta es ¿Deberia preocuparme por esas miradas que se echan?--Rey entre abrió los labios para decir algo pero las palabras también se negaban a salir--los vi en la cirugía hace rato y luego de eso baje a quirófano para esperar a Ben, los vi en el lavabo

\--Am...--logro decir, apartó la mirada

\--Solo no le hagas daño, está sufriendo mucho pero me alegra que tenga alguien aquí aparte de sus amigos... tú me entiendes--la miro-- no pareces ser una mala persona y ciertamente lo noto muy animado hace semanas--sonrio con suavidad--ya debería irme, no le digas a Ben de esta conversación...nunca existió en lo que a mi concierne

***

La noche siguiente Rey se encontraba llamando a la casa de Ben, espero con paciencia a que la puerta fuera abierta por él y cuando lo hizo le enseñó con una sonrisa el poste que traía en sus manos, una tarta de frutilla. Se hizo a un lado para dejarle pasar, tras cerrar la puerta tomo la tarta así Rey podría quitar su abrigo.

\--Esto se ve delicioso--observo con atención

\--Si, me gustaría decir que la hice yo peeero, no soy la talentosa en la cocina en esto--colgó su abrigo en el perchero, se acercó a Ben y le dio un corto beso en los labios a modo de saludo

\--Te podría enseñar si gustas --la miro

\--Sera lindo pero no tenemos tiempo suficiente para eso--torcio el gesto

\--Eso es cierto, lamentablemente--coincidio--llevare esto a la cocina, la cena ya está lista

\--Ohhh de maravilla, me lavaré las mano e iré hacia allí

\--Te espero--besó sus sienes

Ben se marchó rumbo a la cocina, dejo el poste en la mesada y revisó con la mirada que todo estuviera listo. Ingresó en el comedor, miro la caja sobre la mesa, no estaban los platos ni cubiertos ni vasos como solía poner.

Sólo estaba la caja allí, con algo de nerviosismo miro sus manos buscando distraerse. Escuchó los pasos de Rey por el pasillo, luego los oyó entrando en la habitación y levantó la mirada hacia ella. Con expresión confusa se acercó a él, miro la caja y lo volvió a mirar a Ben.

\--¿Y eso?--preguntó aunque ya tenía una aproximación sobre su respuesta.

\--Es para ti--le sonrió con suavidad--adelante,nena

Se acercó a la caja, tomó el lazo que formaba el moño e inmediatamente lo desarmó. Quitó la tapa, al ver el contenido su boca se abrió del asombro y sus manos se detuvieron a medio camino, no podía creer lo que sus ojos estaban viendo. El Cardigan de Taylor Swift blanco con detalles en negro y sus estrellas en las mangas yacía bien doblado en el interior de la caja, dejó la tapa a un costado de la mesa para poder sacar el cardigan con sus manos. Abrazó la prenda con mucho entusiasmo, la volvió a mirar y lo acarició para comprobar que fuera verdad. Allí vio un sobre aún en la caja, con su mano libre lo tomó y lo abrió. Al sacar el contenido gritó de inmediato, dejo las cosas en la mesa y salto hacía Ben, él la atrapó en el momento justo, casi inmediatamente ella lo abrazo con abrazos y piernas por igual. Ben sonrió, la sostuvo mientras le daba alguna caricias. Sintió como ella lo abrazaba aún más fuerte, no le dolio en lo absoluto, se sintió bien, reconfortado y como una caricia al alma.

Rey lo soltó con sus brazos para poder mirarle, se sostuvo sujetándose de sus hombros y le sonrió ampliamente, estaba radiante de la felicidad.

\--¿Quieres ir al concierto de Taylor Swift conmigo?....Lo siento, se que no eres muy fan de toda su música pero quiero ir contigo--lo miró a los ojos

\--Digamos que le pille el gusto a sus canciones y para mi sería un honor ir contigo--le dio un besito en sus mejillas alegres

\-- Eres increíble!!--acaricia su cabello--increíble--volvio a repetir--muchas gracias!!--chillo previo a abrazarlo con fuerza

El resto de la noche se la pasaron conversación, o más bien Ben escuchando, sobre cómo harían ese día para no ser interrumpidos, quien cuidaría de Lucy y las especulaciones sobre qué canciones cantaría Taylor Swift. La emoción de Rey era tanta que acabó contagiándole a él.  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  
  



	18. Capítulo 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buen miércoles gente bella!! Les traigo el día de hoy la última publicación del año!!! Yeeey!  
> Quiero darles las gracias a todos y cada uno de ustedes por haberme apoyado a lo largo de estas 18 semanas! Wow! Eso es mucho tiempo :3
> 
> Feliz año nuevo para estas bellas personas que me leen desde el otro lado! Disfruten las cenas de mañana y reciban el año con mucha energía, nosotros no estaremos volviendo a encontrar el año que viene (JAJAJAJA amo estas bromas) hasta el próximo miércoles!
> 
> P.D tal vez este sea mi capítulo más largo, no lo sé muy bien en realidad

Un día antes del tan esperado día, Rey simplemente no se creia capaz de mantener su boca cerrada sobre el concierto y para ser sincera con ella misma aún no se podía creer que más de una semana había pasado como un suspiro de primavera. Salvo que diciembre estaba más que presente y el clima parecía querer nevar en cualquier momento. Ben había tenido un viaje de visita a su padre en ese tiempo, ella le envio algunos mensajes de ánimos cuando encontraba tiempos libres, pero no lograron aplacar todo lo que extrañaba a ese hombre en su vida, ni sus preocupaciones por él. Al volverlo a ver, luego de tres días, le había vuelto a dar ese gran abrazo de oso, como le nombró Ben.

Ahora sus pensamientos estaban depositados en lo que sucedería horas más adelante, casi le era imposible imaginarse las emociones que la atravesarían. Se imagino a ella tomando la mano de Ben cuando algunas de las estrofas de Cardigan o Invisible string la motivarán, juraría que casi sintió los labios de Ben sobre sus sienes, sus grandes manos en su cintura, su olor a lavanda y pino que no se había percatado hasta ese momento. Sonrió, le pareció chistoso que Ben con su altura usará productos con olor a pino como si quisiera dejar en claro que es alto de un modo peculiar.

\--Tierra llamando a Rey!!--Poe la pateo debajo de la mesa

\--Auch--parpadeo rápidamente--quieto Dameron

\--¿Acaso no dormiste?--contrataco con la clara intención de molestarla.

\--Si...algo, estuve de guardia anoche y quiero dormir--bebio agua--sobre todo por mañana

\--¿Mañana?--preguntó Rose, muy interesada.

\--Amm--dudó--si, mañana  
Ire a un concierto de Taylor Swift... con el tipo que conocí en el bar hace meses--aparto la mirada

\--¿Qué?!--exclamo Finn y Rose al unísono

\--¿Siguieron pasando cosas luego de las galletas hace tiempo? ¿Y no nos dijiste??--Interrogó Poe

\--Sólo estoy viendo como van las cosas--se encogió de hombros

\--¿Llevas saliendo con ese tipo 3 meses?--Finn trató de calcular las fechas mentalmente--¿Y aún estás viendo el terreno?

\--Deja, cada quien a su tiempo--la defendió Rose

\--Tengo muchas preguntas! Rey! Te lo tenías bien guardado--Finn la miró con alegría

\--No es nada serió--busco reducir el asunto--tal vez nunca lo sea, estamos bien así

\--¿Y es lindo? ¿Guapo?...sobre todo, ¿Es amable contigo? ¿Te trata bien, cariño?--Rose la miró con atención, alrededor de su amiga había comenzado a construir sus sospechas sobre la relación con Silverman pero aún no encontraba las certezas para hablarlo con claridad, y una parte suya creía que todo era un delirio suyo, Silverman era un buen hombre para ella y para todos.

\--Si, si, si y si--sonrio--muy bien, a los dos en realidad... es todo ternura con nosotras y estoy muy contenta con mañana, me ha costado mucho convencer al jefe por el día libre y poner un contacto de emergencia para que no me llamen a mí--dijo con seguridad, no les dejaría al descubierto que juntos había estado planeando como quedar libres del trabajo

\--Suerte que el jefe Solo estará de viaje mañana--aporto Poe--me alegro por ti, quiero conocerlo!

\--muy cierto--tomó su tenedor, bien sabía que el viaje de ben era una cortina para el concierto así que aquel asunto no le preocupo en absoluto.

\--Que lindooo, así que conoce a Lucy y no tiene inconveniente con eso... supongo debe querer ir en serio contigo--dijo Rose

\--Ya era hora que nuestra Rey vuelva a abrir su corazóncito--dijo de forma tierna Finn mientras le daba un gran abrazo de lado mientras ella negaba que eso estuviera pasando.

En ese momento Ben entraba en la cafetería, le dio una leve sonrisa a Rey al ver la situación amistosa con sus amigos. Rey rio levemente y le devolvió la sonrisa, Ben entonces apartó la mirada para continuar su camino hacia el mostrador. Minutos después, algo desanimado por el creciente cuadro grabé de su padre, se ubicó en la mesa más alejada que encontró. Había mantenido alejada de Rey toda la tristeza que tenía en su interior.

Kenobi continuo su almuerzo buscando a su jefe con la mirada pero no lograba verlo, aún no había tenido la oportunidad de estar a solas con él por más de 10 minutos y no era como si quisiera buscarlo para tener sexo, quería saber cómo estaba de verdad y no sólo aquella porción de la realidad enviada en un mensaje corto.

\--¿Saben qué pasa con el jefe? No volvio de su último viaje de muy buenas condiciones al parecer--Dijo Poe mirando en una dirección en particular

\--¿Por qué lo dices?--se apresuró Rey a preguntar.

\--Solo digo lo que vi y parece que odia su almuerzo o la idea de alimentarse no le es tentadora--volvio su vista a la mesa, comenzó a recoger sus cosas

\--Oi que su padre está enfermo y que por eso estuvo su madre aquí semana atrás, una pena la verdad--dijo Rose con verdadero lamento

\--Tal vez necesite un amigo--Finn pico a Dameron

\--Ni de broma! Ser amigo del jefe sería mi ruina y es muy desagradable con esa mirada de superioridad--se puso de pié--ve tú

\--Somos de ramas distintas, no veo conversación allí--apuntó

\--En las diferencias radica con balance capaz de unir a las personas--Rey miró su postre

Poe miro con malicia a Rose, Rey negó de inmediato hasta que la llevaron al cansancio de ponerse de pie y tomar su postre. Los miro con cara seria.

\--Uno no hace gestos amistosos por otro por una simple apuesta, ayudar a la gente no es un juego y no hago esto por sus promesas de dinero sino porque ese hombre tal vez lo necesité--tomó la cuchara, _"y porque lo extraño, porque necesito saber cómo está realmente"_

Dejó a sus amigos atrás, deambuló unos segundos por la cafetería buscando a Ben hasta que lo localizó. Poe no mentía, no había tocado su comida y parecía muy metido en sus pensamientos. Se sentó en la silla frente a él dándole la espalda a sus amigos, dejó el postre en la mesa y extendió la mano para deslizarlo hacia su bandeja. Allí el jefe de cirugía levantó la mirada encontrándose con la tierna mirada de Rey, aunque teñida de preocupación, ella curvo los labios en una semi sonrisa.

\--¿Rey...?--susurró

\--Debes comer cariño, por favor--habló en tono bajó. Ben trago saliva, la fuerza que lo mantenía en pie amenazó con agrietarse--si está pasando algo malo no hay necesidad de ir mañana, podemos quedarnos en casa y llenarte de mimos o puedes ir con tú padre si es necesario

\--No...--tomó el tenedor--no sería capaz de arruinar tú felicidad

\--Me haría más feliz que estés bien --dijo con algo de timidez, ni siquiera ella supo de dónde salieron aquellas palabras pero no las creía una mentira

Ben hizo una pausa pensando en su oferta, comparando y buscando una forma de equilibrar ambas cosas.

\--Quiero ir, quedarme en casa y ser mimado sólo serán peor...quiero decir, no es que no me anime eso o no me guste, es sólo que no quiero llevar mis pensamientos a ciertos temas y Prefiero mantenerme ocupado...este concierto es importante para ti--pincho algo de su ensalada con el tenedor.

\--¿Puedo saber qué pasa?--lo miró

\--Mi padre está algo delicado de salud y no es capaz de darse cuenta de eso mismo así que tratarlo es algo muy difícil, al perecer no es nada terminal pero podría serlo si se sigue negando--hizo una mueca

\--Estoy segura de que encontrarán una manera, ¿Qué le ocurre exactamente?--preguntó con cautela

\--Encontraron algo de cáncer en su estómago que se está expandiendo, aún existen esperanzas con la quimioterapia pero se niega a aceptarla...intentaron dos veces pero acabo quitándose las intravenosas y escapando

\--¿Y no es posible una cirugía?--lo miró

\--Es muy arriesgado en este momento, esperan que la quimio haga esa opción más factible en el futuro--suspiro--el problema es que al no estar en la realidad vuelve las cosas muy difíciles

\--Lo lamento mucho cariño--colocó la mano en su brazo, apretó levemente--se que encontrarán una forma de tratarlo, ellos sabrán y muy bueno que no sea terminal--le sonrió animándolo--vamos Ben, tú familia necesita tú apoyo y si te dejas vencer no podrás hacer eso

Se tomó unos segundos para dejar que sus palabras lo penetrarán, acabo asistiendo en su dirección y tomó su tenedor nuevamente para comenzar a comer. El apetito no se había hecho presente hasta después de varios bocados más, la mano de Rey ya no descansaba sobre su brazo y su mirada no está puesta directamente en él.

\--¿Por qué estás aquí?--la miro unos segundos

\--Queria ver cómo estabas, mis amigos comentaron no haberte visto bien y tenía mis dudas...no deberías esconder esos sentimientos de mí, tú me mimas y quiero hacer lo mismo por ti...así que aquí estoy dejándole un postre a mi jefe-miró a su alrededor

\--No tienes que quedarte, estaré bien... gracias por haber venido, me animaste bastante--miró el postre

\--Ven a casa este noche si puedes, no quiero que estes sólo y hace frío además--se puso en posición de ponerse de pie

\--Iré, tú tranquila--abrio el postre

\--Ahora lo estoy--se puso de pie y lo saludó con un gesto de mano.

El resto del día le fue fácil evitar las miradas y preguntas curiosas de sus amigos sobre de qué habían hablado o qué había pasado en esa pequeña reunión.

***

Al ritmo de _The 1_ Rey se movía ligeramente en el asiento de acompañante con su Cardigan puesto, tarareo la letra entre miradas fugaces a Ben y acabo colocando su mano en la pierna de él. Revisó su celular por si Annie hubiera enviado mensajes, una hora atrás Ben estaba en el interior de su auto esperándola mientras la canguro llegaba y Rey salia, ' _por lo menos no hace frío aquí_ ' pensó él. No obstante, aquella situación del escondite comenzaba a cansarlo, las cosas serían mucho mas sencillas si no escondían lo que tenían pero Ben supuso que tales ideas no serían posibles sin que ellos avanzaran más en su extraña relación.

\--¿Quieres ir a comer algo luego del concierto o crees que no podrás de tanta emoción?--sonrio ligeramente con la mirada fija en la carretera, oyó la suave risa de Rey a la par que notó sus dedo apretarse un poco en su pierna.

\--Tal vez podamos cenar algo, pero no prometo que pueda ingerir alimentos sin llorar--su mano abandonó la pierna de Ben y busco algo en lo que distraerse--ayer le dije a mis amigos donde iba, también les dije que iría con esa persona que conocí en el bar hace meses, lo cual es cierto

\--¿Asi que sabían de eso?--se alegró.

\--Si, pero no saben que eres tú...creo que ni siquiera se lo imaginan--lo miro--vaya sorpresa se llevarán cuando lo sepan--rio

Ben se congeló unos segundos antes de volver su atención al camino, sus simples palabras podría significar mucho o simplemente ser lanzadas. Prefirió no ir tan directo, ser un poco más discreto y seguir sin meter presiones que pudieran asustarla.

\--Seria una situación extraña sin duda--hipotetizo en voz alta.

\--Ya, aunque Rose supongo estaría encantada...¿Sabes? Ella cuando apenas llegaste trató de que saliéramos pero si no fuera por el pacto lo habría logrado--tomó una barra de chocolate de la guantera, sabía que Ben abastecía su auto de comestibles sólo para ella.

\--Wow--exclamo sorprendido--espera, ¿Qué pacto?

Rey masticó lo que traía en su boca con apuro antes de hablar--Veras, la noche que te conocí mencioné que tenia una cita pero que él no se habia presentado

\--Lo recuerdo, estoy muy agradecido con la ausencia de esa persona--rio levemente

\--Bueno esa cita la organizó Rose, como me insistió demasiado con que debería salir nuevamente y de que era momento de superar a Silverman accedí sólo si luego de eso me dejaba tranquila por unos meses--mordio otro poco, a medio bocado se percató de que había dicho aquel apellido casi sin inmutarse y que a demás era la primera vez que lo mencionaba frente a él.

\--¿Silverman es el padre de Lucy?--inquirio en tono suave.

Rey lo miró, no tenía dudas de que podía confiar su respuesta a él pero las palabras estaban atoradas en su garganta. Por muchos tiempo habia mantenido una sombra de duda sobre aquel tema, ella misma había inventado historias que ponían en duda la paternidad de su hija y no le había importado los comentarios poco amables sobre ella, sólo quería proteger a su hija de ese hombre; y esa había sido su forma de hacerlo. Miro el suelo unos segundos, hasta ese momento no se había dado cuenta, más bien había evitado pensar, que la gente del hospital seguramente hubieran comentado aquellas cosas en su presencia y la pregunta de Ben parecía ser demasiado exacta para que no fuese de ese modo.

\--Siento que puedo confiar en ti, quiero hacerlo--cerró el chocolate

\--¿Existe un pero después de eso?--de detuvo en un semáforo en rojo

\--No, Lucy si es hija de Silverman y nadie más que yo se eso...bueno ahora tú también--lo miró, se encontró con la mirada de él--prefiero que ese asunto quedé allí, él supongo ya será feliz en otro sitio y no quiero que enterarse de eso arruine mi vida...

\--¿No lo sabe entonces?--volvio a conducir al oír las bocinas.

\--No--le subió un poco más a la radio, dando el asunto por muerto. Discutir sobre las cuestiones morales de ese asunto no era lo mas ideal --escucha está, es una canción hermosa.

Unos cuantos minutos después cuando el sol había comenzado a ocultarse, Ben trataba de ubicar un espacio disponible para aparcar cerca del estadio pero aquello parecía simplemente una tarea imposible. Tras varias vueltas y giros, lograron aparcar a unas diez cuadras de la entrada. Estana lleno de adolescentes y jóvenes allí, Ben pronto se sintió fuera de lugar, no sólo era su edad lo que lo estaba haciendo resaltar sino también su imponente presencia acompañada de su gran altura. Rey sin embargo, con su Cardigan puesto a juego con su emoción podría pasar a simple vista por una joven como las que abundaban. Él comprobó que las entradas estuvieran bien resguardadas en su bolsillo antes de continuar, cuando volvió a mirar a Rey, ella acababa de comprar dos pulseras de tela verde mate que ponía Folklore, a uno de los tantos vendedores ambulantes. Tomó su brazo, corrió la manga de él y ató la pulsera con agilidad.

\--Gracias--sonrio--mi primer recuerdo de mi primer recital

\--¿De verás esta es tú primera vez?--le ofreció la suya para que la colocará en su muñeca

\--Si lo pones así....--río levemente

\--Ben! Hay niños presentes por doquier--trató de no reír

\--No creo que a estos adolescentes los traume una leve insinuación--beso su mejilla y le ofreció su brazo flexionado, un gesto demasiado formal pero muy propio de Ben. No dudó en tomarlo con sus manos para iniciar la marcha --es momento de ir!

\--Jamas olvidaré está noche!! Gracias por esto Ben--miro con asombro y entusiasmo a cada persona, grabando cada detalle en su memoria.

\--No fue nada nena--dijo tratando de esquivar chocar a algunos padres que iban apresurados tras sus hijas

\--Espero que cante alguna que otra canción de Red, es mi disco favoriii...auch!--se detuvo ante el pisotón que le proporcionaron por accidente en su pie derecho.

\--¿Estas bien?--la miro con precaución, al notar que ella trataba de tocar su pie busco con la mirada al responsable para exigirle una disculpa pero no encontró indicios de él o ella.

\--Eso creo-- probó apoyar su pie algo de peso, hizo una mueca pero luego asintió--estoy bien

Siguieron su camino, Ben cuido que nadie más volviera a empujarla o pisotearla por accidente. A medida que se acercaban hacia su entrada designada el espacio se iba reduciéndolo cada vez más, localizaron la fila y esperaron hasta poder ingresar, vio en Rey un entusiasmo aún mayor y acarició su cabello poniendo algunos mechones tras su oreja. Le encantaba verla así de feliz, lo hacía sentir bien e incluso llegaba a compartir su felicidad.

Finalmente ingresaron, Ben guardo muy bien la parte de las entradas que quedaría para ellos habiendo memorizado fila y asientos. Aún tenian un tramo más de caminata previo a ingresar al estadio, Rey jaló su brazo indicando uns tanda de puestos que ponían 'merchandising oficial'. No le fue muy difícil imaginar su hilo de pensamientos.

\--Vamos, se que quieres--viro su cuerpo en esa dirección

\--No estoy para esas cosas --se justificó

\--Deberias tener la experiencia completa y además--señalo disimuladamente a algunas personas--parecen ser treintañeros también--dijo de forma divertida

\--Ya pero ellos apenas deben estar pisando los 30,yo estoy más para el otro lado --miró

\--Se tú edad nena--dio unos pasos--lei mucho papeleo de mis empleados

\--Momento, ¿Sabes mi edad y yo no la tuya?--avanzó lento

\--Nunca preguntaste mi edad, asumí que no te importaría--la miró--¿Quieres saberlo?

\--Si, ahora tengo duda... aunque imagino eres mayor que yo pedo nose por cuánto

\--Por 7 años aproximadamente, ¿Eso es un problema para ti?--la miró con precaución

\--En absoluto, sólo tenía curiosidad--sonrió ligeramente sin mostrar los dientes

\--Asi que vamos, acabo de ver una gorra que podría ser muy útil para el frío de más tarde cuando todo comience--le sonrió con calidez, comenzó a avanzar y ella lo siguió gustosa.

Compraron la gorra verde mate con un aplique que ponía ' _Taylor Swift_ ' en el borde frontal, una funda gris con los árboles que estaban en la portada del cd. Sin más margen de tiempo, se apresuraron a ubicarse en sus sitios. Las sillas estaban de adorno, nadie parecía pretender quedarse sentado cuando el concierto iniciará. Rey se sorprendió de haber estado relativamente cerca del escenario, estaba segura de que si Taylor decidía hacer uso de aquella pasarela podría verla mucho más cerca de lo que hubiera imaginado en su vida. Chilló de emoción, se abrazo más fuerte al brazo de Ben.

' _Esto no le habrá salido barato a Ben, ¿Por qué lo hizo?'_ pensó. Le miro unos segundos, Solo pasó su brazo por su espalda hasta su cintura en un intento de abrazo. Rey estaba a punto de preguntar lo que sus pensamientos habían hilado, no obstante las luces se bajaron y los gritos rugieron de punta a punta.

Las canciones sonaron unas tras otras, se sabía cada letra y las cantaba con toda la emoción que su cuerpo albergaba. Para la mitad del recital tuvo frío, Ben se posicionó detrás de ella y la rodeo con brazos por la cintura. Ella se relajó espalda contra el pecho de Ben y se dejó bañar por cada letra, para el momento de _Illicit affairs_ se sonrojo al recordar la primera vez que le recordó a ellos y aunque había estado encajando su vida en canciones ninguna había entrado a la perfección como esa. O al menos eso pensó hasta que Taylor Swift, sorprendiéndo a todos allí, tuvo el grato gesto de regalarles una canción de su próxima cd que aún no saldría a la venta. La multitud eufórica, apludio, victorio y gritó de alegría; luego hubo silencio cuando la melodía de una canción llamada ' _Willow_ ' comenzó a iniciar.

_I'm like the water when your ship rolled in that night_   
_Rough on the surface, but you cut through like a knife_   
_And if it was an open-shut case_   
_I never would have known from the look on your face_   
_Lost in your current like a priceless wine_

Rey vio su llegada al bar en tercera persona, los vio a ambos. Sus primeros pasos hacia el otro, las risas iníciales y la suave mirada de Ben.

_The more that you say, the less I know_   
_Wherever you stray, I follow_   
_I'm begging for you to take my hand_   
_Wreck my plans, that's my man_

Se sintió extraña, con la necesidad de gritar. Su pecho le quemó de una forma casi dolorosa como cuando quieres hacer algo pero no te animas a ello, no tardó en sentirse aún más identificada con la letra. Tomar su mano y arruinar sus planes, tomar su mano y dejar las ataduras que aún mantenía con seguro. Tomar su mano, animarse, atreverse a dejar al azar muchas cuestiones. Parar de planear, parar de cuestionarse, de preocuparse. Tomar su mano y arruinar sus planes sería dejarse llevar, quería hacerlo. Quería eso con Ben.

La música tiene esa magia envolvente, esa belleza única de hacer salir a la superficie aquellos sentimientos y/o pensamientos que no te atreves a aceptar, a verbalizar. La música te da una nueva perspectiva de tu vida, sólo es decisión de uno que hacer al respecto. Ignorarla, seguirla o reprimirla. Tres caminos muy opuestos, pero solo tres caminos al fin. No existen las decisiones a medias.

Siguio escuchando cada palabra con mucha atención, miro las manos de Ben, una sobre la otra descansando en su vientre bajo mientras sus brazos seguían rodeándola. Ella acarició su mano, luego dio unos toques en una de ellas y dejo su palma hacia arriba. Ben miro por encima del hombro de ella lo que estaba haciendo.

Ben tomó su mano.

  
  
  



	19. Capítulo 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SIIII ES MIÉRCOLES!! primer actualización del año, Debo decir que inicialmente en mi mente eran 33 capítulos de esta historia. Ya veremos cómo iré manejando eso o si es necesario más o menos capítulos! Besos enormes y Gracias por todo el cariño.

Sus dedos permanecieron entrelazados por el resto de la noche, de camino al auto, de camino al local de comida rápida y de regreso al auto. Ben la dejó en su casa, se despidieron con un beso y no volvieron a verse hasta el día siguiente, pero había algo diferente allí. Algo que Rey ahora estaba comenzando a notar. Un ligero cosquilleo en su estómago cada vez que él la miraba o le hablaba y se volvía un huracán de revoloteos cuando se besaban.

Algunos días después, para ser exactos, sábado 12 de diciembre, Rey se vio atorada con mucho papeleo toda la mañana, tener a cargo todo un departamento no era tan glorioso como muchos podrían imaginar. Deseo ver a su hija pero ella estaba muy lejos de allí,por su mente cruzó entonces un pensamiento. Tomo el teléfono de su bolsillo y abrió su conversación con Ben.

_**Rey** : _   
_¿Estas en tú despacho?_   
_11:44 am_

_**Ben** :_   
_Así es bebé_   
_11:45 am_

_**Rey** : _   
_Permanece allí ;)_   
_11:45 am_

Guardo su teléfono, recogió las carpetas que tenía sobre la mesa en la sala de titulares y las cargo con sus brazos hacia las escaleras. Se apresuró a dirigirse al despacho de Ben, al doblar por segunda vez en el tercer piso lo vio a través de los ventanales con la cabeza metida en su computador. Apretó las carpetas contra su pecho y miro a Niima, le indicó que necesitaba revisar unos asuntos con el jefe de modo que la Secretaría le comunicó que Rey estaba allí. Ingresó en su despacho luego de que Niima le indicará podía pasar, Ben levantó la mirada en cuanto la vio algo intrigado por sus motivos de estar allí pero absolutamente feliz de verla.

\--¿Qué sucede Rey? ¿En qué necesitas ayuda?--preguntó con suavidad, como casi todo gesto de él hacia ella, a excepción de aquellos cargados de pasión.

\--Oh, nada...sólo no quería estar sola --corrio la silla frente a él en el escritorio y se sentó, dejo las carpetas en sus piernas--Lucy está en su jardín maternal, mis amigos trabajando y supuse no te importaría que venga a hacer esto aquí--señaló las carpetas sobre su regazo.

\--Para nada bebé--sonrio de lado y quitó algunas cosas de su escritorio para que tuviera espacio--¿Asi está bien o necesitas más?

\--Perfecto!--dejó algunas carpetas en la silla a su lado y en la que estaba trabajando sobre el escritorio, buscó su lapicera en la bata.

\--A partir de mañana también tendré comida aquí para cuando vengas --dijo con entusiasmo mientras volvió la vista a la pantalla.

\--¿Acaso planeas comerme como Hansel y gretel?--lanzó una pequeña risota.

\--Solo a besos nena--comenzó a mover sus dedos sobre el taclado-- podría comerte aquí mismo pero tú no quieres esas cosas en el trabajo--dijo con una mezcla de tono sedector y jocoso--y a demás te encanta que tenga golosinas en mi auto, no sería tan diferente de aquí.

\--Ben!!--chillo cruzándose de brazos y sintiéndose de pronto muy acalorada--¿Qué tal si nos escucha tú secretaria?

\--Puedo enviarla lejos, cerrar las cortinas, la puerta pero no puedo prometerte no hacerte gritar--dijo con aquel mismo tono y sin abandonar la vista de la pantalla, Rey se preguntó cómo su cerebro podría seguir trabajando como si nada cuando de su boca salían semejantes propuestas que a ella la hacían pensar cosas, desearlas. Involuntariamente se encontró cerrando las piernas con fuerza, estaban condenados.--Te lo estás pensando eh--contraatacó--podria despejar todo mi escritorio por ti, subirte a el, tomar tus rodillas y abrir tus piernas lentamente...

\--Calla!--le lanzó su libreta pequeña y se quitó su bata blanca, sintió que le estorbaba de repente--y quita esa sonrisa burlona

Ben río, era un sonido ronco. Del tipo que activaba todos los sentidos en ella y estaba claro que él lo sabía.

\--Estoy seguro de que lo deseas tanto como yo.

\--Una única excepción, sólo una--cerró su carpeta--pero será a mi modo.

\--Te escucho--quitó la vista de la pantalla.

\--No quiero en el escritorio...aunque bueno eso puede ser después--dijo algo apresurada, Ben elevó una ceja en su dirección--quiero en tu silla, sobre ti.  
  


Cada cual volvió a su trabajo poco después de haberse perdido en el otro de manera silenciosa y exquisita, distraerse mutuamente no era buena opción o tendrían que distanciarse, entendieron eso. Simplemente se dedicaron a su trabajo mientras notaban la cercanía del otro allí.Sintiendo calma, sintiendo paz, sintiéndose completos.

  
Niima entro en un par de ocasiones, supuso estarían trabajando juntos para resolver aquello que inquietaba a Rey. De hecho, los curiosos se detenían a una distancia prudente para mirar a través de los ventanales el momento preciso en que Rey, furiosa, le gritaría a Ben alguna que otra cosa; pero eso no pasó, así que aburridos de su monotonía dejaron de espiarlos. Ellos no sabían lo que acababan de hacer de una forma tan íntima, que no se querían matar a cada paso.

***

Cerró la última carpeta, se estiró en su silla quejandose por una necesidad de sueño. Ben le dio una pequeña sonrisa que ella devolvió.

\--Ya tengo hambre, ¿Quieres ir a la cafetería o estás muy ocupado?--apilo sus carpetas.

\--Termine hace rato, sólo estaba observándote nena--señalo su computador cerrado.

\--Debiste decirme, así no estorbaba aquí y podías hacer tus cosas--apoyó la cara en su mano, lo miró.

\--No me estorbas para nada, jamás podrías hacer eso --dijo con tono suave.

\--Que tierno--extendio la mano por encima del escritorio, Ben le ofreció la suya y ella le dio un leve apretón cariñoso antes de ponerse de pie.

\--Entonces¿Almorzaras conmigo?--se incorporó de su silla--¿Segura de eso?

\--Totalmente, pero no me hagas ojitos--tomó sus cosas.

\--Lo intentaré, promesa--colocó su mano derecha sobre su pecho donde se encontraría su corazón, en un gesto exagerado y gracioso que obtuvo una respuesta casi igual de ella.

Su primer almuerzo juntos en la cafetería del hospital sencillamente pasó como algo más de trabajo, entre las especulaciones rondaba ese detalle de que habían estado trabajando administrativamente en algo que avalaba esa teoría. Aún así, siempre existe quien se aventura más allá de lo meramente superficial y, con mucha imaginación, se ánima a decir que del odio al amor hay solo hay un paso. Los amigos de Rey no podían apartar sus ojos de la mesa, ni de cada uno de sus movimientos, les sorprendió verlos tan relajados en presencia del otro e incluso con lo que parecía ser un par de bromas de por medio. A decir verdad, se merecían un oscar por su increíble actuación para ocultar el hecho de que hace un par de horas atrás Rey se encontraba rebotando sobre su jefe en la silla de su despacho, y luego estar con su espalda semi desnuda contra la madera del escritorio hasta que ambos se regocijaron del exquisito climax que alcanzaron.

\--Siento que me acaba de salir un tercer ojo o algo así, es extraño tantas miradas--cerró su botella de agua.

\--Se les pasará, hasta que deje de ser novedad creo yo--Rey buscó convencerse en voz alta.

\--Ya--rio levemente--asi me miraban apenas llegué.

Al finalizar su almuerzo juntos, cada uno se fue por su lado, después de todo estaban en el trabajo y debían cumplir con sus obligaciones. Rey se justificó con sus amigos haber estado trabajando con él y que Ben necesitaba compañía por sus problemas familiares, creyeron eso sobretodo por el hecho de que a su entender Rey estaba saliendo con otro, así que no habría motivos ocultos.

***

El siguiente día Ben recibió una llamada de su madre, las cosas con su padre parecían ir con tranquilidad y por el momento no se estaba negando al tratamiento. Se sintió muy aliviado con todo aquello, pronto iría nuevamente a visitarlo, tenía en mente la idea de trasladarlo más cerca de él ahora que su no madre no estaba en su investigación y no había necesidad de tenerlo a media distancia.

Suspiró. Esos temas tendría que verlos al acabar su turno en el hospital.

Metió la mano en su bolsillo para parar su beeper, allí también se encontraba una nota. La había encontrado más temprano ese día pero hasta el momento no había tenido la oportunidad de abrirla. Decidió hacerlo luego de ver el mensaje del beeper o este podría esfumarse sin leerlo.

_Extraño esas galletas que un día me enviaste, sólo digo ...no estoy tratando de conseguir nada, sólo traigo a la memoria un agradable hecho *guiño guiño*_

_-R_

Sonrió, sin duda luego de su consulta buscaría aquella panadería para comprar varias cajas a Rey. Movería el mundo si ella se lo pediría. Un sentimiento que nunca antes había experimentado por nadie.

Ingresó en el ala de pediatría no quirúrgica, extrañamente habían pedido una consulta con alguien no especializado en tratar niños, más específicamente a él y eso lo intrigó un poco pero no lo suficiente, supuso serían tal vez discrepancias en el ingreso a cirugía que debía atender. Averiguó en recepción qué número de habitación sería, la enfermera no llegó a decirle que fue abruptamente empujado por alguien apresurado. Molesto miro en aquella dirección.

\--Lo siento!--se disculpó una vez muy conocida, así ubicó a la persona con su mirada.

\--¿Rey?--fruncio el ceño.

\--Ben...--Se detuvo de inmediato, voltio apenas unos segundos. Iba agitada, preocupada y con miedo en su rostro, sólo podía significar una cosa--Es Lucy--dijo casi sin aliento.

Rey se perdió de su vista. La enfermera le dijo el número de habitación donde había sido llamado, preguntó por el nombre del paciente teminedo lo peor, con el miedo inundando su cuerpo y unos segundos después se lo habían confirmado. Ben le dio las gracias y siguió el mismo camino que Rey. Unas cuantas habitaciones más y estaba allí, la habitación 435. Entro en ella luego de unos golpes en la puerta, Rey permanecía de pie junto a la cuna de su niña.

\--No podemos dejarla aquí--le decía la Doctora Tico a la pediatra.

\--Es una simple gastroenteritis, no es quirúrgico así que no le corresponde subir --contrataco.

\--Su madre trabaja aquí, así la tendrá más cerca y podrá estar con ella--dijo Rose mirando a Ben en busca de ayuda.

\--No puede estar allá arriba ocupando la cuna de otro niño que lo necesite por el simple hecho de ser la hija de Kenobi, así no son las cosas--La padiatra apretó el expediente contra su pecho con algo de molestia.

\--Afuera, ahora--Ben las miró con seriedad--esto es un hospital y aquí hay un paciente con su madre que necesitan tranquilidad no presenciar esta estúpida discusión.

Esperó a que se marcharán ambas y la enfermera, cerró la puerta acercándose a ellas de inmediato.

\--Nena, ¿Quieres tenerla arriba?--apoyó las manos en el barandal de la cuna, Lucy estaba casi dormida. Extendió la mano para acariciar su cabeza como solia hacerlo pero Lulu no sonrió como siempre.

\--La pediatra tiene razón, no sería muy ético subirla si no lo necesita--bajó la mirada.

\--Pero quieres hacerlo--concluyó por ella, Rey asintió.

\--Me asuste mucho--cubrió su cara con las manos--pensé, pensé que ella... pensé lo peor y--no pudo continuar, soltó unos pequeños sollozos.

Ben rodeo la cuna hasta llegar a su lado se inmediato.--Ven.

La envolvió con sus brazos, ella lo abrazó ocultando su rostro. Ben frotó su espalda buscando tranquilizarla, entre pequeños besos en su coronilla y palabras tranquilizadoras logró que estuviera más calmada.

\--Es mejor que se quedé aquí, ya no estaré de guardia está noche como debería--comentó--debo buscar quién.

\--Me encargaré de eso, tú tranquila ¿Si?--le dio un último beso en su coronilla.

Rey asintió soltándolo lentamente.

***

Estuvo preocupado por Lucy el resto del día, preguntarle a Rey podría agregarle más preocupación a ella así que evito ese tipo de mensajes. Averiguó más sobre el tema en cuestión que afectaba a Lucy, trayendo a memoria sus antiguas clases en la Universidad y preguntando con decoro. Le alivio saber que sólo era cuestión de tiempo que mejorará, aunque aún así trato de ver en qué podía ayudar. Él también haría hasta lo imposible para que Lucy este bien, se preguntó si Rey se sentiría de aquella forma para con su niña o si sus padres tuvieron esa clase de sentimiento con él, si así es como se supone los padres quieren a sus hijos...¿Entonces él quería a Lucy como su hija? ¿Estaba comenzando a hacerlo? ¿Lucy lo querría como padre? ¿Rey lo dejaría ser una parte más que pasajera en sus vidas?. Su mente se baño con todas esa ideas y preguntas, sabía que no obtendría una respuesta inmediata y que posiblemente nunca una positiva sobre la última en cuestión. Se ocupó de su trabajo del día, una mente ocupada evita el sufrimiento del corazón.

Entrada la madrugada, dejó su ropa de trabajo por algo más casual aunque sin dejar de ser elegante. Pasó por la cafetería, compró algo de comida y se dirigió al ala de pediatría. En silencio mostró su identificación como personal del hospital, le dejaron pasar si prometía no hacer ruido. Se encaminó a la habitación 435, miró al interior por la pequeña ventana en la puerta, entro en silencio. Lucy dormía, Rey se encontraba semi acostada en el sofá individual con una manta pero la veía temblar.  
Dejó la bolsa de papel en la comoda cerca, buscó en el armario otra manta del hospital y la tomó. Se acercó a ella, comenzó a cubrirla con cuidado y luego, tras quitar su abrigo,se sentó en una silla cerca de ellas. Cuido de ambas hasta que Rey despertó.

\--¿Ben? ¿Qué haces aquí?--se incorporó un poco.

\--Vine a ver cómo estaban mis chicas--le dio una cálida sonrisa, Rey tomó su mano algo conmovida.

Notó el cariño que había detrás de esas palabras, cariño genuino y sincero; que lejos de significar una posesión como una vez había oído de los labios de Silverman para ella, sólo denotaban ternura capaz de hacerla sentir que eran parte de algo.

\--Muy bien, le ha bajado la fiebre y me dijeron que ya no tiene vómitos... Ahora la guardería estará cerrada unos días, no fue sólo Lucy y es mejor que tengan una adecuada limpieza...ya no se si es buena idea llevarla allí--suspiró--desconfio

\--La guardería del hospital no parece tan mala y es bastante segura--buscó animarla

\--Lo se, sólo no quería que ella estuviera encerrada en un único sitio todo el día pero supongo que aquí estará mejor aunque no salga mucho--acarició su mano

\--Bueno por el momento hace frío y salir no le haría muy bien, pero cuando vengan las buenas temperaturas puedes sacarla de la guardería para que este contigo un tiempo, busca el lado bueno de las cosas... siempre lo hay--la miró.

\--Gracias--miró sus mano Unidas, luego oyó a Lucy balbucear desde la cuna. Levantó la mirada y la vio sentada en la cuna.

Se pusieron de pie en sincronía, Rey dejo las mantas en el sofá. Uno al lado del otro frente a la cuna, miraron a Lucy sonreír y balbucear, una alegría que rápidamente los transmutó. Lulu extendió los brazos en dirección de su mamá a la par que se ponía de pie, ella la tomó en brazos abrazándola y dándole besos en su mejilla.

\--Ay, no sabes cuánto te amo mi niña--dijo con mucho cariño, volvió a darle otro beso en su mejilla.

Ben se puse de frente a ellas, se acercó un poco más rompiendo la distancia que tenían, rodeo a Rey con sus brazos y en consecuencia a Lucy. La Doctora Kenobi, aún de lado, apoyo la cabeza en el pecho de Ben relajándose. Lulu comenzó a estirar su pequeña manito para tomar la cara de él, río cuando lo consiguió y eso les hizo sonreír a ambos adultos. Permanecieron así, abrazados y en silencio por un largo rato.

\--Me gustaría quedarme con ustedes pero debo arreglar unas cosas sobre mi padre, estoy planeando traerlo a Seattle--habló bajo, casi como un murmullo.

\--Eso será muy bueno para él, para los tres en realidad...tenerse cerca y eso-- despegó la cabeza de su pecho para mirarlo--ve, anda...estaremos bien aquí.

\--Te traje comida--señaló la bolsa de papel--la cafetería no tenía mucho a esta hora pero algo es algo.

\--Gracias--hizo una semi sonrisa que se vio interrumpida por un bostezo.

\--Avisame si no puedes trabajar mañana porque estás cansada o por Lulu, yo me encargo de todo nena--besó la mejilla de cada una antes de terminar con el abrazo.

\--¿Avisarte por la mañana sería muy repentino?--preguntó con cautela.

\--Cuando tengas tiempo está bien, descansen bien--le sonrió--Dime también en ese mensaje cómo sigue la pequeña.

\--De acuerdo, te avisaré--miró el sofá y regresó a el, cargar a su beba de casi un año por un largo tiempo llegaba a cansarla luego.

Ben tomó su abrigo, era momento de irse contra su voluntad por más que su deseo sea quedarse con esas dos personas que comenzó a querer como a ningunas otras. Con las que creo vínculos completamente distintos a los que tenía y conocía, no estaba dispuesto a ser él quien los cortará.  
  



	20. Capítulo 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Otro miércoles más aquí!!! Siiii, no me quiero precipitar así que sin más los dejo con este cap. Gracias por todo el amor y cariño💞

La siguiente tarde Rey se encontraba de regreso a su casa, su jefe la había exceptuado del trabajo por el día aunque luego ella le debería cubrir a Rogers cuando este último lo necesitase. Lucy estaba de maravilla nuevamente, volvía a ser la niña alegre que siempre había sido. Rey tras reacomodarse en su hogar se vio en la obligación de arrastrar su cuerpo hasta la puerta, descubrió así una pila de cajas blancas con listones Rosa sostenidas por un hombre joven. Mas que feliz, firmó la entrega y se despidió del repartidor. Se apresuró a dejar las cajas en la cocina, busco por doquier la tarjeta que estaba segura Ben había puesto para ella hasta que finalmente la encontró.

_Algo tarde por todo lo sucedido, pero al fin tus deseos son órdenes que amo cumplir._

_P.D. llámame cuando puedas, quiero saber cómo están_

Navegó entre las cajas para averiguar su contenido, acabo comiendo una galleta de mantequilla antes de escuchar que Lucy la estaba reclamando. Mas tarde en el presente día, lo llamó cuando Lulu se encontraba profundamente dormida, hablaron hasta entrada la madrugada y no tenían la menor intención de querer dormir sólos.

" _Deberías dormir, nena...fueron días largos_ " comprobó la hora en su reloj " _Son las 2:00 am"_ agregó.

" _Lo sé...pero no quiero dormir sin ti_ " agregó con un quejido al final.

" _Imagina que estoy allí"_

_"Hace frío..."_

_"Soy consciente de eso lamentablemente_ " refrego su cara queriendo despejar el sueño, apartó la computadora cansado de buscar pasajes para sus padres y un sitio para Leia.

"¿ _Puedes venir?"_

 _"Quiero ir, creeme que quiero hacerlo pero me temo que pueda quedarme dormido al volante_ "hizo una mueca.

" _Si_ "musitó " _Tienes razón, no quiero que nada malo te pase por mi culpa_ " abrazó fuerte a su oso. "¿ _Me hablarías hasta que me duerma?_ " preguntó acurrucandose en su sitio.

" _Toma el oso y abrazalo, te contaré un cuento para dormir si quieres"_

 _"Estamos listos capitán!_ " Exclamó en tono bajo.

" _Había una vez un joven príncipe que viva una Palacio muy pero muy hermoso, estaba lleno de pinturas famosas, libros interesantes y jardines llenos de flores. Pero al joven príncipe no le interesaba nada de eso, solo quería ver a sus padres. Pero los Reyes vivían muy ocupados con sus cosas de adultos y el trabajo del reino, el joven príncipe no entendía por qué los extraños podía valer más que él así que comenzó a sentirse solo y triste hasta marchitarse. El joven príncipe dejo de ser ese niño de mejillas encendidas y con espíritu aventurero, se convirtió en una estatua de piedra. Sus padres decidieron ponerlo en el jardín para adornarlo. Pasaron los años, no se sabe cuantos pero fueron muchos. Una nueva familia llegó al palacio, solo era un hombres viejo con su nieta. La niña era muy curiosa y tenaz, le encantaba pasar tiempo en el jardín, asi descubrió la estatua del joven príncipe. Le gustó tanto que comenzó a pesar sus días jugando a su alrededor, contándole historias y demás... De a poco el joven príncipe fue dejando de ser estatua para volver a ser lo que era, la niña no podía creer lo que estaba viendo..."_ bostezo, cerro sus ojos unos momentos pensando en cómo terminar aquella historia y el silencio desde la otra línea lo llevaron a quedarse dormido. Minutos después despertó abruptamente, mira la pantalla del celular y la llamada aún seguía allí así que supuso Rey se había dormido antes que él." _Descansa nena"_ susurró, cortó la llamada

Los siguientes dos días apenas si tuvieron tiempo de estar juntos, sólo habían pasado un par de horas en el despacho de Ben comiendo golosinas mientras fingían hacer papeleo. El Jefe Solo finalmente tenía todo resulto para el traslado de su padre, no estaría muy lejos del hospital por si acaso, continuarían con su tratamiento y su madre se quedaría cerca de la residencia donde Han se encontraría. Deseaba que todo aquello funcionará, que las cosas mejorarán un poco con respecto a su familia. Por lo menos, aquella mañana de miércoles cuando recogió a su madre del aeropuerto parecía más animada que todos los días anteriores.

Fueron a almorzar juntos, un elegante restaurante donde, a duras penas y con algo de dinero de por medio, Ben había conseguido una reservación para dos. Miró el sitio, era muy bonito, e imagino una cena elegante con Rey allí, ya sabía que los vestidos de ese tipo le quedaban muy bien y quería volver a verla así. Suspiró, ese pensamiento era erróneo.

\--Me alegra mucho finalmente estar aquí, aunque no es exactamente la ciudad que yo hubiera elegido para vivir...Boston sigue siendo mi lugar en el mundo--le echó una mirada al menú.

\--Creo que no piso Boston hace tiempo--hizo una mueca, a Ben nunca le agradó ese sitió.

Se habían mudado a Boston cuando él era apenas un bebé por cuestiones de trabajo de su madre, ya olvidó donde originalmente pertenecía. Todo lo que conicia eran lo solitarias que podían llegar a ser las calles de Boston sin su madre al lado y con Han muy ocupado en sus asuntos mundanos. Empujó esos recuerdos al fondo de su mente, no iba a culparlos por hacer su mejor esfuerzo y mantuvo tan vivaz el pensamiento de que jamás pondría primero el trabajo frente a su futura familia. Sabía lo que se sentía y no sería capaz de hacerle pasar eso a sus hijos.

\--Nuestra casa sigue allí si quieres--hizo señas al mesero.

\--Seattle es particularmente atractiva, aquí tengo todo lo que necesito--dio una leve sonrisa al aire.

\--Si lo dices por la Doctora Kenobi, se te pasará en un tiempo...ya verás que ser Jefe de cirugía te agotará tanto que no tendrás tiempo para esas tonterías, hijo--comentó como quien no quiere la cosa, Ben apretó el paño debajo de la mesa.

\--Ella no es una tontería para mí y si no puedo con ambas cosas se muy bien cuál quitar de ni vida, y precisamente ellas no son--habló con calma, aunque con cierta molestia.

\--¿Ellas?--preguntó.

\--Rey tiene una hija, es una beba adorable--miró al mesero, dejaron su conversación de lado para ordenar su comida y bebida. Leia parecía molesta sobre aquel asunto, aunque Ben no entendía los motivos aún.--Asi que, ¿Estas contenta de venir a vivir a Seattle?

\--Encontre la forma de trabajar algunos días y así reanudar mi investigación que se vio interrumpida, el HGM trasladó todo lo requerido a una clínica privada dónde alquila sólo una parte para mí y me traerán a mis médicos en la investigación así que...--Leia no pudo terminar de hablar.

\--Espera, ¿Volveras a tu investigación aquí? ¿Qué hay de papá?--la Miró.

\--Tu padre y yo no estábamos muy bien antes de todo eso, le tengo mucho cariño si e inicié está investigación por él pero no me puedo detener para estar a su lado mientras fingo que aún estamos casados... él entendería eso y me apoyaría--miró las copas vacías.

\--Crei que...crei que ustedes--Ben se calló, era estupudo su razonamiento.

\--No, lo aprecio mucho, lo amo y me preocupo por él porque ha sido mi compañero de vida muchísimos años pero hace tiempo algo se rompió entre los dos y no supimos arreglarlo... A veces las personas simplemente...--miró al resto de las personas--necesito seguir con mi investigación o me hará mal todo esto, estoy mayor y cada cosa repercute en mi de modos más rotundos... necesito arreglarlo, decirle que pese a todo estoy a su lado por el amor que un día nos tuvimos.

Ben iba a tomar su mano, a consolarla pero su madre decidió hablar nuevamente y es esa ocasión congelarlo por completo.

\--Y a demás, también es por ti...el Alzheimer no es hereditario pero posee ciertos aspectos genéticos que pueden aumentar el riesgo de desarrollar esta enfermedad, no son determinantes para su aparición...pero es...los resultados de mi investigación también te ayudarán de ser necesario--lo miró.

Jamás había pensado en esa posibilidad, no tuvo el tiempo suficiente desde que apareció su condición para reflexionar sobre aquel asunto. Tuvo miedo. Mucho miedo de alguna vez olvidar, de hacerle pasar eso a sus seres queridos, de que la vida este en su contra y en que sus genes ya esté escrito su futuro.

***

Miro al resto de sus compañeras, le gustaba llamarlas así, sabía sus historias, sus miedos y sus alegrías. Semana tras semana habían intentado, tanto ellas como las consejeras, animarla a hablar, a compartir con ellas. No le costaba hacerlo con la psicóloga en la soledad de una habitación pero ese paso aún no lo había dado.

\--Creo que eso es todo por hoy si nadie más tiene algo que quisiera compartir con el resto, aún hay tiempo--dijo la señora regordeta de cabello rojizo, era amable, más que amable con todas.

Respiro profundo buscando nuevamente pasar desapercibida para poder escabullirse con rapidez de aqul círculo de personas. No le era difícil, sabía con exactitud como hacerlo y apelando a su destreza quirúrgica se movía con rapidez. Pero no se movió de su silla. Su garganta se volvió seca de pronto y apretó sus nudillos, el impulso estaba allí. Solo debía separar sus labios y soltar la primer palabra, lo que sea estaría bien, jamás la juzgarían. Lo sabía muy bien.

\--Siento cosas--solto son más, el silencio se hizo de inmediato igual que varios pares de ojos sobre ella--siento cosas que no debería sentir pero ahí están....y no debería sentir miedo de esas cosas ...no debería ser así...

\--¿Qué clase de cosas? ¿Cómo es ese sentimiento?--trató de guiarla la señora pelirroja.

\--Creo que... no... Estoy segura...me gusta un hombre, estoy segura de eso...ahora lo puedo ver, me gusta un hombre que es todo lo que alguna vez soñé, él es amable, es gentil, amoroso, atento, cariñoso y tiene un cabello!--rio levemente, algunas la acompañaron en eso. De a poco se fue sintiendo más relajada, dejo de sonreír-- Todo en él es perfecto...pero tengo miedo y no se si esto sea lo indicado... ¿saben? Soy cirujana cardiotoracica, soy una persona con un buen trabajo que parece ser que tiene todo resuelto, que al ver esos testimonios y casos de violencia doméstica piensa "rayos, cómo esas mujeres pueden permitir que hagan eso con sus vidas, con sus hijos"... aún así aquí estoy y lo que más encajaría sería decir que también permití eso, a decir verdad fue un pensamiento que me acompañó mucho tiempo pero no debería ser así...no debería haber una responsabilidad en ninguna de nosotros sobre los actos de las otras personas...no deberia sentirme lo suficiente responsable como para privarme de las cosas bellas de la vida, no debería tener miedo a amar otra vez...pero las cosas que no deberían, son frecuentemente las que pasan...Ben es...es la segunda persona sobre esta tierra que ilumina mi vida, la primera es mi hija y no se si este dispuesta a dejar que Silverman me arruine esto también--trago saliva-- me llevó bastante tiempo comprender las cosas de este modo, no se si él quiera seguir esperando a que materialice mis pensamientos con respecto al tema, suena muy lindo decirlo--secó algunas de las lágrimas que comenzaron a brotar de si--esperanzador--agregó--pero todas aquí sabemos que del dicho al hecho hay un largo trecho, que cuesta mucho.

\--Bueno, si tienes miedo de que la otra persona te comprenda o no, la mejor manera de arreglar eso es hablando--comentó la señora pelirroja--me alegra de que dieras este paso hoy.

\--¿Sabes si le gustas o algo?--preguntó la mujer a su lado--podrias empezar por allí.

\--Creo que si, de hecho estamos en algo y no tengo dudas de que él siente cosas por mi --miró sus manos--Pero,¿cómo le digo lo que siento? No sé hacer eso, sólo estuve con una persona en mi vida y mi palabra no era la que contaba allí.

\--Solo ve y dile, "Ey...me gustas"--aporto otra de la mujeres presentes--o "eres lindo, me gustas".

\--"Me gusta tu cabello, pero más me gustas tú grr"--rieron.

\--La mejor manera de hacerlo es cuando te sientas comoda para eso, es bueno para la otra persona saber que hay un interés del otro lado--aportó la orientadora--seguro que él espera esas dos palabras desde hace un tiempo.

\--No quiero perderlo, me aterra la idea de que no me crea cuando le cuente...pero por otro lado se que no haría eso, él no lo conoce como mis amigos así que no lo idolatra... a diferencia de Rose, Finn y Poe...Ben me escucharía sin interrumpirme--las miró--nadie sabe lo que me hizo --hizo una mueca--y no creo que lo consideren capaz de eso, ese es otro temor.

\--Puedes empezar con nosotras,Rey--la ánimo la mujer a su lado--seguro todas podemos quedarnos un poco más de tiempo este día, como tú hiciste por varias aquí.

Las miró, confirmó que las presentes estaban de acuerdo y comenzó a hablar. A contar a grandes rasgos el inicio de todo, no se quiso detener en demasiados detalles para no ocupar mucho tiempo. Estuvo muy aliviada y contenta al finalizar la reunión, bajo los escalones apresurada. No volvería a ver a sus compañeras de grupo hasta la siguiente semana, justo un día antes de noche buena.   
Busco en su celular el contacto de Ben, decidió llamarlo mientras caminaba al pequeño estacionamiento del CIM. Él contestó al segundos timbre.

" _Ey bombón, ¿Qué tal estás_?" Habló con una sonrisa y toda su alegría a flor de piel, se sentía libre. Renovada como hace mucho tiempo.

Ben no respondió desde el otro lado. Se aclaró la garganta y busco su actor interior. " _Bien, mis padres ya están aquí!"_ Exclamó.

" _Eso es espléndido cariño, me alegro por ti...y por ellos"_ se detuvo frente a su auto, le quito la alarma e ingreso de inmediato.

" _Si, mi madre volverá a su investigación... será bueno para ella, tener una distracción y si lo logra será un gran avance_ " comentó, tragó saliva.

" _Eso es genial, ¿Se está quedando contigo?"_

_"No, le encontré un sitio en alquiler y está descansando allí por el viaje y todo...¿Tú acabas de salir de ese sitió?"_

" _Si y Uf, que frío hace fuera"_

 _"sí, seguro comienza a nevar pronto y será una blanca Navidad tal vez"_ agregó

" _Creo que voy algo tarde y pensando...Me gustaría tener un árbol de Navidad para Lucy, necesito ayuda con eso si no te molesta"_ colocó el celular en altavoz, lo dejo cerca y se abrocho el cinturón de seguridad " _Pasaré por Lulu en unos minutos...si no estás ocupado claro"_

_"No,por mi esta bien. ¿Pasas por mi?"_

_"Con mucho gusto, te aviso cuando ya salgo de mi casa...¿Te quedarás está noche?"_ Sonrió ante la idea.

" _Debería llevar mi coche para eso pero si, me quedaré con gusto"_

 _"En ese caso, ve para casa así lo dejas allí y ahora vamos los tres juntos_ " tomó su celular.

" _Genial, te veo allí"_ sonó más animado.

" _Abrigate cariño, que hace frío_ " fue lo último que Ben escucho antes de que la llamada acabase.

Miró el folleto informativo que Leia le había dejado, una clínica especializada en mapeos genéticos que podría sacarlo de su duda. Realizarlo y que sea positivo no develaria una certeza al 100% de que más adelante tendría Alzheimer, era sólo media probabilidad que jamás podría llegar a ocurrir como si. Lo apartó de su vista, iba a hacerlo, claro que iba a hacerlo era consciente de algunos pequeños olvidos a lo largo de las semanas pero había pensado en ellos como síntomas de estar atareado de más o pensando en Rey, como en aquella ocasión que olvidó la reunión con la consejera que ayudaría a su programa de resistencias quirúrgicas y acabó llegando tarde; Tal vez así sea, tal vez sólo este muy ocupado y distraído siendo cautivado por la mujer de ojos avellana. No lo sabía con exactitud y era bueno que nadie le hubiera hecho notar esos pequeños lapsus, significaba que no eran graves después de todo.  
Dejo su teléfono a su lado en el sofá, respiró profundo e incorporándose se dijo a si mismo que nada estaba garantizado y que aún así, debería aprovechar el tiempo al máximo por si acaso. Pero ¿Cómo evitar ese sufrimiento a Rey y a Lucy? Aventurarse en eso sería planear demasiado a futuro.

Con la radio encendida en la emisora favorita de Rey, que ella solía poner al estar allí, se dirigió a su casa acompañado de canciones de Taylor Swift que ya se había comenzado a aprender. Tarareo aquellas estrofas que le fueron conocidas incluso cuando la estación cambio de artista una y otra vez.   
  


Aparcó su auto en la entrada de la única casa sin decoraciones navideñas, quitó las llaves y bajo del vehículo. Colocó la alarma e inmediatamente se puso en marcha hacia el porche, apenas si tocó la puerta una vez que Rey ya la había abierto con su pequeña niña en brazos. Lucy se quitó la gorra por cuarta o quinta vez, Rey bufo cansada de esa escena.

\--No se la quiere dejar y hace frío - tuvo la intención de tomarla del suelo, Ben se apresuró a ayudar - Gracias.

\--No hay de qué - sacudio la gorra de lana color bordó con un pompón y detalles en gris - Lulu, pequeña traviesa debes ponerte esto o te enfermaras y con mamá necesitamos que eso no pase - le sonrió, se acercó un poco más y le colocó con cuidado la gorra. Lucy lo miro con atención, sonrió al reconocerlo.

\--Be - dijo estirándose para ser tomada en brazos.

\--Con que así estamos, te lleve en mi vientre por unos 8 meses, luego en mis brazos por unos 11 meses y me cambias por una sonrisa bonita, una cara perfecta y lunares? Jum - entrecerro los ojos en su dirección, le pasó la niña a Ben.

\--Soy encantador, qué decirte nena - la tomó en brazos con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

Rey río - De hecho lo eres - le sonrió - Ten, ya tengo en el auto lo necesario así que puedes ponerla en su asiento mientras cierro aquí

\--Deberias decorar tú casa también por fuera, solucionaremos eso hoy si gustas - tomó la manta de Lulu para abrigarla algo extra hacia el auto.

\--Se mi guía

***

En el interior del estacionamiento techado, Rey se colocó la mochila Beco Toddler color gris con cabezas de gatitos blancos. Luego tomó a Lucy colocándola de frente a ella, Ben le ayudó a subir las medias de la niña y tomando la manta la cubrió como Rey le indica.

\--¿No sería mejor que este mirando al frente? - cerró la puerta del auto.

\--Por la hora, probablemente se duerma y es mejor esa posición - la rodeo con sus brazos, beso su mejilla.Ben asintio - Olvide su pañalera.

Ben ubicó con la vista la mochila maternal que en ocasiones Rey solía llevar y pasaba muy desapercibida, cerro la puerta del vehículo y se cargó la mochila a su espalda. Ella puso la alarma, luego extendió la mano hacia Ben para comenzar a caminar.

  
  
  



	21. Capítulo 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno mis amores hoy vengo muy tarde pero al fin aquí! Lamento si es algo más corto de lo normal, prometo que el próximo será más largo!! Los quiero

Camisa blanca, unos cuantos dedos por debajo de su trasero, medias de invierno reforzadas y el cabello semi recogido, fueron lo primero que Ben vio al entrar en la cocina de Rey. Se movía con rapidez y una fluida alegría acompañada de la melodía de Willow lanzada de sus labios. Todo un espectáculo para sus ojos.   
Se acercó a paso lento hasta posicionarse detrás de ella, pasó con lentitud los brazos en su cintura dándole un abrazo y un gran beso en la mejilla. Rey río ligeramente, soltó las tostadas para abrazarlo como podía dada la posición.

\--Buenos días my Lady--volvio a dejarle un beso en la mejilla.

\--¿My lady?--sonrio.

\--Si, ¿No tienes frío así?--trato de frotar sus brazos para que entrara en calor.

\--Esta la calefacción encendida así que no pero no niego que debería ponerme un pantalón--bajo la mirada.

\--Puedes quedarte así, no me molesta--susurro en si oido.

\--Ben--rio--comencemos de nuevo.

\--Buenos días my Lady--tomó su mano y la llevo a sus labios.

\--Buenos días my Lord--sonrió imitando su tono antiguo en la expresión. Quitó su mano de entre las suyas, extendio ambos brazos y lo tomó por el cuello para uno de sus abrazos de oso. Ben la sujeto por las piernas para que no caiga.

\--Estas cariñosa hoy--besó su mejilla.

\--Si, verás...hay algo que quiero decirte--acaricio su cabello, se despegó un poco para verlo a los ojos.

\--Dime,soy todo oídos--acaricio una de sus piernas.

\--Veras...yo...

Lucy lloró, de entre todos los momentos posibles tuvo que elegir aquel para hacerlo. Suspiró, debía abandonar sus palabras para otro momento, torció el gesto y Ben la dejo en el suelo.

\--¿Quieres que vaya yo?--preguntó

\--Ire yo, termina el desayuno--beso su mejilla.

Rey se comenzó a alejar de él lentamente, luego apresuró el paso hacia la habitación de Lulu. Inicio su rutina de todas las mañanas, luego dejó a Lucy prácticamente lista, bañada y perfumada en su silla alta a la mesa. En el trajín de todo aquello se había colocado un pantalón pero aún seguía con la camisa de Ben puesta.

\--Nena, creo que está comenzando a nevar--dejó el biberón de Lucy para ella.

\--¿De verdad?--preguntó con entusiasmo.

\--Eso escuche en la tele, pero es muy poca...dicen que mañana amanecerá cubierto de nieve--se sentó frente a ella.

\--Winter is coming--sonrio de lado mientras tomaba una tostada.

\--Game of thrones---señaló.

***

La Doctora Kenobi ingreso en la habitación de Hux apenas haber dejado a su niña en la guardería, se había cumplido el tiempo estipulado y Armitage sería admitido unas horas para realizar estudios de rutinas y ver cómo seguía su evolución. Phasma estaba allí prácticamente retando a su hermano para ver cuántas palomitas de maíz podía atrapar con su boca.

\--Buenos días Hux, Phasma--los saludo interrumpiendo su absurda diversión.

\--Oh, mi doctora favorita--escondio las palomitas.

\--Me alegra saber que está de maravilla--sonrio sin mostrar los dientes-- le haré unas preguntas, luego una ecografía y la Doctora Torres se encargará del resto, lo veré en la tarde pero seguramente no haya nada de qué preocuparse.

\--Ves Phasma, te dije que estoy bien--se cruzó de brazos.

\--Ya, es que me preocupas--lo Miró.

Rey comenzó a realizarle las preguntas de rutina, estuvo varios minutos en eso y notaba ciertas dudas en las respuestas de su paciente, supuso que algo estaba ocultándole o tal vez la presencia de su hermana evitaba que él pudiera decirle algo. Su residente Torres ingreso con el ecógrafo portátil en el momento justo que Rose lo hacía algo apresurada y preocupada.

\--Doctora Phasma, al fin la encuentro--dijo casi sin aliento ignorando al resto de los presentes y la mirada de asombro que Hux había puesto sobre ella en cuanto la vio.

\--¿Qué sucede?--preguntó con mucha calma, luego miró a Hux--Este es mi hermano Armitage, por cierto--dijo como quien no quiere la cosa y aprovechando la ocasión para ser el Cupido que amaba ser,si hubiera planeado la existencia de aquel momento ahora mismo Phasma estaría en su salsa.

\--Hola... Soy Rose--saludo a Hux con un gesto de mano, apenas tuvo tiempo de mirarlo--necesito una consulta con usted, baje lo más pronto posible a la 423.

\--Ire de inmediato--suspiro, Miró a su hermano con algo de resignación--vuelvo luego.

\--Tranquila, no hay nada de qué preocuparse hermana--le guiñó un ojo, miró a Rose--Fue un gusto conocerla doctora, ¿Qué debo hacer para ser su paciente?--dijo con picardía.

Rose río apenas, fue más un sonido atorado a medio camino.--Tener vagina--contesto con cierta molestia en su voz, estaba apurada y sus bromas no le hacían ni en gracia en ese momento.

\--Bien, les pido que por favor salgan así puedo continuar... tengo más pacientes está mañana--Rey las miró de mala gana. Esperó a que se hubieran marchado para voltear en dirección de Hux-- Dime la verdad, ¿Has sentido algo extraño últimamente?

\--Si--se relajo contra la cama, llevo la mano hacia su corazón--fue hace unos días por dos días seguidos, debí venir lo sé pero si lo hacía antes de tiempo Phasma se preocuparía.

\--¿Qué fue exactamente lo que sentiste?--tomó su estetoscopio para escuchar sus latidos.

\--Una palpitación creo...no lo sé, fue como sentir en mi piel el latido de mi corazón, fue algo rápido y por uno o dos segundos, más no--miro el techo.

\--¿Algun otro síntoma? ¿Falta de aire?--siguio escuchando, Hux negó.

\--Torres, trae el equipo para hacer el electro del corazón--la miró unos segundos antes de encender el ecógrafo.

\--Rey....--Hux habló cuando estuvieron sólos.

\--Si?--echo algo de gel en el pecho de Hux.

\--¿Cree que lo esté rechazando? ¿Que moriré?--la miró con temor.

\--No nos apresuremos sin tener más información, podrían ser muchas cosas como podría no ser nada--le dijo con calidez--ahora necesito que esté lo más relajado posible, si hay algo malo lo encontraré.

\--De acuerdo--se acomodó en su sitio, respiró profundo--¿Cree que le caí bien a la Doctora que entró aquí? Es linda

Rey elevó una ceja en su dirección, él en respuesta se encogió de hombros y volvió su vista al techo para dejarle hacer. Casi una hora después, Rey quitaba los electrodos de Hux mientras decía que su corazón estaba funcionando de maravilla pero que de todos modos debían realizar el resto de los estudios para descartar causas. Le preguntó si había estado estresado por algo o preocupado, Hux le reveló que estar sólo en casa sin hacer nada no era exactamente su mejor experiencias de vida.

\--Muchas veces el estrés en exceso puede causar eso, sumado a la soledad que puedes estar sintiendo...mira--se sentó en el borde de su cama--si todo sale bien en el resto de los análisis y estudios, podemos proceder con la siguiente fase.

\--¿y esa sería...?

\--Comenzar con la reincorporación progresiva a los ámbitos sociales, eso no significa que debas salir a lo loco a cines o conciertos o sitios lleno de gente pero si comenzar a recibir visitas en casa, ir a sitios poco recurridos--lo ánimo--siempre y cuando sigas con los medicamentos, la dieta...

\--La higiene, ejercicio etc etc--completo con más entusiasmo.

\--Perfecto, lo tienes--le hizo una seña de aprobación.

\--Entonces...¿Un restaurante se me permite? En mi defensa iría con cierta Doctora--movio sus cejas rápidamente, Rey río con ganas.

Ben entro tras un golpe en la puerta, sonrió disimuladamente al oírla.

\--Si ella acepta me temo que deberá ser una cena en casa, sin alcohol y nada de relaciones sexuales aún--lo apuntó con el dedo en señal de advertencia.

\--Pero bueno, ¿A quién planeas conquistar desde esa cama?--preguntó Ben acercándose.

\--La doctora Rose, espero le vayan los desahuciados--comentó.

\--No estas desahuciado, animo que falta poco! Lo peor ya pasó--se incorporó.

\--Hazle caso a la Doctora Kenobi que ella sabe lo que te dice, es brillante--trató de no mirarla.

Rey se mantuvo con seriedad aunque quería sonreír ampliamente por eso, bajo la mirada unos segundos y luego miró a Torres para indicarle que lo dejaba en sus manos. Ben se acercó a saludar a su querido amigo

\--Volvere en cuanto esté todo listo, que tenga un buen día señor Hux...y su nombre es Rose Tico por si quiere localizarla--colco su estetoscopio en el cuello ya lista para irse--Jefe Solo--saludó, él respondió con una inclinación de cabeza.

A Hux le tomó apenas un minuto tras su salida y la de Torres comenzar a molestar a su amigo por la presencia de la doctora Kenobi y su relación clandestina. Ben lo mando a callar varias veces pero él simplemente parecía decidio a ser un grano en el trasero, finalmente, rendido de tanto cargoseo se despidió de él aprovechando que la residente de Rey había llegado.

Camino rumbo a las escaleras, abrio la puerta e ingreso en aquellos pasillos,fue interceptado por Rey. No le pareció extraño en lo absoluto, después de todo aquel era su piso.

\--Ben--lo abrazo por detrás cuando se detuvieron en un descanso.

\--Nena--acaricio su mano, sonrió y lentamente se dio la vuelta para tenerla de frente.--¿Todo en orden?

\--Ahora si--le sonrió, lo abrazo un poco más.

\--Me alegro--acaricio su coronilla, luego pasó algunos de sus mechones detrás de la oreja.

\--Queria decirte algo, en la mañana no pude y aprovechemos el tiempo--lo miró con entusiasmo.

\--Te escucho--la abrazo por la cintura.

Rey separó sus labios para decirle los sentimientos que estaban naciendo en ella, el destino caprichoso nuevamente quiso posponer ese momento. Su beeper sonó, ella se quejó de forma notoria y lo buscó en su bolsillo mientras Ben la observaba muy confuso. Segundos después se perdía de su vista con la promesa al aire de buscarlo luego, el Jefe comenzó a tener cierta sospechas sobre que quería decirle y qué sería tan importante que sepa.  
Abrio los ojos, aún de pie en aquel descanso de escaleras. No podía ser verdad, estaba muy seguro de que ambos habían sido muy cuidadosos y responsables en cada encuentro íntimo que tuvieron. "Pero aún así puede pasar..." Pensó.

Refrego su cara con ambas manos, se dijo a si mismo que no haría especulaciones y que posiblemente Rey no esté embarazada como él cree. Siguió subiendo las escaleras como tenía pensado desde un inicio, escalón tras escalón se imagina a Rey con su pequeña pancita que iba creciendo poco a poco. Sonrió tímidamente, le gustaría aquello pero bien sabía que no era el momento más idóneo y que de ser verdad Rey no estaría tan alegre, dado que todo aquello supondrá que el resto se enterase de su "relación" y además, con Lucy tan chiquita no se entusiasmaría de aquel modo.

***

\--Tal vez quieras dormir, lo se mi pequeña, pero quería verte y se que me extrañas tanto como yo a ti--beso la mejilla de Lucy, siguió avanzando en la fila de la cafetería

\--Be--dijo--mamá!--aplaudio con sus pequeñas manitos. Rey sonrió.

\--Ben nnn--habló en tomó bajo sólo para ella--Ben

\--Be--rio.

\--Estas cerca, ya casi lo tienes eh--la cambio de lado para sujetarla mejor--¿Crees que deberíamos invitarlo a tu cumpleaños?--beso sus manitos cuando fueron puestas en su cara, Lucy exclamó balbuceos cuando tomó si nariz.

Siguió avanzando en la fila hasta que su turno llegó, pidió su almuerzo y algo para Lucy. Miró la bandeja, le sería complicado cargar con su hija y la bandeja al mismo tiempo. Dejo a Lulu en el suelo, con una de sus manos tomó la suya y con la otra busco su tarjeta de la cafetería. Cuando la encontró se la entregó la mujer detrás del mostrador.  
Busco con la mirada por la cafetería alguno de sus amigos por más que sabía que ninguno estaría allí, para su suerte Ben acababa de entrar en la cafetería. Le hizo un gesto con la mano pidiendo que se acercase en cuanto sus miradas se cruzaron. A grandes zancadas Ben avanzó hasta ellas con una mirada gentil.

\--¿Podrias ayudarme?--señaló con la mirada la bandeja. Lucy dio varios pasos hacia Ben aún sujeta de su madre.--O con ella.

\--Ven Lulu, encontremos una mesa libre--extendio la mano para ella.

Medio inclinado hacia a un lado, camino lentamente con Lucy a su lado bajo la mirada semi disimilada del resto. Los rumores no tardarían mucho en surguir, los habían visto juntos en varias ocasiones pero sumarle a la niña en la ecuación los impulsaba a conjeturar más allá.  
Encontraron una mesa vacía, tomó a la pequeña niña en brazos. Lucy jugueteo con el dobladillo del cuello de la bata a la par que Ben apartaba una silla para sentarse, Rey no tardó mucho más. Coloco la bandeja con más comida que antes en el centro de la mesa. Allí estaba su ensalada que solía comer, un paquete de papas fritas, dos sándwichs de pollo que sabía Ben prefería, el puré de verduras con carne para Lucy y las botellas de agua.

\--Supuse no te importaría almorzar con nosotras, ¿O si?--preguntó, se quitó la bata y la colgó en la silla. Estiro un poco las mangas largas de su remera bajo el ambo azul, se había subido en el camino.

\--Para nada, me encantaría--miro a Lucy.

\--Ven mi tesoro, es hora de comer--extendio las manos hacia ella y la tomó en brazos, se sentó frente a Ben colocando a su niña sobre su regazo.--los sándwichs son tuyos y el agua.

\--Gracias--le sonrió ligeramente, se sentó finalmente en la silla para sentirse a gusto.

Comenzaron el almuerzo en silencio, luego Rey le comentó los planes para el cumpleaños de Lucy y lo emocionada que estaba por su primer año. La escucho con mucho gusto y atención.

\--No tengo aquí en mano esas invitaciones que Rose hizo pero es el 29 por la tarde si tienes un tiempo libre, a Lucy le gustaría que fueras--limpio las manos de Lucy.

\--¿De verdad? ¿Eso no sería problema?--me dio un mordisco al sándwich.

\--No lo creo, ya te lo dije una vez...piensan que es otro--tomó su tenedor--que somos amigos tal vez--miró su comida--y si no piensan eso pues que se jota, o, de, a,ene...es mi vida.

\--Bien, iré con mucho gusto tengo que reacomodar mi agenda pero lo haré --dijo con entusiasmo.

La Doctora Kenobi acabo su almuerzo, siguio con las papas y luego el postre, más de lo habitual que solía comer; algo que no pasó desapercibido para las vagas especulaciones de Ben. El Jefe Solo decidio hablar.

\--Llevas el día queriendo decirme algo y nos interrumpen, sea lo que sea que pase sabes que estoy para ti y tienes mi apoyo ¿Verdad?--la miró con calidez, tenía la intención de tomar su mano.

Ella se congeló sintiéndose cálida en el interior, sus palabras la tocaron más profundo de lo que Ben podría llegar a imaginar. Sus ojos se sintieron húmedos, apartó la mirada para evitar llorar, luego volvió su mirada a Ben que parecía más preocupado que antes.

\--¿Recuerdas cuando al inicio hablamos de...esto?--señaló a ambos disimuladamente. Él asintió--creo que estoy lista para algo más pero no tan tan más, quiero decir...no creo que deba ser todo ya sino que en un futuro cercano...yo sólo...--suspiro, respiró profundo y continuó--quiero algo contigo, me gustas, me interesas y tengo muchos sentimientos dentro que no puedo explicar bien pero sigamos yendo despacio...tengo cosas que resolver aún sobre el padre de Lucy, cosas que no son buenas y que espero decirtelas cuando esté lista para eso.

Silencio. Ella apretó sus labios esperando una respuesta.

\--Tomaria tú mano en este momento, juro que lo haría y ya te lo había dicho, vayamos al ritmo que tú necesites--sonrio.--me alegra mucho saber que me correspondes, eso me hace tan feliz que las abrazaría aquí mismo o me pondría cantar una canción de Taylor Swift a todo pulmón.

Rey río sacando todo la tensión de su cuerpo, él se unió a su risa aterciopelada. Lulu aplaudió el momento con sus manitos.

El ambiente agradable se vio interrumpiendo cuando Rose se desplomó sobre el asiento junto a Rey, el dramatismo la inundó e ignoro su momento de risa.

\--Tu paciente...Hux, me acaba de invitar a cenar a su casa después de haberme hecho llamar con una falsa consulta y sacarme de quicio!!--exclamó.

\--Que sorpresa--dijo Rey con sarcasmo.

\--Mi nombre sólo lo pudo saber por ti, ¿Cierto? Eso no se hace, es feo--la miró frunciendo el ceño.

\--No lo se--se encogió de hombros--no me fijé en si mi paciente era guapo o feo.

\--A eso no me refería, es lindo...no lo voy a negar

\--¿Le dijiste que si?!--la miró sorprendida.

Ben carraspeo llamando la atención--En vista de que están canal de mi amigo, creo que sería mejor irme--se puso de pie, recién allí noto su presencia--tengan una buena tarde doctoras, Lucy--se despidió.

Rose esperó a que el Jefe ya no escuchara, para contarle todos los detalles de su extraña conversación con Hux donde acabo diciendo que si a la cita.

  
  



	22. Capítulo 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aquí estamos un miércoles más! Muchas gracias a todas por enorme apoyo y cariño! Que tengan una bonita semana💞💞

Navidad estaba literalmente a la vuelta de la esquina, Ben había visitado a su familia y hablado con su madre sobre las fiestas, como era de esperarse Leia no planeaba nada para celebrarlo y prefería seguir trabajando como si nada. No se sorprendió realmente de su respuesta, pero dadas las circunstancias pensó que tal vez ese año sería la excepción a la norma. Descartado esa opción se preguntó si tal vez Rey quisiera tener una Navidad junto a él, le preguntaría eso apenas la viera.

  
Observó a través de la ventana lo blanca que estaba la ciudad por la nieve, la sensación del frío le recorrió el cuerpo. No obstante estaba en el interior de la clínica esperando ser llamado, el frío no sería capaz de llegarle allí. Tomó el celular de su bolsillo al sentido vibrar allí, le quito el sonido para no importunar a nadie y luego abrió la conversación con Rey. Su querida y dulce Rey que había comenzado, en el momento menos oportuno, a corresponder sus sentimientos.

_**Rey** :_   
_Llegué al trabajo y me enteré que entras tarde, ¿Todo en orden cariño?_   
_8:30 am_

_**Ben** :_   
_Si, luego te explico bien pero no te preocupes😘._   
_8:30 am_

_**Rey** :_   
_De acuerdo, cuidate!! Besos_   
_8:31_

_**Ben** :_   
_También tú nena_   
_8:31_

Guardó su celular, miró impaciente la tele en la pequeña sala de espera. Los minutos eran lentos, quería acabar con eso de inmediato por más que el resultado tardaría mucho más.

De camino al hospital compro una caja de donas con decorados muy lindos y sumamente deliciodos, sabía que le encantaría mucho. En el estacionamiento le preguntó a Rey dónde se encontraba, le dijo que estaba en la sala de descanso mientras esperaba unos resultados de una paciente, Ben le pidió si podía esperarle en la sala de juntas. Afortunadamente accedió, emprendió camino hacia allí buscando pasar inadvertido ya que iba con ropa normal y no le apetecía primero cambiarse para luego ir con Rey, podía fingir no haber llegado aún.  
Subió por las escaleras con la caja en sus manos, se escabulló por los pasillos hasta llegar a la sala de juntas, notó que las persianas estaban cerradas y supo que ella estaría allí. Abrió la puerta, Rey estaba sentada semi acostada en la silla giratoria mirando hacia afuera o al menos lo que lograba ver, sin siquiera notar que la puerta había sido abierta.

Ben la cerró tras de sí se acercó a la mesa, dejó la caja sobre la mesa y desde atrás de la silla se inclinó para darle un gran abrazo cariñoso a ella. Beso su mejilla, demonios Ben Solo simplemente podía pasarse el día entero besando su mejilla sin ninguna molestia alguna.

\--Ben! Llegaste --sonrió pegando su mejilla a sus labios, frotó con una de sus manos el brazo de él.

\--Si--la soltó--estoy algo húmedo por la nieve, aún cae un poco--se sacó el abrigo para dejarlo en una de las sillas.

\--¿Y eso?--se enderezó en la silla y miró la caja--huele bien.

\--Me falto el café--movió una de las sillas más cerca a ella, se sentó allí y comenzó a abrir la caja.

\--Mmm donas, tiene estrellitas!--exclamó tomando una servilleta.

\--Me alegra que te gusten, ojala estén ricas--tomó una para él.--Necesitaba desayunar, me mantuve en ayunas.

\--¿Por qué? ¿Dónde fuiste?--tomó la dona con glaseado Rosa y estrellitas celeste comestibles, le dio un mordisco. Cerró los ojos para disfrutar del sabor--Mmm que delicia.

Esperó a que acabase de disfrutar el mordisco, no interrumpiria su deleite. Tomó otra servilleta, extendió su mano y limpio la comisura de sus labios, ella le sonrió muy alegre por el magnífico sabor de la dona.

\--Fui a una clínica que se especializa en estudios genéticos--dejó la servilleta en la mesa--mi madre me hizo darme cuenta de que tal vez en un futuro acabé como mi padre, una forma de salir de dudas era realizarme ese estudio aunque un resultado positivo no asegura al 100% nada--agarró una dona con chocolate y la colocó sobre su servilleta.

\--Ay Ben--tomó su mano--¿Por qué no me dijiste nada? Pude haber ido contigo, acompañarte a eso--llevo su otra mano a la mejilla de Ben y acarició allí--no debió ser fácil.

Ben, incapaz de gesticular, negó.

\--No te preocupes ¿Si? Tú mismo lo dijiste, si es positivo no significa que lo vayas a tener...no se mucho del tema--siguio acariciando su mejilla con el pulgar--más que se da por diversos factores y que no es hereditario al pie de la letra.

\--No quiero olvidarte--murmuro--no quiero olvidar a Lucy, ni todo lo que las quiero...que sufran por mi causa y

\--Sh sh shh--puso algunos dedos en sus labios para callarlo--no sigas, ni siquiera sabemos si eso pasará...especular así no es bueno.

\--Pero y si....

\--Ven aquí--extendió los brazos, Ben se levantó de su silla y se acercó aún más. Se arrodilló frente a Rey y la abrazo por la cintura, ella hizo lo propio pasando sus brazos por sus hombros con uno de ellos extendido hacia arriba de modo que su mano podía acariciar su cabello.--no nos olvidarás, jamás permitiría que eso pasará aunque deba recordarte día a día quienes somos.

Acarició por un largo tiempo su cabeza hasta sentir que los músculos de Ben comenzaban a relajarse, escuchó los ruidos de su estómago pidiendo comida y se detuvo.

\--Nene...come un poco, por favor--susurró.

La soltó, se incorporó lentamente del suelo y volvió a ocupar su sitio en la silla. La miró, Rey le dio una pequeña sonrisa e inmediatamente se puso de pie, se acercó a él. Ben la observó con algo de curiosidad y un poco de preocupación de que se fuera, pero Rey en cambio, se sentó en una de las piernas de él, de costado con la espalda a la puerta de entrada.

\--Come--tomó su dona para continuar.

Ben dejo descansar una mano en la curvatura de la cintura de ella, con la otra agarró la dona y comenzó a comer.

\--¿Cuándo tendrás los resultados?--limpió su boca y optó por tomar una dona rellena.

\--Cuatro semanas mínimo dijeron--la miro--¿Te gustaron?--ella asintió--me alegro nena--besó su mejilla.

\--Jesus, voy a engordar mucho si sigo comiendo así y será tú culpa--río suavemente.

Río con ella--Lo siento, ¿Sabes lo que pensé el otro día antes del almuerzo con Lucy y la pequeña charla? Que estabas embarazada.

Ella río con más fuerza--Ya te veo, todo nervioso creyendo eso... perdón, no era mi intención asustarse--comio--pero no hay bebé más que Lucy.

\--No fue un susto, fue agradable pensarlo de hecho--deslizo su mano en su cintura de arriba hacia abajo acariciándola.

\--Es pronto para eso, Lucy aún es muy pequeña y necesita todo nuestro amor y atención... si todo va bien, en unos años, si seguimos juntos esa opción no es nada mala a decir verdad --tomó una servilleta, limpio su boca.

\--¿Aunque tenga Alzheimer y pueda heredarle esos ganes?--la miró.--¿Aunque yo lo tenga?

\--No nos adelantamos a los hechos, Ben--acaricio su mejilla--¿Por qué no mejor hablamos de esta Navidad? ¿Tienes algún plan?

\--Justamente, hoy estaba pensando en eso--la miró sorprendido.

\--Esa conexión--río recostándose contra el pecho de Ben, él la rodeo con sus brazos--si no tienes nada para esa noche, no estaría bien que lo pasarás sólo.

\--De hecho, ese era mi destino...eso o preguntarle a los Hux qué harán si me rechazabas pasarlo juntos--dejó un beso en su coronilla--aunque Phasma deberá trabajar si me tomó esa noche y Hux probablemente quiera ir con sus padres si su maravillosa Doctora se lo permite.

\--Pues a Lucy y a mi nos gustaría tenerte con nosotras.

\--Perfecto, estaré allí nena--buscó sus labios.

Rey miró hacia arriba muy dispuesta a recibir cuantos besos Ben quisiera darle y corresponderle con el mismo cariño.

" _ni todo lo que las quiero_ ", las palabras de Solo hicieron eco en todo su cuerpo a cada beso. Extendiéndose, cubriéndola y llenándola de calidez. Le era extraño esa forma tan pura de querer, una que no traía implícita manchas oscuras ni mentirías.No. Eso no era amor o cariño, pero lo que estaba sintiendo, lo que él le demostraba si lo era.

***

\--¿Sabes lo que vi esta mañana?--Rose tomó de pronto el brazo de Rey como si acabará de recordar algo de mucha importancia.

\--Dime--cerró su campera, el frío de la azotea estaba haciendo su trabajo en su cuerpo.

\--Veras--le dio una calada a su cigarrillo--estaba buscandote, está mañana, para contarte la cita con Hux, me dijeron que te vieron en el piso de juntas así que fue allí--Rey trato de disimular su nerviosismo metiendo su rostro hasys la nariz debajo del cuello alto de su campera--revise varias salas aleatorias, oí algo de risas en la sala de juntas así que entre y vi al Jefe muy meloso con alguien del hospital allí, no la vi a ella al estar de espaldas y me apresure a salir.

\--Oh--musitó.

\--¿Quien crees que sea? Me da mucha intriga saber quién es y qué tan desesperada está para buscar favores--rio con los dientes apretados, le dio otra calada a su cigarro.

\--No lo se, de cualquier forma tendrá sus motivos o lo que fuese... desesperación no creo--metió las manos en los bolsillos.

\--Pura mierda, si te metes con el jefe...

\--¿Y no eras tú quien quería que saliera con él?--la miró con las cejas enarcadas. No estaba dispuesta a escucharla hablar mal de ella sin saberlo.

\--Eso es diferente, tú no lo harías por esos motivos y

\--Luego de las fiestas, quiero que tengamos un fin de semana para las dos...con Lucy claro--la interrumpió--para que estemos relajadas y hablar.

\--Suena de maravilla! Puedes hablar con el jefe ya que parece ser tu amigo, así nos libera esos días a ambas--le ofreció su cigarro a ella, Rey lo miró pensando en si tomarlo o no, sabía de primera mano lo que fumar causaba en las personas así que se negó--¿Dónde planeas que sea?

\--En casa, me da mal rollo viajar, prefiero abastecer mi casa de todo y ver películas...podríamos hacer eso...

\--Suena genial, dormir todo el día y no hacer nada...ya olvide esos días de mi vida--torció el gesto.

\--Promete no patearme por la noche--colsultó la hora en su reloj.

\--Lo intentaré--apagó su cigarro.

\--No me dijiste cómo te fue en tu cita--pateo con suavidad un poco de nieve acumulada.

\--De maravilla, es muy divertido y sabes que eso me encanta aunque no lo sé...¿Qué tal si Jannah quiere volver?

\--No puedes esperarla toda la vida, debes avanzar...eso es bueno --cerró su vista en el nieve.

\--Jamas pensé escuchar eso de ti, es raro siendo que te costo más de un año superar a tú ex.

\--Hablaremos de eso el fin de semana juntas, tengo mucho que contarte y ya es tiempo de eso...sobre todo porque las cosas con cierta persona están avanzando--la miró.

\--Uy uy uy, ¿Y eso significa?--entorno lo ojos.

\--Me gusta, mucho y no me molestaría tener algo mas formal con él así que quiero contarte las cosas para que me entiendas y porque ya no puedo con esta carga sola--entrelazo su brazo con el de ella--vamos, hace frío.

Rose se detuvo, podría tirar de los hilos de sus sospechas.--Silverman te hizo daño más allá de lo emocional por su partida ¿Verdad? --la miró con atención, Rey asintió lentamente.

\--Insisto, dejemos ese tema para cuando tengamos el tiempo suficiente--trago saliva.

El pulso de Rose se aceleró por completo, se puso en estado de alarma. Su mente hiló algunas conexiones y pronto algunas cosas del pasado comenzaron a tener sentido, una explicación razonable bajo esa premisa que no se animaba a verbalizar por temor. Un temor que la lleno de culpa, debió darse cuenta antes, debió sospechar pero no lo hizo.

\--Rose...

\--No eres una persona torpe! Para nada lo eres, tú te...te mueves con mucha precisión y destreza o no serías cirujana...--trato de aclarar su mente para formular mejor sus palabras, respiró profundo--no eres una persona torpe--volvió a iniciar-- que se choque con cosas en su camino, y sin embargo siempre lo remarcabas mucho cada vez que te golpeabas con una puerta o los muebles de tu casa o lo que fuese...esos moretones no te los hiciste sola.

Rey no supo si aquello sería una pregunta o una afirmación, por el tono dedujo no sería lo primero y aún así negó con la cabeza para confirmar sus sospechas. Rose lo había pillado.

\--Maldito hijo de puta!--exclamó, se acercó aún más a Rey y la abrazo--perdoname Rey, perdón por no haberlo visto antes y haberte ayudado como necesitabas.

\--Tranquila Rosie--la abrazó--no es tú culpa, todo está bien ahora.

\--¿Segura? ¿Estas bien? ¿Necesitas algo? Lo que sea, dime--continuó abrazándola.

\--Estoy bien, de maravilla de hecho y he estado yendo a un sitio donde me ayudaron y ayudan aún a superarlo--palmeo su espalda--asi que no te preocupes por mí.

\--Lo siento, por todas esas veces que te crei mala amiga--la soltó para mirarla.

\--No hay nada que disculpar, estamos bien de verdad--le sonrió sin mostrar los dientes.--pero en serio necesitamos bajar a trabajar, prometo que después de las fiestas hablaremos todo lo que quieras...y no le digas a los chicos, quiero hacerlo yo más adelante si es preciso.

\--De acuerdo, vamos a ello-- comenzó a caminar, abrieron las puertas a las escaleras y comenzaron a descender--¿Puedo preguntar algo?

\--Dispara--bajó prestando atención a los escalones.

\--¿Vas a hacer algo al respecto o lo dejarás que siga tan impune como hasta ahora?

\--No tengo deseos de revivir recuerdos ni de que Lucy se entere de nada a futuro o ponerla en peligro, tampoco existen pruebas de eso y ya sabes...la sola palabra de una mujer no vale nada--suspiró--aunque en el CIM tienen mi expediente, de algo debe servir la opinión de la psicóloga y demás sobre cómo me ven, tal vez eso sirva pero por el momento no planeo hacer algo al respecto.

\--Bueno, cualquiera que sea tu decisión y si a futuro quieres cambiarla tienes mi apoyo en lo que sea necesario.

\--Gracias, no sabes el alivio que me das de que creas en mí.

\--Es algo extraño porque nunca lo hubiera pensado de él, no lo negaré pero te conozco y sé que no mentirías con algo asi--abrió la puerta del segundo piso--cambiando de tema, me alegra que decidieras apostar por otra relación...no debió certe fácil.

\--No, confieso que llegué a compararlo con Silverman pero se que no me haría daño ni aunque su vida dependiera de ello --sonrio-- lo vas a amar!

Rose sonrió con cariño--Ahora quiero conocerle.

***

Abrazó con fuerza a su buen oso doctor, tembló por la bajada de temperatura que estaba experimentando y sólo deseo no estar sola allí bajo las mantas que la cubrían. Ben trabajaba hasta tarde esa noche, en consecuencia iría directo a su casa a dormir o simplemente descansar en la primer cama vacía que encontraría en el hospital.

Bostezo.

Tenía sueño pero no podía dormir, cada vez que lo intentaba hacer la imagen de Silverman aparecía en su mente para recriminarle que hubiera abierto la boca. Sus ojos verdes se volvía a cada aparecion un poco más oscuros que antes, más cargados de odio y rabia. Tembló. No era frío.  
Se levantó de su cama por tercera vez esa noche, comprobó que toda la casa estuviera bien cerrada y que nadie pudiera entrar sin que se enterará. Se dirigió a la habitación de Lucy, se sentó en el sillón ubicado en una esquina y se abrazó a sus piernas mirando en dirección de la cuna. Su niña dormía tan tranquilamente como siempre.

Permaneció allí hasta que sus párpados pesados se volvieron a cerrar, entonces ocurrió nuevamente. Los ojos verdes la miraban fijamente mientras enrroscaba sus garras alrededor de su cuello, cerniendo sobre el y diciendo " _No quiero hacerlo, tú me llevas a eso...si tan soño fueras una buena chica"_ cuantas veces podía. Rey despertó con la sensación de asfixia, le faltaba el aire, le costaba respirar y no recordaba cómo hacer que sus pulmones le volvieran a funcionar.

Comenzó a hipervertilar, se levantó tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible para que no despertara. A tientes en la oscuridad de la madrugada camino por el pasillo hacia la cocina, se derrumbó en el suelo antes de siquiera llegar. Su cabeza le pesaba, le costaba pensar y el pecho comenzaba a dolerle.

\--Lucy, Ben, Rose--toció--Finn, Poe--inhalo ligeramente y luego exalo--Lucy, Ben, Rose, Finn, Poe-- volvió a repetirlo con algo de más aire que antes--Lucy, Ben, Rose, Finn, Poe. Lucy, Ben...

Continuó repitiendo la secuencia de nombres hasta que su respiración se volvió normal.

Miró a su alrededor, estaba en el suelo arrodillada y había tirado un florero que acabó por romperse, Lucy lloraba asustada por el ruido seguramente. Se puso de pie tratando de no pisar ningún pedazo del florero, volvió a la habitación de Lucy y la tomó en brazos mientras le tarareaba su canción para calmarla.

\--Lo siento lo siento pequeña, no quería asustarte--besó sus coronilla--busquemos el delfin--miro en el interior de la cuna, revolvió los peluches hasta que lo encontró y apretó el centro del delfín para que las voces de Ben y ella comenzarán a sonar.

Meció a Lucy al ritmo de la canción. La calma llegó, camino despacito por la habitación hasta que quedó dormida y la llevo a su habitación, la dejó sobre su cama. Cubrió el lado libre con almohadas, dio la vuelta y se acostó de lado.

***

Lo primero que Ben pensó al verlas en el ascensor fue que sin duda sus chicas no habían tenido una mejor noche que él. Les sonrió buscando animar los ánimos de todos, Lucy le sonrió en respuesta y estirando los brazos hacia él pidió ser cargada.

\--Ben--dijo de repente tras dos intentos de decir su nombre.

\--Muy bien Lulu--Rey la ánimo, aplaudió como pudo y pasando la beba a los brazos de Ben.

\--Eso ha sido tan lindo, ¿Puedes decirlo otra vez princesa?--la sujeto, Lucy comenzó a balbucear señalando a su mamá como si estuviera contándole lo sucedido anoche. Al terminar su pequeña historia apoyó su cabecita en el hombro de Ben mientras bostezaba.

\--Creo que tiene sueño, tal vez más tarde lo diga otra vez--torció el gesto, busco en su muñeca una coleta para sujetarse el cabello.

\--¿Sucedio algo? Lulu parecía molesta y preocupada, a demás es temprano para ambas... tú turno no empezaba hasta dentro de dos horas--dijo con cautela.

\--Mala noche--respondió de forma cortante, al ver su expresión contraída agregó--pesadillas, desperte a Lu sin querer...no pude volver a dormir y ella sólo un poco así que decidi venir.

\--Que pena--acaricio la espalda de Lulu con una de sus manos--¿No quieres tratar de dormir antes de iniciar el turno?

\--Dormir es lo último que quiero, ¿Tú dormiste algo? Pareces cansado.

\--Algo e iba a ello pero las acompañó a la guardería antes...por eso decía si querías dormir un poco--le sonrió con algo de cansancio.

\--Esa oferta me gusta, primero me cambio por si acaso me llaman, pero si--le dijo, no sabía exactamente si dormiría pero la idea de estar en la tranquilidad de sus brazos sería una oferta más que tentadora.  
  



	23. Capítulo 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Otro miércoles más que les traigo esta historia que me encanta escribir! Si lo se, creo que hace varios capítulos no estamos tan metidos en cosas de hospital ni casos médicos pero pronto volveremos a eso para ser fieles a las etiquetas del fic. Por el momento les traigo un capítulo que me hubiera gustado publicar en diciembre pero bueno, disfruten!! 
> 
> Muchas gracias por todo tu apoyo, sin ustedes esta historia hubiera muerto hace tiempo, siempre me impulsan a seguir escribiendo. Las quiero💞

Instalada la cerca de plástico para evitar que Lucy, la ahora caminadora cada vez más experimentada, no entrará en la cocina. Rey con ayuda de Ben se habían estado encargando de que todos los muebles de la casa fueran aprueba de bebés.

El timbre sonó, Rey alzó la voz anunciando que iría a atender pronto. Bajo el volumen del horno, atravesó la cerca blanca y tomó en brazos a Lucy para recibir a Ben. Su niña traía un vestido rojo con detalles en verde, medias largas color blancas y brillantes zapatos negros, su corto cabello castaño estaba peinado hacia atrás sujeto por una vincha a juego con su vestido; Rey traía un pantalón de vestir negro que se volvía ancho desde la rodilla a medida que descendía hacia el tobillo, un par de botas negras y un suéter navideño rojo con renos pequeños. Días atrás estuvo pensando sobre qué sería lo más indicado ponerse, el consejo de Ben había sido que sólo siguiera su corazón ya que en palabras de él " _Todo lo que te pongas te queda bien así que escoge aquello que al verlo llene ru corazón de alegría navideña_ ".

\--Ven Lulu, Ben ya llegó. Esta en la puerta--le señaló la entrada principal, Lucy imitó su movimiento.

\--Ben--dijo

\--Si, Ben está detrás de la puerta--tomó las llaves, la abrió.

\--Feliz noche buena!--exclamó la voz de Ben detrás de una pila de regalos, Lucy muy confundida al no verlo se abrazó a su mamá.

\--Feliz noche buena cariño, sea donde sea que estes--rio levemente--no eran necesarios tantos regalos.

\--Lo sé, sólo quiero lo mejor para dos de las mujeres que más iluminan mi vida--dijo con tono cantarín--¿Estan frente a mi o puedo pasar?

\--Entra--se hizo a un lado.

Cerró la puerta cuando lo vio pasar, le indicó por donde ir para que no se hiciera daño. No le preocupaba el hecho de que Lucy vea los regalos, instalaría la dinámica de Santa Claus para el siguiente año cuando tenga 2 años y mayores conocimientos del mundo. Miró como Ben acomodaba los regalos bajo el árbol, se acercó alli muy intrigada por cada uno de sus contenidos. Bajo a Lucy a pedido de ella, la niña camino hacia Ben apenas sujetándose del sillón, ya no le era tan necesario. Lucy tocó una de las cajas para que Ben la vea.

\--Lulu, pero que linda estas princesa...ven--extendio los brazos hacia ella pero Lucy volvió a golpear la caja con su manito.--No, eso es para después peque.

Rey río.--Esta muy decidida en lo que quiere.

\--Me pregunto de dónde lo habrá sacado--dijo con algo de sarcasmo en su voz, Rey fingió molestia y asombro por ese comentario a la par que Ben tomaba en brazos a Lucy para darle un beso en la mejilla de saludo.--¿Y mamá?--lucy miró a Rey y la señaló--Esta muy lejos de nosotros.

Puso los ojos en blanco, se acercó a ellos y recibió un casto beso en los labios como saludo de él. Miraron a Lucy cuando comenzó a balbucear.

\--Dice dos palabras ya! No puedo creerlo, es tan hermosa--sonrio.

\--De tal madre tal hija--besó su sien izquierda-- ¿Estabas cocinando? ¿Necesitas ayuda?

\--La comida!--exclamó apresurada, luego salio disparada hacia la cocina--aun no he puesto el mantel ni la vajilla, el postre que trajiste ayer sigue en la heladera.

\--Bien, con Lucy nos encargamos de eso ¿Cierto princesa?--la miró.

\--Ben--dijo poniendo sus manitos en la cara de él, Ben rio suavemente y fingió que se comería sus manos, a lo que Lucy lejos de asustarse, río y volvió a poner las manos en otra parte de cara.

Ben repitió la acción, luego la tomó con ambas manos y la elevó en el aire haciendo ruidos de avión. Lucy, encantada de la vida, agitó sus brazos y piernas fascinada. La madre de la niña sonrió ante la imagen tierna de ellos dos así, se apresuró a la cocina para controlar que la cena navideña no se estuviera quemando.   
Se colocó el guante para hornos, lo abrió y la fuente con pollo y verduras salió a la luz, controló su temperatura junto a la apariencia para determinar que aún le falta un poco más de horno. Al meterlo,cerró el horno.

\--¿Quieres leer ese?--oyó la voz de Ben nuevamente seguida de unos cuantos balbuceos de Lu. Miró en aquella dirección, el mantel estaba a medio poner en la mesa y al parecer Lucy había ido a tomar de entre sus cosas, sobre la cobija en la alfombra, su libro de cuentos favoritos. Rey supuso que Ben al notar su ausencia había ido a parar allí, ahora tenía un mantel a medio camino y a Ben sentándose en la cobija en el suelo entre los juguetes de Lu.--Muy bien, leamos ese pero luego me ayudas a poner el la mesa que mamá se enojará.

Colocó a Lulu sobre su regazo, abrió el libro para ambos, busco entre los que había alguno no muy extenso y Lucy puso una de sus manos sobre la niña con risos de oro. Ben cedió, comenzó a leer el cuento. Rey apartó la vista de ellos, buscó un cuchillo para acabar de revanar el tomate que incluiría en la ensalada, corto en pequeños trozos la verdura mientras escuchaba las voces en el living a unos cuantos metros por delante.  
Casi a la mitad de la historia, cuando Ricitos de oro probaba las diferentes camas de la familia oso, acabo de lavar los utensilios usados, la enlazada fue dejada en la heladera y emprendió camino hacia el living. Lucy miró en su dirección cuando ella se sentó junto a Ben para escuchar la historia, los cambios en la voz de él para los diversos personajes y situaciones tenían muy encandilada a Lulu. Si bien Rey buscaba hacer aquello, sabía que no se le daba muy bien, atribuyó aquello a su falta de una figura adulta cariñosa que hiciera eso por ella, pero sin duda daba su mejor esfuerzo para Lucy.

\--¿Tú padre te leía cuando eras niño?--preguntó cuando Ben cerró el libro dejándolo a un lado.

\--Si, casi todas las noches y a veces mi madre también aunque ella prefería leer revistas de medicina--rio levemente.

\--Es lindo, trató de hacer eso por Lucy pero no tengo el don para los personajes--torció el gesto, desvío su mirada a Lucy que se estaba poniendo de pie para buscar alguno de sus juguetes.

\--No importa realmente si lo haces bien o mal, importa que pasas tiempo con ella y seguro recordará que solías leerle entre otras cosas --tomó su mano.

\--La amo, es lo único bueno que tuve por mucho tiempo y siempre trato de hacer lo mejor para ella.--acarició su mano con el pulgar.

\--Eres una buena madre--llevo su mirada a Lucy que traía una pequeña pelota de peluche--y deberíamos seguir con la cena, deje el mantel a medias pero es que dos pares de ojos café me cautivaron demasiado--dijo con tono dramático haciendo que Rey sonría, toma la pelota que Lulu le trajo y comenzó a jugar con ella.

\--Veré la cena, no te olvides la mesa...ponla en su silla alta así será más fácil--besó su mejilla, luego la de Lulu y se puso de pie sosteniéndose de Ben.

El ambiente familiero y de confort se extendió a lo largo de toda la cena acompañada de alguna que otra gracia por parte de Lucy, que volvía locos a Ben y a Rey. Nadie podía negar que le era fiel al significa de su nombre, una niña llena de luz que ilumina a sus personas alrededor.   
Ben, al igual que en ocasiones anteriores donde estaban los tres juntos, se tomó su tiempo para tomarle un par de fotografías a Lucy, a Rey y luego a ambas en la pre cena.

\--Por cierto, ¿Tienes fotos de Lucy de estos últimos meses? Rose me pidió para hacer algo pero tengo muy pocas, necesito una memoria nueva o pasarla a la computadora para hacer espacio--se sirvió un poco más de pollo--11 meses de fotos a diario, no hay memoria que aguante.

\--Si, luego toma mi celular y enviate las que gustes--tomó la botella de vino, lleno su copa un poco menos de la mitad--¿Quieres?

\--No, tomaré una copa de sidra más tarde...sólo eso--miró a Lucy--¿Y qué se supone deberías hacer ahora?

\--Son las 22:30, tenemos una hora antes de comenzar a preparar las cosas dulces y el brindis...con mi padre por las mañanas solíamos hacer galletas navideñas para dejarlas en la noche a Santa --cerró la botella.

\--Es medio tarde para eso pero ya que mañana tenemos el día libre pondríamos tratar de hacer un par, ¿No crees?--preguntó con entusiasmo.

\--Sin duda alguna.

***

Para la hora del brindis Lucy estaba semidormida en brazos de Ben, Rey creía que si intentaba pillar un trozo de pan dulce más acabaría por explotar así que desistió de intentarlo. Preparó su copa con una ligera carga de bebida amarilla espumosa y otra con algo más de su contenido para Ben. Ambos miraron en dirección a la tele para dejarse guiar por el reloj, faltaban sólo 5 minutos para que el 25 de diciembre se asomora. Ella había decidido que no haría esperar hasta el otro día a Lucy ni a Ben para abrir los obsequios, le parecía absurda la idea de tener a la gente en ascuas.

Tomó un trozo de maní caramelizado, Ben le dio una sonrisa complice y llevó su mirada al reloj.

\--Cuenta regresiva!--exclamó en tono prudente para no asustar a la beba.

Rey tomó de inmediato su copa, los últimos 10 segundos se hicieron presentes y junto a Ben repitieron en voz alta el conteo que los ponía en Navidad. El 25 de diciembre por fin había llegado, chocaron sus copas al son de tales exclamaciones de alegría, Rey se pregunto si aquella dicha era algo normal para el resto del mundo año a año y Ben sintió la nostalgia de no tener a Han pero ya no lo tenía hace años. La tristeza no le duró demasiado, los dos pares de ojos café estaban muy expectantes sobre qué pasos a seguir y su dicha, su cercanía, le bastaron para finalmente volver a sentirse en casa por más que está sea muy diferente a la habitual.

\--Feliz Navidad Han Solo--Rey volvió a levantar su copa--y Leia Organa.

Dudoso, levantó su copa para brindar con ella. Ese gesto tan espontánea, tan de ella, lo lleno por completo. No había maldad bajo sus palabras, deseo tener los nombres de sus padres para poder brindar por ella. Tal vez algún día lo sepa, tal vez podría hacer eso por ella.

\--Feliz Navidad Han y Leia--dijo con sus labios volviéndose una línea delgada, le dio un pequeño sorbo a la bebida espumante y luego la dejó--Creo que alguien ya debería dormir--miró a Lulu, que se había vuelto a despertar.

\--Espera--se puso de pie, dio la vuelta hasta llegar a ellos--Feliz Navidad Lucy!--exclamó, le dejó un gran beso en la mejilla--Feliz Navidad Ben!--lo abrazó por encima de los hombres, él aún seguía sentado con Lulu en su regazo.

\--Feliz Navidad Rey y Lucy--abrazo a Rey con un solo brazo y mantuvo el otro sosteniendo a Lucy.

\--Y ahora--Rey lo soltó un poco para poder mirarlo, peino su cabello con la mano--los regalos!

Tomó en brazos a su cansada hija, camino junto a Ben hacia el living donde se encontraba el árbol que semanas atrás había colocado y decorado juntos, se sentaron frente a él en la alfombra y un par de cojines con una distancia prudente para poder abrir los regalos. Ben tomó uno de los que había traído, en la etiqueta ponía Lucy así que se lo alcanzó a ellas. Kenobi entusiasmo a su niña para que la ayudase a rasgar el papel, acabaron por sacar una caja con el dibujo de un teléfono de juguete con rueditas.

\--Mira Lulu! Es un teléfono--buscó abrir la caja, lo saco para ella--es para llamar, puedes llamar a la tía Rose---lo colocó frente a ella, levantó el tubo y se lo llevó a la oreja--mira, vamos a llamar a Ben.

Marcó el número, al apretar los botones hicieron algo de ruido músical. Rey miró a Ben, Lucy hizo lo mismo y él fingió que su teléfono estaba sonando en el bolsillo, lo tomó y contesto la llamada. Fingieron hablar por teléfono, unos cuantos segundos hasta que Lucy le pidió a su madre el teléfono, ella se lo dio y cuando se lo colocó en la oreja Ben volvió a hablar, a lo que Lucy río antes de balbucear.

\--Le ha encantado sin duda--comentó mientras apartaba la caja y el papel de regalo inservible.--gracias.

\--No hay de que--dijo mirando los regalos, encontró allí una bolsa con el nombre de los tres que llamó su atención. Sin duda Rey había sido la responsable, ese regalo no lo había traído él.--¿Y este?

Rey sonrió con picardía.--Abrelo.

Hizo lo propio, quitó el papel que traía dentro y descubrió varias prendas de ropa en su interior. Fruncio el ceño, sacó primero una remera blanca con un reno en el centro y mangas Rojas de su tamaño, sacó otra igual pero más pequeña y finalmente una de tamaño Lucy. Sonrió, Rey había comprado tres conjuntos de pijamas iguales con motivo navideño, en el interior de la bolsa aún quedan las partes inferiores de los mismos.

\--Es algo absurdo lo se, pero lo vi en una revista de maternidad que suelo leer...si no te gusta puedo devolver el tuyo por uno diferente al de nosotras--habló con rapidez, las imágenes de las familias felices disfrutando ese tipo de experiencia de vestir iguales le habían sido lo suficientemente tentadoras como para animarse a eso. Ahora, ante la mirada de Ben sintió que tal vez él podría verlo como una especie de presión.--no tienes que hacerlo si no quieres.

\--No, si quiero y es una idea maravillosa--le sonrio con total sinceridad.

Continuaron abriendo más regalos, había más juguetes para Lucy de parte de ambos, algunos libros de cuentos extra, ropa para cada uno incluyendo a Lucy. Ben había pegado en las tallas de Rey pero con Lulu tenía cierto temor, le contó a Rey cómo había sido su odisea para no seguir comprando grandes cantidades de ropa para bebé y como había estado charlando con la vendedora para atinarle al talle.   
Ella tomó uno de los últimos regalo, tenía el nombre de Ben así que se lo entregó muy expectante a su reacción. Alejo de Lucy los envoltorios peligroso para ella y volvió a mirar a Ben.

Saco de la bolsa de papel una caja de joyería, abrió está y salió a la vista un relicario ovalado forjado en plata de ley con tres rayas verticales finas grabas en el frente y en el dorso. Ben lo tomó con cuidado, estaba cerrado así que Rey le indicó que lo abriera, al hacerlo se encontró con una foto de ellas dos tomada por él hace algún tiempo atrás. Inevitablemente sonrió, el relicario es sin duda una forma de llevar a los seres queridos muy cerca del corazón pero para Rey no sólo estaba aquel motivo comercial, quería que Ben tuviera un recordatorio constante de ellas dos por si acaso. Así le recordaría quienes son ella y Lucy.

Esperaba que Ben pillara aquello sin la necesidad de decirlo, hacerlo sería dar por sentado que él tendría Alzheimer y no quería eso. Afortunadamente Solo lo pillo, extendió su mano hacia Rey, ella la tomó y entonces Ben le dio un leve apretón de cariño acariciándole, estaba emocionado, sus palabras no parecían querer salir a flote y esperaba que ese gesto fuese suficiente. Cerró el relicario, se lo puso al cuello con total alegría.

\--Muchas gracias, nena--se acercó a darle un corto beso en los labios.

\--De nada, ¿Si te gustó?--lo miró con una ceja semi enarcada.

\--Demasiado--miro el relicario en su pecho sobre la ropa y lo metió bajo esta.

\--Okey, cabio a Lucy y a mi... tú recoges y te pones la pijama?--tomó a Lulu en brazos.

\--Con gusto--se estiró a recoger los papeles de regalos rasgados.

***

Al día siguiente, Rey despertó primero, Ben aún seguía profundo y Lucy en el medio de los dos dormía tan tranquilamente que le dio pena moverse para no derpertarla. Permaneció quieta relajándose en su sitio, miró a Ben, tuvo la necesidad de abrazarle.

Casi media hora después, Solo despertaba de su grato sueño para encontrarse a la protagonista de estos frente a sus ojos. Le dio una sonrisa adormilada y Rey le respondió con otra, en circunstancias normales se inclinaría para besarle pero con Lucy en medio esa tarea le era muy complicada. Ella se acercó a Lulu, la abrazó desplazándose más contra Ben y él abrazo a Rey sin aplastar a la bebé en medio.

\--Buenos días mis corazones--susurro con total cariño.

\--Al fin despiertas--rio casi en un susurro.

\--Debiste llamarme cuando despertaste--besó su frente.

\--No quería aún, no siempre podemos dormir hasta tarde como cirujanos y tenemos el turno de noche hoy--habló bajo pero no lo suficiente, Lucy comenzó a despertarse.

\--Se va a despertar--susurró, bajo la vista Lucy y sus pequeños ojos comenzaban a abrirse--Tarde.

\--Buenos días mi rayito de sol--habló con el mismo tono de susurro.

Lucy se estiró en su sitio con una preciosa sonrisa en los labios y su cabello todo parado, una imagen absolutamente tierna para ambos. La llenaron de besos y cosquillas para mejorar su humor mañanero. Rey se sentó con cuidado, minutos después se encontraban los tres con sus pijamas conjuntos en la cocina comedor. 

Ben tomó el cepillo de la pequeña niña, peino con suavidad el poco cabello que tenía. Descubrió que en la parte inferior, cerca de la nuca, su cabello sufría una pequeña ondulación y trato de alisarla aunque sin mucho éxito.

\--Nena, Lulu tiene un remolino justo aquí--dijo con una semi sonrisa.

\--Si, de hecho debes humedecer un poco el cepillo para esa parte en especial--comentó buscando la leche en la nevera para Lucy.

\--Que curioso--levantó el juguete que Lucy acababa de tirar al suelo, fue con el peine hasta el lavabo por un poco de agua--¿Dónde tienes los baberos de Lulu?--secó sus manos.

\--La cómoda blanca de su habitación, segundo cajón a la derecha--sirvio su leche en el vasito de Lucy, le colocó la tapa para calentarlo.

\--Ire por ella, ¿Tomo cualquiera?--la miró, Rey asintió.

Tras peinar a la pequeña busco su bebero, Rey le sirvió sus cereales y vaso con leche mientras Ben buscaba los ingredientes para hacer las galletas navideñas. Lamentablemente, a falta de cortantes con ese motivo lo único que podrían hacer eran galletas redondas.


	24. Capítulo 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muy buenos días, otra semana más qué estamos aquí! Quiero comentarle que el conteo de capítulos subió a 37 (es probable que sean algunos más) y ojalá no se aburran de mí.  
> Veré si puedo publicar dos veces a la semana, pero no prometo nada ya que ando en épocas de finales y debo estudiar.
> 
> Muchas gracias por todo su cariño y apoyo, por estar siempre allí leyendome porque sin ustedes yo no haría esto💞

El cumpleaños de Lucy llegó finalmente, aquella tarde del 27 de diciembre nadie se esperaba la presencia de Ben Solo allí, así que fue una gran sorpresa cuando entró por la puerta a la casa de Rey. No tardó en sentirse incomodó bajo las miradas curiosas del círculo personal de Rey, así que no permaneció demasiado tiempo en la fiesta y se mantuvo al margen de cualquier intento de conversación hacia él.  
Lucy parecía ser la única encantada con su presencia, su madre, muy fiel a ocultar su amorío con el jefe, mantuvo su entusiasmo a al margen de modo que tampoco podía culparlo por querer irse pronto. Rose no perdió la oportunidad para acercarse con total curiosidad hacia su amiga.

\--Dime, ¿Tú hombre viene esta tarde o deberé seguir esperando para conocerle?--bebio un poco de su gaseosa.

\--Sigue esperando, y ya no me preguntes por esas cosas....por cierto, cambiando de tema, conseguí el primer fin de semana libre para ambas--le dijo con entusiasmo.---Feliz cumpleaños adelantado!

\--¿Seria...?-- dejó la pregunta abierta.---Gracias! Aunque no se festeja antes.

\--2 y 3 de enero, lo sé--la miró--dias de posibles muchos accidentes pero es lo que conseguí, no te quejes.

\--Tengo 31 por la noche y gran parte del primero libre, no me quejó de estas minivacaciones--señaló.

\--Ni me hables de vacaciones, organicé las de mi departamento y me deje para lo último--torció el gesto--lo que sea para contentar a mi gente, a demás Lucy está chiquita así que no necesito exclusivamente en receso invernal.

\--Por eso eres la mejor--miró a la gente a su alrededor, se acercó a Rey para susurrar-- Entonces, ¿Quien ya sabemos es el padre de Lucy o tu amante?

\--No existe tal persona, sólo no quería que la gente pensara que Lu es su hija--susurró--o él podría enterarse así que shhh y ya no hablemos de eso aquí.

\--De acuerdo de acuerdo, lo siento--miró a la gente para comprobar que no fuera escuchada-- tengo muchas preguntas en realidad.

\--Ya sabes, prefiero responderte todas luego de que hablemos y ahora por favor volvamos al clima de la fiesta.

***

Noche vieja parecía haber alterado a todo mundo, cosa común de todos los años. El Jefe de cirugía había entrado algo más tarde esa mañana, pasó a saludar a sus padres antes de ser llamado de urgencia hacia el hospital, su presencia era requerida con absoluta urgencia. Los pequeños accidentes de tráfico debido a los apuros de llegar a las cenas de fin de año estaban haciendo su aparecion y dada la buena calificación que el SGH estaba manteniendo, muchos de los traumas eran enviados hacia allí.   
Ben no tuvo el tiempo suficiente para cambiarse, apenas llegar se colocó la bata descartable amarilla y un par de guantes en sus manos. Ingresó en la sala de trauma 1 como bien le indicaron. Rey estaba allí mirando como Kadri realizaba maniobras de reanimación a la mujer sobre la camilla, al parecer sin demasiado éxito. Su residente la miraba en busca de ayuda pero ella no se movía de monitoriar las pantallas, Ben fue informado del nombre de la paciente y no era quien estaba buscando.

\--Creo que se equivocó de sala Jefe Solo, no pedí consulta con general--lo miró fugazmente, luego llevó su vista a Kadri--declarala.

\--¿Qué? No, todavía puedo...todavía puede, usted puede salvarla!--exclamó entre jadeos por el esfuerzo de las compresiones.

\--¿Sebe dónde está el chico que iba de acompañante?--le preguntó.

\--Lo subiron hace poco, Lewis lo hizo--contesto acercandose a la camilla--Doctora Kadri tiene que declararla.

\--Yo...no, debí llamarla a usted antes...debí debi--dijo al borde de las lágrimas.

\--Huciste todo lo que podías hacer por ella, lo que yo hubiera hecho pero a veces simplemente no es suficiente... dejala ir--habló con calma pero con cierta dureza en sus palabras.

Detuvo el movimiento de sus brazos, miró a la mujer con mucha tristeza y el resto del personal esperaba sus palabras para poder retirarse a atender otras personas. Rey quitó sus guantes y la bata amarilla, no dijo nada pero lo haría pronto si Kadri no emitía sonido, parte de su trabajo también era enseñarle a los residentes lo duro que podría llegar a ser la profesión, Kadri debía entenderlo o dejarse llevar por sus emociones tristes.

\--Hora de la muerte 11:15 am--dijo finalmente.

\--Tomate unos minutos y sigue, el mundo no se detuvo para ti--contestó Rey con algo de frialdad en su tono.

El Jefe hasta el momento se había mantenido en estado de espectador, tomó la decisión de abandonar la sala y buscar algún otro paciente que requería su ayuda, se encontró luego en la mesa de admisión junto a Rey. Su comportamiento dentro de la sala no le había gustado en lo absoluto y sin duda estaba dispuesto a hablar.

\--¿No crees que fuiste algo dura con ella?--preguntó mirándola.

\--Si les enseñas a no caerse nunca sabrán cómo levantarse, Kadri será especialista al acabar este ciclo lectivo si pasa su exámen lo que significa será casi un titular más, tendrá mayor autonomía, responsabilidades, sus propios internos y residentes a cargo...debe saber cómo manejarse adecuadamente--miró las plantillas buscando qué paciente atender.--ella enfrentó este tipo de situaciones antes pero le cuestan, mejorará creeme.

\--No concuerdo con ese método--negó.

\--Suerte que usted no está a cargo de las residencias ni la educación de este lugar sino que Dilmer Arias, parece muy contenta con mis métodos y si tiene alguna duda puede hablarlo con ella. Que tenga una buena tarde Jefe--tomó el formulario de un paciente proveniente del accidente con dolor de pecho.

La enfermera tras la mesa surpriomio a medias su risa ante la situación, Ben la miró con severidad y ella recuperó su compostura. Él se marchó de allí de inmediato de camino hacia una de las camillas más próximas, su conversación con Rey le dejó un mal sabor de boca pero aún así no podía contardecirle, había un punto allí. Y después de todo, sus medicos titulares habían tenido esa clase de actitudes para con él.

***

El Jefe de cirugía no había tenido el tiempo suficiente para almorzar, tuvo una complicada cirugía y el tiempo era escaso para la siguiente. Esto no pasó desapercibido para los atentos ojos de Rey sobre la pizarra en el piso de quirófanos, retiró su cofia lila para guardarla y tomó el cafe que Davis tan amablemente le había traído.

\--¿Sabe dónde se encuentra el Jefe Sólo?--tomó el sándwich de pollo con lechuga que también había traído el Doctor Davis a pedido de ella.

\--Seguramente se estaría preparando para su próxima cirugía--respondio.

\--Cierto, bien... avisa a la familia que todo salió bien y si surge algo con ella avisame--miró el rolejo en la pared --oh, y si ves a Torres dile que la estoy buscando.

\--Entendido Doctora Kenobi--asintio con mucho entusiasmo, haberla asisitido en tan fabulosa y exitosa cirugía para revertir un neumotórax podía poner de buen humor a cualquiera.

Tomó otro pequeño sorbo de café de camino al quirófano 4, vio por la pequeña ventana al interior de la antesala. Ben estaba allí estirándose un poco, golpeó ligeramente el cristal para llamar su atención y entonces la vio, le realizó una seña para que saliera. Se alejó unos centímetros de la puerta para darle su espació, cuando salió extendió su mano con el paquete del sándwich.

\--Come, lo necesitas... no tiene veneno si eso te preocupa por lo de esta mañana--agregó poniendo los ojos en blancos ante su duda.

\--¿Esta mañana? ¿Qué pasó esta mañana? Lo único malo fue una pequeña discrepancia con la Doctora Kenobi en la que ella tenía razon, pero ella no está aquí ahora, ¿o si?--elevó una ceja en su dirección.

\--No, para nada y es bueno que lo hayas pillado --balanceo el paquete con el sándwich nuevamente frente a él.

\--Gracias--lo tomó acariciando disimuladamente su mano --¿Te veo esta noche? Podríamos sacar a Lucy de la guardería a media noche.

\--Si no surge nada, no es mal plan y tú oficina tiene buena vista al exterior para el espectáculo de luces.

\--No necesito más luz que la tuya --sonrió de lado, lo hizo más ampliamente cuando la vio tomar un tinte rosa.

\--Come y borra esa estúpida sonrisa o recibirás sólo el año nuevo --dijo con falsa molestia señalándolo con el dedo.

\--Valía la pena intentarlo--se encogió de hombros abriendo el almuerzo.

Rey miró a ambos lados que no estuvieran siendo vistos por nadie, se puso de puntillas y beso la comisura de sus labios de forma silenciosa y rápida. Sonrió ligeramente antes de escabullirse de su vista y de los demás, Ben en cambio se encontró batallando por no demostrar lo que estaba sintiendo y se dedicó a su almuerzo.

La calma del hospital fue creciendo a medida que la media noche estaba cada vez más cerca, para su suerte Ben había logrado tomar una ducha y luego algo de siesta para compensar el cansancio. Con todo ello no supo con exactitud la hora que se estaba cursando, despertó cuando oyó tres golpes en la puerta. Algo confuso sobre quién podría ser se puso de pie desde su sitio en el sillón, su secretaria no podría ser ya que se había retirado a casa hace horas. A tientes caminó por al oscuridad hasta encender el interruptor de la luz, abrió la puerta tratando de despertarse.

\--El 2021 ya casi está aquí!--exclamó Rey con Lucy en sus brazos y una bolsa en su mano.

\--Maldicion, ¿Cuánto dormi?--busco su reloj haciéndose a un lado para que pudieran entrar.

\--Sin palabrotas frente a Lucy--le dio una mirada fugaz, luego entró en el despacho de Ben--traje jugo de naranja para brindar y bombones de chocolate.

\--Solo hay un bombón que me interesa comer--cerró la puerta y besó su mejilla.--Pero no aquí y no ahora.

\--¿Acaso tú quieres dormir en el sofá?--dejó la bolsita en la mesa ratona.

\--Niegame que amas mis palabras casi tan hermosas como tú--le sonrió.

Rey sonrió. --Ya, no voy a hacer eso --cerró una de las persianas para que los empleados no pudieran verlos, sólo dejó la del exterior sin cubrir.

Aprovecho para sacarse la bata blanca y acomodar sus cosas un poco, vio a Lucy hablarle en balbuceos así que se acercó a ellas para tomarla en brazos. Se acercaron los tres al gran ventanal, la ciudad aún seguía cubierta con su manto blanco y solo faltaban minutos para recibir un nuevo año cargado de muchos deseos y expectativas. Muy diferente habia sido el recibiendo del año que estaba a punto de irse.  
Rey abandonó su lado unos minutos para ir por las dos cajitas de jugo, se apresuró a abrir las cajas y colocar las pajillas. Le extendió a Ben la suya, brindaron entontando sus felicitaciones por el nuevo año, uno que comenzaban juntos y esperaban finalizarlo del mismo modo. Él se inclinó a darle un corto beso en los labios a Rey, antes de ser interrumpidos por la pequeña personita junto a ellos. Entre risas llenaron de mimos a la bebé más linda de todo el mundo, acabaron los tres observando las luces de colores en el cielo y luego algo relajados en el sofá comiendo dulces mientras Lucy dormía.

\--Me llegó el email sobre que debo asistir a una conferencia médica en San Francisco, ¿De verdad?--lo miró suplicante.

\--¿No quieres ir? Como cirujana debes estar actualizada en todo tipo de procedimiento y..

\--Lo sé--lo interrumpió--soy innovadora y me mantengo al tanto de todos avances médicos así como métodos quirúrgicos...es sólo que no he ido a esas cosas desde antes de tener a Lucy y no quiero dejarla.

\--Con más razón deberías ir, son interesantes--miró la caja de chocolates eligiendo uno.

\--Ben--dijo miró con seriedad.

\--Como Ben no quiero que vayas si tú no quieres hacerlo pero como Jefe no te estoy preguntando si quieres ir, serán sólo tres días e irán un par de cirujanos más de aquí.---tomó uno

\--¿Como quienes?--preguntó entre un suspiro.

\--Phasma en representación del hospital, Lewis, Wilson, Dawson, y dos más--se lo metió a la boca, llevo su mirada a ella.

\--¿Y por qué no vas tú?--tomó otro chocolate.

\--No quiero estar muy lejos si algo llega a pasarle a mi padre, así que irá Phasma--acaricio su mano libre.

\--Cierto, supongo deberé ver si Rose puede cuidar de Lucy--llevó su mirada a Lucy para verla dormir.--No me gusta volar y tendré que hacerlo sin ti.

\--Usa mi consejo, imagina la playa y las olas--limpio sus manos

\--¿Y cuándo es?--se acurrucó más contra su pecho sin aplastar Lucy en su regazo.

\--Mediados de febrero, nena.

\--Bueno, falta bastante eso es un hecho.

* * *

* * *

F E B R E R O

* * *

* * *

La rutina podría ser algo tedioso para cualquier ser humano, pero para ellos era algo totalmente agradable. Cada mañana se despertaban, abrazados al otro, por el sonido de la alarma o el llanto de Lucy; uno se encargaba de ella mientras el otro comenzaba con la preparación del desayuno. Ya luego de eso se dividían los turnos en la ducha para cuidar de la niña y salían juntos hacia el trabajo. Ben a mediados de enero decidió comprar una silla para Lucy, así pondría esta en su auto por si acaso, aún no había tenido la oportunidad de utilizarla ya que si bien Rey no estaba tan pendiente de ocultar su relación, si se mantenía un tanto escéptica al respecto, prefería que cada uno llegara y se marchara por su cuenta del hospital. Fuera de eso, los momentos de vida ajena al trabajo eran escasos y al estar tan cansados físicamente preferían quedarse en casa a descansar o hacer el amor cuando Lucy dormía.  
La pequeña niña amplió su repertorio de palabras tanto dichas como aquellas que podía comprender. Rey había tenido sus cortas vacaciones, así como la charla tan esperada con su amiga, muchas verdades se habían dicho aquel fin de semana y ahora no se sentia tsn sola como antes, mantuvo para si misma el secreto de su relación con Ben Solo e incluso Rose le aconsejó que no le diera más vueltas al asunto e invitará a su hombre a una cita, que se animará a dar ese paso. Su respuesta fue dudosa pero terminó accediendo a que lo haría pronto, ese día llegó con el inicio de febrero.

\--¿No tienes un bolígrafo que te sobre?--le preguntó Ben buscando en su bolsillo, acababan de salir juntos de una habitación de Ben que requería consulta de ella.

\--Ten--sacó una de su bolsillo--y puedes devolvérsela luego...no lo sé una tarde de estas en una cafetería tal vez--dijo como quien no quiere la cosa, Ben dejo su mano congelada a media camino. No quería malinterpretar sus palabras ni mucho menos apresurarse a bailar nuevamente con las expectativas.

\--¿Te refieres a la cafetería del hospital?--tanteo el terreno.

\--Estaba pensando en algo más íntimo, sabes--ofrecio su bolígrafo.

\--¿Solos?--tomó el bolígrafo, ella asintió--¿Te refieres a una cita?

\--Si, eso podría funcionar y no tuvimos ninguna hasta el momento--llevó las manos a sus bolsillos.

\--De maravilla--dijo con tal sonrisa que llegó hasta sus ojos.

\--Preferiria una cena con algo de vino ahora que Lu pasó a leche de fórmula pero el cafe es tentador.

\--Lo que tu desees

\--Ammm, ¿Te parece si lo hablamos luego? Tengo consulta--miró su reloj.

\--Si, si...te llamo en la noche --se apresuró a decir. En cuanto Rey se marchó temió que su reacción hubiera sido demasiado desesperada, pero no podía contener sus emociones

***

Miró el techo de su habitación, la felicidad en su rostro era evidente y esa situación ,de estar recortada boca arriba escuchando canciones de Taylor Swift con las manos descansado sobre su cuenta mientras se imginaba a Ben, le eran másas que familiar. La imaginación era lo suyo, y por más que se lo negara a ella misma le encantaba demasiado esa atmósfera rosa que le daba tener a Ben en su vida.

  
Acababa de tener la cita más increíble que había tenido en su vida, revivió en su mente algunos de esos momentos y vino a su memoria una canción en especial, una con la que había soñado poder llamar suya. Ahora lo era. Tomó su celular, buscó la canción y la colocó cerrando los ojos para que la letra se metiera bajo sus piel y condujera por todo su cuerpo las imágenes de horas anteriores, aún podía sentir los labios de Ben sobre los suyos, su suave aroma a pinos y lavanda.

_Took a deep breath in the mirror_   
_He didn't like it when I wore high heels, but I do_   
_Turned the lock and put my headphones on_   
_He always said he didn't get this song but I do, I do_

_**Con sus botas de tacon negro, pantalón del mismo color y un suéter de lana blanco, se encontraba frente al espejo maquillándose un poco. Años atrás la sola idea de querer lucir bien o del modo que quisiera le hubiera costado una reprimenda.** _

_Walked in expecting you'd be late_   
_But you got here early_   
_And you stand and wait_   
_I walk to you_   
_You pulled my chair out and helped me in_   
_And you don't know how nice that is, but I do_

Se sorprendió, las palabras de Taylor Swift habían sucedido al pie de la letra. Su gesto lindo no pasó desapercibido para ella, no cuando todo lo que últimamente había estado acostumbrada eran a gestos ásperos.

_And you throw your head back laughing like a little kid_   
_I think it's strange that you think I'm funny_   
_Because he never did_   
_I've been spending the last 8 months_   
_Thinking all over he does_   
_This is a break, a burn, an end_   
_But on a Wednesday in a cafe I watched it begin again_

_**Entre risas acabaron de comer una porción de pastel de chocolate, Ben se encontraba muy fascinado con sus comentarios y bromas a las que, si bien estaba acostumbrado, en esa ocasión le parecieron arrolladoras. Le sonrió con mucha ternura, la quería y el amor que recorría por su cuerpo en ese instante se sintió en una excesiva cantidad para cualquier ser humano.** _

_**\--Eres muy graciosa, brillante, inteligente y única...¿Amor dónde estabas?--la miró muy encandilado con sus rasgos suaves y ojos cafe avellana, sus pecas parecían estar más deslumbrantes que nunca pero no tanto como su mirada. Veia en ella algo diferente que no podía definir con exactitud pero que le encanta.** _

_You said you never met one girl_   
_Who has as many James Taylor records as you_   
_But I do_   
_We tell stories and you don't know why_   
_I'm coming off a little shy, but I do_

_But you throw your head back_   
_Laughing like a little kid_   
_I think it's strange that you think I'm funny_   
_Because he never did_   
_I've been spending the last 8 months_   
_Thinking all over he does_   
_This is a break, a burn, an end_   
_But on a Wednesday in a cafe I watched it begin again_

_**\--Bueno, dando malos pasos sin duda pero...el tiempo es sabio y sin cada una de las decisiones que tomemos en esta vida no estaríamos hoy aquí así --tomó una servilleta, se estiró sobre la mesa para limpiar su mejilla--y amo demasiado tenerte en mi vida.** _

_**\--Y yo te quiero a ti, mucho de hecho--entendido su mano por sobre la mesa.** _

_**\--¿De verdad?--entrelazo sus dedos.** _

_**\--Jamas mentiría con eso, con mis sentimientos por ti...fueron muy claros desde el inicio, yo espero--acaricio su mano.--Y no han hecho más que crecer y crecer hasta el punto de que en este momento, creo que no caben en el pecho.** _

_**Ella sonrió. Su corazón dio un vuelco, no era momento de huir de sus sentimientos, ya no haría eso con él.** _

_**\--Tambien te quiero Ben--acaricio su mano unos segundos mientras le seguía sonriendo.** _

_And we walk down the block to my car_   
_And I almost brought him up_   
_But you start to talk about the movies_   
_That your family watches every single Christmas_   
_And I won't talk about that_   
_For the first time, what's past is past_

Suspiró, estuvo hace un par de horas atrás a punto de soltar toda su vida. Guardó silencio con una salida fácil, arruinar su primer cita con él definitivamente no estaba en sus planes. Tenían mucho tiempo para hablar luego de su pequeño viaje a San Francisco.  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No se molesten conmigo!! La verdad del asunto y el pack completo lo sabremos cuando Ben lo sepa ¿Por qué? Porque básicamente me gusta la idea de conocer la historia en el mismo momento que él y parece algo fantástico. Sólo diré, se viene mucho drama a saco y en la repartición de drama yo estaba en primera fila!


	25. Capítulo 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno mi gente bella, es un nuevo miércoles aquí con ustedes!  
> En esta ocasión me toca poner un par de advertencias especiales para este capítulo, a saber: puede resultar más explícita de lo publicado con anterioridad y presenta descripciones de violencia. Si no les gustan este tipo de cosas pueden fácilmente pasar por alto este capítulo, prometo que en el siguiente mencionaré los hechos ocurridos aquí para que estén al corriente de la situación sin tener que pasar por una situación tal vez incómoda. O pueden leer el capítulo desde el inicio hasta que Ben pregunta "¿Estas en la cama?" Hasta que vuelve a decir "Hermosa, no cubras....". Luego un último corte desde "Así que pequeña abejita" hasta el final.
> 
> Para aquellos intrépidos y con hambre de lectura, disfruten este capítulo! He puesto grandes esfuerzos en no sonar banal ni estereotipada en la escena explícita pero no tengo mucha experiencia en escribir este tipo de cosas.
> 
> Un saludo hermoso para todos!

Vomitar en el baño del avión apenas despertar tras haber dormido casi todo el vuelo, podría llegar a ser sin duda la cosa más asquerosa que había hecho. Se sentó otra vez en su sitio, era cuestión de minutos que aterrizaran y terminar con esa tortura, definitivamente no volvería a tomar un vuelo nocturno si estaba en sus manos. Ya de por si haberse despedido de su hija fue difícil, las náuseas de la mañana y las de ahora en el vuelo no le sentaban para nada bien.

\--¿Quieres una menta? Tenía una tía que le pasaba lo mismo--Ofrecio Phasma.

Rey asintió despacio, tomó la menta en cuanto la vio--Gracias, es la primera vez que me pasa.

\--Ya casi llegamos, podrás dormir bastante, así que tranquila--dijo con amabilidad.

Respondió con una inclinación de la cabeza, un gesto muy de Ben. Río internamente al descubrir que los modos de él se le estaban pegando, bostezo disimulando una sonrisa. Lo extrañaba a él y a Lucy, sólo habían pasado unas horas.  
Decidió cerrar los ojos para volver a imaginar las olas previa a los movimientos semi brusco del aterrizaje.   
Volvió a abrirlos cuando por los altavoces indicaban que habían aterrizado con éxito en el aeropuerto de San Francisco. Se quitó el cinturón de seguridad, tomó su cartera con sus pertenencias personales y se puso de pie aguardando que la gente de adelante comenzará a descender. Le echó un vistazo a sus compañeros de trabajo, estaban igual de agotados que ella.

Al descender y recoger sus cosas en el interior del aeropuerto Phasma les indicó que una furgoneta turística los estaba esperando a fuera para llevarlos al hotel donde ocurriría las conferencias médicas. En el viaje hacia el hotel se dedicó a observar la ciudad, envio un mensaje a Ben de que habian aterrizado a salvo pero que había sido su peor experiencia sin duda alguna. Él le envió en respuesta varios osos con corazones y una tanda de palabras sobre que este tranquila al respecto.  
Guardó su celular justo cuando llegaban al hotel, descendieron del vehículo, tomaron sus maletas correspondientes e ingresaron siguiendo a Phasma. El vestíbulo del hotel era realmente hermoso y amplio por donde se lo mire, con toques elegantes pero sin dejar de ser moderno.

Rey tomó la tarjeta de su habitación, todos estarían en el 5to piso con habitaciones contiguas. Utilizó el ascensor de inmediato, no le apetecía dar vueltas por el hotel a esa hora, podría recorrer en la mañana previo a asistir a la primera conferencia del día. Pasó la tarjeta por la ranura de su puerta, la empujó e ingreso en la habitación. Una cama amplia, una cómoda junto a un armario, la puerta hacia el baño y junto la ventana una pequeña mesa con dos sillas.  
Tiró su chaqueta en la banqueta junto a la mesa, buscó su celular en el bolsillo y llamó a Ben.

" _Ey nene, estoy en el hotel, tengo mucho sueño y ha sido un vuelo tormentoso_ "dijo sentándose en una de las sillas para quitarse las botas.

" _Duerme nena, debes descansar_ "agregó con ternura.

"Si _, estaba por desempacar un poco buscando mi pijama y eso_ " bostezo " _lo siento, estoy rendida"_

_"No hay problema hermosa"_

"¿ _No has visto a Rose con Lucy en el hospital? La extraño"_ colocó la llamada en alta voz, subió la maleta a la cama y comenzó a desempacar las cosas poniéndolas en el armario.

" _No, también esperaba verla pero si me acerco a ellas voy a parecer muy extraño"_ respondió.

" _Dudo eso, imagino que Rose noto sabe lo bien que te llevas con Lucy"_ continuó colocando las blusas en las perchas.

" _Tal vez, pero aún así sería extraño creo_ " hizo una pausa. " _Mañana veré si las cruzó al entrar, te aviso cómo las veo aunque creo que Rose sabe cuidarla bien"_

 _"Si, sin duda"_ dejo su neceser en el baño, cerró la maleta y la bajo "¿ _Sabes que sería lindo_?" Comenzó a desvestirse.

" _Te escucho"_

 _"Que estuvieras aquí, conmigo...tengo una cama muy grande y creo que las sábanas son muy suaves_ " tomó la pijama, se la colocó y luego doblo su ropa.

" _Mmmm, sin duda eso sería lindo y podríamos hacer muchas cosas maravillosas allí"_ respondió con ese tono de voz seductor que Rey amaba.

"¿ _Eso que me haces con la lengua? De otro mundo_ " se atrevió a responder, agradeció que Ben no pudiera ver su tono rosado o estaría haciéndolo mas grande.

"¿ _No prefieres mis dedos_?"preguntó.

" _Cariño, en este momento tomaría lo que fuese de ti_ " respondió metiéndose en la cama.

" _Eso no responde mi pregunta..."_

 _"No, tienes dedos largo si...pero tú lengua es mejor y ya dejemos el tema porque, aunque suene a reproché y no es así, tú no estás aquí para darme lo que quiero si me sigues haciendo pensarte de ese modo"_ suspiró, desplomó su cabeza en la almohada.

Oyó la risa ronca de Ben "¿ _Ya te mojaste?"_

Rey respondió con un quejido.

" _Podemos solucionar eso_ " respondo de inmediato.

"¿ _Cómo_?" Preguntó de inmediato, no veía formas posibles.

" _Puedes imaginar que estoy allí, podría ayudarte con eso y tú a mí..."_

" _Ammm, es una oferta muy tentadora pero no... alguien podría estar escuchando nuestra conversación_ "

" _Como gustes, dudo que seas así y me hubiera gustado escucharte decir mi nombre cuando abrazas el climax"_

Rey mordió su labio inferior pensando. " _Venga, está bien...¿Cómo se hace esto?"_

"¿ _Estas en la cama?"_ Preguntó, Rey musitó un sí en respuesta. " _Imagina que estoy allí besando tu cuello, descendiendo poco a poco hacia tu clavícula hasta llegar al espacio entre tus pechos, besando tú piel suave. Llevando mi mano derecha para tomar uno de tus pechos masajeandolo, luego llevó mi atención a tu pezon y lo toco con mi dedo índice y pulgar"_

Rey jadeo de inmediato, descendió con una de sus mano hacia su entrepierna escuchando las palabras de Ben de como acariciaba su cuerpo y de una de sus manos yendo hacia su centro. Metió sus dedos por debajo del elástico del short y se aventuro a hacerlo también por debajo de sus bragas. Las yemas de sus dedos encontraron su zona tan resbaladiza como la cordura de sus pensamientos, gimió cuando comenzó a trazar círculos en su dedos.

" _Eso nena, sigue tocándote así_ " respondió con un jadeo, Ben estaba igual de jodido que ella desde el otro lado de la línea. Movió su mano de manera ascendente y descendente por toda su masculinidad." _No sabes lo que te haría si estuviera allí, me colocaría entre tus piernas y las abriría lentamente deleitándome con la vida espectacular de tu coño mojado. Llevaría mi boca hacia tu cavidad y haría eso que tanto te gusta hasta que veas las estrellas y toda la maldita galaxia"_ movió con más rapidez su mano, los gemidos de Rey desde el otro lado le estaban haciendo saber que le gustaba aquello casi tanto como a él." _Di mi nombre nena, necesito oírlo"_

" _Ben...Ben_ " dijo entre gemidos, no supo en qué momento había cerrado los ojos pero las sensaciones se habían multiplicado por todo su cuerpo y la opresión en su vientre bajo le estaban haciendo saber que no duraría mucho de aquel modo. La duda, el temor por lo que estaban a punto de hacer se habia desvanecido así como también sus imbibiciónes " _Ya casi nene, correte conmigo... necesito sentirte en mi...sentir como me estiras para poder encajar"_ gimió " _demonios, eres demasiado grande... más rápido Ben..Ben...BEN!_ " Grito cerrando las piernas para alargar las sensaciones del orgasmos.

" _REY_ " gruñó alcanzado su cima.

La llamada aún seguía en curso cuando Rey recuperó sus cinco sentidos, escuchó la suave voz de Ben llamdandola desde el otro lado.

" _Lo siento, olvide que estabas en el teléfono_ " dijo algo avergonzada por lo que habían hecho, cubrió su cara con sus brazos. Debió ser más silenciosa, ella no estaba sola en el hotel y alguien pudo haber sido testigo sin buscarlo.

" _Hermosa, no cubras tu cara así...no tienes nada de qué avergonzarte conmigo"_ la tranquilizar Ben con su tono suave desde el otro lado.

"¿ _Cómo es que_...?"se descubrió la cara.

" _Te conozco y no hicimos nada malo, muchas personas suelen hacerlo...ahora duerme que te espera un gran día mañana"_

 _"Te quiero, descansa Ben"_ dijo con una sonrisa en los labios.

" _También te quiero nena, duerme bien...me iré a dar una ducha"_

 _"Debería hacer lo mismo_ " río levemente recordando el motivo.

En la mañana siguiente del ante último viernes de febrero, Rey se despertó muy relajada, algo avergonzada por las cosas que había hecho con Ben la noche anterior. Jamás había experimentado algo así con nadie, se alegró de que fuera con él. Decidió que no bajaría a desayunar con el resto, no podría enfrentarlos y creía qué tal vez algo en ella tendría luces de neon sobre su noche o que incluso debió ser más cuidadoso con sus gemidos. Tomó el teléfono de la habitación, llamó a servicio al cuarto y pidió el desayuno, mientras esperaba encendió la tele para ver un poco de noticias.  
Algunos minutos después llamaron a su puerta, se acercó y la abrió. Dejo pasar al camarero, quien colocó las tostadas, mermelada, algunas media lunas y huevos revueltos en la pequeña mesa junto a la venta; por último dejo allí su chocolate caliente y se marchó tras desearle un buen desayuno. De inmediato se sentó en la silla para comenzar a comer, el hambre la estaba matando y era tan grande que media hora después no había quedado ni una migaja en el plato, estaba completamente repleta y arrepentida de haber comido tanto, sintio náuseas de inmediato.

—Esto de saltarse la cena no es bue.. —dijo en voz alta para ella misma pero no pudo completar su propia frase que ya estaba de camino al baño, a duras penas llegó al escusado y comenzó a votar toda la comida en exceso e incluso más.

Permaneció sentada unos momentos por si más náuseas llegaban, al notar que no era así se puso de pie para enjuagar su boca en el lavabo. Se miró al espejo, descubrió que tenía algo de vomito en su cabello. Soltó unas palabrotas por ello y por su incompetencia de haber comido lo suficiente para todo un día en una sola sentada provocándole que acabará vomitando.

Continuó con la extraña sensación de náuseas por el resto de la mañana, solo se había atrevido a tomar algo de agua antes de entrar en la primer charla. Se sentía fatal y esperaba no verse de ese modo, aunque para su suerte aquello había hecho que olvidará sentir vergüenza por sus actos de la noche anterior.

***

Durante su jornada de trabajo le faltaba algo, le siguió faltando algo todo el día al no recibir ningún mensaje de Rey. Él prefirió no enviarle ninguno, interrumpir su tiempo en las conferencias no era aceptable y prefirió esperar a que ella estuviera libre para hablar.   
Hux le había enviado una invitación a cenar en su casa, sin otra cosa por hacer sin Rey y Lucy cerca, decidió aceptar. Hacia tiempo que no lo veía físicamente, aprovecharía la oportunidad para visitarle.

Llamó a la puerta de su departamento, no supo si traer algún postre y definitivamente las cervezas estaban descartadas de su dieta, aún a casi medio año de su trasplante de corazón e hígado Hux mantenia ciertos cuidados. Faltaba un tramo bastante largo para que su vida sea completamente normal nuevamente.   
Ben se limpió muy bien los zapatos antes de entrar a su casa completamente limpia de cualquier cosa que pudiera hacerle mal, grande fue su sorpresa cuando encontró allí a Rose y a Lucy. La niña no dudo ni por un segundo en ponerse de pie e ir caminando hacia él.

—Decidi invitar a mi novia, espero no te moleste—comento Hux.

—Y Lucy debía venir como agregado—Rose remarcó lo obvio.

—Hola Lulu!—la tomó en brazos a pedido de ella, Rose le sonrió con amabilidad.

—Ha estado triste todo el día, espero que ver rostros conocidos la haga sentir bien...en realidad Hux me comentó que venías y quise venir por ese motivo pero si molesta podemos irnos—lo miró.

—No, está bien...Lucy me agrada y si eso la anima por la ausencia de su mamá, me alegra ayudar—miro a Lucy.

—Agua—le dijo Lucy a Ben.

—¿La tienen deshidratada acaso?—rio levemente en señal de que se trataba de una pregunta broma—¿Trajiste su vasito con estrellas? Le gusta ese.

—Em, eso creo—se alejó de ellos para buscar el vaso en su mochila.—La conoces bien.

—Rey me enseñó enseño cosas—se justificó, miro disimuladamente a Hux quien se encontraba poniendo los ojos en blanco y muy dispuesto a soltar la verdad en la primer oportunidad.

Ben negó en su dirección, si hubiera podido realizaría una amenaza verbal pero con Rose tan cerca significaba peligroso. Hux ahogo una risa en tos, preocupo a Rose de inmediato por su estado de salud y le aseguro que estaba bien. Ben tomó el vaso de Lucy, se escabulló hacia la cocina mientras dejaba solas al par de enamorados que tenían intenciones de besarse.

Abrió la heladera de su amigo, buscó la botella de agua y la dejo sobre la mesada para poder servirle agua a Lucy, algo difícil con una sola mano pero lo logró con mucho éxito.

—Rapido Ben! Ya va a comenzar el partido—anuncio Hux desde la otra habitación.—Los Saints harán papilla a tus queridos Bucs!

—No lo creo—le dio su vasito a Lucy—Los Bucs ganarán este partido, ¿No es cierto Lucy?

Asintió para que Lulu imitara su gesto.

—Esa es mi hija, dame los cinco—extendio su mano hacia ella para que Lu golpera con su pequeña palma, balbuceó muy feliz cuando choco los cinco con Ben. —Te compraré una remera de los Bucs para el próximo partido sin duda—comentó bajo la atenta mirada de Lucy y guardando la botella en la heladera. Dejó un beso en su coronilla.

El término " _Hija_ " había salido tan natural y se habia sentido muy correcto para Ben, la quería de ese modo. Anhelaba poder llamarla de esa forma a diario, que Lucy le dijera papá y así experimentar lo que Rey sentía cada vez que la llamaba mamá. Quería contarle de eso a ella pero posiblemente estuviera dormida, antes de volver al living decidió tomarse una foto con Lulu para enviársela a Rey.

_**Ben** :_   
_Estamos a punto de ver el fútbol en casa de Hux, estoy pensando seriamente en comprar una remera de los Bucs para nuestra niña😘_   
_21:35 pm_

_***_

El comienzo del sábado para Rey no fue muy diferente al viernes, se sentía hinchada y con mucha hambre. Supuso su periodo estaría cerca. Volvió a pedir su desayuno al cuarto, otra vez acabo vomitandolo en el excusado y se quedó en la cama hasta que sus movimientos no le provocarán mareos. Bebió algo de agua y cuando pudo comer algunas galletas sin sal se sintió mejor, se dio una ducha para luego cambiarse así podría ir a la primera charla de su mañana.

Su teléfono sonó al encenderlo , vio las fotos de Lucy en casa de Hux qué la llenaron de alegría más sus palabras. Le consultó si estaba ocupado para poder llamarle y cuando respondió de forma afirmativa marcó su número, colocó el teléfono sobre la cama con el altavoz encendido.

" _Hola nena, ¿Cómo estás?"_ Preguntó abriendo el sobre con unas radiografías.

" _Mejor al ver las fotos de Lucy, vengo de una mañanas horribles...creo que algo aquí no me sienta bien_ "se quejó, tomó uno de sus jeans favoritos y a regañadientes se lo puso. Unos centímetros más y ya no cabría en ellos.

"¿ _Te sientes mal_?"preguntó preocupado por ella.

" _Algo descompuesta, se me pasará pronto"_ aseguró cerrando su camisa.

" _Jum, quisiera cuidarte_ " encendió las luces de los paneles, cogió la radiografía de su paciente.

" _Mañana vuelvo al fin así que puedes cuidarme auqnue creo ya estaré mejor_ " quitó el altavoz de la llamada y colocó el celular en su oreja, busco su tarjeta de la habitación junto a su pase para las conferencias, abrió la puerta y salió. "¿ _Cómo estás tú?"_

" _Bien, algo ocupado por tener menos personal pero las extraño"._

 _"También yo"_ sonrió cerrando su puerta. " _Quiero llenarte de besos y abrazos"_ Caminó hacia el ascensor, presionó el botón del vestíbulo.

" _Que hermosa imagen, me encantan tus abrazos así que tomaría cada uno de ellos_ "

Muy alegre por su comentario separó los labios para responder, las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y Rey se congeló por completo. El hombre de cabello y barba de color negro, ojos verdes, de 1,80 de altura aproximada y unos fuertes brazos que acompañaban su cara semi cuadradada le sonrió de lado, metió las manos en sus bolsillos y la miró con atención, había cierto desprecio acompañado con el desdén en su mirada, así como también algo de superioridad por sobre ella. Conocía muy bien ese gesto suyo, involuntariamente llevo la vista hacia su vestimenta para corregir lo que sea que estuviera mal en ella pero no había nada que corregir. Las puertas del ascensor amenazaron con cerrarse, la gente molesta en el interior por esa aparente broma de llamar al ascensor para hacer el tonto, no detuvieron su avance pero Silverman si. Por supuesto que Silverman haría cualquier cosa para quedar bien hasta con el mismo diablo.

Con su acto de galantería espero a que ingresara en el ascensor para dejarles pasó libre a las puertas, volvió a su sitio de antes y Rey se ubicó lo más lejos que pudo de él. Estaba atónita notando como la sensación de peligro recorría todo su cuerpo, hasta que la voz de Ben le recordó su llamada.

" _Tal vez quedaste si cobertura, tengo que atender un paciente...te llamaré en la noche si puedes. Te quiero nena"_ habló despidiéndose seguido del sonido de cortado.

Guardó el teléfono en el bolsillo, aguardo con impaciencia que las puertas volvieran a abrirse y salió del ascensor lo más rápido que sus piernas pudieron. Quería alejarse de él, correr. No había pensado en la posibilidad de encontrarle allí, San Francisco no estaba en su rama de alcance y sin embargo allí estaba, y allí estaba ella tan desprotegida como gran parte de su vida lo había estado. Si estas acostumbrada a una vida de maltratos, ¿Como espera el mundo que seas capaz de buscar algo más allá de eso? Eso es lo malo, eso es lo peor; lo que nadie te dice, lo que nadie te advierte de la vida cuando creces. Buscas lo que estás acostumbrado a tener y te convences de que así ha sido siempre, que no hay motivos para algo diferente.

Se sintió mareada nuevamente, todo a su alrededor le daba vueltas y trato de respirar con calma para que todas aquellas malas sensaciones desaparecieran, los lazos de la costumbre estaban a sólo metros. No podía pelear contra la embriagadora que le había resultado su presencia, antes de siquiera cuestionarse los pros y los contrastes sus piernas habían iniciado el camino en su búsqueda. Pasó largos minutos hasta que lo divisó junto a otros dos hombres hablando muy despreocupadamente hasta el instante que su mirada confrontó con la de ella, detuvo sus labios con una sonrisa muy suya que haría rabiar de envidia a los mismísimos angeles. Estrecho las manos de sus acompañantes para despedirse, camino unos pasos y cuando se aseguró de que Rey seguía mirándole ladeó la cabeza en dirección del pasillo de servicio.

El labio inferior de Rey se movió de forma temblorosa, acto seguido lo siguió con cierta distancia prudente. Estaba cayendo nuevamente en sus tejidos y Silverman era una araña experta.

Minutos antes, Phasma ante la escena que estaban presenciando sus ojos en situaciones normales pensaría que los cirujanos aprovecharían cualquier circunstancia de descanso para darse el lote con alguien igual de ocupado como para dejarlo en único encuentro. Ante su mirada habían pasado situaciones similares, aquella era diferente. Se trataba de Rey y alguien más. De Rey la novia, pareja , o lo que fuese que ellos llamarían a su relación, de Ben y no dejaría que nadie lo lastimará por muy tentadora que fuera la oferta de decirle "Te lo dije". Phasma siguió a Rey con sigilo y distancia, aún no había podido verle su rostro al hombre pero ya estaba imaginando mil formas en las que una cabeza podría llegar a ser desprendida del cuerpo humano.  
Se escondió detrás de una planta al verlos con la intención de doblar en una esquina, espero unos segundos para avanzar y no perderles el rastro.

—Asi que mi pequeña abejita—chasqueo la lengua recargándose un poco contra la pared.—El destino nos volvió a juntar, que curiosa que puede ser la vida ¿No crees?

Ella no respondido, su chasquido de lengua la hizo sobresaltarse. Lo volvió a mirar.

No. Rey no necesitaba en su vida alguien que la volviera sumisa, ni mucho menos miserable como gran parte de su tiempo hasta Ben. Había probado algo diferente, se había dicho muchas cosas sobre qué haría si lo volvería a ver.  
' _Respiraría, se sentiría fuerte y le daría una buena bofetada'_ fueron sus palabras en una reunión del CIM, reunión que olvidó en cuanto su presencia la invadió.

Negó con fuerza. Se llenó de rabia e impotencia, apretó los puños y enarco sus cejas. Algo que sólo duró unos segundos puesto que los labios de Michael Silverman ya estaban sobre ella tomando todo lo que alguna vez había dominado sin mesura.  
El asco tomó el control de Rey, sus oídos le pitaron tanto que no oyó los pasos apresurados de Phasma hacia el vestíbulo del hotel, ni como casi cae por estar mirando la foto capturada en su teléfono.

Golpeó su pecho con los puños para que la soltará, Silverman no le hacía caso y tomó con facilidad sus muñecas para detenerla de una sola mano, mientras la otra tomaba todo lo que estuviese a su alcance ella. Entonces Rey mordió con fuerza su labio hasta hacerle sangrar, sólo así él la alejó. 

—Con que la abejita sacó el aguijón eh—dijo relamiéndose los labios de forma grotesca, notó la sangre varias veces y enfurecido la tomó del cabello poniéndola contra la pared.—¿Sabes qué pasa cuando las abejas pican? ¿Ah? No te escucho

—Sueltame—llavo las manos al brazo de él para intentar sacar su cabello. Le estaba doliendo horrores pero no tanto como su orgullo.

—Sh sh sh, te—tomó sus manos con una de las suyas para que se estuviera quieta.—hice una pregunta,¿Sabes qué pasa cuando las abejas pican?

—No...lo sé

—Mueren—apretó su agarré en el curro cabelludo de Rey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> En mi mente Silverman es como Tyler Hoechlin, por si le quieren dar rostro.


	26. Capítulo 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YA es miércoles!! No hay advertencias aquí! Disfruten el cap de este dia y feliz miércoles!!!
> 
> Les quiero💞

El miedo era su hogar natural, conocía sus manías, sus secretos y sabía las cosas que sentía, o al menos eso era antes. Antes de Lucy, antes de Ben y antes de su grupo de apoyo, había descubierto más cosas que el miedo y la soledad. Ahora estaba devuelta bajo el manto del miedo. Giró nuevamente en la cama buscando una posición para dormir, veía algo imposible eso cuando en su mente rebotaban una y otra vez las palabras de Michael " _Mueren" "Mueren" "Mueren" "Mueren_ ". Había sido una amenaza bastante implícita y el maldito conocía sin duda alguna el hotel, Rey había regresado al sitio horas después de lo sucedido en busca de alguna cámara de seguridad pero terminaban al doblar la esquina. Estaba devuelta en la nada, jamás podría demostrar la veracidad de sus amenazas.

_**—Pero esta abejita puede vivir si se mantiene en su colmena tan obrera como si nada—agregó.—Necesito que zumbes para saber que comprendiste abejita.** _

_**—Si—respondio con un hilo de voz.** _

_**—Genial!—Silverman la suelta y sonríe—me alegra que nos entendamos, tengo una vida muy linda en Ohio y si eso se arruina por tu causa, ya sabes que pasa con las abejas que deciden picar. Buena suerte.** _

_**Michael se inclinó sobre ella, Rey hizo su rostro a un lado con la respiración algo agitada y no pudo evitar que Silverman besara de manera asquerosa su mejilla. No se sintió para nada como los besos que Ben le daba, esos estaban cargados de amor, de ternura y estos solo contenían púas afiladas.** _   
_**Permaneció de pie varios minutos luego que el se fuera, se deslizó hacia el suelo llorando.** _

Apenas si pudo dormir tres horas seguidas, el último día en San Francisco había llegado y sólo quedaba una conferencia antes de iniciar el camino hacia el aeropuerto. Miró en dirección a su teléfono, se había encendido y ponía el nombre de Ben. Decidió ignorar su llamada, no estaba lista para hacerle frente después de lo ocurrido. ' _Lo ocurrido'_ pensó sentándose en la cama, la imagen de Silverman besandola y tocándola, luego el beso en su mejilla de esa manera asquerosa la llenó de asco y náuseas, se sentía sucia. Salió de la cama apresurada al baño para botar lo poco que quedaba en su organismo.  
Al acabar se miró al espejo mientras secaba su rostro del agua, se veía tan fatal como de sentía y mantuvo sus esperanzas en que el maquillaje cubriría cada sombra bajo sus ojos, aunque no podía cubrir aquellas que guardaba su corazón.

Se relajó en la tina varios minutos, Ben trato de volver a llamarle sin éxito. Acabó poniendo su celular en silencio y no revisó los mensajes que tenía, al menos por el momento.   
Quería hacer algo al respecto pero temia por su vida, la policía podria tomar sus denuncias pero sin alguna prueban quedaría en la nada, sería su palabra contra la de él, la tacharían de mentirosa y si llegaba hasta los oídos de Silverman, su situación se pondría más jodida que antes. Una parte suya se sintió aliviada de que él no se acercaría a su vida si ella se mantenía como agua de estanque, una opción que consideró buena. Podría olvidar el incidente si se lo proponía.

Con un suspiro se levantó de la tina, tomó la toalla y se envolvió con ella. Camino hacia el interior de la habitación para vestirse, aún le quedaba hacer su maleta. Con la toalla tomó el teléfono de la habitación para pedir fruta de desayuno, quería algo liviano y cambiar el menú para probar si así no lo devolvía como lo que venía tomando los días anteriores.

Término sucediendo lo opuesto. Rey pensó que tal vez había pillado algún virus estomacal.

***

—Asi que, Hux se banco la apuesta y debió hacer...¿Qué cosa era?—preguntó a Ben en un vago intento por incluirlo en la conversación, lo vio muy solitario en la cafetería y a ellos les faltaba un integrante así que Rose no tuvo mejor idea que llevarlo hasta su mesa, por más incómodo que fuera para sus otros dos amigos.

—Pasar la noche en el laboratorio para verificar si efectivamente había un fantasma allí, lo cual es algo estúpido ya que no existen pero le jugamos una buena broma sin duda—trató de sonar casual, la compañía de Rose no lo incómoda en absoluto pero no podía decir lo mismo del otro par, tal vez sólo deba tratrlos más.

—Suena como algo que Rey haría—comentó Finn—cumplir su palabra, aunque ella nos pegaria a todos por idiotas.

—Más a mi que a ti —señaló Poe volviendo a tomar su tenedor.

—¿Y cómo reacciona Hux?—quizo saber Rose.

—Amm, salió gritando por su mamá pero esto nunca lo escuchaste de mí—rio levemente, bajó la mirada hacia su plato con ensalada. Le recordó a Rey, ella solía comer de esa en especial, la extraño y deseo que hubiera contestado su llamada para poder oírla. Hace un día que no escuchaba su voz.

Rose lo miro con algo de ternura, " _Pobrecillo, la extraña demasiado"_ pensó. 

Al poco tiempo Finn regreso a su trabajo, Poe respondió una llamada para atender a un paciente y sólo quedaron ellos dos. Ben tenía la intención de irse, de hecho estaba comenzando a recoger sus cosas en la bandeja para desechar las cosas.

—Gracias por haberme invitado—mencionó con tono cortez.

—No fue nada, se que la extrañas y quiero que nos llevemos bien...por ella, por ellas en realidad—habló poniendo las cartas sobre la mesa.

—¿Y hablamos de...?—aparto la mirada de ella, demasiada presión por el momento.

—Rey --dijo con obviedad.—Ella no me lo dijo, lo descubrí por mi cuenta... Si ustedes se vieran las formas en las que se miran cuando creen que nadie los ve, y puede que Hux haya hecho comentarios alusivo sin mala intención claro está.

—Oh... Vaya

—Desconozco si sos el hombre que ella conoció en el bar o cómo inicio todo pero supongo Rey me lo dirá cuándo este lista, no la quiero presionar...ella ha sufrido mucho—hizo una mueca.

—Algo me comentó de su difícil infancia y adolescencia—la miró.

—No sólo ha sido eso—tragó saliva.

—Ya, hay cosas que no me dice aún pero dijo que lo haría en algún momento...trato de ser paciente pero a veces me pregunto qué pasa por su mente cuando se queda quieta sin moverse y decir nada o cuando actua de forma extraña—tamboreo los dedos sobre la mesa, había algo de esa conversación que no se sentia correcto.

—Si, esa es Rey sin duda alguna. Entonces, ¿Qué tan extraño sería que su jefe la esté esperando en el aeropuerto con si hija en brazos? ¿Crees que alguno de los demás se molesté en mirar esa escena? Sería tierno—sonrió con entusiasmo.

—No creo que sea buena idea, no necesita presión y debería preguntarle primero...si tan sólo respondiera mis llamadas o mensajes

—¿Tampoco a ti? Lo último fue la mañana de ayer—sus ojos se abrieron ligeramente—me preocupa eso—buscó su celular en el bolsillo de inmediato—¿Puedes preguntarle a Phasma si la vio? Esto...—negó " _Maldita sea Rey, no debiste ir sin mí...le dije que tenga cuidado_ " pensó suponiendo lo peor.

—Debe estar en las conferencias y eso,no quise molestarla... Veré si Phasma la vio—busco en sus bolsillos pero su celular no estaba allí.—me lo deje arriba.

—¿Me avisas si la vio? Por favor—lo miró unos segundos, luego marco el número de Rey.

—Claro, dame tú número... será más rápido avisarte así—tocó sus bolsillo buscando papel y bolígrafo.

Subió hacia su despacho lo más pronto que pudo, Phasma le respondió al segundo timbre y Ben la saludó de manera apresurada. Le preguntó si había visto a Rey ya que no contestaba sus llamadas y mensajes desde el mañana anterior, su amiga le respondió que ni mucho con tono distante que extraño bastante al oyente.

—Parece algo enferma, pero esta bien fuera de eso...tengo que colgar, en unas horas nos vemos supongo o sino mañana.

***

" _Ey, lamento no haber respondido...ya sabes estas conferencias sueles terminar siendo interesantes_ " carraspeo parpadeando para evitar lágrimas, por alguna razón al escucharlo tuvo ganas de llorar.

" _Tranquila, sólo que Rose me había hecho preocuparme de más...¿Estas en el avión?"_

 _"A punto de ello, ya quiero ir a casa"_ volvió a carraspear.

 _"¿Todo está bien? Phasma me dijo que parecías algo enferma_ " le pasó el cartel a Rose, ella subida en la escalera en casa de Rey buscó engancharlo en una esquina, así sería lo primero que si amiga veeria al entrar en su casa.

" _Si, creo que es la comida de aquí...me sentiré bien en casa o puede que sea también los nervios del avión y eso_ " miró su maleta unos segundos. " _Ya debo irme, te veo en un rato...te quiero"_

 _"Te quiero nena"_ sonrió.

Casi tres horas después se encontraba abriendo la puerta de su casa, todo estaba a oscuras así que jamás podría sospechar la que estaba montada del otro lado de la puerta. Encendió la luz todavía con las llaves en su mano, en ese preciso momento Rose, Lucy y Ben gritaron sorpresa saltando un poco en sus sitios. Sonrió mucho, se acercó a él que traía a Lucy, lo abrazo muy fuerte. Su aroma, su delicioso aroma inunda sus fosas nasales hasta ambriagarla por completo. Sin darse cuenta comenzó a sollozar contra su pecho preocupando a los dos adultos presentes. En una mirada fugaz a Rose, ella tomo a Lucy para llevársela a otro lado y Ben así pudo abrazarla correctamente. Le fue dejando besos en su sien izquierda, beso su mejilla pero Rey lejos de disfrutarlo como siempre lloró con más fuerza aún.

—Nena...¿Estas bien?—frotó su espalda con suavidad.—Ven, vamos por algo de agua ¿Si?

Rey asintió apenas, se dejó conducir hacia la cocina mientras secaba algunas de sus lágrimas. Se subió al turbante a la barra de desayuno, miró como Ben buscaba un vaso para servirle agua.

—Lo siento, no pretendía llorar...—secó sus lágrimas--no se qué ocurre conmigo estos días.

—¿Sabes qué pasa?—dejó el vaso frente a ella, Rey negó—que soy demasiado hermoso y al verme no te quedó de otra que llorar—le sonrio.

Rey río apenas pero fue una risa sincera, estiró su mano hacia su mejilla y la acarició despacio. Recibió un beso en la palma de su mano en recompensa.

—Te quiero —dejó otro beso en su palma , tomó el vaso para beber un poco.

—Te quiero más—quitó la mano para dejarle hacer, buscó una servilleta descartable para ella.

Bebió varios sorbos de agua antes de casi escupirlo, abrió los ojos al percatarse de que Rose estaba allí.

—Ella me dijo que lo había descubierto por su cuenta pero no ha dicho nada si eso te preocupa—la miró.—y fue su idea esto

—Mamá!—la llamó Lucy mientras caminaba en su dirección con Rose detrás de ella.

—Mi tesero!—se bajó de un salto, se aferró a la barra de desayuno cuando un nuevo mareo llegó a ella.

—¿Qué sucede?—preguntó Ben preocupado, se acercó tomando su brazo.

—Si, no fue nada...un mareo, necesito comer pero ahora—miró a Lucy y la tomó en brazos—quiero llenarte besos a mi preciosa y maravillosa niña.

Lucy río cuando se vio atacada por el cariño de su madre, la abrazó con sus pequeños brazos. Le dijo varias veces lo mucho que la quería hasta que decidió soltarla, luego saludo a Rose con un semi abrazo y camino con Lucy hacia la mesa para dejarla en su silita.

—Asumo, ya lo sabes—la miró.

—Se más de lo que crees e incluso de lo que tu sabes —tomó la botella de vino—no bebas, empeorará tus mareos.—mintio.

—Y las náuseas, ese hotel ha de tener algo—agarro el babero para colocárselo a Lucy.

—¿Nauseas? ¿Solo eso?—comenzo a descorchar la botella.

—Vengo como devolviendo lo que desayunaba en ese hotel, serán los nervios o algo del estómago sin duda—miró a Ben entrar en su campo de visión con una fuente en las manos.—Te lo había dicho.

Su amiga la miró, se mantuvo callada con una sonrisa muy alegre. Abrió la botella, le sirvió a Ben y a ella misma ; a Rey y Lucy les sirvió jugo de naranja. Entregó un vaso a cada uno muy dispuesta a brindar por el regreso de la flamante Doctora Kenobi.

***

El lunes por la mañana despertó entre los brazos de Ben, la sensación más cómoda y reconfortante la envolvió por completo. Su alegría fue mayor cuando unos par de minutos luego de desayunar no había tenido la necesidad de correr al baño a vomitarlo todo, el día le pasó sin mayores dificultas más allá de las frías miradas de Phasma. En la media mañana tenia tanta hambre que se comió varías donas de la sala de descanso, no tuvo tanta suerte como antes ya que acabo vomitandolas.   
El martes pasó sin mayores dificultades, no hubo vómitos ni mareos ese día pero si hubo nervios y mucho sueño. Estaba a unas horas de su reunión con el grupo de apoyo, no sabía si debería contartes lo sucedido en San Francisco o simplemente quedarse callada hasta ver a su psicóloga. Se mantuvo con ese nerviosismo por todo el día, trato de aplacarlo con comida pero a cada instante sentía más y más profunda la opresión en su pecho.

Antes de la salir el miércoles hacia el CIM, tuvo que hacer una parada en el sanitario de los vestuarios. Uno de los titulares traía un perfume horrendo, le olía fatal a su nariz al punto de volver a tener náuseas. Se sentó en la banca frente a su locker, bebió agua para hidratarse un poco.  
Se sintió mejor y se puso de pié, tomó su morral cruzandoselo por el cuerpo y salió de allí hacia la guarderia en busca de Lucy. Luego camino hacia el estacionamiento buscando con la mirada el auto de Ben, él la llevaría a casa, se quedaría con ella cuidándola hasta que Rey regresara ,de como Ben solía llamarlo, " _Su baticueva"_.

Antes de llegar a la fila de autos B, bajo a Lucy y tomando su mano cambiaron juntas buscando a Ben. Lulu fue la primera en verlo, muy entusiasmada por su presencia quiso avanzar más a prisa que antes y cuando estuvieron más cerca, Ben se puso en cuclillas con los brazos abiertos para recibirla. Soltó la mano de su mamá, camino sola con la sonrisa en sus labios y lo abrazo como pudo.

—Ben!

—Que enorme abrazo hija—se levantó del suelo llenándola de besos como Rey solía hacer, Lucy rio poniendo las manos en la cara de él.

—¿Hija?—preguntó sonriendo.

—Lo siento si molesta, ha sido sin querer—rasco su nuca con algo de nerviosismo.

—Oh no, nonono...para nada—se apresuró a aclarar—Tu y yo estamos juntos, es normal que la quieras así y no me molesta, me alegra que ella tenga ese cariño. Es sólo que no quiero que te sientas presionado a cumplir con nada.

—Que bueno que eso no sucede—le sonrió.—La quiero de ese modo y no me importa que no sea mi hija biológicamente hablando, lo es de corazón.

—Lo se, me has dicho varias veces que la quieres incluso antes de iniciar lo nuestro, si mal no recuerdo, también mencionaste que querías hacernos feliz a ambas—quitó la pañalera de su hombro.

—Lo recordaste.

—Me alegra que seas parte de nuestra pequeña familia—se acercó al asiento trasero, metió el bolso allí.—Los veo en unas horas, los quiero—se despidió lanzando besos al aire.

—¿La has oído Lu? Somos una pequeña familia—le dijo a Lucy con su tono infantil que solía emplear con ella. La niña aplaudió entre balbuceos—Vamos a casa hija, merendemos mientras vemos el partido para ver quién jugará con los Bucs.

La Doctora Kenobi fue ajena a tales declaraciones entusiastas de su pareja, a grandes pasos había llegado casi al lado opuesto del estacionamiento. Ingresó en su vehículo de inmediato, debía ponerse en marcha hacia el Centro Integral de la mujer o como prefería decirle ella, CIM para acortar la fatiga de un nombre largo. No le apetezca hablar ese día pero tampoco llegar tarde.  
Con algo de música hizo su viaje hasta allí más ameno, se concentró en las calles y avenidas para evitar pensar qué les diría si preguntaban por su viaje. Le era fácil ocultarle la información a quien no sabía su panorama pero, ¿Seria capaz de lo mismo con su gente?

En el círculo mantuvo su postura previa a comenzar hablar allí, trató de encogerse en su sitio para desaparecer. Tenia culpa en su interior, culpa por haberlo seguido como boba, culpa por su amenaza y por no tener el valor suficiente para contarles lo ocurrido, quería contarle a su psicóloga pero quería hacerlo a solas. Evitó el contacto visual a toda costa, la reunión acabo y la consejera pelirroja de siempre la detuvo un momento mientras el resto se retiraba de la sala.

Se acercó a la mesa de bocadillos, agarró un par de galletas con membrillo y las comió mientras esperaba a que se retirarán de una vez. Camino de regreso a su sitio, le envió un mensaje a Ben de que se demoraría un poco más y que los extrañas mucho.

—¿Te encuentras bien, Rey? Estuviste muy callada este día— acercó la silla hacía ella para sentarse en frente.— ¿Todo en orden en el viaje?

—Solo son conferencias médicas para los cirujanos de todo el país, todo estuvo en orden en eso—esquivo su mirada.

La consejera sabía muy bien de qué iban aquellas actitudes suyas, las conocia y las había visto en muchas mujeres a lo largo de los años.

\--Pero él estaba allí, ¿Cierto?—colocó una de sus manos sobre las de ella, Rey apretó sus labios con fuerza para que las lágrimas no brotaran de sus ojos.—¿Qué sucedió?

—Lo seguí como una estúpida—la miró con sus ojos encendidos.

—Es más normal de lo que crees, tranquila ¿Quieres un poco de agua?—preguntó con gentileza.

—El me amenazó, dijo que si yo hacia algo me haría daño...no fueron sus palabras exactas, le gusta jugar con las palabras—respiro profundo buscando aire.—Pero el mensaje fue claro...no se qué pasó conmigo cuando le seguí pero luego ya no quise, trate de enfrentarlo pero él es mucho más fuerte que yo.

—Escucha, muchas veces los hombres de su tipo dicen esa clase de cosas para asustar a las mujeres y no dejan de perseguirlas hasta que logran lo que quieren, su mente está dañada deberías replantearte la posibilidad de hacer algo a respecto, por ti y tu hija.--le pasó un pañuelo desechable.—No podemos obligarte a nada, debe ser un decisión tuya.

—No tengo pruebas, torcerá las cosas y me tomaran por loca--lo tomó para secar sus lágrimas.--Las denuncias quedarán en la nada por falta de pruebas, entonces el vendrá por mí.

—Eso no es del todo cierto, queriamos decirtelo el viernes todas juntas con la abogada, y la trabajadora social --le dio una pequeña sonrisa--encontramos al médico que te atendió esa noche, sigue trabajando allí y tu expediente debe estar en el archivero.

\--¿Qué?--la miró.—¿Es verdad?!— sonrió un poco.

—Si!—exclamó, extendió los brazos hacia ella para darle un gran abrazo que Rey acepto muy gustosamente.

—Oh Por Dios!! Pero¿Realmente sirve de algo?—preguntó con temor.

—Si, puede constatar las lesiones y dar testimonio de cómo te vio cuando te atendió... Avalaría tus palabras de esa noche—la soltó para mirarla, dejó sus manos en los hombros de ella para darle ánimos— nos queda un largo camino por delante pero tenemos lo importante y no dejaremos que estés a tu suerte si eso te preocupa, cuidaremos de ti hasta que todo el proceso acabe y estés a salvo, buscaremos medidas legales de protección.

—¿Y qué sigue ahora?—preguntó atónita.

—La abogada y la asistente social te acompañarán a ese hospital para hablar con el doctor...si él accede a ser tu testigo procederan a preparar la denuncia para luego hacerla, en ese momento lo que harán será buscar a Silverman y detenerlo, puede que lleve un poco de tiempo al estar en otro Estado pero ellas tratarán la forma en la que estés a salvo.—Dijo para tranquilizarla— Luego de eso el detenido pasa a disposición judicial. Cuando la Fiscalía reciba la denuncia se fijará una fecha para la audiencia que evaluará la situación, se elevará el caso a juicio y se tomaran las medidas necesarias hasta que se de una sentencia firme en un juicio oral...te lo explicará Mónica con más detalle aún si necesitas.

—¿Qué pasa con Lucy?--la miró.

—Inevitablemente Silverman se enterará de que es su hija y posiblemente luego quiera demandar por su custodia, será fácil que le nieguen eso una vez que le hayas ganado el juicio y su custodia será toda tuya—dejó su agenda a la silla continúa.

Respiró profundo, cubrió su cara con sus manos unos segundos. Era difícil, aún tenía miedo de hacerlo pero era lo correcto y así estaría más tranquila por el resto de su vida.

—Esta bien, hablaremos de esto el viernes con Mónica y Jyn—parpadeo varias veces.—Hay que hacerlo, ira a la cárcel—sonrio un poco.


	27. Capítulo 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Como cada miércoles aquí estoy saludándoles, sólo tengo mucho agradecimiento con ustedes. No les retengo más, disfruten la lectura y los QUIERO!💞

Los pocos días que quedaban de febrero atacaron con más vómitos, náuseas y mareos a Rey. Su querida pareja se levanta de inmediato en cuanto la oía desde la cama, se despertaba tan rápido como sus ojos le permitían e iba al baño para recoger el cabello de ella y frotar su espalda hasta que se sintiera mejor.

—Debes ir al doctor nena, ¿Cuánto llevas así?—le ayudó a ponerse de pie, luego jaló la cadena por ella y Rey lo abrazo sollozando.—Ey—la envolvió con sus brazos para darle mimos—¿Qué tienes? ¿Por qué lloras?

—No lo sé—sollozo aún más fuerte.

—¿Quieres quedarte en casa hoy? Así descansas un poco, estas muy agotada estos días...puedo llevar a Lucy a la guardería si necesitas dormir tranquila—siguio frotando su espalda.

Accedió a su oferta. Le vendría bien ese descanso para poder estar mejor al fin, Ben la cargo como princesa de regreso a la habitación y la dejo en la cama. Tomó las mantas para arroparla aunque no hacía la suficiente falta, la primavera estaba muy próxima.

—Buscaré a Rose para que ella la ingrese a la guardería y la traeré a casa cuando salga, si necesitas algo llámame ¿De acuerdo? Yo cuido de nuestra niña.—le dejo un beso en la frente, vio como sus ojos comenzaban a cerrarse.

—Mañana te autorizaré en la guardería, así no molestamos a Rose—se acomodó bajo las mantas.

Despertarse a las 10:00 am le resultó un gran lujo, noto que su estómago estaba algo revuelto pero no se preocupó lo suficiente. No había nada allí que pudiera votar como hace unas horas, salió de la cama parando unos minutos en el baño. En la cocina se puso manos a la obra para realizar esos pancakes que su cuerpo le estaban pidiendo a gritos, notó que la despensa estaba casi vacía de modo que iría de comoras al acabar su desayuno.  
Sació su antojo, buscó en la cómoda su Jean favorito y grande fue sorpresa cuando el mendigo botón se negaba a cerrar. Suspiró agotada de intentarlo, desistió de la tarea y se desiso de sus jeans por uno no tan ajustado como ese, uno de unas tallas más que había comprado cuando al estar embarazada de Lucy los que solia usar le comenzaban a molestar. Recordó esa época, los síntomas.

" _Momento_ " pensó, " _Oh por Dios_ " casi gritó mentalmente.

Estaba tan embotellada en los problemas alrededor de Silverman, que no había tenido el tiempo suficiente para analizar sus síntomas, las coincidencias con aquella época, ni mucho menos que no recordaba su último periodo.

Se dirigió al baño de inmediato, buscó en la gaveta su neceser, lo colocó sobre el lavabo y lo abrió. Esculco varios segundos su calendario donde iba marcando su periodo, era del 2020 pero estaba señalado del 29 de diciembre. Busco el del nuevo año que había comprado, lo tomó pero enero estaba impecable a excepción de los días primero días en rojo que continuaban al anterior calendario. Pasó a febrero, ni siquiera una mísera marca había allí y no tenía caso mirar el mes que iniciaba.

Contó los días en el calendario tratando de recordar en qué fechas y en qué circunstancias había estado con Ben, aún no podía creerlo del todo. Recordó una vez en la que todo había sido tan rápido y envolvente en el estacionamiento del hospital, se habían dejado llevar por lo que estaban sintiendo y por las necesidades que tenian, no pudo recordar si utilizaron el condón o no. Sabía con exactitud que las demás veces si, no tenía la misma certeza sobre esa. Estaba confuso.  
Se miró al espejo, los síntomas coincidían, las fechas coincidían y definitivamente a su cuerpo le estaba ocurriendo algo. Se quitó la remera, miró su figura en el espejo. Sus pechos estaban más grandes que antes, se puso de perfil quitándose el jean y bajo la mirada hacia su vientre, no iba a negarse que parecía más hinchada de lo normal. Llevó las manos hacia su vientre bajo, lo noto rígido así que descarto cualquier otra posibilidad de haber ganado kilos por el invierno. Continuó mirándose al espejo, sus manos acariciaron la ligera ondulación en su figura con la respiración contenida, no era el momento perfecto para eso. Lucy tenía 15 meses, no podría con dos bebés a la vez.

" _Pero no estás sola_ " pensó una parte de su mente, " _Ben no te dejará sola_ ". Fue calmándose de a poco, " _Ben te quiere, Ben no te golpearía y él fantaseo con esa posibilidad en un momento"._

—Ben--sonrio un poco mientras continuaba acariciando su vientre—es de Ben—sonrió apartando la mirada del espejo para observar directamente su vientre.—Ben es tú papá, estoy segura de que te va a amar...pero vamos a asegurarnos de que verdaderamente estés allí.

***

—Asi que no viene hoy—Phasma lo miró con cierta molestia.

—No se sentía bien así que se quedó en cama, seguro mañana volverá—volvio la vista a sus papeles.

—Genial, se acuesta con el jefe y hace lo que se le da la gana con el trabajo—comentó con una marcada y clara molestia.

—¿Y eso? Las cosas no son así, de verdad viene sintiéndose mal hace días—volvió a mirarla.—Y no hables de ese modo de ella.

—Al menos podría avisar con tiempo, es la jefa del departamento y si no puede con ello entonces deberías degradarla—cerró la carpeta con fuerza.

—¿Qué ocurre contigo?— fruncio el ceño.

—Nada, olvidalo—se puso de pie—voy a salir un momento, necesito hacer algo.

—Bien, suerte con eso—se despidió con un gesto de la mano.

Esperaba tener suerte en eso, demonios deseaba que Rey fuera lo suficientemente sensata como para ver sus errores por ella misma y apartarse de la vida de Ben. Abandonó la oficina de su amigo sin mediar más palabras, se dirigió a la suya y levantó su teléfono de inmediato para contactar a recursos humanos. No hablaría de lo que vio con ella por teléfono y no sabía dónde vivía, apelando a sus rangos dentro del hospital apenas se demoró en tener su dirección apuntada en un papel. Si la montaña no va a maoma, maoma va a la montaña.

Con la ayuda del GPS en varios minutos estuvo allí, aún faltaba un cuarto para las 12 pm y supuso debería estar despierta ya. Estacionó su auto, tomó su teléfono ; caminó hacia la entrada repasando interiormente cada uno de los pasos que debía dar. Llamó a su puerta varias veces, se sintió impaciente hasta que Rey abrió la puerta.

—Oh, Phasma.

—¿Acaso esperbas a alguien más?—la miró con seriedad.

—¿Qué?— dudó—¿Quieres pasar?

—No, esto será rápido... desconozco si sabes que yo se de tu relación con Ben. La cosa es que—Junto las manos para iniciar su discurso. —Te vi en el hotel besándote con alguien, engañando a la persona más pura de este mundo y supuse tendrías los ovarios para hacerte cargo de tus actos pero oh, sorprenda Rey no ha dicho nada y sigue engañándolo—apretó los puños.

—¿Qué viste?—preguntó interrumpiéndola, vio un rayo de esperanza que estaba dispuesta a aprovechar—Phasma, es importante, ¿Qué viste?

—Lo suficientemente para saber qué lo engañas, no voy a permitir que le hagas lo mismo a él...a tu ex pudiste, pero no dejaré que le hagas eso a Ben. No a él—afirmó cruzándose de brazos.

—Jamas podría engañar a Ben con otra persona, sólo lo quiero a él...no sabes cómo son las cosas...yo... él—dudó unos segundos—Él me besó, yo no quería pero él lo hizo.

—Jaaaa—puso los ojos en blanco—Si, claro...llega un hombre de la nada y te besa sin tu consentimiento? Tú lo seguiste a él así que no fingas que no buscaste eso.

—Es la verdad, a Ben lo quiero muchísimo, hacerle daño no está en mis planes así que por favor calmate y escuchame porque así no son las cosas—Habló con calma.—te estás equivocando muy feo.

—Ah no, tú me escucharás a mí...le dirás a Ben lo que hiciste, te alejarás de él y fin de la historia—apretó los dientes.

—¿Qué? No haré tal cosa y mucho menos ahora que...—Se interrumpió a si misma, Phasma no sería la primera en saber de su embarazo.—No lo engañe con nadie.

—Lo harás si sabes lo que te conviene.

—¿Disculpa? ¿Me estás amenazando? Vienes a mi casa y me amenazas con acusaciones falsas, tú si que tienes cara—su reloj pito, el tiempo de espera se había agotado.

—Tomalo como desees, pero dile la verdad.

Phasma se marchó sin decir más nada. Cerró la puerta de su casa, se apresuró a ir al baño puesto que el tiempo de espera para saber el resultado de su prueba, se había acabado. Lo miró confirmando sus sospechas, estaba embarazada sin duda alguna. Sonrió tomando la prueba e imaginando las diferentes formas en las que podría decirle la noticia a Ben, olvidó sus problemas y la conservación con Phasma, todo era secundario en ese momento.

***

—¿Cómo estuvo tu día?—preguntó Rey dándole la espalda para que él la abrazará por detrás bajo las sábanas.

—Bastante normal de hecho, pero extrañé verte—se inclinó a besar su mejilla a la par que pasaba las manos por su cintura hacia su abdomen.

—Tambien yo y a Lucy—con la mirada al frente tomó una de sus manos para llevarla a su vientre bajo, sonrió aprovechando que la oscuridad de la noche no permitía a Ben ver su emoción por un gesto tan simple.

—¿Qué haces?—Ben río con suavidad contra su cuello erizando la piel de Rey.

—Nada, sólo fantaseando un poco—sonrió acariciando su brazo, luego descendió hasta donde estaba la mano de Ben. Una nueva felicidad la invadió, su futuro hijo o hija estaba creciendo dentro de ella y él aún no lo sabía.

—Algun día habrá un hermanito o hermanita para Lucy allí—acaricio su vientre por sobre la remera, no contento del todo con la sensación metió la mano debajo de la remera y acarició allí, cerró los ojos.

—Algun día—repitio disfrutando de la maravillosa sensación de sus dedos en su vientre, el secreto que estaba guardando pero quería decirle a gritos. Sólo deseo que su porotito estuviera sintiendo todo el cariño que su padre le estaba dando sin saberlo.

—Buenas noches nena—murmuro.

—Buenas noches, amor.—cerró los ojos, “ _Buenas noches porotito_ ”.

Al amecer de un nuevo día todo lo que su mente podía traer a colación era el hecho de que estaba embarazada, y que tenía a Ben abrazado a su cintura. Las casualidades de la vida a veces eran más que perfectas. Pasó sus delicados dedos por los cabellos negros de la melena, quería darle la noticia del bebé en camino de una manera especial pero su creatividad en ese asunto se vio sosegada por la imagen de Phasma y por la inminente denuncia que debía iniciar. Trató de adivianr las formas en las que Ben se tomaría todo aquello, definitivamente eran demasiadas cosas a procesar.

La alarma sonó, Ben se extendió a apagarla antes de que despertará a Lucy. Con los ojos medios abiertos buscó a Rey para volver a abrazarla, recibió a cambio varios besos por toda la cara que lo hicieron sonreír de inmediato.

—Despertame así toda la vida, nena—dijo abriendo los ojos de una vez.

—Con gusto—lo abrazó de inmediato.—¿Nos quedamos unos minutos? Nuestra niña aún duerme.

—Si, nuestra niña—Sonrió ante lo bello que sonaba aquello, aún no se acostumbraba del todo al hecho de que se había convertido en padre, por más que llevaba siendolo desde hace meses.

—Oye—lo miró.

—Te escucho—besó su frente.

—Te quiero—busco sus labios para darle un beso.

—Lo se—miró sus labios, luego la beso varios segundos.

—¿Lo sabes? Que poca humildad, yo también quiero sentirme querida—lo soltó exagerando dolor por sus palabras y se sentó en la cama, Ben se arrastro hasta ella y la abrazó colocando la cabeza sobre su regazo.

—Te quiero mucho, nena...no dudes de eso.—miró hacia arriba.

—Tú tampoco dudes de que te quiero, ¿Me lo prometes?—le sonrió, trazó la curvatura de su nariz con los dedos.

—Prometo nunca dudar de tú amor por mi porque es real y lo puedo sentir—sujetó su mano, la llevo a sus labios dejándole un beso en los nudillos.

—Lo mismo digo—acaricio los labios de Ben con los dedos—¿Sabes lo que dicen del amor? Que se multiplica, y el nuestro no es una excepción a eso, se multiplico y no hará más que crecer y crecer.

Acarició su cabello sonriendo hasta que el tiempo comenzó a correrlos, Ben no había pillado el trasfondo de sus palabras y ella quiso reier ante sus claros gestos de confusión. Salieron de la cama. La rutina se puso en marcha, aprovecharon que Lucy aún dormía para hacer las cosas con más calma, Rey se encargó del desayuno ese día. Ben aprovechó el tiempo para ducharse, al salir y estar listo, Lucy ya se había despertado de modo que se ocupó él de alistarla para ir por el desayuno. Encontraron, al regresar, a la mujer que iluminaba sus vidas bailando en su sitio una de esas tantas canciones de Taylor Swift. Ben reconocio la letra de Lover, le dio una sonrisa antes de dejar a su hija en la sillita.

Rey colocó el cuenco con cereales de Lulu como la última pieza en la mesa, ocupó su lugar en la mesa. Endulzó su té con azúcar, al acabar y probarlo, Ben había untado las tostadas con mermelada para ella.   
Solo comenzó a contarle de lo emocionado que estaba porque su equipo de fútbol americano tenía una magnífica racha y se apuntaba como el ganador de la temporada, Rey pese a no ser muy aficionada a dicho deporte, lo escuchó con mucha atención y puso sus esfuerzos en tratar de comprender las estrategias tácticas del equipo. Realizó varios comentarios siguiendo su hilo de conversación hasta que sintió que la comida comenzaba a subirle.

—Vuelvo—se puso de pie de inmediato, camino apresurada hacia el baño a causa de esas nuevas olas de náuseas.

Para su fortuna no devolvió nada pero seguía sintiéndose revuelta por dentro, Ben entro en el baño tras golpear la puerta.

—¿Estas bien? ¿Quieres que te lleve al doctor?—se arrodilló en el suelo junto a ella, frotó su espalda buscando que se sintiera mejor. Rey vomito en ese momento, en un acto reflejo Ben sujeto su cabello hasta que acabó.

—Si, estoy bien...es normal, no te preocupes—se incorporó con su ayuda.—¿Dejaste a Lulu sola, amor?—preguntó de inmediato para escapar de la situación, cerró la tapa y jaló la cadena.

—Si—giró en su sitio para salir del baño—no tenía nada peligroso cerca—aseguró a grandes zancadas.

Ben regresó al comedor para verificar que Lucy estuviera en orden.

***

Quizá lo que más detestaba de su actual situación era tener que negarse al café, esa bebida amarga de color oscuro era básicamente su motor en las horas difíciles. En un pequeño descanso aprovechó para sacar un turno con su obstetra, la misma que había estado durante todo su embarazo de Lucy y sólo tenía buenas opiniones al respecto, la fecha que le fue asignada sería dentro de 5 días y tenía la intención de ir con Ben a la primera cita. Se levantó del sofá en la sala de titulares con un bostezo, no llevaba ni media jornada de trabajo y ya tenía el sueño a tope como los días anteriores. Busco en las alacenas sus galletas pero notó que ya no tenía más, tomó su celular del bolsillo para enviarle un mensaje a Ben.

_**Rey** :_   
_Necesito galletas....amor y galletas._   
_11:30 am_

**_Ben:_ **   
_Compra realizada 😘._   
_Amor te puedo dar en un rato, debo entrar en una reunión...te quiero nena 💞._   
_11:32 am_

Sonrió como embobada por sus palabras, se quedo allí de pie buscando en google « _formas de decirle a tu pareja que estás embarazada_ » mientras esperaba por sus galletas, había tantas infinidades de formas distintas para dar la noticia. Cuadros de una ecografía, cosa que descartó de inmediato, quería verle por primera vez con él; poner la prueba positiva en una caja, una taza que decia « _Aquí toma el futuro papá_ » cosa que descartó, Ben ya era padre de Lulu, entre muchas más opciones. Suspiró, no se convencía del todo pero la idea de comprar ropa de bebé no la vio tan mal. Recordó que estaban en temporada de la NFL aún, que Ben había comprado una remera de los Buccaneers para Lucy y pensó que tal vez un body unisex no sería tal mala idea, lo pondría en una caja de regalo junto a la prueba positiva. Sin duda alguna, lo volvería loco de la emoción.

Entro en una tienda online, ingresó en la búsqueda el nombre de la prenda más el equipo de la fútbol americano. Le aparecieron varias opciones muy lindas, había tantas que si seguía viéndolas acabaría comprando más de uno. Se decidió por el body gris oscuro con bordes rojos que en el medio ponía « _Tampa Bay Buccaneers_ » por encima de la bandera roja con la insignia pirata tan característica del equipo. Ingresó sus datos de tarjeta, documento y dirección, su pedido llegaría en 4 días. Muy al límite pero podría manejarlo, podría mientras tanto conseguir una caja y papel de regalo, mantener su emoción al límite.

—Disculpe, ¿La Doctora Kenobi?—se asomó por la puerta un chico con ropa de repartidor, una caja en la mano y una libreta en otra.

—Si, soy yo—Metió el celular en la bata.

—Firme aquí por favor, le envían esto—extendio la caja.

Dio la vuelta a la mesa, tomó la caja y luego firmó en donde le indicó el chico. Se despidió de él, volvió a su sitio para comer. La dejó frente a ella, quitó la cinta y si teléfono sonó, frustrada bufo con un gruñido. No dejaban cumplir sus antojos, agarró el celular de su bolsillo para atender la llamada.

“ _Hola Mónica_ ” saludó tras ver si número en pantalla.

“ _Buenos días Rey, tengo muy buenas noticias”_ dijo emocionada desde la otra línea. “ _Debemos ir a Renton este fin de semana, el Doctor Anderson se hizo un hueco en la agenda para recibirnos...no tengo acceso a tu expediente sin una orden, pero hablar con él es igual de importante para saber qué contamos con su testimonio”_

 _“Genial, ¿Seria el sábado o el domingo? Tengo que pedir el dia en el trabajo_ ” sacó una galleta de la caja.

“ _Sabado, te esperaremos con Jyn en la puerta del hospital...te enviaré más tarde la ubicación ¿De acuerdo?”_

 _"De acuerdo, gracias”_ asintió.

“ _Estamos más cerca de lo que crees!_ "la ánimo.

“ _Si, es maravilloso...nos estaremos viendo el sábado_ ” mordió la galleta.

Se despidieron mutuamente, comió varías galletas pensando en lo que vendría y en la amenaza de Phasma, en qué posibilidades había de que ella le contará lo que creia había pasado. Quería ser ella quien le dijera a Ben, junto al resto de la historia y sentía la fuerza necesaria para ello, iba a iniciar un proceso doloroso y largo donde contar con el apoyo, la contención que él podría seria un gran alivio. Sobre todo con el plus de estar embarazada.

Cerró la caja de galletas, decidida a hablar con Ben si el tal Doctor Anderson aceptaba a testificar en su favor para dar inicio a las denuncias contra Silverman, hacerlo antes podría pinchar su burbuja de buena racha y todo era demasiado importante como para tentar a la suerte.


End file.
